Ni una sola lágrima más
by Jacky Min
Summary: Hyuga Hinata al fin consiguió su más grande anhelo, comprometerse con Uzumaki Naruto. Sin embargo, una relación clandestina acaba con su felicidad. Sin esperarlo, un altivo e insufrible demonio figura ser el consuelo ideal… A/U. SASUHINA.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí les dejo una historia para que se despejen un poco y pongan una sonrisa en sus rostros : D

 **Fanfic.**

 **Ni una sola lágrima más (NSLM)**

 **Autor único.**

 **Romance/Drama – SasuHina.**

 **Rated T.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (Gracias por el Naruhina!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **SALIDA CLANDESTINA**

Cómo poder distinguir a una ilusión fingiendo ser una realidad ¿Acaso nuestro raciocinio siempre es factible al diferenciar entre la verdad y la ficción? o quizás... ¿El escenario que creamos no es más que una cruel utopía ocasional?

Hinata llegó al punto de encuentro a la hora indicada. Una explosión de sentimientos la embargó de pies a cabeza.

¿Nervio, ansia… emoción? Todas parecían palpitar al unísono dentro de sí.

Al estar a unos segundos de reencontrarse con su divino tormento, de disfrutar de su cálida mirada y contagiarse de su angelical sonrisa, todos los presentimientos y angustias que la habían tenido prisionera, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubieran existido.

A tan solo tres meses de haberse comprometido, su novio se había visto obligado a realizar un inesperado viaje de trabajo. Su separación se había prolongado por dos meses. En ese tiempo, se permitió dar rienda suelta a su imaginación planeando los proyectos que emprenderían una vez después de casados, y porque no, en la vida que tendrían a lado de sus futuros hijos.

A sus veintiún años su vida se visualizaba perfecta. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo de sufrir en silencio por el afecto de su verdugo éste repentinamente confesara su amor secreto y le propusiera matrimonio. Aquello era digno de una novela, ambos enamorados y obligados a callar por temor a no ser correspondidos. Agradecía a Kami-sama que le hubiera dado a él el coraje para declararse.

Aunque la alegría atestaba su corazón la mayor parte del tiempo, en ocasiones era víctima de unos insipientes atisbos de recelo, que sin mucho esfuerzo rompían la burbuja de felicidad en que vivía sumergida. Existía una impiadosa sospecha que rondaba su cabeza constantemente y que le era imposible de enfrentar. A veces se recriminaba así misma por boicotear su propia tranquilidad, pero… ¿Cómo ignorarlo?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hinata sintió gran incomodidad al ingresar en la frialdad de aquel lugar, claramente dominado por aristócratas y burgueses, quienes con sus gestos y actitudes dejaban a entrever la alta estima en que se tenían. Entre ansiosa y cohibida, se fue haciendo camino entre mesas cubiertas de lino y afamadas obras de un desconocido. Los pares de ojos curiosos y altivos escrudiñando cada pestañeo que daba, le activaron un molesto sentir de deja vu que la hizo transportarse a las lujosas estancias de los Hyuga, donde su padre siempre la obligaba a asistir mientras él ofrecía algún cóctel para sus intolerantes amigos de negocios.

Realmente le era imposible no extrañarse por la transversal elección de su prometido. Él nunca la había invitado a un restaurante así, y estaba segura que no era la clase de lugar que a él le gustara frecuentar.

¿¡A dónde había quedado su pregonada fidelidad por Ichiraku Ramen!?

A pesar de su agobio, sonrió divertida al llegar a ese cuestionamiento. Estaba más que feliz por el regreso de su amado, y ya muy poco le importaba que solo la hubiera llamado escasas veces durante su ausencia, o que no hubiera sido él, sino su secretaria quien le informara de su regreso y de su cita en ese lujoso establecimiento.

Sin poder avistarlo, sus grisáceos ojos dieron con una profunda mirada azulina y una divertida sonrisa traviesa. Al principio titubeó por la oscuridad en que estaban sumergidas aquellas facciones, pero luego no vaciló más. Era indudable, esos mechones dorados y esa melada finura no podían ser más que del causante de sus desvelos e insomnios. ¡Uzumaki Naruto!. Con su corazón latiendo precipitado, Hina bajó su cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre los mechones negros de su cabello. Le daba pena que él pudiera descubrir la alegría que estaba a punto de salírsele de pecho. Tal vez era ridículo que aún sintiera vergüenza con él, pero la verdad es que no habían convivido lo suficiente para que esta desapareciera.

Al cerciorarse que él no se había percatado de su presencia, dibujó su mejor sonrisa y se acercó con un paso firme y adecuado hacia su mesa. Sin embargo, al caer un silencio sepulcral causado por el cambio de melodía de la orquesta y dejar atrás una columna que impedía parte de su visión, un escalofrío subió por su cuerpo y la sonrisa que muy dispuesta había adquirido desapareció sin dejar rastro.

¿Él, ella… juntos?

Por inercia, sus pies se movieron solos, dirigiéndola detrás de unas de las pilastras que mantenían en pie aquella monstruosa edificación. Sin poder controlarlo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza que antes, pareciendo que en cualquier momento saldría expulsado de su pecho. Y sus manos cambiaron drásticamente de temperatura, simulando ser un par de rocas de hielo unidas a sus brazos. Con recelo, volvió a dirigir su atención hacia la persona quien acompañaba a su prometido y recibía atentas caricias de él. La complicidad que mostraban, la perturbó.

La ojiperla quiso poner resistencia ante la oscuridad que empezaba a destruir su utopía, no obstante, le fue imposible imponerse. La insipiente duda que antes le había estorbado ahora se había convertido en una turbulenta realidad que iba drenando lentamente su sangre. No podía aceptar las atenciones que se dedicaban su mejor amiga y su novio ante la vista de los demás… de la suya. Acaso ¿Todo era un mal entendido? ¿Solo una muestra de casto afecto entre amigos?

Estando aún oculta detrás de la corpulencia de la columna de cemento, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente al otear la expresión más pura de una traición. Un beso. Inmediatamente, su rostro palideció y su mirada se dilató. Solo… no podía creer lo que veía.

Las expresiones que se le escapaban eran confusas. ¿Ira, decepción, amargura? Todas parecían manifestarse en su rostro al mismo tiempo. Quiso susurrar el nombre del pecador amado, pero una importuna sensación se lo impidió. Su voz había sido cortada por los incontenibles sollozos cautivos en su garganta. En su desconcierto, sintió que la tierra se sacudía… o tal vez, era su cuerpo siendo atacado por una terrible opresión.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se agarró del pedazo de piedra en el que yacía oculta, aferrándose a la solidez que tanto necesitaba y que no podía conseguir. Se exigió serenidad y control, pero la horrorosa escena que aún continuaba presenciando no le permitía siquiera coordinar sus ideas. Se sentía ridícula y humillada… Su primo le había comentado de sus sospechas, pero ella se negó a creerle. Ino le había dado sostenibles argumentos de su engaño, pero la ignoró completamente. Incluso, la propia Sakura le había advertido que no se fiara de Naruto… ella, la propia amante de su prometido, su supuesta amiga. ¡Qué estupidez! no duraría que fuera ella quien la hubiera citado en ese lugar. Cuanto se habrían reído a sus espaldas. Cuantas miradas de penas y lástima le habrían lanzado…

En unos cuantos minutos su mundo se había desboronado ante sus ojos. El sabor dulce de la vida se había tornado amargo, y su brillante futuro… ya no existía más. Pero en plena felicidad… ¿Cómo haber previsto que su ilusión fingía ser una realidad?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¿Cómo había logrado salir sin dejar el corazón en el camino?... Definitivamente no lo recordaba. En sus pensamientos no había lugar más que para el recuerdo de su prometido delineando las mejillas de su amiga, tatuándola con sus tiernos besos azucarados y haciéndola acreedora de un afecto que a ella nunca le había demostrado. Decir que aquello solo le dolía o le irritaba, era un disparate.

En la usual oscuridad de su habitación, con su cuerpo aún adherido a la puerta y una turbosa mirada pérdida en el abismo, gota por gota fue cayendo un divino líquido por sus mejillas. La huella de humedad que inició como un delgado hilillo rápidamente se convirtió en una austera fuente de amargura, y la voz perdida de su garganta no tardó en hacer eco en aquella soledad. Kami, le lastimaba mucho. Su corazón estaba tan inflado que temía podría estallarle sin piedad.

Se reincorporó de la frialdad de la puerta y se dirigió hacia la calidez de su cama. No pudo dar su tercer paso tambaleante cuando sus pies se enredaron y se vio cayendo estruendosamente al suelo. Se sintió empequeñecida al apreciar como su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y sus penas empezaban a crear un charco de lágrimas. Le hacía daño, mucho daño. La herida en su alma era insoportable. Llorar, gritar… maldecir, no parecía suficiente para contrarrestar aquel brutal castigo.

Hizo intentos por levantarse del suelo, pero su cuerpo se tornó tan torpe y flácido que ni siquiera pudo apoyar correctamente sus manos contra este.

— _¿Por qué… me has lastimado, Naruto?_ — murmuró entre constantes respingos—. _¿¡Por qué me traicionaste tan despiadadamente!?... Te amo. Siempre te estuve esperando, pero ahora… pero ahora…_ — le fue imposible reprimir un profundo lamento— _¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?_ — gritó, golpeando a puño cerrado el inclemente piso que la consolaba—. _Por favor… salté de mí corazón. Me haces mucho daño…_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS…**

—Hinata-sama… ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?— emitió imprevistamente una alarmada voz masculina, que le hizo dar un ligero salto de sorpresa.

—Hee… ¿Neji-san, qué…?— alzó su rostro dubitativa, dejando que parte de sus facciones se vieran alumbradas por la tenue luz de la luna.

— ¡Es increíble que haya pasado las dos últimas horas en este lugar! — exteriorizó su primo con reprensión— ¿¡Cómo pudo aventurarse a adentrarse en esta parte alejada de los jardines!?

— Dice… ¿Dos horas? — susurró casi para sí misma.

No intentó decir nada más. Honestamente ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel sitio. Lo único que lograba recordar es que la luz del día todavía dominaba cuando decidió tomarse un momento para disfrutar del despabilador aire que abundaba en esa parte de la mansión Hyuga.

— ¿¡Cómo ha podido ser tan descuidada!?— espetó él, sacándola de ipso facto de sus transitorias cavilaciones—. Los empleados no han descansado buscando su paradero desde que dejó el salón— la oteó con dureza desde la altura de sus ojos—, y su padre está más que indignado por la descortesía que ha tenido con los invitados y con su prometido.

Hinata apartó su mirada de aquellos intensos ojos grisáceos y la hundió en las macabras sombras que se formaban por las espesas ramas de los árboles a lo lejos.

—No fue mi intención… provocarles tantos inconvenientes— repuso ella, con una delgada voz solo interferida por el viento—, pero perdí la noción del tiempo…

El rostro de Neji se tornó de un rojo sangriento y sus mandíbulas parecieron contraerse severamente. No tardó en refutarle.

— ¡Esa no es una excusa, Hinata-sama! Su padre es demasiado severo con la etiqueta que se debe mantener en estos eventos, y que su primogénita no las cumpla es inaudito…Por su bien le recomiendo vuelva inmediatamente. Además, su padre pidió hablar con usted y su prometido antes que terminara la velada…

El apelativo que utilizó no tardó en causar eco en sus adormitados sentimientos. Su prometido…hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, menos lo sentía así.

—Lo siento mucho…— murmuró Hina, decidiéndose a abandonar la terrorífica vista nocturna por otra no más alentadora que la primera. No entendió el porqué, pero por unos segundos Neji pareció huir a su mirada, cómo si algo le hubiera inquietado. Cuando la volvió a posar en ella, ésta había perdido el filo de la molestia y había sido sustituido por un brillo de pasividad.

—No, al contrario…— repuso él con un tono de voz transversal al que había utilizado segundos atrás— Discúlpeme usted a mí.

— ¿Por qué se disculpa?— replicó confusa—. Usted tiene toda la razón en disgustarse conmigo. Mi comportamiento no es el correcto y lo he hecho preocuparse innecesariamente. Prometo no volverá a suceder— ladeó sus labios en lo que fue una tímida sonrisa.

El zambullido de una rana dentro del estanque frente suyo, dio pase un cargado mutismo entre ambos. Hina no resintió aquel silencio ensordecedor, al contrario, agradeció tener tiempo para prestar cuidado a las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en éste, y que provocaban que el reflejo de la luna se viera distorsionado.

—Todo está bien, Hinata- sama— emitió luego, mientras se aproximaba escasos pasos y se sentaba a su lado, copiando al instante una adhesión por la oscura agua estancada—. He exagerado la situación. Después de todo el cóctel no ha terminado.

—Neji- san… Me g-gustaría saber sí…— se acobardó— sí N-Naruto. Bueno, sí él… No. No me haga caso— sonrió desanimada—, mejor olvídelo.

Sintió sus mejillas árdeles y su corazón achicarse al verse de nuevo presa de sus tortuosos sentimientos. Semanas atrás se había exigido concluir con aquella insana relación y pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero le había sido imposible mantener una firme indiferencia contra su bien arraigado amor. Llegó también a pensar en encararlos y avergonzarlos por su falta, tal vez y conseguía una disculpa de su parte y la promesa de no volver hacerlo nunca más, pero estaba segura saldría más lastimada. Entre ella y Sakura, no dudaba quien saldría victoriosa.

—Él se preocupó mucho por usted, Hinata-sama…—volvió reticente a ella, pareciendo adivinar lo que cruzaba por su mente—. Estuvo buscándola alarmado por los corredores de la mansión y entretuvo muy bien a Hiashi-sama para que no aumentara su molestia.

La ojiperla se entieso en el acto, y por instante, se vislumbró como una muy bien elaborada estatua de hielo, brillando bajo el acogedor manto de la luna encendida. Con reserva alzó su encogida mirada hacia él, y las cálidas facciones que ahora su primo le ofrecía, frenaron unos molestos líquidos que picaban en sus ojos.

— También…— agregó—, su amiga Sakura- san llamó por teléfono, y se le escuchó angustiada por Usted. Se nota que ambos se preocupan sinceramente.

Hina sonrió amargamente y buscó la protección de sus padecimientos tras los mechones de su larga cabellera. Esas palabras fueron las justas y necesarias para hacerla volver a la realidad y bajarla de la insipiente nubecilla en la que ya se había vuelto a subir. La herida infectada otra vez estaba abierta.

Un soplo de viento cruzó la grama y envolvió sus rostros en una melancólica caricia. Ambos parecieron resentir el gélido aire que caló por sus huesos, pero dejaron que un aflictivo mutismo taladrara el ambiente.

—Vi a mi padre muy entusiasmado con este evento…— quebró ella con el silencio, al tiempo que rozaba la oscura humedad del estanque—. Deben ser personas muy importantes quienes nos acompañan esta noche… ¿Conoce quiénes son?

 _"_ _Especula, habla de cualquier cosa, Hinata. No pienses en él. No. Por favor…El clima, tu padre, los invitados, de cualquier cosa…"_

—Son los Uchiha…— contestó Neji.

— ¿Los Uchiha? — susurró desconectada, solo para no dejar que la mudez se volviera a asentar entre ambos.

—Sí. Ellos son los principales distribuidores de nuestro producto aquí en Konoha. Es normal que usted no esté familiarizada con esto, pues Hiashi- sama la mantiene…— titubeó al razonar sus palabras— un poco alejada de los asuntos de la empresa.

Ella no hizo ningún comentario.

—Según las palabras de Hiashi — carraspeó Neji, claramente apenado por su impertinencia—, los Uchiha están un poco inquietos por la cercanía entre las empresas Hyuga y Uzumaki. Lo más probable es que estén preocupados ante la posibilidad de perder la exclusividad de marca que le hemos otorgado.

Hina continuó hundida en su ensimismamiento, pero esta vez no tuvo intención de murmurar alguna banalidad y evitar el silencio.

— Hinata-sama, es mejor que volvamos— se reincorporó ágil de la grama—. Hace mucho frío y no me perdonaría que cogiera un resfriado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Se desconcertó al ver que de nuevo él apartaba su vista y endurecía levemente sus facciones. Esta vez tuvo el impulso de preguntarle el porqué de su actitud, pero temió que su voz saliera quebrada, así que se limitó a asentar sumisa y preparar sus pies para levantarse. Al reintegrarse y dar una última repasada a aquel mágico lugar, condujo sus manos a su rostro. Se quedó helada al apreciar unas lagrimillas revolando libres por sus pómulos. Ella había creído haberlas reprimido… pero al parecer no había sido así.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le dijo a su primo que se adelantara, que entraría luego pues su cuerpo aún resentía la caminata. Él accedió y la dejó sola. Desde entonces había permanecido de pie, observando la claridad que salía debajo de la puerta y traspasaba sus tobillos. Sabía que Naruto se encontraba dentro, podía percibir su fragancia dominando el ambiente en forma de deliciosa advertencia, y esto no hacía más que incrementar sus nervios. Le era frustrante, pero mientras se visualizaba dando un paso para entrar, deliberadamente su cuerpo hacía lo contrario, haciéndola retroceder en lugar de avanzar. Ya llevaba cinco minutos en esa lucha y se sentía como una desequilibrada mental. Sabía que tenía la obligación de volver y enfrentarse a esa traicionera mirada amistosa, pero solo el hecho de hacerlo en su mente, provocaba que su pulso se acelerara y su voz se perdiera antes de iniciar a buscarla.

En un momento, su cuerpo le respondió y llegó a alzar su mano hasta la perilla de la puerta, pero sus temores la flagelaron. Subyugada, apartó la mano del desenclave y la dejó caer a sus costados, como un flácido fideo. Vencida, alzó su vista a lo lejos y se condujo hacia una larga mesa de madera en pleno jardín, la cual albergaba bebidas y bocadillos que no alcanzaron ofrecerse. Agarró el primer vaso con el que su mano se topó y bebió un poco de su contenido, procurando que el dulce sabor del refresco apaciguara un poco su amargo sentir.

Inadvertidamente, un escalofrío recorrió por su cuerpo y un estruendoso rayo le hizo pegar un grito. Llevó su mano hasta su pecho buscando aplacarse, pero de nuevo volvió a sentir un estremecedor frío calar por sus huesos. Por inercia, su mirada se volvió hacia la penumbra de unas pesadas ramas de un árbol. Oteó con detenimiento la barrera de oscuridad que parecía encerrarla en un círculo, pero no pudo discernir más que espectros nocturnos acechándola. El súbito clamar de otro rayo hizo que diera un brinco de sorpresa, y al tocar la luz menguante la profunda negrura que la rodeaba, no tardó en apartar su vista frenética. Su corazón iba y venía acelerado al creer haber divisado una fantasmagórica sombra observándola. ¡Kami, se estaba volviendo loca!

Posó ambas manos sobre la mesa e intentó coger un hilillo de cordura, pero su mente estaba volando demasiado lejos para lograr sosegarse. De pronto, el crack de un pequeño tallo quebrándose activó sus sentidos. Antes de tener tiempo de voltear y encarar aquel sonido, el crujir de la grama acercándose lentamente hacia ella, como sí tuviera vida propia y entonara una leve sinfonía macabra, la espantó. Sus manos cambiaron drásticamente de temperatura y una gota de sudor frio bajó por su sien. Sin pensar en sus impulsos, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y corrió hacia la puerta que la llevaría al salón principal. En ese instante lo único que pasó por su mente fue correr, correr hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más y sus ojos alcanzaran la luz del salón.

De improviso, mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro por la velocidad que iba adquiriendo y el volado de su vestido se movía en una misma sonada, chocó con lo que parecía ser una roca de hielo. Presintió que caería de espaldas por el impacto, sin embargo, pudo mantener el equilibrio en el último momento.

Al abrir sus ojos y querer revelar la pared contra la que había impactado, tragó hondo al percatarse que no era algo con lo que se había estrellado… sino alguien.

— ¡Discúlpeme, por favor! — exclamó severamente apenada, inclinando su cuerpo en un gesto de disculpa. Kami, sus nervios siempre le jugaban malas pasadas. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Y ahora cómo justificaría ese comportamiento?

Esperando por una respuesta, sus a perlados ojos vueltos todavía hacia el suelo, dieron con una pequeña copa de vino tirada sobre la grama. De ipso facto, su atención se dirigió hacia la blanca camisa de aquel desconocido, la cual yacía manchada por un líquido rojizo.

—D- dispénseme… ha sido un accidente— emitió con hilo de voz, al tiempo que acercaba su mano en un intento de remediar el incidente—. No sé en qué estaba pensando…

—No molestes— la apartó aquel sujeto tajante.

Hina se encogió ante su áspera actitud, y le fue imposible encontrar un poco de carácter para enfrentarlo, por lo que se vio precisada a adoptar el mismo gesto de exoneración de antes.

—Eres una bruta— repuso él con acidez—. Acaso consideras que la gente normal anda corriendo con los ojos cerrados, o eres un tipo de animal con esa habilidad desarrollada.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron grabadamente al escucharlo hablar con ese desdén e ironía. Era cierto que se vio muy mal al dejarse atemorizar por la aterradora visión nocturna, y aún más, en salir corriendo con una visión nula de su camino, pero no se consideraba acreedora de esos duros comentarios.

—Lo s-siento mucho— intentó que su voz saliera serena, pero flaqueó al oír un irritado gruñido—.Lamento haberlo importunado por mi descuido… Prometo le pagaré por los daños que causé a su camisa— casi se mordió la lengua por la rapidez con que salieron sus palabras.

Él no hizo comentario alguno, pero el pesado sentir de su mirada fue suficiente para hacerle saber que no estaba satisfecho con sus disculpas. Inquieta por el tensionado mutismo que se acrecentaba, se aventuró a reincorporarse de su pasiva postura y alzar por primera vez su vista hacia aquel intransigente sujeto. Todos sus sentidos se crisparon al otear un par de ojos azabaches carbonizándola y unas severas facciones castigándola. En frente de ella no parecía encontrarse un hombre, sino un fiero demonio caudillo del odio y la antipatía. Presa otra vez de su miedo, sus pies accionaron solos y retrocedió unos pasos atrás.

Él pareció ver el temor reflejado en su mirada, y no tardó en pintar una ligera sonrisa en sus rectos labios.

— ¡Perdón!— replicó Hina de inmediato, temiendo que la situación se le escapará aún más de las manos—. No quise ob… Bueno, me refiero a que… es decir, me dio un poco de miedo…— sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Éste hombre, sin dosificar un milímetro la gravedad de su fisionomía o la rigidez de su cuerpo, recobró la distancia retrocedida por ella, produciendo un sombrío sonido al sufrir la grama bajo sus pasos.

—La próxima vez que cometas el error de toparte conmigo, mocosa…— se acercó impetuosamente hacia su rostro, obligándola a mantenerle la mirada y a aguantar el bochorno que dominaba sus mejillas—. Sabrás realmente lo que es tenerle miedo a un demonio.

Hinata quedó petrificada. ¿Por qué le decía eso? La dureza de su voz era alarmante, y el significado de sus palabras más que aterrador. En ese instante deseó cerrar sus ojos y salir corriendo despavorida de ahí, pero ahora su cuerpo quedó presa en aquella carbonera mirada, mientras sus manos empezaban a dar primeras señales de espasmos.

¿Realmente… se encontraba frente a un demonio?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Espero les haya gustado este capí! Comenten, please! B D. Habrá otro capítulo el próximo sábado.

Muy agradecida con **Laaulyy** , **Lagui** y **Binge Eater** por comentar en mi fic anterior "Not Alone". Por mala fortuna no pude terminarlo, pero gracias por sus ánimos y consejos.


	2. CAPÍTULO II: Amargo encuentro

Hi everybody! Aquí les dejo el otro capi como les prometí . Disfrútenlo!

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (Mil Gracias por el NARUHINA !)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **AMARGO ENCUENTRO**

Un nuevo día había comenzado. El brillante sol traspasaba sin reservas por el vidrio de su ventana, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran y descubrieran la sonrisa de la mañana. Ignoraba el mes y la fecha en que se encontraba. Pero, realmente no le importaba. A su parecer, iba a ser otro día igual que el anterior. Vacío, solitario y cargado de amargura.

El molesto sonido de la alarma indicando un retraso de cuarenta minutos, la obligó a levantarse del refugio de su cama y preparar a su corazón para resistir una jornada más de sufrimiento. Arrastrando los pies y dando pequeños tropezones por lo afelpadas de sus pantuflas, se dirigió al baño. A pesar que sabía que el tiempo corría en su contra, se quedó por varios minutos bajo el chorro de agua. Su cuerpo, inmóvil, recibía sin queja los golpes por la precipitación de las gotas, y su mirada, pérdida, se encontraba hundida en algún punto de los cristales de la puerta. Sin darse cuenta cómo, la imagen cambió, y se vio cepillándose su cabellera frente el espejo de la cómoda. Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios al percatarse del nivel que podía alcanzar su enajenación hacia la realidad.

Sin tomarse más tiempo del necesario, se acomodó unos mechones de cabello y sujetó otros con un pequeño lazo negro. Una vez lista, salió de la habitación. Paró su andar hasta quedar bajo el marco de la puerta que daba al comedor.

— Buenos días, Hina-chan— emitió una acompasada vocecilla a su espalda.

Hina volvió el rostro hacia la persona poseedora de aquella conocida voz, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras pasaba a su lado y se disponía a ubicar un delicado ramo de lirios sobre la árida superficie de la mesa.

—Buenos días, Kaede-sama— intentó pintar una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hoy se ha retrasado y no ha podido tomar el desayuno con su padre. Vaya que aún sigue molesto por su retirada del cóctel. Ni siquiera quiso probar sus gambas, con un sorbo de café y le bastó.

—Sé que hice mal…— titubeó ella apesarada—, pero me sentí un poco indispuesta y solo… no quise seguir ahí.

La mujer de cabellos de nieve la observó de refilón al avistar cierto decaimiento, pero no tardó en volver a su labor de acomodar los caprichosos lirios en el jarrón.

—No se mortifique tanto, Hina-chan— pareció esbozar una dulce sonrisa—. Hiashi- sama ha estado muy tensionado toda la semana, y créame que usted no es la causa. Según me comentó Neji-nichan, el día de ayer tuvieron como invitados a unos distinguidos socios, quienes he escuchado gozan del mismo grado de importancia como de enemistad para su padre— se detuvo por unos segundos, dudando de su memoria—. Si mal no recuerdo, son los U…

—Uchiha— repuso la ojiperla, avistando certeramente sus palabras.

—Así es— sus labios se ladearon levemente—. Sabe, su prometido vino a verla más temprano. La estuvo esperando por media hora, pero ante su retraso se dio por vencido y se fue— se llevó una mano para acomodar un mechón suelto de su blanca cabellara—. Déjeme decirle que él y su padre comparten mucho más que negocios y un profundo amor por usted.

Hinata sintió tensarse, y por más que lo reprimió no pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara con más rapidez. ¿Amor Naruto y su padre hacia ella? Eso era imposible. Su progenitor no hacía más que reprenderla cada vez que la veía. Solo palabras frías y calculadoras podían salir de su boca. Y su prometido… ¿Qué sentimiento puede guardar una persona que traiciona tan cruelmente?

— A Naruto-sama— continuó Kaede incrédula— no parece agradarles los Uchiha, es más, me atrevo a decir que sus comentarios detractores hacia esa familia no hacen más que aumentar el enardecer de su padre… Me pregunto por qué tanta animadversión hacia ellos, sí parecen buenas personas.

Hina desistió en comentar algo, y los segundos transcurrieron en un extraño silencio. Sin percatarse del momento, descansó su cabeza sobre el marco de la puerta y prestó detenido cuidado a los movimientos de la mano de la anciana.

—Siento mucho mi atrevimiento, Hina-chan— manifestó la veterana improvistamente—. Sé que no tengo derecho a expresarme de una manera tan impropia de su prometido, menos de comentar mi sentir sobre las cosas que presencio en la mansión...

—No tiene porque disculparse— la interrumpió. La ojiperla condujo su mirada hacia la claridad que traspasaba la imponente ventana junto al comedor, evitando toparse con los grisáceos ojos de aquella mujer—. Usted tiene todo el derecho de expresar lo que siente sin reprensión a ser censurada— sus pálidos labios se contrajeron en una pequeña sonrisa—. Y por lo que se refiere a Naruto… creo que su desagrado proviene por diferencias del pasado con uno de ellos… Usted sabe cómo es él— se detuvo, presa de una súbita amargura—. Siempre empeñado en demostrar un sentimiento diferente al que de verdad alberga.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la longeva se detuvo de su labor, y por primera vez, volvió su atención hacia ella, pareciendo confirmar lo que antes había sospechado.

—He, sí. Tiene razón, Hina-chan…— repuso insatisfecha.

Hinata, al sentir su añejada mirada fija en ella trató de mejorar sus decaídas facciones y disminuir el sabor de congoja. Realmente, lo último que deseaba era preocupar a Kaede con sus nimiedades. Su nana era una persona mayor e irregular de salud, por lo que temía que confesarle la razón de tristeza le afectara innecesariamente.

—En seguida le prepararé un delicioso desayuno—emitió la anciana con un forzado atisbo de jovialidad—. Espero que tenga ganas de degustar mis deliciosas galletas de crema con chispas de chocolate, o sí lo prefiere, puedo hacerle unos deliciosos panqueques con mantequilla derretida y huevos revueltos.

—No se moleste, Kaede-sama— intentó sonar entusiasmada, pero fracasó—. No tengo mucho apetito… Además, si no me apresuro llegaré tarde— se reincorporó con rapidez.

—De ninguna manera. Solo deme unos minutos y le haré su comida favorita— le sonrió con complacencia—. Sé que su prometido considera que el viejo de Ichiraku prepara el mejor ramen de todo Japón, pero nunca le ganará al mío. Aunque mi platillo no es el más famoso, ni comercial, lo preparo con las especias más frescas y caras de la región.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario— trató que sus palabras fluyeran con naturalidad—. Probaré algo de comer en cuanto llegue a la Universidad.

Kaede, insatisfecha con su contestación, posó ambos brazos sobre sus frondosas caderas y adquirió unas expresiones de fingido enojo.

—Claro que sí es necesario— la regañó con un dulce tono—. Últimamente la veo muy desmejorada, Hina-chan. Ha bajado de peso, se nota más pálida y los círculos oscuros haciendo sombra bajo sus ojos demuestran que no ha dormido bien… ¿Pasa algo?

—Hee… no es nada— respondió nerviosa. Hina pareció tambalearse ante el súbito interrogatorio, pero no tardó en obligarse a reponerse—. No se preocupe por mí… Deben de ser los nervios por la boda— se mordió la lengua por decir aquello. Sin embargo, esa afirmación pareció ser argumento suficiente para disminuir la desazón de su nana—. ¡No vemos luego…!

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pidió al chofer que la dejara unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la Universidad. Últimamente venía haciendo lo mismo. Caminar bajo el sol mañanero y sentir el aire fresco chocar contra las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo, ya era una necesidad. Incluso, el traqueteo de los carros y la algarabía de las personas que iban y venían a su alrededor era una dosis imperiosa para despabilarse y olvidarse de las repetitivas punzadas que atosigaban los restos de su irreconocible corazón.

Le era muy difícil no pensar en él y en su traición. Cada día sentía que se consumía más al callar todo aquel resentimiento y dolor, pero aun así, rehuía a la idea de enfrentarlo y terminar su agonía. A pesar de todo aún quería estar con él. Todavía lo amaba con cada ápice de su ser. Ese amor, a pesar de la dolencia que le producía, seguía ardiendo sagaz en su pecho.

Muy en el fondo temía que las cosas no continuarían así. Sí ella no encontraba el valor de encararlo, Naruto en algún momento le confesaría la verdad detrás de su engaño. Y eso la dejaba sin aliento. No podría soportar escuchar de su boca que no la amaba, que todo había sido un juego, o peor aún, que su corazón pertenecía a otra. Kami, cada respiro era doloroso, cada palpitar era más lento. Sin dudarlo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para borrar esa escena de su cabeza y creer en la ilusión de un futuro juntos. Odiaba sentirse tan débil y dependiente de sus palabras, de él… de sus espontaneas sonrisas y luminosas miradas, pero ¿Cómo ir en contra de las atropellos del amor?...

Un delicioso aroma la hizo frenar y voltear en dirección de aquel hechicero olor.

— _Pastelería de Konoha—_ leyó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sincera sonrisa destensó sus pómulos, y no tardó en adentrarse al nacimiento de aquel dulce aroma. De inmediato, el olor a piña apaciguó todos sus sentidos, y en su mente solo pudo visualizarse saboreando el suave y azucarado sabor del pan combinado con la grata impresión de la fruta. ¡Solo imaginarlo era una exquisitez!

" _¡Muchas gracias!_ " había emitido con cargados ánimos, al recibir entre sus brazos la bolsa que contenía sus apetecibles tesoros comestibles.

En dirección hacia la salida y embobada con el postre de su perdición, tropezó con una protuberancia en el suelo. Su cuerpo como trapo se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza de la gravedad, viéndose obligada a soltar el paquete de sus brazos y alzar sus manos para cubrirse el rostro ante la eminente caída que estaba a punto de sufrir. Estaba lista para escuchar el estruendoso golpe seguido por el fuerte dolor invadiendo cada parte de su ser. Sin embargo, lo único que logró sentir fue un agarre estrujándola cálidamente por la cintura.

— _Usted_... — pudo a penas pronunciar, al abrir sus ojos y verse sostenida entre sus fuertes brazos—. ¿Q-qué está haciendo a-aquí? —. Su aperlada mirada reflejó la sorpresa y el miedo que la cobijaba, no obstante, él no pareció inmutarse por eso.

—Tú…— se limitó a mascullar entre dientes.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, Hina pudo apreciar detenidamente al mítico personaje de sombría esencia demoniaca. Su cabello era negro y un poco desordenado detrás. Sus ojos profundos y fríos, diría que hasta letales sí se lo propusieran. Y sus facciones más duras y vacías que una roca. Por un momento llegó a sentir pena por él, pero la súbita tensión en su agarre le hizo erradicar cualquier sentir.

—He… ¡Discúlpeme!— se excusó grabadamente avergonzada. Con movimientos torpes y nerviosos se soltó como pudo de su agarre, y al igual que la noche anterior, adoptó su típica postura de disculpa—. ¡Perdóneme por favor, Sama!— emitió apresurada por la pena.

Con su vista fija en los blancos ladrillos de la panadería, sus latidos iniciaban a retozar en su estómago y cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?... No lo comprendía. ¿Escabrosa casualidad del destino?, ¿Encuentro planeado? Sin tener tiempo de lamentarse o cuestionarse de más, unas ingratas palabras resonaron en su mente. _"La próxima vez que cometas el error de toparte conmigo, mocosa… sabrás realmente lo que es tenerle miedo a un demonio."_ Acaso… ¿Él sería capaz de cumplir con su amenaza? No… solo fue el enojo del momento, pensó incrédula.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de reincorporarse y encarar aquellos duros ojos negros, el demoniaco caudillo pasó a su lado, ignorándola completamente y dejando un delicioso perfume a sus espaldas.

—Hee… Espere, por favor— se reintegró rápidamente y con agilidad se volteó hacia él.

Sin duda ese hombre era un antipático y malhumorado. No obstante, le había evitado el dolor y la pena de una estruendosa caída. Lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle por haberla ayudado… ¿No?

Él detuvo su caminar, pero no viró.

—Bueno…— se retrajo al notar que gozaba de su atención— he… q-quería decirle que… Bueno, yo realmente deseaba… agradecerle por- por…No, lo que digo es que… q- quiero…

— Cállate…— le ordenó. No fue necesario que él alzara la voz o la encerrara en su mirada, su displicente tono fue suficiente para entiesarla y que le obedeciera en el acto—.Pareces idiota intentando balbucear palabras— agregó con acritud—. En tu deplorable condición deberías reservar tus malogros y ahorrarles a los demás la pena de escucharte.

En ese momento, deseo que sus cabellos fueran largas mantas de seda con las que pudiera ocultarse de las crudas miradas que se posaban sin reservas sobre ella, pero tuvo que conformarse con los mechones de su flequillo y el retraimiento de sus ojos. Quiso decir alguna sílaba en su defensa, pero aquella severa voz la detuvo.

—No vuelvas a meterte en mi camino, ni me hagas perder el tiempo escuchando tus intentos de disculpas. Tu solo presencia me molesta— a perfil sus facciones parecieron tensársele—. Tu voz me asfixia, y tus injustificables tartamudeos me sacan de quicio… Eres la mujer más desagradable, bruta y exasperante que he conocido.

La pasividad de su crueldad le hizo perder la voz. Esos comentarios habían fungido como flechas que dieron directamente contra su vanidad y estima propia. Resistía en reconocerlo, pero le mortificó en sobremanera que él se formara esa opinión sobre ella. Tal vez Naruto la apreciaba de la misma forma y por eso había preferido a Sakura. Puede que al final, las certeras palabras de su padre remarcándole lo inútil y poca cosa que era, fueran ciertas. Que tonta, siempre tan torpe y pueril.

Unas lagrimillas quisieron hacerse presente en sus ojos y acompañar sus encendidas mejillas. Sin embargo, como pudo se tragó su dolor y dio media vuelta, siendo incapaz de alzar la mirada o emitir algún alegato para defenderse.

— ¡Hey, tú! — oyó aquella gélida voz llamarla a sus espaldas. No supo por qué, pero sus pies se detuvieron sin su consentimiento. ¿Acaso él quería seguir burlándose de ella? Pues no se lo volvería a permitir. Muy a pesar de sus defectos, poseía cualidades que eran apreciadas por los demás. Su primo, su nana y sus verdaderos amigos, eran un claro ejemplo de ello. No iba a continuar siendo humillada por un desconocido, eso sería como darle la razón a su padre… o aceptar que su chico de oro nunca se interesó en ella.

Con firmeza se volteó hacía él, demostrando en su palidez una decisión que creía perdida. Pero, su valor se disipó tan rápido como llegó. Él finalmente había virado y ahora la tenía rea de su mirada. La intensidad de sus carboneros ojos provocó que su corazón se desbocara y un sonrojo volviera a teñir sus mejillas. Esa forma tan aprensiva de verla… ese gélido sentir que la golpeaba, no lo comprendía. ¿A qué se debía tanta hostilidad?

Antes de poder musitar cualquier palabra, sus ojos se alzaron hacia una bolsa de papel **craft** que caía en dirección a sus brazos.

—Se te olvidaba esto— pronunció él.

Hina pudo tomar aquel paquete antes que cayera al piso. El seductor y dulce aroma que transmitía le hizo notar que eran sus atesorados postres. Había pensado que se habían estropeado, pero no era así. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, él ya no se encontraba. Miró inquieta a su alrededor y no lo divisó por ningún lado. Desplomó los hombros al poder volver respirar con tranquilidad.

— _Qué hombre más desagradable…_ — pensó en sus adentros—. _Kami,_ _espero nunca volvérmelo a encontrar… por favor_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Las últimas clases de la carrera… Realmente, después de cuatro intensos años estudiando, las materias finales resultaban ser sofocantes y aburridas, al igual que el ambiente que se forma en los escasos minutos antes del toque del descanso.

— ¿¡Qué es esto!?— miró con desesperación el papel sobre la paleta del pupitre— ¡No entiendo ni una palabra!— rezongó. Sus compañeros dejaron escapar el enésimo suspiro de agobio al escucharlo. Naruto llevaba quejándose desde el inicio de clase. Y aunque el rubio no era el único agraviado por la cantidad y dificultad de los ejercicios, solo él expresaba su sentir tan vívidamente. En los casos más comunes, los demás se daban por vencidos antes de comenzar a analizar los problemas, como era el caso de su amigo de alta coleta negra y humor apagado, Nara Shikamaru. _"Esto es demasiado problemático_ " fue lo último que dijo antes de decidir que sus ojos merecían un pequeño descanso y privarse en un profundo sueño. Otros de sus compañeros, como el caso de Ino y de Sakura, habían optado por esperar muy pacientes a copiar las respuestas del más callado de toda la sección, un tal Abúrame Shino.

Definitivamente, cuando su sensei tenía en sus manos la última obra de la afamada novela erótica "Tácticas icha icha", los atosigaba con extensos trabajos para poder disfrutar de los encendidos sucesos contenidos en la novela.

—No d-debes predisponerte, Naruto…— emitió, con una voz apenas percibida entre el bullicio de los demás.

— ¡No me predispongo, Hinata!— se excusó— Solo que... ¡Estos problemas parecen no tener solución!— Sin vacilar, el rubio tomó la hoja de su paleta y la colocó sobre el pupitre de ella. No tardó en acercar su asiento y quedar cercano a su cuerpo y a su rostro—. Mira— le señaló, sin inmutarse por su proximidad o el ferviente sonrojo que atacaba a su prometida.

Con mucha energía él inició a exponerle los puntos donde se le presentaba mayor dificultad, así como las posibles formas en que se le había ocurrido resolverlos, claro, divagando la mayor parte de veces en las posibles respuestas. Sin embargo, unos leves temblorcillos en las manos de su prometida lo desconcentraron y lo llevaron a posar su azulina mirada en ella.

— ¿Hinata, pasa algo?... Estás muy extraña el día de hoy— gesticuló una mueca de desconcierto, mientras se posicionaba a un respiro de sus labios.

— ¿He…?— Ella dio un pequeño sobresalto y retrajo su cuerpo hacia atrás, alejando su sofocado rostro de él—. No me p-pasa nada… solo estaba un poco distraída.

Naruto, comprendiendo lo que sucedía alejó su rostro del suyo. Desde que descubrió que los constantes bochornos y asfixias que su novia sufría eran provocados por su ingenua cercanía, procuraba ser más cuidadoso en su forma de abordarla y aproximarse. Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que sus labios llegaron a rozarse, ella se desmayó y al despertar no recordó nada, por lo que se vio en la imperiosa labor de revivir el beso hasta que ella fuera consciente. Debía de admitir que le era muy tierna la inocencia que desbordaba por sus poros. Es más, tenía que aceptar que en ocasiones llegaba a acercársele solo para degustarse viendo su cara iluminada por el rojo intenso de su pudor… Sí solo su corazón fuera libre para corresponderle.

—Está bien…—le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, para luego volver a ingerirse en el despeje de uno de los ejercicios. No obstante, la persistente aprensión de Hina en algún punto, lo subyugó a volverse hacia ella y seguir la dirección de su mirada. De inmediato, su cuerpo se tornó rígido y el color claro de su piel se volvió carmesí.

Par de ojos perlados estaban cruzados con otros ojijade. Tragó hondo al sentir la tensión proveniente del cuerpo de Hinata. Semanas atrás se había percatado que la amistad entre su prometida y su mejor amiga se había deteriorado estrepitosamente. ¿La causa? La desconocía. Aquello era muy extraño, ya que desde que la ojiperla llegó a Japón, hace dos años exactamente, ellas se habían convertido en buenas amigas, es más, Sakura fue quien los presentó. Pero ahora estaban muy distanciadas y apenas cruzaban escasas palabras.

—Hinata, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— le preguntó titubeante— ¿Hinata?— insistió ante su ajenidad.

—Disculpa…— respondió segundos después—. No escuché lo que me decías.

—Te decía que…— Inesperadamente, sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Ella tenía ahora su mirada clavada en él. Y a diferencia de otras veces, ésta no era cálida o amable, tampoco iba acompañada por el típico rubor—. ¿Sucede algo?— le pareció decir con un inusual quiebre en su voz.

Ella no respondió.

En un insólito lapso de tiempo, Naruto sintió como las personas y objetos empezaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor, solo permaneciendo los cuerpos de ambos inmóviles y rígidos. Mientras observaba su reflejo en aquella severa mirada grisácea, un fuerte retorcijón acometía contra su corazón, recordándole la pena moral que cargaba en hombros. Desgraciado, mentiroso, traidor… ningún adjetivo era lo suficientemente fuerte y despiadado para describirlo.

Después de la estúpida decisión de acceder a comprometerse con ella solo por satisfacer las exigencias de su padrino y Hiashi, se sentía como un infeliz. El nacimiento de una sociedad no valía los sentimientos de Hinata. Era cruel lo que habían hecho, pero de todos él se consideraba el peor, pues no solo jugó con su amor, sino que la había traicionado despreciablemente. ¡Kami! Justo cuando había empezado a enternecerse con ella, cuando añoraba su compañía, reapareció su amor frustrado y su mundo se puso de cabezas.

—Naruto, necesito hablar contigo— La firmeza de sus palabras lo desubicaron totalmente. Por un momento llegó a cruzarse por su mente sí… ella podría saber la verdad de su engaño.

Un cargado silencio se formó entre ambos. Naruto no pudo mantenerle la mirada, fue como sí sus ojos se hubieran quemado a causa de los suyos. Como si aquel par de perlas hubieran entrado hasta lo más profundo de su ser y hubieran visto la maldad que empezaba a echar raíces en su corazón.

—Dime…— respondió casi asfixiándose. ¿Acaso ese era el momento que temía? No. Era imposible… pero ¿Por qué sentía su cuerpo estremecerse?

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta…—prosiguió ella— P-pero, necesito que me respondas con la verdad. Por muy duro que sea, necesito saberlo… Naruto.

Eso era una perversa jugada del destino. Sí Hinata preguntaba lo que inducía, no tendría el valor de verla a la cara, pero tampoco… la dejaría ir. A pesar de estar seguro de su amor por Sakura, el cual guardaba celosamente desde su infancia, también estaba seguro de los sentimientos que sentía por la ojiperla, y aunque no podía decir con exactitud que eran, le gustaban y no quería que desaparecieran. ¡Kami-sama, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar, para decidir! La quería a las dos… y no podía decidirse por cual… al menos por el momento, no.

—T-tú estás…— pronuncio Hina nerviosa—. Necesito saber si tú estás… estás viéndote con…— Los dos se notaban tensos e inseguros. Incluso, se podía decir que sus corazones estaban galopando con la misma rapidez, como si hubieran sido puestos en una carrera en donde ninguno se vislumbraba con la victoria. Ella no continuó. El repentino silencio que dominó el ambiente, junto con la mirada aprensiva de todos sus compañeros hacia el frente del salón, la frenó.

Al unísono, ambos voltearon sus rostros en dirección a su sensei, quien ya había empezado a hablar.

—Como les comenté días atrás, hoy se incorporará un nuevo estudiante— suspiró agobiado por haberse separado de su lectura—. Él, estudio los dos primeros años de su segunda carrera en esta Universidad, se fue al extranjero, pero ha vuelto a terminar sus estudios en Japón. Sean amables y ayúdenle a ponerse al corriente con las clases.

—Pero, Kakashi-sensei…— emitió una chica ojiazul de largos cabellos dorados—.No cree que sea muy tarde para que se estén integrando alumnos nuevos. Ya casi van a empezar los exámenes finales.

—Bueno, tienes razón, Ino— con pesadez posó una mano sobre su desordenada cabellera plateada, emitiendo otro suspiro de tedio—. Pero su aceptación fue una orden directa de la directora Tsunade, y…— una sombra arrimándose al lado de la puerta, detuvo sus palabras—.Puedes pasar…— avistó certeramente la presencia del susodicho.

Al abrirse la puerta y dejar pasar la fuerte claridad del sol, todos parecieron resentir la luz. Sin embargo, al escuchar el cierre de ésta y estar seguros de no volver a ser mortificados por la estrella diurna, se aventuraron a abrir los ojos antes cerrados. El mutismo que prosiguió después, fue ensordecedor. Todos se encontraban con la mirada dilatada y fija sobre aquel galante hombre de severos ojos carboneros y cargada altivez. Casi nadie pudo recordar los insipientes modales de la infancia o las funciones básicas como respirar y parpadear.

Las féminas fueran las primeras en reaccionar.

— _¡¿Quién es él?! ¡Es súper atractivo!_

 _— ¡Se mira mucho más guapo que cómo lo recuerdo! ¡Sasuke, ¿Tienes novia?!_

 _— ¡Kami-sama, que bello qué es! ¡Por favor, toma mi número telefónico! ¡Estoy disponible!_

Los cuchicheos, las miradas curiosas y prendadas duraron al menos cinco minutos. Parecía que en aquel salón se había desatado una tremenda revolución. Pero, a pesar de toda aquella conmoción, aquel sujeto persistía en mantener su arraigada indiferencia y arrogancia.

—Ya, ya…— intervino Kakashi, sosegándolos con las manos—. Creo que comprendo su algarabía, pero ya es suficiente. Volteó su mirada hacia el causante de tanto fervor, y con su usual desinterés pronunció—. Creo que aquí hay algunas personas que no te conocen. Deberías presentarte.

Hina había tragado hondo al verlo. No lo pudo evitar. Su perturbadora presencia le causó el mismo efecto que le había provocado en sus dos últimos encuentros, o mejor dicho, en sus recientes atropellos. ¡Kami, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre ahí?!

—Mi nombre es…Uchiha Sasuke— emitió con una rasposa voz, al tiempo que posaba su acosadora mirada sobre una grácil mujer de largos cabellos negros y semblante febril.

¿Él, un Uchiha?... Hinata no tardó en abochornarse ante la insistencia con que la oteaba, como si en ese lugar solo se encontraran únicamente los dos. Inmediatamente bajó su vista hacia la paleta del pupitre, sintiendo la calentura inundar sus mejillas. Cualquier persona que la viera diría que su reacción era la de una chica deslumbrada por lo atractivo y celestial de su observante. Lo cual, aunque no era muy recatado, era natural y comprensible. No obstante, ese no era su caso. Temor y molestia eran los sentimientos que realmente la hacían actuar de esa manera.

—Bueno…— prorrumpió Kakashi con un poco más de interés—. Ya he decidido donde te ubicaré, Sasuke…— pareció sonreír divertido—. Te sentarás al lado de Hyuga Hinata.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs!. A luciafernandakitsune, Jesica Ryuzaki Hyuga Higurashi, Elena, kds, DAMIC00, Kurokocchii0, Utatane Armstrong, o0okrolao0o, Cami-shama, muchas gracias por prestarme su tiempo y leer esta historia que la hice con mucho cariño para todos los fans de Naruto. ARIGATO!

Les prometo otro capi sin falta el próximo sábado... Por favor, no se olviden de comentar y compartir!

SAYONARA! B D


	3. CAPÍTULO III: Declaración de amor

Hola, hola! Cumpliendo, aquí les traigo otro capi de NSLM. A leer!

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (Mil Gracias por el NARUHINA !)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR**

—No lo puedo creer, ¿De verdad, ha regresado?— pareció preguntarse una ensimismada Sakura—. Después de dos años, él… al fin ha vuelto…

Estando ubicados en la usual mesa de la cafetería, teniendo a su disposición los refrigerios que habitualmente degustaban, nadie se atrevió a probar bocado o a iniciar conversión alguna. Todos se encontraban ingeridos en un dialogo interno que los sofocaba y los hacía reaccionar de formas diferentes.

— ¡Vamos chicos, no es para estar así!— exclamó Ino, cortando el ambiente sepulcral que había perdurado desde su salida. La peli rubia era una de las pocas que gozaba de inmunidad contra el virus azabache, por ello, parecía ser la única presente en aquella importunada mesa—. El regreso de Sasuke no debería de tenerlos así. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde…

— ¡Calla!— interrumpió la ojijade, alzando su vista antes cabizbaja y haciéndola objeto de su impaciencia.

—Siento decirlo— le respondió, sin molestarse por el tono que utilizó—. Sé qué ustedes tienen razones para estar…— vaciló por unos segundos—, molestos por la actitud que tuvo Sasuke antes de irse, pero no creen que deberían de dejar eso atrás.

La peli rosa no contestó, pero sus confusas facciones lo hicieron por ella. Naruto no pasó por alto el brillo de esperanza casi imperceptible de sus ojos. Sería posible que… ¿Ella aún lo amara?

—Hmp…— musitó el ojiazul—. No hables por mí. Yo no tengo ningún problema con su regreso, al igual que no lo tuve con su partida— oteó duramente a la mujer de cabellos rosa—. Sasuke es un tipo intolerante. Insufrible como amigo y persona. Incapaz de reconocer que al igual que los demás es imperfecto y que no tiene la verdad absoluta…En términos generales es un idiota.

— ¡No sigas, Naruto!— replicó la ojijade, provocando que el rubio diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa—. No puedes hablar así de él después de todo lo que pasamos juntos— sus mejillas cobraron un rojo intenso—. Sé que su actuar no fue el mejor… pero sigue siendo nuestro amigo—. De ipso facto, Sakura volvió su vista hacia la superficie de la mesa, al tiempo que bajaba el tono de su voz—. Al menos yo… estoy dispuesta a recuperar los lazos con él.

Sin duda esas palabras tenían un doble significado y su corazón no esperó en resentirlo. El día que se encontró sorpresivamente con Sasuke en el cóctel de los Hyuga, antes que desprecio o emoción por su reencuentro, sintió temor. Temor… por ella. Miedo porque Sakura aún lo amara como hace dos años. Pánico ante la posibilidad de perderla…

Sabía que él pronto se presentaría ante ellos, y que ella tambalearía por sus sentimientos del pasado, sin embargo, nunca pensó que sus lazos se rompieran ante la primera ráfaga de viento. ¿Qué estupidez, no? Desperdiciando la oportunidad de amar y ser amado solo por el engañoso cariño de una mujer que lo utilizaba por celos y soledad. Porque, aunque él se hiciera el tonto y se exigiera pensar que la clandestinidad que llevaban viviendo hace un mes, era real y sincera, al final del día tenía que reconocer que no era más que una estúpida ilusión, la tambaleante edificación de sus deseos ocultos.

Por un momento, la observó, luchando por reprimir sus aflicciones y tragarse sus sollozos. No pudo adormecer una triste sonrisa. Esa escena se le hacía muy familiar y repetitiva. Siempre la había encontrado así cuando discutía con Sasuke… o cuando sufría en silencio por la indiferencia del azabache. Ella al igual que él, padecía del mismo mal… Amar y no ser correspondido.

Sintiendo una daga atravesarle el pecho, apartó su atención de su añejado martirio. Sin preverlo, sus ojos se toparon con la silueta de una mujer de pálido semblante y apagados ojos grisáceos. Un sabor amargo se asentó en su boca.

—Hinata…— pronunció con extraña vergüenza—. No has probado tú comida… Pensé que gustabas del ramen.

La ojiperla alzó su hundida mirada hacia él, pero no emitió palabra. Solo se limitó a asentar con la cabeza. Aquel comportamiento hizo que su constante sentimiento de culpa incrementara y el aire le faltara.

—Si gustas puedo conseguirte algo más de comer… Sabes, muy cerca de aquí venden unos deliciosos batidos y unas gambas para morirse— sonrió acongojado—. No tardaría en traértelas…

—No es necesario, pero gracias.

Naruto se encogió ante la habitualidad que ya era su parquedad. ¿Acaso su maldad no tenía límite? Solo él podía ser tan estúpido de estarse preocupando por otra cuando su prometida se encontraba pidiendo a gritos por su atención. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? A su lado tenía una maravillosa mujer. Siempre tan pulcra, dulce y suave, como una delicada muñequita de cristal que debía de ser inmortalizada y venerada por su inocente belleza y nobles sentimientos. ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad para amar y ser amado con locura?

Ya no podía continuar así. Aunque perdiera parte de su corazón en el proceso, debía olvidarse de Sakura y erradicar ese enfermizo sentir. Además, Hinata le gustaba, y mucho. La fuerza de atracción que ella ingenuamente ejercía sobre él era cada vez más evidente… ¿Decidir?, porque hacerlo. Nunca estuvo en esa privilegiada posición. No cabía duda, desde el principio, la guerra entre el lirio y el cerezo ya tenía una ganadora anunciada… solo tenía que dejárselo ver a su corazón…

— ¡Hey, ya vieron quién se acaba de sentar en la mesa contigua!— musitó Ino inesperadamente, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran en aquella dirección.

— _Sasuke_ …— susurró Sakura apenas.

Naruto no tardó en apartar su atención de aquel invivible y recriminar la brillosa mirada ojijade.

—Parece que nada ha cambiado— sonrió la rubia con nostalgia—. Al parecer el Uchiha sigue siendo tan espectacular como siempre. Ni pensar que yo creí que iba a regresar diferente, pero su carácter sigue igual que antes, puede que hasta peor…— Sin cohibimiento alguno, la ojiazul posó descaradamente su mirada sobre el azabache, repasando detalladamente cada centímetro de su perfecta fisionomía e impecable vestimenta—. No ha perdido ni un ápice de su estilo—prosiguió—. Su atractivo parece haberse acrecentado enormemente. 26 años y un adonis todavía. Las mujeres siguen cayendo rendidas a sus pies— miró de soslayo el reloj en su muñeca—. Escasos cinco minutos lleva sentado ahí, y ya ha rechazado a ocho féminas que le han pedido su número telefónico o que sea su novio…

—Ino…—murmuró su nombre con indecisión.

—Dime, Sakura— contestó, aún concentrada en su tarea de observante.

—Has escuchado sí… ¿Sasuke tiene novia? Bueno, te lo pregunto porque tú acabas de regresar de Corea…— titubeó inquieta—, y pudiste encontrarte con él en alguna ocasión… y puedes saber algo.

La ojiazul regresó su atención a la mesa donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta en seguida de la conmoción que causó aquella pregunta.

—No— le contestó segura.

—Ya veo— emitió, claramente sosegada.

—Aunque…— continúo, logrando crispar los sentidos de la peli rosa—. Me temo que Sasuke está interesado en una mujer.

— ¿Una mujer?— replicó la ojijade tragando amargo.

—Así es.

Sakura pareció quedarse en shock por unos momentos, pero una vez que se recuperó, prosiguió:

— ¿Acaso… tú sabes quién es?… Es decir, ¿Es de aquí de Japón o de Corea?... tal vez, ¿Alguien que conozcamos?— su pregunta no sonó casual o desinteresada. Todo lo contrario, las duras expresiones palpables en su rostro, así como la callosidad con emitió cada sílaba, dejaron al descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Al ver su reacción, Ino se limitó a dibujar una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, dejando que transcurrieran unos angustiosos segundos.

— ¿¡Entonces!?— arremetió Sakura con hosquedad—. ¿¡Quién es ella!?

Antes de abrir sus sonrosados labios y eliminar la duda que había insertado en todos los presentes, la rubia se tomó el tiempo para ver con especial interés a la tímida chica al lado de Naruto, quien era la única quien realmente parecía indiferente a sus palabras.

—No creo que no se hayan dado cuenta— respondió al fin—. Muchas personas lo estaban comentando recién salimos. Es más, creo que Hinata ya es la persona más odiada entre las mujeres de esta Universidad.

Enseguida un rojo intenso cubrió el rostro de la aludida, sin embargo, no tuvo que tomar aire para aclarar aquello. Un llamativo rubio con contrariada mirada lo hizo por ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?— le cuestionó Naruto con impaciencia.

—Lo evidente. Hinata es la única que ha logrado captar su atención— sonrió complacida— ¿Acaso no lo vieron? Sasuke no le quitó la vista de encima ni un segundo desde que llegó. Estoy segura que esa insistencia tiene un trasfondo, y todos podemos adivinar cuál es…

— ¿¡Qué tonterías dices!?— exclamó Sakura con la mirada desorbitada, cómo no creyendo lo que su cabeza razonaba—. ¡Estás exagerando las cosas!

Ino movió sus manos disimuladamente, tratando de sosegar un poco la rabia de su amiga. Pero aquello parecía imposible.

— No estoy exagerando las cosas—se defendió—. Además, que tiene de malo decir la verdad…— se detuvo, dirigiéndose a Naruto—. Tú prometida despertó la curiosidad en Sasuke, tanto que no le molestó que los demás se dieran cuenta de su aprensivo interés hacia ella. Yo solo expreso lo que veo, y lo que ven todos…

—Ino…— repuso él, al tiempo que la enjaulaba en el filo de su mirada—. No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios, menos a repetir las tonterías que digan los demás. ¡Ese Uchiha es un imbécil…!— masculló, mientras lo observaba de refilón—, y lo único que desea es fastidiar… Ahora, Hinata es mi novia— se volvió hacia ella y la oteó con dureza—, y no quiero que se vea involucrada en ningún tipo de chisme, menos que su nombre se vea manchado a causa de ese indeseable… ¿¡Entendido!?— rezongó frío.

— Está bien, no volveré a decir nada al respecto— sonrió ladina—. Solo te aconsejó que tengas bien abiertos los ojos. Hinata es muy linda, y Sasuke es un adonis sin igual. Si no te despabilas… cuidado y te la quita.

Naruto endureció drásticamente sus facciones y una rigidez se apoderó de su cuerpo. Había algo de verdad en sus conjeturas. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke demostraba tanto interés por una mujer?... pero sobre todo ¿Por qué de entre tantas féminas tenía que ser Hinata? Una intranquila sensación no esperó en acometer contra su pecho, y de inmediato, su corazón empezó a galopar como alma que llevaba el diablo. Aquello que sentía… ¿Qué era? Le fastidiaba y le hacía sentir molesto e inseguro. Acaso, ¿Tenía celos?

Sin poder contener el impulso, el ojiazul posó una de sus febriles manos sobre las piernas de su prometida, encontrándose con las de ella tras un pequeño y emocionante recorrido. Inesperadamente, al entrelazarlas y mantener el contacto, un calorcito empezó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, provocándole una grata sensación. ¡Kami, su proximidad lo alarmaba!

Al levantar la mirada de su unión a su rostro, un hilillo de sosiego lo invadió. Solo calidez y ternura pudo discernir en aquel par de enormes lunas oteándolo. Y solo una cosa le pasó por la cabeza. Era muy egoísta de su parte, pero… no quería compartirla con nadie, es más, no deseaba que nadie osara en repararse a verla… solo él.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS…**

Las piernas le temblaban. La garganta se le había secado minutos atrás y su inquieto corazón no dejaba de augurarle un mal día.

¿Realmente aún quería continuar con eso?

Escuchó al reloj dar su tercera sonada. Aquel molesto choque entre las dos péndulas de hierro no la hizo sentir menos inquieta, al contrario, puso todos sus sentidos alertas. Alzó la vista hacia lo lejano del corredor. Supuso que nadie andaría merodeando por ahí a una hora que las clases terminaran. Expulsó un suspiro de alivio al corroborar sus sospechas.

Kami, aún percibía la adrenalina que la invadió días atrás al hacer escuchar su voz y casi terminar aquella pregunta definitoria. Honestamente, no había avistado tocar ese espinoso tema con su prometido, es más, constantemente trataba de borrar el sabor amargo de sus recuerdos y pretender que todo era una funesta pesadilla, pero al encontrarse con aquellos desafiantes ojos jades, oteándola entre con pena y contrariedad, un hervor se le subió hasta el pecho y por primera vez sintió… ira. Estaba molesta, enojada. No sabía sí con Sakura, con Naruto o con ella misma, pero le enervaba el hecho de seguir callando, de sentir miedo a perderlo, de continuar amándolo. Estaba cansada de pretender omisión a su infidelidad cuando su corazón sangraba. De considerar enfrentar su engaño cuando la verdad el temor la derrumbaba. Sabía no resistiría mucho tiempo así.

Con su cuerpo regostado sobre unos de los casilleros del pasillo, bajó su mirada hacia el pequeño sobre que contenía en manos. No pudo evitar cuestionarse de nuevo sí tendría el valor de entregárselo, sí realmente estaba actuando bien al hacerlo. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos buscando apaciguar un poco su ansiedad. No podía echarse atrás, había tomado una decisión y se estaba jugando su última carta. Sí Naruto la odiaba después, asumiría las consecuencias, pero no seguiría sufriendo, no continuaría con esa pesadez en su alma. Esta vez combatiría por sus sentimientos, sin importar lo sucio o doloroso que resultara…

Inesperadamente, el viento llevó hasta su nariz un embriagante olor que no pudo definir, pero que era refrescante y adictivo. ¿Tal vez ámbar, jacinto o esencia de los dioses? Sin atenderlo, escuchó el sonido de unas acompasadas pisadas aproximándose. No se descolocó hasta que el perfume masculino molestara a su olfato y sintiera una intensa mirada aprisionarla. Era él, no había duda. Lo había vigilado por un par de días y ya podía advertir su rutina. Los lunes salía media hora antes de clases, y se desplazaba solitario por los pasillos de la Universidad. Nunca nadie lo veía o lo seguía, pues él se encargaba de escabullirse como sombra y en ejercitado sigilo, sin embargo, no había podido sortear a unos decididos ojos grisáceos.

Una extraña sensación la acometió al sentirlo pasar a escasos centímetros suyo, golpeándola con su frialdad y altivez. Como un profeta señalando un mal provenir, su corazón no tardó en andar despotricado. A pesar de su empeño, no se sentía valerosa o resuelta, todo lo opuesto, sus nervios se pronunciaban en una revolución, y su cabeza no encontraba la motivación necesaria para mover sus pies y alzar su voz. Quería infundirse fortaleza y gallardía, pero la persona con la que iba a tratar poseía un carácter tan difícil e intransigente como el de su padre. Que le permitiera pronunciar unas palabras ya sería una victoria.

Aferrándose a una súbita imagen de su chico de oro, abrió sus ojos antes cerrados y se reincorporó de su cómodo reposo. Sin titubear, viró hacia él y despabiló sus extremidades para seguirlo. " _No pienses, no pienses… solo actúa_ , actúa…" se exigió en sus adentros.

— ¡Espere, por favor!— trató que su voz sonara lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara, pero lo suficientemente baja para no ser percibida por alguien más.

Él no se inmutó.

—N-necesito hablar con usted…— volvió a decir, yendo detrás de él—. Por favor…— Él la podía escuchar, no había duda de eso, pero solo se limitaba a apelar por su supuesta sordera e ignorar sus pedidos. Era evidente que ella no le era grata, es más, puede que hasta la aborreciera, pero eso no le importaba, solo necesitaba un sí de su parte, solamente eso—. ¡Uchiha- sama!— alzó su voz en un último intento por obtener su atención.

Al verlo parar, Hina dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No obstante, el gozo del momento se esfumó cuando se vio obligada a pronunciar la primera palabra.

—He…gracias por detenerse. Y-yo quería…decirle que…— vaciló. Aquello era abrumador. A pesar de que él se encontraba de espaldas y aparentemente apático, podía apreciar la rigidez de su perfil y la tensión acumulada en sus hombros. Parecía que con el simple hecho de hablarle incrementaba su mal humor e impaciencia.

Poseer la atención de Uchiha Sasuke, a diferencia de lo idílico que sería para cualquier otra mujer, le aterraba y mucho. Ni pensar que Ino había comentado que había despertado algún tipo de interés romántico en él, sí los días subsiguientes a su llegada, solo se había dedicado a lanzarle miradas displicentes y quejidos de agobio. Puede… que tal vez haya despertado algún interés en él, pero estaba segura que ninguno era afectuoso o grato.

—Y-yo quería hablar con usted— dijo tratando de contener los declives de su voz—. Le prometo no le quitare mucho de su tiempo, y…

Un leve movimiento del azabache hizo que su corazón empezara a bombear sangre cómo desquiciado y que sus pies retrocedieran escasos pasos atrás. Con un pestañeo dilatado, observó como él volteaba y la encerraba en la severidad de su mirada. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil. No era necesario que ese demonio le espetara cientos de improperios o que la golpeara, su sola energía era suficiente para horrorizarla.

De inmediato fue consciente de lo precipitado de su respiración y quiso cumplir su urgente necesidad de desaparecer y dejar aquello por la paz… Pero, una urgencia aún mayor, la obligó a quedarse y tragarse su turbación.

—Quisiera entregarle esto…— no fue consciente de la forma en que salió su voz, es más, no pudo asegurar haber emitido sonido alguno. De lo único que estaba segura era de sus brazos estirados ofreciéndole el sobre que muy celosamente había guardado en su regazo.

Él la subyugó con sus ojos, al punto de hacerla bajar la cabeza en busca de una escapatoria. Luego, emitió un leve gruñido y no tardó en dar media vuelta. Hinata no esperó en reaccionar, y avanzó hasta rodearlo y quedar frente suyo. Sus nervios se veían reflejados en la palidez de su rostro y lo tiritantes de sus manos, sin embargo, su ahínco parecía inquebrantable. Sin levantar su mirada, extendió de nuevo sus brazos y le ofreció aquel delicado sobre de un delicioso aroma a lilas.

—Por favor…— su voz sonó como un cantico fantasmal y lejano—. Acepte esto.

 _"Pum… Pum… Pum"._ Era el único sonido que resonaba en su cabeza. Era como sí su corazón se hubiera cambiado de lugar y ahora estuviera posicionado en sus oídos, teniendo el firme propósito de angustiarla aún más, sí es que aquello todavía era posible.

—E-es muy importante q-que lea la carta y… m-me dé su respuesta.

Se sintió tonta por sobresaltarse cuando él se lo arrebató. Los segundos empezaron a transcurrir lentos y pesados. Evitó ver las expresiones del pelinegro mientras leía, pero en una necia repasada apreció en su rostro la insensibilidad e inexpresividad de siempre. En ese momento no sabía si debía respirar sosegada o echarse a llorar por un posible fracaso.

—No me interesa— emitió él al fin.

Hina de ipso facto alzó su vista, no importándole ser capturada por aquella opresora mirada.

— No ¿Pero… no, por- pro?...— se trabó con las palabras—. ¿Por qué no ha aceptado?— repuso después, con un inesperado reproche impreso en su voz.

—Eso no te importa.

—Sí. Me importa y mucho, porque eso…— le contestó decidida, pero luego calló. No le podía decir que de su respuesta dependía el futuro de su relación con Naruto. Que un sí de su parte, significaría tener la oportunidad de luchar por el corazón del rubio.

Ante su súbita mudez, Sasuke hizo el intento de dejarla ignorada, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. No obstante paró al apreciar una delicada mano reteniéndolo por el brazo.

—Está bien. Si tanto quieres saberlo, te diré — emitió el pelinegro con mofa, al tiempo que la apartaba con hosquedad y acortaba su distancia. Ella lo oteó quieta—. Eres una mocosa insignificante— soltó sin miramientos—. Careces de personalidad e inteligencia, sin descontar que eres demasiado torpe e incoherente…— Hina quiso objetar, pero sus labios se sellaron al notarlo inclinarse descaradamente y repasar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quedando a veces estancado en lugares que le avergonzaban en sobremanera. Por mandato de su pudor, alzó sus brazos hacia sus pechos y hundió su rostro bajo los negros mechones de sus cabellos.

Luego de unos angustiantes segundos, escuchó un musitar burlesco que le hizo salir de su escondite.

—No eres atractiva o graciosa. Ni siquiera desbordas un poco de sensualidad con la que pudiera divertirme un rato.

Hina sintió el suelo tambalearse. ¿Por qué le decía todo eso? Ella no tenía ningún interés en él, es más, lo consideraba la persona más ruin y despreciable del mundo. Sus comentarios eran totalmente desenfundados y groseros. Se expresaba como sí ella fuera la autora de esa confesión, pero estaba segura haber firmado con el nombre de Sakura al final del escrito. A menos que… No. Era imposible. Acaso… ¿Pudo haber cometido el imperdonable error de no firmar la carta, o peor aún, firmarla con su nombre?

—E-espere, usted está equivocado— musitó con un rubor en sus mejillas, que no se podía distinguir sí era causado por pena o por su vanidad herida—. Y-yo no soy la au…— no le permitió terminar.

—Eres la prometida de Naruto, no es así— aquello sonó como una segura afirmación—. No cabe duda que el obtener una mayor estabilidad económica y un estatus social privilegiado, es suficiente para que cualquier idiota se lance a comprometerse, aunque sea con una impertinente como tú— la interrogante en el rostro de la ojiperla lo alentó a continuar—. No dudes que los hombres solo se acercan a ti por tu dinero y tu apellido. Estoy seguro ese es el caso de mi vivo ex amigo, quien debe de buscar en una mujer de verdad… lo que en ti no encuentra.

Hinata sintió sus ojos escocérseles y un tubo atravesarle la garganta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? ¿Quién se creía él para afirmar tal aberración? ¡No!. Eso no podía ser cierto. ¡Su compromiso no era por interés! Él solo quería fastidiarla.

—Me pregunto sí…— continuó él con su vilipendio—, Naruto ya olvidó su obsesión de la infancia por Sakura. Ella sí parece ser su tipo de mujer…— Sasuke la retó con la mirada—. Es llamativa, sensual y con carácter. Digamos que es tú antítesis en todos los sentidos.

La ojiperla ladeó sus labios en una indescifrable sonrisa, pero permaneció callada. Uchiha Sasuke podía ser el hombre perfecto. Atractivo, rico e inteligente. Un defecto no podía encontrarse en sus aristocráticas facciones griegas, su fría piel de acero o su media melena negra. Sin embargo, para ella, no era más que un remedo de persona. Un triste hombre que pasaba sus días sublevando y disminuyendo a los demás. Odioso, grosero, antipático, brusco, eran algunos de los pocos adjetivos que podían atribuírsele a tan despreciable ser.

—Se equivoca... — expresó ella sorpresivamente, alzándole la mirada con fuego y decisión—. A diferencia de usted, existen verdaderos hombres que no se interesan en lo físico y material, sino que valoran algo más importante como son los sentimientos— el pelinegro apretó vigorosamente su mandíbula y enfiló su mirada, pero Hina no titubeó—. El dinero no lo compra todo, Uchiha-sama. Si no, usted ya se hubiera comprado un corazón que tanta falta le hace.

— ¡Hmp!— se mofó él en seguida—. Acaso crees que con tus palabras me haces algún daño. Que ingenua eres. No cabe duda que todos los Hyuga son unos miserables— espetó sin asco—. Creen que con unas palabras superficiales harán que los demás se muevan como marionetas a su alrededor. No me sorprende que hayan podido crecer tanto gracias a ese tipo de bajas artimañas.

Hinata se perdió en el hilo de la conversación. ¿A qué venía ese malestar hacia todos los Hyuga? ¿Quién era él para decir aquellos agravios sobre su familia? Su hostilidad parecía no tener límites. No dudaba que la crecida animadversión de Naruto y su padre hacia los Uchiha, fuera cual fuera la causa, estaba bien fundamentada.

—No comprendo lo que dice…— pronunció un tanto confundida—. Pero no le permito que hable así de mi familia . Todos somos personas honorables que estamos exentos de las acusaciones que nos imputa. En cambio, los Uchiha…

— ¿Los Uchiha qué?— arremetió el azabache con contenida ferocidad.

—En cambio los Uchiha…— vaciló, sintiéndose intimidada por la desencajada fisionomía del pelinegro—. No gozan de la estima y del prestigio el cual le sobra a los Hyuga— sin buscarlo, se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Neji días atrás—. Además— prosiguió con seguridad—. La influencia que tienen los Uchiha en la actualidad, es gracia a la buena voluntad de mi familia. Sí mi padre no les hubiera entregado la exclusividad de distribución de nuestra marca, ustedes aún seguirían con insipientes deseos de superación.

Hina se sintió un poco descargada al notar las indefinibles expresiones que se le escapaban al azabache. Sí lo había molestado aunque sea un poco, ya le era suficiente para sentirse tranquila y desquitada. Definitivamente, le había sido de utilidad haber asistido a algunas de las reuniones de la compañía. Se había logrado aprender las palabras favoritas de su padre _"Ustedes no serían nada sin la buena voluntad de los Hyuga_ "

Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, vio como Sasuke la empujaba contra unos de los casilleros, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara estruendosamente contra el duro metal. No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por su dolencia. En un parpadear de ojos, el Uchiha se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, aprisionándola entre el locker y sus fuertes brazos. No le fue posible intentar luchar o pedir por ayuda, su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado y su garganta bloqueada. Solo podía tambalearse ante su bestialidad y exacerbación.

—Recuerdas… lo que te dije en el jardín de tu casa— la voz del Uchiha salió extrañamente ronca.

Hinata pareció desvanecerse, pero la exaltación del momento se lo impidió. Nada pasaba por su mente. Sus oídos estaban cautivos por la agitación de su respiración, sus ojos atrapados por los carboneros de su opresor, y su tacto… inquieto por la turbadora sensación del roce del cuerpo del azabache sobre el suyo.

—Te dije— continuó siniestro—, que la próxima vez que cometieras el error de toparte conmigo, sabrías lo que es tenerle miedo a un demonio... — esbozó una sonrisa macabra—. Ese día ha llegado…Hyuga.

Embebida por el pánico, quiso despegar su cuerpo del frío metal y zafarse de su improvisada prisión, pero solo logró que éste la volviera a empujar y sujetara sus manos contra casillero. Le mantuvo la mirada, temerosa, quieta, sin embargo, al verlo acercarse decididamente a su rostro, volteó la cara.

Se sobresaltó al sentirlo conducirse a su cuello.

—Es hora que los Hyuga empiecen a pagar por su soberbia y ambición…— le susurró en una demoniaca caricia que la estremeció.

Lentamente, el Uchiha quitó su agarre de una sus manos y lo llevó hasta su cuello. Sus dedos no tardaron en hacer presión en su garganta y disminuir el oxígeno de sus pulmones. Hinata horrorizada alzó su brazo liberado e intentó apartarlo, pero su fuerza era nada comparada con la de él.

—Por… favor…— pareció articular entre aterrada y dolorida— suélteme...

El azabache no retrocedió ante su pedido, al contrario, sus facciones se deleitaron ante sus debilitadas súplicas y lo sonrojados de sus labios, que ahora balbucean palabras. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir su fresco aliento golpeándola, y a continuación, su piel se erizó al apreciar un leve roce en su boca, un contacto que al tiempo que le era frío, le provocaba un enorme calor, como sí le quemara.

Turbada y a punto de colapsar, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose sorpresivamente con los labios del azabache tanteando los suyos, indeciso de probarlos o no, reprimiendo una ferocidad evidente, pero callada. Su mente desvarió, y por un segundo, quiso que lo hiciera. Deseó embeberse por su aroma a jacinto y menta, ser dominada por sus besos, ser ansiada… No comprendió si fue por aspiración o miedo, pero sus labios se abrieron levemente, en una tímida invitación.

Una ráfaga de viento chocó contra sus cuerpos, levantando sus cabellos y despertando sus sentidos. Escucharon unos murmullos. Sus miradas no tardaron en cruzarse en una silenciosa complicidad, pareciendo no querer desistir de sus recientes anhelos censurados. El mutismo que siguió después, fue ensordecedor y asfixiante. Confusa, fue sintiendo como su estruje se debilitaba y el aire regresaba sofocado a sus pulmones. Su mano dejó de combatir y la dejó caer flácida a su costado. El Uchiha no tardó en liberar su otra mano, y está siguió el mismo camino que la anterior.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos cuando lo oteó decidirse arremeter contra su boca. No supo por qué, fue casi un reflejo… Su cuerpo se estremeció ante su inminente proximidad y sus ojos se escocieron de humedad, pero aun así, desistió en alzar su voz y hacer algo para apartarlo. ¿Por qué se lo permitía? Acaso… ¿Realmente, quería que lo hiciera? Los segundos esperando el abrasador fuego de sus labios y el sofoque de su cercanía fueron angustiosos y atemorizantes, sin embargo… nunca llegaron.

— Hmp… No te emociones, mocosa— se burló, soltando hoscamente su cuello—. Eres un desperdicio de energía. ¿De verdad creíste que te besaría?— sonrió petulante.

Hinata fue incapaz de responderle o alzarle la mirada. En ese momento quería espetarle tantas cosas, cachetearlo, doblegarlo… pero se sentía tan humillada y vencida, que no pudo siquiera ordenar sus pensamientos. Mordió su labio al sentirlo alejarse y lanzarle un arrugado papel, que pegó contra su hombro y cayó al suelo.

Al dejar de percibir su presencia, se desparramó lentamente hacia el suelo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en sobremanera y el color de su rostro no podía estar más blanquecino. Respingaba grabadamente por las ventiscas de sollozos, no obstante, se comió sus lágrimas y su vergüenza. Todo le había salido increíblemente mal. No solo no había conseguido que Sasuke aceptara la supuesta confesión de Sakura, sino que, había sido ultrajada y ridiculizada por ese demonio. ¡Qué tonta! ¿Por qué no había reaccionado? Ahora, ese bruto pensaría que sentía algo por él. ¿¡Por qué se dejó subyugar!? Él no le gustaba, ni siquiera le agradaba, solo le provocaba desprecio y enfado, y aun así… casi se deja besar por él. No cabía duda, estaba totalmente trastornada.

Sintió una gran opresión en su corazón, pero de nuevo se retuvo en liberarla… _"Careces de personalidad e inteligencia… Eres torpe e incoherente"_ remembró acongojada _"No eres atractiva o divertida_ …"

— ¿ _Será por eso que no gusto de Naruto…?_ — llevó sus manos a su rostro y aparto unos necios cabellos de sus embebidos ojos—. _¿Estarás conmigo por interés, nada más…?_ — sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar los malos pensamientos—. _No. Naruto no es así. Él es diferente…_

Con su mirada retozando en algún punto del suelo, se topó con un arrugado y conocido papel. Apesarada, lo tomó. Ni pensar que había imaginado que ayudando a la peli rosa a conquistar al azabache lograría que ella se olvidara de Naruto y los dejara ser feliz. Qué ilusa había sido. Sasuke no tenía corazón, y Sakura no sabía el significado de la lealtad o fidelidad. Quiso hacer pedacitos aquel papel, pero una duda se lo impidió. Apresurada lo desarrugó y sus ojos se posaron al final del escrito.

Tal y como había temido, aquella confesión no estaba firmada, era anónima. Por lo que al juicio del Uchiha y de cualquiera… esa había sido su declaración de amor.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al escuchar el timbre anunciar el final de las clases, se reincorporó veloz del suelo. El poco orgullo que aún le quedaba le impidió mostrarse derrotada. De por sí, toda la Universidad hervía por las sospechas del engaño de su prometido, no podía darles otro motivo para que le tuvieran más lastima o la compadecieran. Eso ya sería intolerable.

Caminó con fingida serenidad por aquellos pasillos antes solitarios y que ahora se desbordaban de gentes que iban y venían de un lado a otro. En seguida, sintió unas frías miradas oteándola, y no tardó en discernir los típicos cuchicheos que caían en claras murmuraciones sobre su persona. Igual que hacía siempre los ignoró, sintiendo su cuerpo quemarse ante la realidad que caía sin compasión. ¿Cuánto más resistiría? La única posibilidad de obtener el corazón de su dorado tormento, había acabado en un desastre minutos atrás. Ya no tenía más opciones. O se tragaba el dolor de su traición y pretendía no saber de sus amoríos con Sakura, o lo enfrentaba arriesgándose a que él se decidiera por su amor de la infancia o por ella…

Salió de su penumbroso trance al escuchar una conocida voz a lo lejos. Su corazón se contrajo de inmediato. ¿Era de Naruto? No llevaba el tinte jovial de siempre, al contrario, se oía dura y hasta molesta, pero tenía la peculiaridad de su tono. Aquel hecho le pareció extraño, él no tenía clases pendientes, es más, le había visto marcharse horas atrás. Impasible, borró todas las conjeturas de su cabeza y se dejó conducir entre encerrados corredores y atropellos de las gentes. Temió estar delirando con él, pues la algarabía de los demás la desconcentraban y le hacían perder la pista. Sin embargo, el oírlo reñir desde el interior de un pequeño salón, le dio la certeza que la cordura no la había abandonado.

Estuvo tentada a desenclavar el picaporte y sorprenderlo. Necesitaba verlo y protegerse en el refugio de sus brazos. Quería olvidar el pésimo día que había tenido con el encanto de su sonrisa… no obstante, otra conocida voz la frenó en el acto. Se quedó con la mano puesta sobre el picaporte, pareciendo sufrir al decidir si abrir o continuar manteniéndose en la sombra. Eligió lo segundo, pero no se retiró. Alejó su mano tambaleante y acercó su oído a la dureza de la madera. Inconscientemente volvió su atención hacia el largo corredor que parecía terminar dentro de un cegador destello de luz. Para su suerte o mala fortuna, las paredes se habían tragado a todos los caminantes, y la soledad y el silencio la cobijaron sin timidez. Ansiosa, cerró sus intranquilos ojos mientras se concentraba en aquel par de voces.

 _— ¿¡Qué tonterías dices!? A pesar que te abandonó sin importarle tus sentimientos, aún quieres estar con él. ¡¿Dónde queda tu amor propio, Sakura?!_

 _— ¡Calla, Naruto!—_ se oyó un golpe seco, tal vez contra una mesa _—. Las cosas no son tan sencillas. No puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento solo porque tú lo digas… ¡Estos sentimientos están fuera de mi control! Lo amo y no puedo dejar de pensar en él._

Hinata agarró fortaleza de donde pudo y se mantuvo firme escuchando.

 _—Realmente no te interesa nada más que él…—_ su intensidad bajó y la congoja pareció sobrecogerlo _— digo, yo… todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿no te importa en lo absoluto?.. ¿Sakura?...—_ insistió, pero siguió sin respuesta _—. Te confieso algo_ … _los momentos que has estado a mi lado_ _han sido únicos y especiales. Unos que siempre atesorare como la maravillosa realidad que alguna vez fueron mis deseos..._

Suspiró tenue. Nunca había percibido ese tono de ahogo en Naruto. Nunca lo había sentido tan vulnerable y necesitado de afecto. Jamás…

— _Sakura_ — titubeó él largamente—. _He decido cumplir mi palabra_. _Voy a continuar mi compromiso con Hinata…_

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por sus labios, se engarrotó. Su voz sonaba tan dura y apática. Aquello fue más intenso que sí hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago en ese momento.

 _—Y-yo quiero sinceramente a Hinata_ — repuso la ojijade con clara dificultad—. _Es una chica linda y distinguida_ , _pero tú no la amas ¿Por qué seguir con una unión a la cual te viste obligado a acceder por petición de tu padrino?… a un compromiso por intereses de familias… Ambos sufrirán, Naruto… no tiene caso_ — dijo esto último en un fantasmal susurro de culpa.

 _—No. No la amo, pero el cariño puede venir después…_ —dijo él al fin— _¿No lo crees? Además, esté con quien esté… nunca serás tú._

Un inesperado desvanecimiento la atacó, pero no sucumbió.

 _—Naruto…_ — se le oyó sollozar—, _l-lo siento m-mucho, de veras. A pesar de mi sentir por Sasuke, no puedo obviar las cosas que tú me evocas. No me eres indiferente, m-me gustas… ¡me gustas mucho!_ — se intensificaron sus gimoteos—. _Sé que fue muy egoísta de mi parte refugiarme en ti y avivar esperanzas que no tendrían futuro… ¡realmente lo siento!_

 _—Tonta_ — repuso el rubio con cargado afecto—, _no tienes que disculparte por lo que sientes. Mis sentimientos son calvarios míos… Yo te amo Sakura, y esa es mi felicidad y mi cruz… eres la única mujer que hace correr mi corazón con solo una mirada. Y aunque no haya posibilidad entre nosotros, siempre será así…_

Ya no pudo seguir escuchando. Sus manos le temblaban y sus pies simulaban ser dos pesadas losetas de cemento… Como pudo se alejó de aquel lugar. Ya no le importaba ser vista por nadie. Nada le atemorizaba, nada le interesaba. Su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad. Naruto, su adorable chico de rubios cabellos y melada mirada azulina, no solo no la amaba, sino que había sido obligado a… ni siquiera podía repetirlo. Que idealista. Había creído en cada una de sus falaces palabras _"Hinata, te he amado en secreto. Ya no puedo más con estos sentimientos… por favor, cásate conmigo_ ". Ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida, y ahora, era el más tóxico de todos.

Le dolía, le dolía mucho enterarse de eso, y más de esa forma, mientras él sucumbía por no poder estar con… con la otra. Qué ironía, ambos padeciendo la misma letal enfermedad "Amar y no ser correspondidos". Ya no sabía sí sufría más por ella… o por él. Porque a pesar de todo, ese puro sentimiento de saberlo bien y feliz, era parte de su amor. Y verlo sufrir tanto… duplicaba su dolencia y agonía.

Ansiaba cerrar sus ojos y descargar el peso de sus hombros. Tirarse sobre la cama y hundir su rostro en la suavidad de su almohada. Quería dejar de pensar, sentir y padecer… solo anhelaba escuchar el acompasado ritmo de su respirar acurrucándola e invitándola a soñar para nunca más despertar.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Respondiendo Reviews B D**

MusaSpinelli: Si! Espero te haya gustado este capi. B D

luciafernandakitsune: Sasuke es tan presumido y orgulloso! Pero aun así nos encanta jejeje.

soledad-uchiha: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura de los demás

naiu: Claro que no la dejaré aquí! Prometo llegar hasta el final jejeje. Gracias.

Patohf: La verdad es que sí, Naruto lo mínimo que puede hacer es ser honesto con Hina. Esa situación es dolorosa para todos los involucrados B D

Kurokocchii0: Hi! Yo pienso igual que tú. Pese que soy Naruhina a muerte, no sé, me encanta ver a Hinata y a Sasuke juntos! Saluditos.

Nairu Nara: Hello! Mil gracias por tu review B D. Seguiré mejorando Dattebayo! Y de seguro habrá más capi.

Hiatz: Espero te haya gustado la conti! Nos leemos pronto.

Zumekqi: mmm… ¿Hinata y Naruto casándose? Sería interesante… No te preocupes XD, prometo darle un buen giro a la trama. Gracias por leer.

Elena: Mil gracias por seguir esta historia, Elena BD. A mí también me gusta ese sentimiento de querer a las dos. ¿Lilas o Cerezos? jejeje

Kislev: Sorry, he demostrado a Sasuke un tanto… gruñón! Pero las razones de su actitud van a ser reveladas en el próximo capi. No te lo pierdas!

Gracias por seguir esta historia B D. Por favor no se olviden de comentar y compartir!

Y si, otro capi el próximo sábado!

SAYONARA! B D


	4. CAPÍTULO IV: Camino de lilas

Otra vez aquí! Empecemos a leer XD

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (Mil Gracias por el NARUHINA !)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **CAMINO DE LILAS**

Tres días habían pasado ya, y su cuerpo aún respondía angustiado por la remembranza de sus palabras ahogándola. El mismo tiempo llevaba sin presentarse a la Universidad, exiliada de todo lo que conocía y extrañaba, el motivo… ¿Debía existir alguno? Simplemente una oleada de tristeza y depresión la hicieron rea de su habitación. Se había convertido en una vampiresa temerosa a los rayos de sol y amante a la oscuridad, quien pasaba sus noches de insomnio reclamándole a la luna sus infortunios.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez entre luces y sombras, entre humedad y sequía, entre corduras y desvaríos. No tenía ánimos para seguir y enfrentar al mundo que se reía sarcástico de ella. ¿De qué servía luchar? Ella lo había hecho y había fracasado. Su destino ya había sido trazado, y en ningún lado estaba presente su ajeno rubio de ojos azules.

¿Lo odiaba? El primer día sí, lo odió como a nadie alguna vez. Deseó con toda sus fuerzas agarrarse de valor e ir a espetarle cuan despreciable y desgraciado era, decirle que haberlo conocido había sido la desdicha más grande de su vida. El segundo día, cambió. Llorar había sido el único aliciente para sobrellevar el dolor que calaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, para controlar el desesperado sentir de salir corriendo y suplicarle que no la dejara, que le permitiera amarlo. El tercer día, estaba siendo diferente, solo estoicismo y somnolencia la dominaban.

Acurrucada en el sofá de su habitación y con su rostro hundido entre sus rodillas, desistía en exponerse a la tenue claridad que traspasaba las cortinas y quemaba su piel. Así había estado desde que decidió romper las cadenas de su cama y enseñarle a sus pies a desplazarse. Al parecer el mundo seguía su curso normal sin ella. Su existencia o desaparición no significaba nada para nadie, menos para él. No había recibo ninguna llamada o mensaje suyo. Que ingenua ¿Aún esperaba algo cómo eso?... Bueno, al menos no todos la habían olvidado. Su teléfono estaba atestado de llamadas de Ino y Neji. Ellos eran los únicos que parecían lamentar su ausencia. Kami, sí tan solo pudiera compartir esa carga con alguien más, si se le permitiera expresar esa negrura que contaminaba su alma y corazón, sería un alivio, un regalo divino… pero una desmesurada vergüenza también. Qué pensarían de ella después de contarles que estaban en lo cierto y que Naruto sí la engañaba, que había tolerado su infidelidad y que… y que su compromiso había sido solo por intereses…No. No podía hacerlo. Se le escocían los ojos solo de imaginarse bajo esas miradas cargadas de pena y compasión. Prefería condenarse a la soledad antes de padecer la lástima de los demás, aunque fuera de ellos.

En un momento, alzó su rostro y repasó cada detalle de su cuarto, gélido, oscuro y sin vida. Oteó su cama, tentándola a introducirse de nuevo en ella y abrigarla hasta que la luna reinara los cielos. Movió sus extremidades para responder a aquel llamado, sin embargo, entre sombras pudo discernir el retrato de un sugestivo hombre, quien hilarante pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de un chica de cabellos negro, quien tímida, había rehusado a ver la cámara. Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas y de nuevo volvió a ocultar su rostro en la fortaleza de su cuerpo. Aquellas palabras no dejaban de repetirse, una y otra vez, de principio a fin, incluso con falsas imágenes.

" _Mis sentimientos son calvarios míos… Yo te amo Sakura, y esa es mi felicidad y mi cruz… eres la única mujer que hace correr mi corazón con solo una mirada. Y aunque no haya posibilidad entre nosotros, siempre será así…"_

Respingó al escuchar el toque de la puerta. Rápidamente limpió la humedad de sus ojos pero se mantuvo quieta. Volvieron a tocar dos veces más y luego pararon. Agradeció el silencio que prosiguió, no obstante, su piel se erizó ante la reanudada tenacidad de aquellos golpes.

— ¿Q-qué sucede Kaede- sama?— pronunció al abrir la puerta con lentitud, mientras sus ojos resentían el repentino resplandor.

Aquella anciana no se reparó en sus pronunciadas ojeras, ni en sus cabellos enmarañados o su mirada hinchada y enrojecida. Se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente, ocasionando que todas las arrugas de su rostro se conglomeraran en sus mejillas y alrededor de sus ojos.

—Yo sé que no desea ver a nadie, Hina-chan— emitió afable—. Pero en la sala hay alguien que está esperando por usted.

—Lo siento, pero me siento indispuesta. Por favor dígale que vuelva otro día.

Nunca había sido tan seca con su nana, pero el simple hecho de verse obligada a salir al mundo, le encrespaba.

Hizo el intentó de cerrar la puerta, no obstante, Kaede se lo impidió. Esto la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué- qué sucede…?— articuló desconcertada.

—Discúlpeme, Hina-chan— sus expresiones se volvieron comedidas y su tono se tornó transversalmente serio—. Pero no permitiré que siga encerrada.

Hinata quiso decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron detenidas antes de salir de su boca.

—Puede que la haya secundado y respetado en su decisión de estar sola. Pero a tres días de su reclutamiento, es suficiente. No le pido que me diga la verdadera razón que la tiene en este estado de ánimo, pero tampoco me quedaré sin hacer nada mientras miró como se consume dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

—Pero…— trató inútilmente de replicar.

—Pero nada— le dedicó un gesto cargado de jovialidad—. Así que alístese y póngase bien bonita. ¡La tarde está preciosa y usted no debería de estarla desperdiciando!

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sí su nana le hubiera dicho el nombre de la persona quien la esperaba, no hubiera puesto un pie fuera de la habitación, es más, se hubiera catapultado bajo los enredones de su cama y rehusado a salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente.

Se sintió confundida al cruzar mirada con él, incluso, llegó a pensar que aquella visión era una jugarreta de su mente u otro de sus delirios queriéndose pasar por realidad. En un intento de diferenciar entre la verdad y la fantasía, temerosa, susurrante, lo llamó por su nombre, esperando confirmar la falsedad de la dulce sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Pero al obtener un inesperado saludo de su parte, su piel palideció. Sus piernas se acobardaron, solo permitiéndole dar pasos descoordinados de regreso a su cuarto. Sin embargo, un leve jalón en su brazo, girándola y conduciéndola hacia un fuerte abrazo, la petrificó.

— _Te necesito, Hinata_ …—había murmurado él a su oído. Fue lo único que precisó escuchar para convertirse de nuevo en la sumisa esclava de sus deseos.

En un parpadeo, se vio caminando bajo el suave sol tardero, estrujando una interminable hilera de pétalos de lilas bajo sus pies. Con cada paso que daba el viento pegaba sin remordimiento contra su ser, y las sombras de claridad tatuaban las partes desnudas de su rostro.

Antes de salir se había visto al espejo, lo que observó fue desalentador. Estaba demasiado lánguida, sus ojos irreconocibles de tanto llorar, y sus expresiones duras y extrañas. Pensó que solo disfrazada saldría ahí, y como no tenía con qué, se tapó de pies a cabeza. Optó por un vestido azulado hasta las rodillas acompañado de unas botas sin tacón, un gorro lila y una bufanda del mismo color. Sí hubiera podido también se hubiera cubierto el rostro, pero resolvió ocultándose bajo el flequillo de sus cabellos.

Tímida, lo oteó de perfil. Ninguno de los dos había hablado durante los quince minutos de recorrido. Parecía que ambos rehusaban a la idea de hacerlo. Una punzada no esperó a injertarse en su pecho. Él no gozaba de un mejor semblante que el suyo. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus azulinos ojos, sus facciones estaban decaídas y su vista hundida en ningún punto en particular. Su mente no vagó mucho para dar con la causante de su estado.

—E-este paisaje es maravilloso… ¿N-no lo crees?— pronunció ella, mientras su mirada, cohibida, se alzaba hacia las hileras de árboles de lilas que formaban un majestuoso arco sobre ellos.

El rubio pareció dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al escucharla. No tardó en voltearse y observarla con algo de extrañeza.

—Sí… tienes razón— repuso, al conducir su atención hacía la idílica imagen—. Es increíble que en plena ciudad se pueda encontrar lugares como este. Honestamente, nunca me había reparado en ello antes…— una ráfaga de viento revolvió sus cabellos, propiciando que sus pulmones inhalaran el fresco que lo avivaba—. Tengo que viajar de nuevo a Francia— soltó él sin más—. Es imperioso que salga de viaje dentro de una semana.

Hinata se reservó a comentar, pero su rostro reflejó el desconcierto por la noticia.

—Mi padrino me encomendó un trabajo muy importante— continuó, llevando sus ojos al sol, y luego sus manos como protección—, por lo que creo estaré mucho tiempo en el extranjero. Tal vez dos meses o tres… pueda que más. No dependerá solo de mí— devolvió su mirada al frente del camino con algo de pesadez—. Estas escenas serán una de las cosas que más extrañaré. Claro, junto con la compañía de todos nuestros amigos; Shikamaru, Shino, Ino… y la de Sakura por supuesto— terminó en un ahogante farfullo.

Lo escuchó y todo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse. Los pasos que le salieron a continuación fueron tambaleantes y pesados, pero se agarró de un hilillo invisible para equilibrarse. Quiso pretender que aquella triste exhalación no era el despeje de los llantos de su alma, que no estaba pensando en la otra, que no había olvidado mencionarla… Cómo pudo se tragó su dolor e intentó estabilizar su arrítmico corazón, pero el silencio no tardó en asfixiarla.

— ¿Y-y en qué consiste ese trabajo, N-Naruto?— le lanzó. No estaba pensando juiciosamente, solo ambicionaba que él no se percatara de su desliz y la hiciera sentir más miserable con alguna falaz justificación. Sin embargo, su respuesta nunca llegó.

Hina llevó su mirada a la tierra y por unos instantes cerró sus ojos, reprimiendo la avalancha de humedad que se le avecinaba. Los abrió al escuchar aquella voz llamándola.

—Lo siento— le sonrió incauto—. Disculpa mi falta de tacto, Hinata. Debo de ser una compañía fatal para ti— el rubio alzó su brazo izquierdo y lo posó sobre su cabellera, en un gesto que siempre denotaba su ingenuidad e inocencia—. Sabes, no deseo hablar de mí. Mis cosas son demasiado aburridas y no quiero incomodarte hablándote de trabajo, ni de…nimiedades— suspiró largamente—. Mejor hablemos de ti. Tú nana me comentó que has estado enferma y que por eso faltaste a clases ¿Cómo has estado?

El fingido interés que le demostró al decirle aquello, fue desgarrador. ¿Por qué era tan apático? ¿Cómo podía minimizar sus sentimientos de esa manera?

— ¿Por qué lo haces?— murmuró ella, ligera—. ¿Por qué?... dime ¿Por qué lo haces?

Él no tardó en reaccionar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? Hice algo malo o dije algo que…

— ¿Hiciste, dijiste?— repitió amargamente, al tiempo que detenía su inseguro caminar—. No, no has hecho nada. En estos momentos, no estás diciendo o haciendo algo… Nada. Ese es el problema.

El rubio se paró en seco, demostrándose más preocupado que confuso por su actitud. Se acercó a ella, y con una mano le alzó la barbilla mientras que con la otra destapó sus facciones del escondite de sus cabellos. Pero nunca se encontró con su mirada.

—Perdóname— le susurró él—. Soy un maldito cobarde.

Hinata se entieso en el acto, y mordió sus labios al sentir una lagrimilla revolar por su mejilla.

—Pero hay cosas que…— prosiguió titubeante—, que me están pasando y no tengo el valor de enfrentarlas. Siempre había pensado que tenía la cualidad de la decisión y del arrojo, pero… no es así. Soy más indeciso y cobarde de lo que alguna vez estimé… Lo siento.

Apabullada alzó su mirada hacia él, no importándole dejar en evidencia el fuego que la quemaba por dentro y que amenazaba con extenderse. Sin embargo, su ardor se disipó al apreciar aquellos ojos oteándola con una reciente callada ternura. En una súbita epifanía descubrió que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Sí, era un cobarde. Un tonto cobarde. Un necio que no podía confesarle el daño que le había hecho, incapaz de lanzarle en cara que simplemente no la amaba, que nunca lo había hecho, y que agonizaba por haber sido rechazado por el único amor de su vida.

—N-no me hagas caso, Naruto— apartó su mano de su barbilla y discreta talló sus ojos—. A veces me pongo muy sensible… ya sabes, cosas mías— Inquieta, llevó su visión a las filas de matojos que ladeaban el camino y que parecían interminables entre cruces y dobleces. El aire movía las pequeñas hojas de los arbustos, y las marchitas florecillas en el suelo se levantan y se regaban dominantes por el espacio.

Una ventisca engarrotó su cuerpo, y sus dientes no esperaron en querer castañar.

—Parece que pronto lloverá— comentó el rubio inesperadamente, reparándose en el oscurecido cielo azul y posando ambas manos sobre su dorada cabellera.

—Sí. Eso p-parece...

Un extraño mutismo se apoderó de ellos cuando decidieron retomar su caminata por la calle. Ahora, ambos parecían estar en mundos diferentes. Las personas pasaban a su alrededor, se escuchaban voces que iban y venían de un lugar a otro, incluso los pajarillos entonaban cánticos melancólicos, y los dos seguían ignorantes de todo.

— ¡Hinata!— frenó él de pronto, virando su torso a su derecha—. Chocolate, fresa, vainilla… ron— leyó concentrado, mientras sus ojos se despabilaban con gran velocidad ante la diversidad de colores y sabores—. ¿¡Deseas un mantecado!? ¡Vamos!—. No esperó que le respondiera, la tomó por la muñeca y la condujo hacia un pintoresco carrito de helados situado bajo el único árbol de cerezos. Las adorables flores del cerezo se encontraban regadas por todo el suelo, y sin querer sus pies tuvieron que avasallar contra ellas para llegar a su destino—. ¿¡Que sabor te gustaría!?— su entusiasmo era auténtico, lo que la alentó a relajarse.

—De chocolate estaría bien, por favor.

Sin importar que el tiempo continuara, Naruto seguía guardando la esencia de su infancia. A sus 26 años seguía sonriendo por cosas tan insignificantes como un helado, igual que lo hubiera hecho de crío. Ni mencionar su comportamiento en la vida diaria. Siempre tan rebelde y gustando resolver las cosas a su manera. Uzumaki Naruto. Un encantador niño en un cuerpo de hombre.

Observarlo así, tan sugestivamente bobalicón, significó un retorcimiento a su corazón, porque sabía que dentro de muy poco todo eso acabaría, y ella volvería a la sombra en la que siempre se había mantenido oculta. No lo vería más… no habría un futuro en que pensar; ¿matrimonio, hijos, hijas…? Realmente, ¿Creyó que eso sucedería?

— ¡Hinata, toma!— extendió su brazo—. Espero que no te molestes— ladeó levemente sus labios—, pero me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir que agregaran un poco de crema y caramelo a tu helado. ¡Te aseguró que te encantará!

Ella fue incapaz de tomarlo, ni siquiera pudo levantarle la mirada.

— Hee… ¿Hinata, qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ventiscas de aire corrieron sutilmente por el ambiente y la oscuridad inició poseer cada rincón de la calle. En medio de aquella metamorfosis, parte del rostro de la ojiperla yacía iluminado por el reflejo naranja de unos faroles, mientras que el resto se encontraba cubierto por la acogedora calidad de su bufanda, pareciendo esconderla de la inclemente realidad hecha hombre.

— ¿Qué pasa?— volvió él, aumentando su alarma—. Por favor, si algo te está molestando, no dudes en decírmelo. No importa lo grave que sea… no estás sola.

Ella no respondió y comenzó a respingar grabadamente. Esto pareció inquietar al rubio.

—Me asustas, Hinata… ¿¡Dime, qué es lo qué te sucede!?

¿Qué es lo que le sucedía? Lo podía resumir con dos simples palabras, "Lo amaba". Ojala pudiera creer en lo que le decía. Confiar en él y pensar que nunca la dejaría sola, pero...

Detuvo su desenfrenado pensar cuando se notó siendo agarrada por los hombros.

— ¡Suéltame!— le espetó contrariada.

—No. ¡No lo haré!— le devolvió con decisión y aumentando la fuerza de su estruje—. No hasta saber qué es lo que te pasa— la oteó con autoridad—. ¿¡Sucedió algo en tu casa, o tuviste alguna discusión con tu padre!?... ¿Es eso lo que te perturba?

— ¡No, déjame tranquila!— forcejeó inútilmente.

—Vaya que no lo haré. No hasta escuchar la verdad de tus propios labios.

Hina se quedó estática. A pesar de eso, sus manos le vibraban. Temió que él pudiera percibir el descontrol de sus emociones, pero al parecer solo estaba en vilo por su respuesta.

En un momento de impulso y desconcierto, decidió obedecer su pedido de decir la verdad y todo lo que atormentaba desapareció. Sin vacilar, cerró sus ojos y se puso de puntillas. Alargó su rostro hacia él y se detuvo hasta tocar sus tiritantes labios con los suyos. Sintió la sorpresa de Naruto ante su acción, pero poco le importó y continúo con su propósito. Su inexperiencia solo le permitió ofrecerle torpes caricias, miedosa de ir a un lugar al que nunca había tenido acceso. Sintió su perfume a ámbar y su boca sabor a menta, y en seguida se embebió de él. Apreció la necesidad de hacerlo sentir de esa forma y aceleró sus lentos agasajos. La música que entonaban sus labios era suave y melancólica, con repentinos aceleres que no llegaban al clímax esperado, pues la orquesta parecía no seguir su melodía… Se detuvo, sin aliento, pero no separó su boca. La calurosa humedad de sus labios la estremecieron, y la hicieron querer ir por más, pero la rigidez con la que se encontró después, fue fulminante.

Horrorizada, percibió como su rostro se cubría de rojo y su respiración se disparaba. Al instante fue consciente de todo a su alrededor. El gélido aire traspasándola, las risas lejanas de los niños en el parque, la mancha de helado en su vestido… sus manos alejándola.

En seguida se apartó de él, dándole la espalda y tratando de mantener la cordura. Él no emitió palabra, pero pareció dar pasos indecisos hacía ella. Su cuerpo no esperó en tensarse. No quería escucharlo. Rehusaba a atender sus repetidos pedidos de disculpas. ¿¡Ahora qué le diría!? _"¡Lo siento por no corresponderte Hinata, pero no me gustas!" "¡Ni siquiera eres tolerable para besarte!"_ ¿¡Qué tonta e impulsiva había sido!? Suficiente vergüenza tenía con saberse no correspondida, no necesitaba que se lo demostrara…

—Hi… Hinata, yo— susurró martirizado, al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella lo apartó, como si su tacto le ardiera. Él recapacitó y prefirió mantener su distancia, pero no desistió en explicarse. Empezó a hablar y Hina solo distinguió murmullos, leves y lejanos. Nada interesante, nada que pudiera calmar su hemorragia, nada que sanara su alma...

No quiso seguir atendiéndolo, pues ya no le importaba. Sin pensarlo, se echó a correr. Nunca especuló que sus piernas se pudieran alargar tanto, es más, jamás imaginó que las lágrimas se limpiaran tan rápido con la velocidad del aire golpeándola. Perdió su gorro por el viento y sus cabellos danzaron una magistral danza fundiéndose espléndidamente con el fondo de la noche. Le pareció escuchar gritos llamándola, no le importó. Por fin se sentía ligera y libre, y no quería que eso acabara, al menos no esa noche.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Debió de andar deambulando por la calle por varias horas. No supo cómo había llegado hasta su casa. Sus piernas le dolían mucho, su rostro estaba humedecido y sus mejillas rojizas por el maratón que inconscientemente había decidido correr. A las ocho de la noche parecía que todo el traqueteo y algarabía de un día en la mansión había muerto. No yacía una sola alma en la sala. No había empleados, ni mayordomos queriéndola atiborrar con comidas, ropas o preguntas como siempre lo hacían, ni siquiera Kaede había salido a su encuentro. No tener que lidiar con los cuestionamientos y sospechas de su nana, o peor aún, de su padre, le quitó un gran peso de encima.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, fatigada, abatida. Su mirada no aguardó demasiado y empezó a andar entre cuatro paredes; oteó sedas de colores, cuadros incomprensibles, esculturas deformes, todo tan frío y sin vida, nada de donde obtener un poco de calor. Alzó sus ojos al techo y se encontró con la blancura lisa del techado. Sin saber por qué, su sentimiento de soledad y pena incrementó. Cerró enérgicamente los ojos y después se halló en el abismo. Todo era oscuro e inhóspito. Solo ella y su dolor encerrados en la jaula de su depresión y pena propia.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar y los insipientes respingones en aparecer.

— _Tonta, deja de llorar…_ — se le escapó en un rasposo murmuro. Se sintió arder y llevó una mano a su cabeza, palpando su frente. La dejó ahí. Inhaló largamente y quiso exhalar, pero el quiebre de un gimoteo hizo eco en la estancia—. _¿Cómo pudiste?_ — reclamó en un desoxigenado monólogo sin audiencia—. _Te odio, Naruto. Te odio_ — trastabilló—. _Eres un idiota.._. _¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!..._ ¡Mil veces idiota!...— farfulló con desprecio…

—Y yo creí que eras una mocosa sin carácter— pronunciaron detrás.

No reaccionó de inmediato, pero una fuerza mayor la obligó a detener sus sollozos y regularizar su respiración.

—Al parecer me equivoqué— volvieron a decir.

En segundos se encontró con la mirada ensartada en la mesita de frente y sus manos conteniendo su pecho. Rápidamente pasó sus dedos libres por las cuencas de sus ojos y borró la humedad estancada. Sintió la necesidad de huir de ahí, pero un pequeño murmullo nacido desde su bizarría la frenó.

— ¿Q-qué hace aquí?— resolvió balbucear.

—Acaso esa es la manera de tratar a uno de los socios de tú padre— su voz no tenía ningún matiz, era seca y raposa—. Que lamentable.

Un espasmo recorrió por su cuerpo al escuchar el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies. Por lo distante del rechinar, supuso que él se encontraba cerca de la puerta principal. Irónicamente, esa era la única entrada y salida de la estancia.

—T-tiene razón, discúlpeme— se excusó, no siendo consciente de sus palabras, más sí de los recuerdos y sensaciones que empezaban a atacarla. Sin poder detenerlo, llegaron a su mente piezas de un rompecabezas, que terminado formaban el momento más aterrador de su vida. Tragó hondo al remembrar la ferocidad de su mirada y las marcas de sus manos sobre su cuello—. Supongo que ha de reunirse con él— emitió sin mover un músculo de más.

—Supones bien— respondió.

La ira no tardó en atacarla. Siendo consciente, sus manos se empuñaron fervientemente y un centenar de recriminaciones se atoraron en su garganta, pero tan rápido como su odio surgió, así desapareció. De repente, se vio sin fuerzas para luchar o resentirse, para gritar o maldecir. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo generar algo cuando se ha perdido el alma y el corazón?

—Bueno, es mejor que me retire…— se reincorporó del sofá, tambaleándose al quedar en pie—. Mi padre no tardará en presentarse y no deseo molestarlos—. Dio los primeros pasos y se condujo en silencio. Se abstuvo de alzar la mirada y encararlo, queriendo aparentar serena diferencia, pero le fue difícil tan solo el respirar.

— A dónde crees que vas…— le lanzó con hosquedad, mientras que regostado sobre el marco de la puerta ponía una barrera con su brazo.

— ¿Q-qué está haciendo?— El nervio se vio reflejado en la inconsistencia de su voz.

—No he dicho que puedes retirarte.

Aquello fue lo más irrisorio que había escuchado en su vida. ¿Desde cuándo debía de pedirle autorización para poder retirarse o quedarse en algún lugar? Aquellas atribuciones solo se las podía permitir a su padre, pero a él, un absoluto desconocido, nunca.

—P-por favor— trató de no dejar a entrever su agitación—. Déjeme pasar.

—Ya te lo dije, no hasta que pidas mi autorización.

— ¿Autorización…?— se repitió ella a lo bajo—. No creerá que le daré el gusto de escucharme decir tal incoherencia ¿verdad?— lo cuestionó incrédula. De inmediato percibió como la corpulencia del pelinegro se tensó.

Pegó un leve brinquillo de sorpresa al observarlo sustituir su brazo por su cuerpo, que ahora ocupaba casi todo el espacio en la puerta. Escuchó su bufar molesto y se apreció vulnerable, pero esa desazón duró poco en su paladar. En un impulso por demostrarse valerosa levantó su vista hacía él, queriéndole devolver un poco de veneno con la mirada, sin embargo, su ímpetu murió al momento de ver el suyo. Rápido volvió sus ojos a la seguridad del suelo. Se sentía empequeñecida ante su sombra. Su rostro llegaba a su pecho y su cuerpo la apabullaba completamente. La diferencia de diez centímetros que había notado antes, se había convertido en veinte.

Luchando contra su miedo, fue subiendo de nuevo su mirada, ganando tiempo de encontrar su voz, no obstante, abandonó su propósito al repasar más allá del gélido demonio frente suyo. En un delirante y extraño momento, reconoció el porqué de la popularidad de Uchiha Sasuke entre las mujeres. Su sugestión no se trataba solo de su dinero o de su cuna, había algo más... tal vez, quizás, eran sus finas facciones endurecidas o sus penetrantes ojos carboneros, posiblemente era su negra melena azabache… o simplemente, era todo él.

Oteó su vestimenta y dos palabras llegaron a su mente, elegancia y soberbia. Vestía un traje negro a la medida, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y un collar de cruz que se perdía en el misterio de sus pectorales. Por primera vez reparó en su carne desnuda y se percató en lo trabajado de su cuerpo. Sus manos eran fuertes y duras, ya las había sentido antes, no dudaba que detrás de la tela que cubría sus brazos también encontraría la misma perfección. Reconoció el aroma a su perfume. Jacinto. Claro que lo recordaba, y cada vez que sucedía su cuerpo se estremecía. Se había limitado a pensar que aquello se debía a una reacción al miedo que le enfundaba, pero ya no estaba tan segura.

—Aunque no lo quieras, lo harás— se acercó ágilmente hacia su oído, y luego le susurró—. Además, no creo que desees revivir lo que sucedió la última vez…

— ¿Qué… qué dice?—. El sonrojo que antes la dominó, la dejó, y el pánico no tardó en inundarla.

—Lo que oíste— afirmó el Uchiha apático—. No te espantes, bien que te haría un favor.

— ¿Un favor?... —tragó amargó.

—Así es— volvió indiferente—. Según tu propio padre eres solamente un estorbo. Una mujer débil e insignificante, que no posee capacidad alguna para forjarse un futuro prometedor. Incluso, para el estúpido de Naruto no eres nadie importante…— ladeó sus labios con algo de altivez—. O acaso no es por eso que llorabas y refunfuñabas cómo tonta por tu infantil desdicha de niña encaprichada.

— ¡Ese no es asunto suyo!— rebatió herida.

—Pues la próxima vez procura no hacer públicas tus desventuras— su voz salió molesta—. O ignoras el hecho de que todo el mundo arde con el chisme de que Naruto prefiere a tu mejor amiga en tu lugar. Que todos te ven con pena y lástima…

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Lo es y por eso reaccionas así— le lanzó severo, mientras la escrudiñaba con cargada dureza—. Honestamente me confundes— acercó su mano y le alzó la barbilla con hosquedad, obligándola a mantenerle la mirada—. Un día puedes andar llorando por los rincones y al día siguiente ofrecérteme sin pudor alguno. ¿O eres una mocosa confundida o una sucia meretriz?

— ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? No tiene ningún derecho a…— la indignación no le permitió continuar.

—No te escandalices por mis palabras. No eres una niña con la cual deba de censurarme. Además, tú eres la única responsable de la reputación que te precede. No he dicho nada que desconozcas.

—Eso no es así…— trastabilló, sintiendo como los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas que pedían a gritos ser liberadas—. Lo de la carta fue u-un mal entendido…— lo oteó con algo de desesperación y vergüenza—. Mis sentimientos no son los que están expresados ahí, sino los de Sakura-san, y-y bueno, todo fue un error que...

—No mientas— le soltó sarcástico—. Sakura no es una mujer que utilizaría ese tipo de medios para confesar su sentir, en cambio tú sí. Eres demasiado mojigata para hablar de frente.

—De veras que no es así, créame…

Ya no sabía porque continuaba rebatiendo sus imputaciones, sí era por pena o por esperanza.

—Te creeré sí eres capaz de asegurarme que la letra de la carta es la de Sakura y no la tuya.

Hina alzó la mirada tan rápido como si la hubieran llamado por su nombre. Lo vio y en sus ojos encontró ironía y confianza. Tan ágil como lo encaró, así huyó.

—No,… sí es mi letra— dijo después. Sasuke no respondió, ni se mofó, al menos no con palabras. El silencio que se asentó fue asfixiante. Éste parecía darle la razón a él y castigarla con dureza a ella. Aquello fue más humillante que sí el azabache se hubiera jactado de la razón que aparentemente lo acompañaba. No lo podía soportar.

—Sabe…— cortó ella el mutismo, con extraña serenidad—. Me da lástima, Uchiha- sama.

— ¿¡Te doy lástima!?

—Así es.

—No digas estupideces— le exigió con controlada brusquedad.

—No. No lo son— lo contradijo firme—. Usted se divierte haciendo sentir menos a los demás, pregonando una superioridad inexistente. Cree que tiene la razón absoluta de todo, pero no es así… pobre— sonrió con fingida tristeza—. Creyéndose un gran hombre, el más inteligente y astuto, pero no— sus expresiones se endurecieron y sus labios formaron una comisura recta—. ¡No es más que un tonto burgués igual a los demás! ¡Un acomplejado que no tuvo un buen padre que le aconsejara y lo formara como un verdadero hombre, respetuoso de los límites…!

— ¡Cállate!— bramó rabioso.

— ¡No lo haré!— rebatió más decidida que nunca.

— ¡Deja de querer hacerte la fuerte, niña estúpida!— la agarró abruptamente por los brazos, sacudiéndola hasta hacerla soltar un puro sollozo de dolor—. Tú no sabes nada de mi vida, ni de mi familia. ¡No vuelvas a hablar pensando que me conoces!

—Duele, ¿Verdad?...— pudo pronunciar—. ¡Contésteme Uchiha- sama, ¿Duele?! ¡Lástima que alguien entre a tu vida y quiera opinar y juzgar lo que cree que está sucediendo!... Cuando la mentira que imputan está muy lejos de ser la pura verdad…

Perturbada, alzó la vista hacia las aspas del abanico en el techo e intentó contener la presa de sus ojos. No iba a lograrlo... Estando a punto de fracasar apreció como sus brazos repentinamente dejaron de punzarle y sus piernas se doblegaron. La gravedad no tardó en exigirla. Sus codos impidieron que golpeara su cabeza, pero el resto de su cuerpo no contó con la misma suerte.

Antes de poder emitir algún quejido de dolor o masajear sus partes más dañadas, su indolente voz la petrificó.

—No lo digas por mí— la observó por arriba del hombro—. La mentira nunca es dolorosa, pero la verdad te lastima sin compasión, y ese no es mi caso.

Sin pensarlo, quiso levantarse del suelo y reponerse, pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Mordió su labio ante su impotencia. Muy pronto un bochorno la envolvió; su cara, sus manos, sus piernas, todo le ardía, como sí se estuviera quemando por dentro. Ya no podía continuar obviando la verdad. No podía seguir haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras, por mucho que lo aborreciera, que lo despreciara, está vez había mucha verdad en su veneno. Una mentira no la hubiera herido tanto como la realidad que le había escupido a la cara, una que todos veían, todos… menos ella.

—Váyase…— emitió con un hilillo de voz, al tiempo que filas de lágrimas terminaban en su cuello—. Váyase, ha sido más que suficiente de mentiras y verdades por un día ¿No lo cree?… — él no se movió—. ¡Qué se vaya, no lo quiero ver!— le gritó ronca.

Sasuke musitó algo por lo bajo, pero luego se alejó en un inquebrantable silencio por ambos. Cada paso que él dio significó un nudo acumulándose en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar y razonar con tranquilidad. Poco a poco fue dejando de escuchar el crujir de sus pasos, hasta poder discernir únicamente el galope de su corazón llorando.

Sintiéndose segura, alzó su mirada después de la puerta, y como lo sospesó, él ya no estaba. Una inefable sonrisa se formó en sus labios, la cual lentamente fue difuminándose hasta convertirse en la única barrera entre sus lamentos y su dolor. Febril, sacudió su cabeza y trató de reincorporarse del suelo, no obstante, el esfuerzo de todo un día cayó sobre sus piernas, imposibilitándole el logro de levantarse. Se quedó quieta, observando la oscuridad que dominaba los pasillos y que amenazaba con cubrirla a ella también.

En un sordo segundo, el gemido contenido fue liberado y todo lo antes nítido, se nubló y desapareció. En ese punto ya no le importó ser escuchada, ni vista. Nadie podía herirla o humillarla más. Había sido usada, traicionada y rechazada. ¿Qué podía dolerle más? ¿Cuál podía ser la estocada final?... ¿Qué alguien más se lo echara en cara? Ya no…

Súbitamente se vio alzada del suelo. Unos molestos cosquilleos se asentaron en su estómago y el inesperado desconcierto engarrotó sus pensamientos. Insistió en bregar entre aquel agarre, sin embargo, al apreciarse muy lejos de tierra, desistió y se aferró con fuerza de quien la había liberado de sus cadenas.

—Hee… ¿Qué es- está haciendo?— balbuceó incrédula, al quitar su vista del suelo y posarla en quién la sostenía en brazos—. Usted… no debería estar aquí, ¿Por qué…?— Él no hizo caso y continuó caminando entre los pasillos oscuros con gran familiaridad, pareciendo conocer perfectamente el destino de cada uno.

Ante su parquedad ella no pronunció más, pero hizo un leve movimiento indicándole que la bajara, no obstante, él continuó indolente. Hina sintió sus ojos picar de nuevo, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo más para zafarse, los brazos de Sasuke rodeando su tembloroso cuerpo, y sujetándola con cierta presión en sus piernas y caderas, extrañamente le dieron una sensación de tranquilidad. Una, que no había podido lograr en mucho tiempo. Era cómo sí en sus brazos encontrara protección contra todos aquellos demonios que constantemente la atosigaban.

Cansada de tanto batallar, emitió un pequeño suspiro y descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Pudo sentir la rigidez del Uchiha por su cercanía, pero poco le importó. El cuerpo de Sasuke a pesar de ser fuerte, se sentía tan suave y cálido. Su fragancia masculina era tan agradable y seductora, y su respiración tan fuerte y regular, que la hicieron desear permanecer por mucho tiempo así.

Un " _gracias_ " le pareció susurrar, no lo supo. De lo único que estaba consciente en ese momento era de su deseo de acurrucarse entre el refugio que había descubierto eran los brazos de aquel feroz demonio, y así lo hizo.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Notas:** Sé que algunos me van a querer matar! O matar a Naruto o Sasuke jejeje. La pobre de Hinata sufre mucho, pero al final todos recibirán lo que merecen, se los prometo jejeje.

Sí, Sasuke es un patán odioso e insufrible (aunque no creo que más que Naruto XD). Sin embargo, tiene una razón de peso para serlo, la cual va a ser revelada en el próximo capi sin falta!

Alguien me pidió spoilers jejeje. Bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que NSLM va a ser una historia larga! Estamos comenzando apenas XD. Creo que los sentimientos de los protagonistas deben de desarrollarse con calma para hacerlos originales y atrayentes… Ah, nuevos personajes van a entrar a la trama! Quizás otro azabache.

Antes de despedirme, lo más importante: **Gracias por leer!** yuli2401, Jesica Ryuzaki Hyuga Higurashi, kds, Elena, Fher34, Nanami, celuaso, Kurokocchii0, Nairu Nara, wendyl0327, Patohf, soledad-uchiha, Yuli-chan F.D.U.L Monkey kyubi, Mare-1998, me he releído sus reviews, me encantan!... Así como también a todos lo que han puesto follow y favorite a esta historia, ARIGATO!

 **Hasta el próximo sábado!**

P/D: B D = Carita sonriendo jeje.


	5. CAPÍTULO V: Dolorosas verdades

Hello, hello! Aquí con otro capí. Disfrútenlo XD

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (Mil Gracias por el NARUHINA !)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 **DOLOROSAS VERDADES**

Su cuerpo vibraba al remembrar el inquietante roce. Sus manos aún podían sentir lo suave y caliente de sus muslos siendo dominados por su agarre. Y su corazón, todavía sufría de pequeños sobresaltos cada vez que su sentido parecía avistar un delicioso olor a lilas. Su extraño responder ante ese insignificante acercamiento lo hacía bramar de rabia.

Llevaba dos horas tratando de enfocarse en la pila de papeles que se rebalsaban sobre su escritorio, pero no lograba ni leer las dos primeras líneas de un informe.

— ¡Qué estupidez!— gruñó a lo alto, tirando con brusquedad la columna de documentos.

Amohinado por lo incoherente de sus sensaciones, apoyó sus codos sobre la superficie del escritorio y llevó su cabeza a descansar entre sus manos. Al cerrar sus ojos, sus sentidos se sumergieron en una oscuridad total. Por unos instantes, pudo disfrutar del tranquilizador silencio de su oficina y del decremento de su efervescente contrariedad. Pero, sin quererlo o buscarlo, su mente empezó a reproducir aquella turbadora escena que no le había permitido obtener un poco de sensatez en las últimas horas.

— ¡Maldición!— farfulló. Se suponía que debió de causarle placer verla humillada. Debió de sentir satisfacción al ver como la futura heredera de la familia que marcó su vida yacía destruida, pero… eso no había sucedido. Él se había quedado a escasos pasos de la puerta de la sala, oculto, escuchando sus leves sollozos y gimoteos. Se había propuesto a dejarla ahí, pero su cuerpo no había respondido de acuerdo a su mandato. Rabió por dentro cuando se vio entrar en aquella habitación y reincorporarla del suelo. Y más aún, al avistar la alarma que le provocó su cercanía… su provocativo perfume.

¡Qué tontería! ¿De dónde había surgido ese acto tan benevolente en él? Sí lo único que había deseado los últimos dos años era ver destruida a toda esa familia, muerta. ¡Ese era el propósito de su existencia! Noche tras noche soñaba con el día de tenerlos arrodillados a sus pies, llorando y suplicando por su perdón. Y ahora que ese sueño se iba haciendo realidad, él mismo se encargaba de destruirlo. ¿¡Por qué!? Esa era la maldita pregunta que no lograba responderse. ¿Qué tenía esa chiquilla que lo hacía actuar así? ¿Por qué no la había desaparecido cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo?... ¿Por qué?...

—Con que aquí estás, hermanito— no lo escuchó desenclavar la puerta. Cuando alzó la mirada, él ya se encontraba acomodándose en la silla de frente—. Mira el relajo que has hecho— oteó el regadero en el suelo—. No cabe duda que no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo el mismo radical y temperamental de siempre...

—Cállate, Itachi— gruñó impaciente, quitando los codos del escritorio y disponiéndose a retomar su trabajo. Aunque trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el informe, la insistencia del pelinegro sobre él, lo contrarió—. ¿Qué, por qué me ves? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

—Parece que no has tenido un buen día— contestó divertido—. Tienes un rostro fatal… ¿Acaso te ha cortado tu novia o algo por el estilo?

—Deja de decir tonterías— tiró los papeles a un lado y lo encaró—. No malgastes mi tiempo y mejor dime a lo que has venido.

El rostro de Itachi se tornó serio, y suspiró.

—Los rumores del contrato entre las empresas Hyuga y Uzumaki son cada vez más fuertes. Me temó que es cuestión de semanas para que Hiashi nos anuncie el final de nuestro consorcio. Es casi un hecho que…

—No seas creyente— lo interrumpió Sasuke—. Ese infeliz no desaprovechará todos los beneficios que obtiene con nosotros. Te aseguro que ningún otro aceptará todas las cláusulas que ellos imponen por la exclusividad de marca, son demasiados exageradas y mal intencionadas— dijo esto último con desprecio.

—Puede que así sea— pasó sus dedos sobre su mentón—. Pero, Jiraya- sama, el presidente de las empresas Uzumaki, es muy astuto. Sus palabras son empalagosas y sus propuestas económicas jugosas. Estoy casi seguro que ya ha logrado tentar a Hiashi.

—Fuera lo que fuera que haya hecho, nuestros esfuerzos por la renovación del contrato son más que sobresalientes. Hemos duplicado sus ventajas, cumplido metas… ¿¡Qué más podrían querer!? ¿¡Eliminarnos del mercado!?

La mudez de Itachi pareció darle la razón. Aquello en lugar de calmarlo, lo encrespó más.

—¡Ese maldito viejo no conoce de límites!— pegó el puño contra el escritorio, al tiempo que llevaba su cuerpo hacia adelante—. ¡Después de todos sus atropellos, aún quiere seguir pisoteando el suelo con nosotros!

—Contrólate, Sasuke— lo sosegó—. Son solo negocios...

— ¿¡Negocios!? Es más que evidente que sus intenciones van más allá de insipientes negocios. ¡Es personal! ¡Su propósito es desbancarnos y hacer lo mismo que hizo… que hizo…!— el coraje no le permitió terminar—. Es un miserable asesino…

—Sabes muy bien que no tenemos pruebas en contra de Hiashi más que las suposiciones de nuestro tío...

— ¿¡Suposiciones!?¿¡Pruebas!?— rebatió enardecido—. ¿¡Qué más pruebas quieres que el testimonio de Madara!? ¡Él sabía de las intenciones de Hiashi, se lo advirtió a mi padre, pero no hizo caso!

—Piensa en lo que dices, Sasuke— le exigió con controlada autoridad.

Al observar la súbita dureza del rostro de su hermano, se abstuvo de continuar con el mismo ardor. No tardó en destensar su puño y regostarse sobre su silla. Por costumbre alzó su mirada hacía la superficie derecha del escritorio, encontrándose con el retrato de siempre. Sus facciones dejaron de contraerse y solo se atiesaron.

—Mi padre tampoco creyó, y mira cómo terminó... robado y asesinado— agregó después, con cargado resentimiento.

Un sentido silencio caló el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer pronunciar palabra, o tal vez, el dialogo interno que se daba en sus cabezas los mantenía tan embebidos, que fácil perdían la noción del tiempo.

—Nuestro padre no fue asesinado— Itachi fue el primero en retomar la palabra—. Él…— vaciló con tormento—. Él se suicidó, y tú lo sabes.

—No digas estupideces— le devolvió con dolido sarcasmo—. Eso es lo que Hiashi quiso que pareciera, pero no fue así. Ese maldito Hyuga se las arregló para despojarnos de todo y luego mató a nuestro padre para silenciarlo… Ese hombre y toda su familia merecen pagar por lo que nos han hecho. Hiashi y su hija pagaran… los dos, lo harán— susurró esto último para sí.

—No creí que estos dos años en compañía de Madara te contaminaran tanto, Sasuke— expiró largamente—. Pensé que alejándote de Japón, fuera de recuerdos dolorosos, podrías olvidar y recapacitar, pero me equivoqué… Ha sido un error, al igual que pedirte que volvieras…

—Te equivocas— reparó decidido y encarándolo con firmeza—. Ya es hora que esa familia tenga su merecido…

— ¿Y tú serás quién se los dará?

— ¿Por qué no?— sonrió con malicia—. Vengar a nuestro padre y hacerlos pagar su robo, es lo único que me permitirá morir en paz. Y te juro, Itachi, no descansaré hasta lograrlo.

—Aún puedes recapacitar— lo observó con un atisbo de esperanza—. Madara no tiene la verdad absoluta, y tú no puedes creerle ciegamente. ¿O acaso olvidas qué él nunca mantuvo buenas relaciones con nuestro padre, pero sí con Hyuga Hiashi?

No respondió.

—Hermano, por favor— continuó apesarado—, olvídate de venganzas y sé cómo antes. Reconcíliate con tus amigos, vuelve con Sakura, cásate y forma una familia. No te conviertas en el cómplice de nuestro tío— le suplicó.

Sasuke lo oteó por unos segundos, serio, indolente, luego una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro y sus facciones se suavizaron inesperadamente.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, Itachi.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

— ¡Hinata, qué bueno que hayas regresado!— exclamó la rubia, dando pequeños brinquitos de alegría al tiempo que la encerraba en un cariñoso abrazo—. No vuelvas a mantenerte incomunicada por tanto tiempo. Pensé que habías enfermado y me preocupé mucho— hizo un mohín con sus labios—. La próxima vez contesta uno de mis mensajes y déjame saber que estás bien ¿Si?

—Lo siento mucho, Ino- san— sonrió con timidez—. Solo fue un leve resfriado, pero ya me siento mucho mejor. Te prometo que seré más atenta.

—Está bien, te creeré— ladeó sus labios con afecto—. Con respecto a las clases que perdiste no te preocupes, te pasaré los apuntes para que te pongas al día. Kakashi- sensei nos atestó de deberes— suspiró con agobio—, y ahora no tengo tiempo para encargarme de los preparativos de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Si gusta, yo puedo ayudarle...

— ¡Sería maravilloso, Hina!— la interrumpió, entusiasmada—. Aún me falta dar a hacer las invitaciones y ya no tengo cabeza para eso— giró hacia la superficie de su pupitre y tomó unas hojas sueltas—. Mira— le señaló algunos bocetos—. Estos diseños me gustan mucho, pero no sé cuál elegir, así que tú lo harás por mí— pintó una enorme sonrisa.

— P-pero Ino-san, si no le gusta mi elección… n-no quiero hacer algo mal— emitió con sincera preocupación.

—No seas modesta. Confío en ti.

Hina no se atrevió a decir más, y solo asentó sumisa con su cabeza. Se volvió hacia los diseños y reparó con detalle en cada uno de ellos. Después de unas miradas dudosas sus ojos se abrieron con gusto al parecer encontrar un ganador.

— ¿Cuántas invitaciones debo de ordenar, Ino-san?— le preguntó.

La rubia se encorvó un poco y metió su mano en su bolso, rebatió por unos segundos y luego sacó una pequeña libreta. Se la entregó.

—Aquí están los nombres de los invitados. Las veinte primeras hojas son de los que han confirmado asistencia, y las demás, están pendientes de hacerlo.

La ojiperla abrió el pequeño cuadernillo y empezó a pasar las páginas. Aburame, Nara, Hiburashi, Camilla, Tendo… Un número muy grande de nombres y apellidos, más de desconocidos que conocidos bailaban en todas la hojas. Una gota de sudor bajó por su sien.

—he… Ino-san, ha invitado alrededor de trescientas personas…

—Sí, lo sé— exhaló con congoja, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos y se regostaba sobre la paleta del pupitre—. Pero mi padre me exigió que fuera una fiesta pequeña, con los amigos más allegados nada más.

Hina pareció descolocarse ante su comentario, pero no tardó en pintar una sincera sonrisa en sus labios. Ino, al igual que ella, era hija única, sin embargo, sus caracteres diferían completamente. Hinata era toda timidez y miedos, en cambio, la rubia, era toda coquetería y bizarría. Sinceramente, compartir una amistad con ella le había ayudado a ver la vida menos abrumadora y pesada. Aunque también, a conocer la superficialidad y exigencias de un mundo glamuroso.

La ojiperla volvió su atención al librillo en sus manos y continuó leyendo, sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, su expresión afable desapareció.

—Ella… ¿No estará presente?— le cuestionó, casi en un murmullo.

Ino alzó su mirada antes adherida a unos papeles y la observó con reserva. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero el repentino sonar del timbre, la frenó. Escasos segundos pasaron para que la puerta del salón se abriera e ingresaran los estudiantes de la siguiente materia. No tardaron en salir y perderse en uno de los muchos pasillos de la Universidad.

Caminaron en silencio. Los corredores estaban vacíos y solo se podía escuchar murmullos de voces detrás de las puertas. Pasaron la leve oscuridad de un arco de cemento y se encontraron con la claridad del sol golpeándolas. Una enorme área verde se abrió a su alrededor. Su atención fue de inmediato capturada por pequeñas figuras que se divisaban corriendo a los lejos. Escucharon un silbatazo, y sus ojos corrieron a encontrarse con la persona productora de aquel sonido. Un hombre con escasa barba y un cigarrillo en sus dedos gritaba enardecido por un mayor esfuerzo a sus pupilos. Pitaba con mayor recurrencia cada vez que alguno de sus deportistas desistía en sus lagartijas.

—Ino-san…— emitió Hinata, después de un largo mutismo—. ¿Por qué ella no asistirá?

La rubia pareció tensarse ante su pregunta.

—Bueno, es que… Sakura me dijo que…— titubeó—, que tenía unos pendientes para ese día. Creo que me habló algo de un viaje que le surgió… No recuerdo el lugar— pasó una mano por su larga coleta—. Creo que era un país europeo… ¿Alemania, España?— trató de remembrar.

—Francia— avistó la pelinegra sin convicción.

— ¡Ah sí, Francia!— la secundó, incrédula—. ¿Tú ya sabías?

Hinata alzó su vista hacia la dura luz del sol, y por unos segundos sus labios parecieron ladearse en una amarga sonrisa.

—Naruto tampoco podrá asistir…— agregó la ojiperla luego—. Él también estará de viaje para esas fechas. Lo siento mucho, Ino-san— volvió sus ojos a la tierra, y aunque quiso demostrarse serena e indiferente, su boca empezó a tiritar. Rápido, llevó su atención hacia lo lejano del campo y aferró con fuerza los cuadernos a su pecho.

No debía de escrudiñar demasiado los hechos, no tenía siquiera que plantearse la posibilidad de la duda. No le sorprendía… aunque sí le dolía. Naruto seguía burlándose despiadadamente de ella. Incluso no tenía la delicadeza de ser lo suficiente cuidadoso de ocultar sus huidas con la otra. ¿Qué pensaban ellos de ella? Acaso creían que era tan estúpida para no atar los cabos sueltos, o que eran tan masoquista que disfrutaba de las compasivas miradas que le lanzaban a diario…

—Hinata…— la llamó con pasividad, algo extraño en ella. La heredera giró, pero desistió en encararla—. Sabes, Sakura no se ha presentado a clases los últimos días.

No supo por qué, pero por unos segundos sus piernas quisieron enredarse. Al recuperarse, se dio cuenta que su respiración se oía demasiado irregular. Trató de controlarse.

—No— fue seca al contestar—. ¿Le ha… sucedido algo malo?— No era que le interesara saber. Puede que hasta tuviera miedo de preguntar, pero una curiosidad oculta la obligó.

—Físicamente, no.

— No comprendo.

—Bueno— suspiró largamente, preparándose para hablar—. Sakura quiso volver con Sasuke.

Hinata se paró en seco. Ino la imitó desconcertada.

— ¿Sucede algo?— le cuestionó la rubia preocupada.

La ojiperla pareció darse cuenta de su comportamiento y ladeó su cabeza en negación.

— Estoy bien— curvó sus labios sin éxito—. Es solo que… me tomó por sorpresa la noticia. Pero dime, ¿Qué sucedió?

Por alguna razón, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, y sus manos se humedecieron. Aquello no se lo esperaba… ¿Por qué Sakura haría eso, sí se iba a ir de viaje con Naruto? Sería que… ¿Pretendía jugar con los dos? No. Eso era demasiado ruin, incluso para la peli rosa.

—Las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos.

Al ver las apagadas expresiones de su amiga, su inquietud incrementó. Ya no solo era la arritmia lo que la atacaba, un extraño desazón se había asentado en su garganta.

—Ino-san, ¿La aceptó?... — inquirió—. Digo, ¿Uchiha-sama le correspondió?— su voz salió con más interés del que hubiera querido demostrar.

—No, él la rechazó. Y aunque ella le insistió, muy poco le importó.

Una oscura sonrisa cruzó su boca, pero despareció tan rápido como llegó. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en su reacción.

— ¡Sasuke es un cretino!— repuso la rubia con coraje—. El idiota la humilló. No se tocó el corazón para decirle que era una mujer vulgar y sin gracia. Que lo que había pasado antes entre ellos había sido una insignificante aventura, y que ahora, no le apetecía ni siquiera para jugar un rato con ella.

— _¿Uchiha- sama le dijo es_ o?— susurró casi para sí misma.

—Y la muy tonta— arrugó la cara, pareciendo remembrar el hecho—, en lugar de alejarse, se quedó suplicándole que la perdonara… diciéndole que le diera una oportunidad para demostrarle que ella podía ser la mujer que necesitaba— exhaló con cargada tristeza—, que lo amaba con locura y qué estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

— ¿Cómo está ella?— sus palabras salieron automáticamente. Esta vez, su interés y curiosidad no habían jugado en su contra.

—Mal, se ha mantenido incomunicada y bueno… no he querido presionarla a hablar sí ella no lo desea así.

Hinata no comentó más, e Ino no tuvo valor para seguir. Ambas retomaron el paso y caminaron en silencio. Dejaron atrás el área verde y se volvieron a introducir entre cuatro paredes de cemento. Se detuvieron al llegar a un amplio salón. Ino se despidió de ella con ánimos renovados y se reunió con un grupo de amigos. Hina alcanzó a medio sonreír y volvió a encaminarse sola, más atenta a sus pensamientos que a su alrededor.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¿Por qué se sentía así? No quería pensar que era una mala persona… pero experimentar satisfacción por las penas de alguien más, no era de un ser noble e inocente, como muchos la apreciaban. Sería… ¿Qué había maldad en su corazón? ¿Era mala? La verdad es que no había dejado de repetirse las palabras de Ino, y muchos sentimientos la abordaban al hacerlo. Sentía enojo al saber que Sakura no le era leal con nadie. Desilusión e impotencia al corroborar que la única esperanza de salvar su relación nunca había existido, y… complacencia al saber que la persona que le había hecho tanto daño estaba sufriendo.

Kami, sí, sí era malévola, era perversa por estar sintiéndose así, pero no lo podía evitar. Una parte de sí abogaba por el sufrimiento de la peli rosa, porque ella padecía en carne propia su dolor… amar y no ser amado, la maldición más sádica y brutal con que se puede ser castigado, pero su otra parte disfrutaba al saberla tan desdichada como se merecía, pagando lo que le había hecho… Que irónica tontería, lo que sucedía era tan incoherente y ridículo. Al final nadie quedaría contento, ninguno de los tres obtendría el verdadero amor. Ella, quedaría rota por dentro, llorando por la traición de quien creyó sería el padre de sus hijos, su marido... Naruto sufriría mucho, nunca encontraría la paz hasta reconocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura, y su amante, tendría que aprender a vivir con el rechazo de su primer amor, Uchiha Sasuke.

Todos los caminos estaban liados al fracaso, y honestamente le dolía mucho… Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones al escuchar unos acrecentados murmullos. Parpadeó varias veces y se halló sola en una mesa. Suspiró largamente y bebió un poco del contenido de su refresco, desistió al sentir como las paredes de su garganta estaban cerradas y la hacían sentir como sí un caño la estuviera atravesando. Cerró sus ojos ante el escocer que la carcomía. Trató de tranquilizarle y mantener su mente en blanco, por un momento lo logró, pudo ser consciente del fresco envolviéndola y de los rayos del sol calentando su piel, pero toda la tranquilidad adquirida se disipó al volver a escuchar esa molesta algarabía.

A regañadientes abrió los ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia el centro del alboroto. No pudo discernir más que una muchedumbre de gentes haciendo un círculo mientras gritaban excitadas. No entendió lo que decían, menos distinguió la causa de su euforia.

Rondó sus ojos por el campo abierto, topándose con altos árboles y mesas vacías. Al parecer toda la Universidad estaba concentrada en ese tumulto.

— _¿Qué estará pasando?_ — oyó decir a una joven, mientras se sentaba en una mesa contigua.

— _Debe ser que unos idiotas se tomaron la hora de descanso para armar una trifulca_ — le contestó su acompañante.

Hina perdió el interés de lo que dijeron a continuación, hasta que un tercero se acercó a ellas.

— _¿¡Qué están haciendo!?_ — les exclamó el muchacho _—. ¡Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke se están peleando!_

La sangre se le heló, y solo alcanzó a balbucear unas indefinibles palabras antes de levantarse y salir corriendo con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

— ¡Hmp!— sonrió con malicia—. Eres un inútil. Ni siquiera has podido darme un solo golpe.

— ¡Cállate!— refutó enardecido. El rubio pasó una de sus manos sobre el hilillo de sangre que caía por sus labios. Apretó fuertemente sus puños al observar una sonrisa burlona en su contrincante—. ¡Ni creas qué esto es todo lo que puedo dar!— gruñó, apoyándose sobre sus brazos y levantándose del suelo.

—Con que aún tienes ganas de recibir más golpes— emitió sardónico—. Acaso no es suficiente con lo que ya has recibido.

Sasuke estaba casi impecable. A duras penas se le notaba una gota de sudor. Su camisa no tenía ni una raja, sus pantalones estaban libres de polvo o suciedad, y su bufanda estaba en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado, muy diferente a lo que se podía decir de Naruto.

—Sabes, imbécil— rabió el ojiazul, escupiendo un poco de sangre—. No me importa que te creas el más interesante y popular entre las mujeres. O que te sientas superior por la posición que goza tu familia. Sea lo que sea, en lo que a mí respecta…— hizo una pausa en la que respiró profundamente—. ¡No eres más que un idiota!

Una sonrisa torcida se hizo presente en los labios del azabache.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir— repuso el Uchiha—. La próxima vez puedes ahorrarte tú estúpido sermón.

—No tenías ningún derecho a tratar a Sakura de esa forma tan despreciable— rebatió—. ¿¡Cómo fuiste capaz de humillarla rechazándola tan toscamente!?

Un mutismo los caló. Gritos de aliento y otros de reprensión se pudieron escuchar por parte de la muchedumbre, pero estos se fueron disipando hasta que todos quedaron en absoluto silencio.

— ¿Con qué toda este teatrito es por Sakura?— quebró el azabache con sorna—. Pobre iluso. Después de tantos años y aún no has podido superarla.

—No desvíes el punto ¡Sasuke!... No te perdonaré la forma en que la trataste. Si creías que Sakura no tenía a nadie quien la defendiera pues te equivocas, aquí estoy yo… ¡Uzumaki Naruto!— le lanzó con decisión.

El Uchiha no contestó, y por un momento tuvo la intención de dar media vuelta y marcharse de ahí. Sin embargo, algo lo motivó a desistir y permanecer en aquel lugar.

—Así qué tú eres el protector de Sakura… ¿Hee?— respondió al fin, queriendo transmitir un tono de sorpresa muy refutable.

— ¡Así es!— afirmó—. ¡Y lo primero que haré es hacerte tragar todas tus ofensas!

— ¿Ofensas?— se mofó casi a sus adentros. Sasuke ignoró sus reventados gestos y se pasó una mano sobre su melena—. No creo que sea una ofensa rechazar a una mujer por no poseer los atractivos suficientes, o peor aún, no tener la reputación idónea que debería tener alguien que se dijese decente... ¿Cómo decirlo?— vaciló irónico—. No gusto de zorras y...

El Uchiha no terminó de hablar. El puño de Naruto se alzó al aire y se dejó ir con incandescente fuerza hacia su rostro. Él no se movió. Un silbatazo lejano llenó de angustiosa calma todo el espacio, y solo pares de miradas animadas y confusas abundaron. Segundos pasaron para que un leve crujido rompiera aquel encantamiento. Su accionar fue altivo y sagaz. Con un rápido movimiento lo tomó por el brazo y lo retorció sin contemplación. El Uzumaki se rebatió entre su agarre, pero él solo lo soltó cuando se hartó de sus rabietas.

—Ya te rindes, Naruto.

El ojiazul cayó de rodillas. Quiso reincorporarse e intentar dar un nuevo golpe, pero el cansancio lo obligó a sostenerse sobre sus manos.

—No importa sí caigo mil veces…— paró un momento, luchando con sus palabras y ahogos—, por Sakura soy capaz de levantarme ¡Dos mil! — se reintegró de la grama con una increíble agilidad, y más grande aún, fuerza de voluntad.

— Ya veo que nunca te darás por vencido ¿Tan importante es esa mujer para ti?— preguntó con fingida suspicacia.

— Tú sabes que es así— contestó sin pensar—. Desde que estábamos en el kínder le hice la promesa de siempre estar a su lado. Luego, apareciste tú y nuestros lazos casi se pierden… pero con tu partida, estos se volvieron a formar y se hicieron más fuertes. Y ahora que volviste no se volverán a destruir, ni tú le ocasionarás más daño del que ya le hiciste.

—Sí yo lo deseo puedo hacerlo— inquirió el azabache con autosuficiencia.

— ¡Hmp!— se mofó ahora el ojiazul—. Tendrás que pasar sobre mí sí pretendes acercarte a Sakura— empuñó enérgicamente sus manos—. Y sabes, ¡Prefiero morir antes de dejar que se vaya contigo!

De entre toda la multitud, una minúscula figurilla resaltó entre los demás. No era porque gritara más o alentara la continuidad de la pelea, todo lo contrario, era la única que no decía nada, que no tenía alguna expresión en su rostro, que no disfrutaba del entretenido espectáculo… entonces, ¿Por qué se distinguía entre seres iguales?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **HORAS DESPUÉS…**

Una mueca torcida surcó su rostro. Llevaba largos minutos observándola, escuchando sus dolidos murmullos, advirtiendo su vergüenza… sin embargo, el regocijo que antes había sentido al exponer los sentimientos del rubio, ya no estaba… No comprendía la razón de sus sensaciones, y eso lo encrespaba. Se suponía que debería sentirse complacido por haber logrado humillarla, por conseguir que todos la vieran con lástima y pena, pero no, de nuevo lo que sentía no se podía describir como satisfacción o desquite, tal vez, quizá, como… contrariedad e impaciencia.

Sus ojos estaban adheridos a ella como sal al mar. Su mirada era fría y profunda. Parecía querer estudiarla, ver más allá de su exterior, entender porque lo hacía titubear y dudar, pero por más que buscaba, no daba con la respuesta.

Una fresca brisa acarició sus facciones, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos y llenar sus pulmones con aire. Lentamente fue recuperando su visión, encontrándose de nuevo con la idílica imagen de árboles alzándose hasta el cielo e interminables pétalos rojizos cubriendo la grama. Abducido, siguió un camino marcado por el incesante cantar de los pájaros y la ardiente luz del sol. Sus pies fueron sigilosos, se movieron con astucia e inteligencia, igual que un carroñero acechando a su presa. Se ocultó bajo la sombra de su mismo árbol y guardó silencio. Sintió su inconfundible aroma a lilas y su corazón no tardó en resentirlo. Se reprendió mentalmente por sus estúpidos sobresaltos, pero de muy mala gana descubrió que era una de las pocas cosas en su vida que no podía controlar.

Salió de su trance al escuchar un leve remilgo de ella. Aquello lo entiesó, pero también le hizo recordar la presencia femenina. Su mente se explayó, y por un microsegundo, una sonrisa demoniaca surcó sus labios. Volvió a su alrededor y se miró solo, únicamente rodeado por grama y árboles, los testigos perfectos para el crimen perfecto. Nadie parecía haber notado su ausencia, puede que nadie la notara por unas horas más.

— ¿Por qué te ocultas?— le susurró él, saliendo de su escondite. De inmediato notó como el cuerpo de Hinata se atirantó y unas pequeñas arrugas aparecieron en su frente—. ¿Tienes miedo?— hubo destellos de burla en su tono.

Ella no respondió, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera, percibió su temor brotar de su ser.

Un tensionado silencio los aprisionó, solo interrumpido por el sonido de las aves y el correr de un arroyo a lo lejos. Sasuke la imitó y se regostó sobre la aspereza del árbol de malinche, alzó su vista hacía las hojas danzando por el viento y percibió como las sombras dejaban manchas en todo su cuerpo. Tardó en retomar la palabra.

—Sabes, Naruto siempre ha estado enamorado de Haruno— volvió a ella con el rabillo del ojo—. Creí que solo era un capricho. Una ilusión ficticia que acabaría tan pronto la tuviera, pero no fue así. Ese individuo sigue tan embelesado de Sakura como hace años. Pensé que cuando regresara los encontraría casados, tal vez con hijos, pero— se ladeó hacia ella, obteniendo una nítida visión de sus facciones—, sorpresa, sorpresa, lo encontré infelizmente comprometido contigo.

Él era hombre, y como tal, no podía negar cuando una mujer era atractiva, y Hyuga Hinata, tenía una sugestión particular. Su rostro era limpio e inocente, sus mejillas pálidas y sonrojadas a la vez, y sus labios llenos y temerosos. Una virginal belleza que en otra circunstancia no dejaría pasar. Siguió el hilo de su cabello y llegó hasta su pecho, éste subía y bajaba, secundando la turbación que le mostraba su rostro. Continuó descendiendo y se topó con la perfección de sus curvas; cintura estrecha, caderas abundantes y largas piernas de gacela. Toda ella era una innegable tentación escondida tras un velo de candidez e inexperiencia. Digamos que la presa perfecta para un lobo hambriento como él. Volvió su mirada a sus labios, y sin querer los suyos se abrieron levemente. Renegó en su interior al sentirse interesado ante la idea de probarlos.

—Eres una estúpida sí sigues con él después de eso— lanzó áspero. No pensó en sus palabras. Fue un impulso, un descuidado impulso que solo le dejó ver lo mucho que le molestaba esa situación.

—No me afecta lo que usted piense de mi— emitió al fin. Pese que sus ojos se mantenían fervientemente cerrados, hubo mucha decisión en su voz—. Es mi vida y yo puedo hacer lo que desee con ella.

Sasuke gruñó ligeramente, pero rápido se controló. Con agilidad se reintegró de su reposo y eliminó la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

— ¿Tan indolente te has convertido al rechazo?— la escrudiñó con insistencia—. ¿No te importa que tu prometido profese su amor por otra?

—No.

—No mientas— la incredulidad resplandeció en su mirada.

—Lo único que me afecta es lo que yo siento— abrió lentamente sus ojos, llevando sus manos a su pecho como mecanismo de defensa—, y sí yo quiero seguir con Naruto, lo haré, no importa que… o quien.

El azabache posó su mano sobre su barbilla y la subyugó a alzar su rostro hacia él. Los ojos de la ojiperla se abrieron desmesuradamente y demostraron la humedad que muy bien había ocultado antes. Este hecho lo fastidió. ¡Kami! Mientras más cerca estaba de ella y más interactuaban, era más consciente de los fuertes sentimientos de la Hyuga por Naruto, y eso por alguna razón lo disgustaba en sobremanera. Le hervía la sangre cada vez que la veía llorar por él, que la apreciaba asfixiándose entre lamentos de rechazo y autocompasión, y aunque quería pegarse un tiro cada vez que lo pensaba, últimamente se cuestionaba la causa de su caprichoso enamoramiento por el Uzumaki ¿Qué tenía él de especial? ¿Por qué ella parecía hasta capaz de dar la vida por él si fuera necesario?

— ¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona que solo está contigo por interés?— sus palabras fueron veneno, su tono frialdad y su intención letalidad. Desatendió las verdaderas razones que lo llevaron a decir aquello, y solo se concentró en lo que lo había impulsado acercarse a ella en un principio.

— ¿Por qué me odia?— su pregunta fue un fantasmal murmullo desorientador—. ¿Q-qué le he hecho para ser merecedora de su desprecio?— Hina lo miró con dureza, pero sus ojos se empaparon tanto que se vio forzada a desviar su mirada y esconderla tras su flequillo. Sasuke la soltó de su agarre, y por un increíble momento, fue él quien quiso ocultarse de ella.

No pudo rebatir. Era la primera vez que se quedaba sin habla, e irónicamente, esa mujer de nuevo era la causante de los resientes hallazgos de su personalidad.

Sin desearlo, tuvo el tiempo de pensar en su cuestionamiento " _¿Por qué la odiaba?_ ". Una simple pregunta con una compleja respuesta que creyó tener, pero que ahora… no podía responderse. Sencillo hubiera sido contestarle que la despreciaba infinitamente por ser la hija del hombre quien mató a su padre, por estarse lucrando a costa del esfuerzo y trabajo de su familia… pero esa no sería toda la verdad, porque la razón completa ni él mismo la conocía.

—No creas que eres tan importante como para ser acreedora de mi desprecio— Pese al claro contexto de sus palabras, sus acciones demostraron más que apatía o desinterés. Sin ser consciente, sus manos se habían empuñado enérgicamente a ambos costados de la cabeza de la Hyuga, y su cuerpo se había inclinado peligrosamente sobre ella, dejando una mínima distancia entre sus labios—. Para mí solo eres una insignificante mujer…— sus miradas se cruzaron en una peligrosa e inquietante línea—. No te molestes en pensar que mi comportamiento tiene un trasfondo, porque solo pierdes el tiempo.

Un leve titiritar acometió contra los labios entreabiertos de la ojiperla, pero rápido los cerró y acomodó su garganta.

—A-ahora no sea usted el que mienta— estuvo muy lejos de mostrarse irónica, la irregularidad de su voz la traicionó—. Sí no le interesara n-no… bueno, lo que trato de d-decirle e-es que… — su atolondramiento le hizo trastabillar—, ¿P-por que insiste en perturbarme?— tragó hondo—. ¿A qué se debe su a-apatía?... si no me o-odia, entonces…

El Uchiha esbozó una sonora carcajada que le impidió terminar. Hinata se quedó absorta, observándolo, pareciendo ahogarse entre llamativos tonos carmesí. Él, aún con atisbos de burla, volvió su atención hacia ella. En un segundo, su rostro al igual que su cuerpo, adquirieron la misma temible rigidez.

— ¿Así qué crees que me interesas?— susurró en un inverosímil tono de sugestión. Sin despegarse un centímetro, bajó su mirada y sin recato detalló las curvas de su cuerpo. Aunque pudo percibir como ella se sonrojaba y se estremecía ante su escrutinio, no se detuvo—. Mocosa tonta— espetó sin ganas—, ya te he dicho que no eres lo suficientemente atractiva para tentarme. No te atribuyas méritos que estás muy lejos de obtener— la oteó con fingida pena—. No eres más que una pobre niña rica; fea, molesta y caprichosa…

Impasible apreció como la mano de la Hyuga se alzó de su costado y se encaminó directo a su rostro. Sin mover un músculo de más, atrapó su muñeca en un simple movimiento con el brazo. Una sonrisa torcida adornó sus facciones ante su victoria, pero esta fue pasajera. La electricidad que sufrió su cuerpo al tocarla fue inmediata. Palpar su piel le quemó, fue una sensación extraña que desencadenó otras reacciones desconocidas. Trató de no mostrarse afectado, y quiso creer que lo logró, pero no fue así. La forma en que ahora la observaba era diferente. Había fuego en sus ojos ¿Disgusto, ira, odio? Todo era confuso, toda ella era una completa interrogante que lo asfixiaba y lo hacía sentir disgustado y ansioso… pero ¿Por qué?

Escuchó unas leves quejas de dolor y pareció salir de su trance. Parpadeó varias veces y se encontró con la figurilla de aquella mujer. La estaba estrujando tan fuerte que las venas de sus manos le resaltaban y sus dedos se contraían. La soltó, y se aventuró a otearla con reserva. Sus molletes yacían cubiertos de interminables gotas saladas, la palidez de su cara era ridículamente excesiva, y sus gestos no mostraban más que su arraigado pánico. Renegó la puya de culpa al notar verdadero terror en aquellos ojos grisáceos. ¡Qué estupidez! Sí eso era lo que había pretendido desde que se acercó a ella; molestarla, incomodarla, hacerla sentir más miserable... ¡Malditos remordimientos! Nunca había sabido de ellos, siempre habían sido un rumor, una palabra sin sentido en su vocabulario, y ahora, precisamente en ese momento, tuvieron que manifestarse.

Sin molestarse en entender su accionar, acercó sus dedos hacia la humedad de la chica. Su piel era tierna, suave, cándida. Ella respingó al contacto, pero no emitió palabra. Él, copiando su silencio, delineó el camino de sus lágrimas, sintiendo como un intenso fuego nacía en su interior y se esparcía a cada gramo de su ser. Terminó su turbulento recorrido al llegar al nacimiento de sus senos. Su corazón fue de menos a más en segundos, incluso sus manos le amenazaron con tiritar. Temiendo un descontrol, apartó su adhesiva atención de sus atributos y la llevó a sus agrietados ojos.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada. El Uchiha por un momento deseó leerle la mente, anheló saber lo que pensaba de él, reconocer las reacciones que ocasionaba en ella, pero ¡Kami!, solo miedo advirtió. Continuando con el inquebrantable silencio, Sasuke posicionó su mano sobre su barbilla, no hizo falta que la subyugará a levantarla, ella sola lo hizo. Quiso pensar que lo hacía para recibirlo, que ambos estaban deseando lo mismo... Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al suyo, evitando perderse sus reacciones fugaces. Se sintió complacido al apreciar las sacudidas que provocó en su cuerpo, pero no más que el hecho, de confirmar que no le era del todo indiferente.

—No tengas miedo…— le murmuró, antes que sus labios se tocaran y se perdieran en la piel del otro. El estremecimiento fue instantáneo y ardoroso. La boca de ella lo había recibido con reserva, pero levemente fue haciendo espacio para aceptarlo. El azabache sintió consumirse de deseo y ansiedad, y aunque su instinto le exigió extasiarse con el sabor de su carne, se contuvo. Era la primera vez que sacrificaba sus necesidades por las de una mujer, pero ella era diferente, una idílica imagen de puridad que no gozaría desposar de esa manera, no a la fuerza…

Su perfume, la melada de sus labios y la inexperiencia de sus agasajos fueron extrañamente estimulantes y tiernos, demasiado excitantes para un hambriento demonio como él. Ella, en un incitante error, mordió la punta de su lengua, y eso fue más que suficiente para terminar de despertar la bestia enjaulada. Su beso se volvió feroz y demandante, su mano soltó su barbilla y se condujo con autoridad a la estrechez de su cintura, estrujándola y arrinconándola contra la dureza del tallo. Por un instante sintió la abdicación de los labios de la Hyuga, y esto lo hizo rabiar. Percibió como su renuncia se acrecentó con el retorcer de su cuerpo entre sus brazos y el cierre de su boca.

—No te atrevas…— alcanzó a articular, con su boca todavía en ella. No le permitió responder y profundizó en el beso. Sus manos iniciaron a moverse y repasaron su cintura y su espalda, apretándola y palpándola con fuerza y derecho—. Sigue…— le exigió entre sofocado y angustiado—. No p-pretendas… fin-fingir in-indiferencia…— se separó un poco y la oteó con un filo de deseo— cuando tu cuerpo me demuestra lo contrario…— La embistió con bruscas caricias, queriendo provocar la reacción que desde un principio anhelo ver en ella, pero de nuevo se encontró con aquella minúscula mujer sumergida en agua y miedo. La ira no tardó en calarlo hasta los huesos. La deseaba, sí, no cabía duda. Su piel, sus labios, su perfume, lo ponían al borde del desquicio y la impaciencia… pero ¡Qué testaruda e indolente era! ¿¡Acaso no sentía nada por él, por sus besos y caricias!?

— ¡No eres más que una mocosa insípida!— le espetó, irritado, ardido, aún agitado. Con un brusco movimiento la tomó por la cintura y la separó de él, dejándola yacer sobre la aspereza del árbol. Luego, colocó sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza y mantuvo la escasa cercanía de sus cuerpos, pudiendo estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para percibir su fresco aliento y su pánico. En respuesta, Hina alzó los brazos hacia su pecho y reprimió unas predecibles ventiscas de sollozos. El silencio que prosiguió después, fue abrumador. Ninguno fue capaz de musitar un monosílabo o de hacer notar su presencia.

Segundos más transcurrieron, y solo el conducir del agua por el arroyo lo hizo despabilar y arriesgarse a observarla a plenitud. No se lo propuso, pero la mirada que le dedicó fue fría y severa, más de lo que realmente quiso demostrar. Ella optó por ignorarlo y limpiar la humedad estancada. Sasuke bufó ante su apatía. Se le apreciaba contrariado, tanto, que por segundos pareció empuñar su mano sobre el tallo y atravesarlo con una fuerza descomunal. ¿¡Qué tenía esa mujer que causaba esos estragos en é!?... Maldita, mil veces maldita.

Al ver una extraña mueca en ella se dio cuenta de la irregularidad de su respiración y el excesivo aproximamiento a su cuerpo. Actuando, se separó unos centímetros y pintó una ladina sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes miedo?— le musitó. Aquello estuvo muy lejos de sonar como una pregunta. La malicia de su voz y la intransigencia de sus gestos dejaron a entrever su verdadera intención. Por otro lado, la inmutes atacó a la heredera. Sus manos le temblaban, incluso, su piel emuló el color perfecto de un copo de nieve.

El leve movimiento de sus labios auguró una ansiada respuesta… pero esta nunca llegó.

— _¡Hey, Hina!... ¿¡Estás aquí!?—_ se escuchó a una mujer a los lejos.

— ¿Ino?— musitó ella apenas, mientras sus perturbados pestañeos acrecentaban.

— _¡Hina!—_ volvió aquella ruidosa voz—. _¡Ya me di cuenta lo que sucedió con ese idiota de Naruto! ¡Es un tonto!_ — gruñó un improperio al aire—. _¿¡Cómo te gusta venir a esta maleza, mis tacones se hundieron!?... ¡Hinata! ¿¡Estás aquí, verdad!?_

Ojos negros y grisáceos se cruzaron, conteniendo el aliento, el miedo, la ira… ¿Por qué no?... también el deseo.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Notas:** Espero les haya gustado este capí! Ahora ya sabemos el porqué de la actitud de nuestro Uchiha favorito XD

Mil gracias por leer, por sus follows y favorites!; A Yaz, Nanami, Mury, Guest, Mare-1998, Hime-Uchiha-Namizake, Yuli2401, Patohf, Soledad-Uchiha, por sus reviews! Lindos! XD.

 **Fher34:** A ti muchas gracias por leer!

 **Elena:** Lo que más odio es esperar otros seis días para leer tus reviews! Arigato BD.

 **Nos leemos el próximo sábado!**

P/D: Subo cada sábado sin falta. No se olviden de comentar! Saluditos XD.


	6. CAPÍTULO VI: Tiempo de olvidar

Hola, aquí reportándome! Empecemos a leer XD

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (Mil Gracias por el NARUHINA !)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 **TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR**

No le dijo a nadie de su encuentro en el campo, y tampoco hizo falta que lo hiciera. Él había desaparecido tan sagaz de su presencia que había llegado a titubear sobre la realidad de su fragancia y la huella de sus besos ¿Realmente, había pasado?… Su mente estuvo divagando por mucho tiempo. Centenares de pensamientos le atormentaron, le hicieron retorcerse de dolor e impotencia, incluso, tuvo que agarrase de coraje para reprimir un grito opresivo. Sin embargo, en un extraño segundo sepulcral, sus hipidos se detuvieron y su mente quedó en blanco. Creyó dejar de pensar y sentir…

Ino la encontró abrazada a sus piernas, con la cabeza escondida entre sus hinojos, temblando… Hina la había escuchado hablar, preocupada, de seguro con sus orbes azules fijos en ella. Lentamente fue alzando la cabeza y la vio a su lado, tocándole el hombro. Creyó sisear negativamente a algo que le preguntaba, no estuvo muy segura. Trató de reincorporarse, y aunque al principio se le dificultó, pudo dar unos pasos tambaleantes. No estaba consciente a donde se dirigía, solo se dejó llevar por el movimiento de sus pies. Oyó la voz de su amiga a su espalda, parecía alterada, decía demasiadas cosas a la vez y tan rápido, que no pudo apreciarlo muy bien.

Todo el paisaje cambió, ya no más grama o inmensos árboles atravesándosele en el camino. El recorrido rojizo de flores fue sustituido por el duro concreto, y la escasa luz que la acompañaba por el brillo de las iluminarias de la calle. Parpadeó un par de veces y se vio envuelta por el oscuro abrigo de un palo de hule. Algunas de las ramas llegaban a tocar el piso, y la copa yacía a metros de distancia de tierra. Una fría oleada de aire no tardó en atacarla y despabilar sus sentidos. Por instinto rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y dirigió su mirada al desolado camino que se extendía a su alrededor. Los carros no transitaban, incluso, las personas parecían haberse resguardado en sus casas… estaba sola, en un lugar indiferente y con la sombras dominando por doquier.

No podía pensar con claridad. En las últimas semanas habían sucedidos tantas cosas malas y al mismo tiempo que le era difícil procesar toda la verdad. En ocasiones, reía histérica recordando la dolorosa confesión de Naruto sobre su compromiso, remembrando su inmensa devoción por otra, su rechazo… Ya había llorado suficiente, y a pesar de eso, no podía detenerse, era casi una necesidad. Sabía que después de lo que había pasado, continuar con esa farsa sería más que estúpido y denigrante, sin embargo, no tenía la fuerza para alzar su voz y terminar con aquello, porque por más que le doliera no era capaz de cortar ese masoquista sentimiento que la subyugaba a sentir lo que sentía por él… Sí, era una tonta, una gran cobarde incapaz de dejar de amarlo, inhábil para demostrar apatía ante su desamor… pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Unas gotas de lluvias iniciaron a mojar el pavimento y rebotar contra sus botas. Las abrumadoras ramas la cubrieron del chubasco, solo algunas lograron atravesar aquella coraza y golpear su rostro descubierto. Pronto la lluvia se convirtió en aguacero, y la sequedad de la que antes gozaba desapareció. Sus ropas y su cabello se empaparon. Por primera vez, se percató de la atípica y peligrosa situación en que se encontraba. No esperó en movilizarse. Sus pasos fueron torpes y nerviosos, pero solo escasos minutos pasaron para que divisara la portentosa entrada de su casa.

Cruzó la calle sin observar a su alrededor, el clima aún era fatal. Cuando puso el primer pie sobre la cera, su cuerpo tambaleó al parecer chocar contra alguien. El roce no fue tan fuerte como para hacerla caer o parar. Sutilmente volvió sobre su hombro, y entre precipitaciones y sombras, divisó la figura de un hombre de coleta azabache y ojeras pronunciadas.

— _Lo siento_ …— le pareció murmurar. Un estremecimiento la cubrió al detenerse y repararse en él. Esa persona se le hacía excesivamente familiar; sus facciones, su porte… sus profundos ojos negros, le recordaban a alguien…pero ¿A quién?

El desconocido le dedicó una sonrisa. Hina se percató de su impertinencia e hizo una leve reverencia. Rápido volteó y se apresuró a ingresar a la casa. Al entrar a su habitación se quitó su pesada chaqueta y se regostó sobre la puerta, cavilando, repasando la imagen de aquel hombre que la había dejado tan inquieta. No entendió su reacción, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron su corazón se aceleró. ¿Quién sería él? Sin duda era muy atractivo, y parecía ser simpático y agradable, pero estaba segura de haberlo visto antes… No tardó mucho tiempo en darse por vencida y tratar de ignorar el hecho anterior.

Abatida, se reincorporó de su duro apoyo y se preparó para ir a la cama. Se embozó completa y se aferró a la suavidad de su almohada y de su sábana… De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus dedos se dirigieron con rapidez a sus labios, palpándolos, sintiéndolos súbitamente arder, finalmente recordando.

—Sasuke…— pronunció quebradiza, al tiempo que sus manos iniciaban a convulsionar.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS…**

—Creo que ha sido todo por hoy, Uchiha— emitió el ojiperla con autoridad—. Las proyecciones auguran un gran crecimiento en ventas, por ende grandes beneficios para ambas empresas— las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron ante la presencia de una simulada sonrisa—. No pareces muy entusiasmado muchacho— inquirió con fingida incredulidad—, ¿No son estos los resultados que esperabas?

La mirada de Sasuke era dura, hasta se podía decir que era demasiado intransigente y severa, sin embargo, su actitud no pareció incomodar al presidente Hyuga.

—Claro que lo son— respondió el azabache después, cerrando el folder contenido entre sus manos y depositándolo sobre el exagerado escritorio que los dividía.

—Tengo que reconocerlo, tú hermano Itachi y tú están haciendo un excelente trabajo con el legado de su padre. No imaginé que manejaran tan bien nuestra marca— tomó un sorbo de té, aclarando luego su garganta—. No me lo tomes a mal, no quiero decir que esperaba menos de ustedes— puso la taza en su lugar y se recostó plácidamente sobre el respaldar de la silla, enfocando toda su atención en el contrariado joven—. Sí Fugaku estuviera con nosotros, sin duda estaría muy orgulloso del trabajo de sus dos hijos.

Sasuke se tensó al escucharlo mencionar el nombre de su padre, había atisbos de burla y suficiencia en su tono. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para contener su lengua y no despotricar su profundo desprecio. Aunque experimentó como su rostro se teñía con su ira y sus manos se aferraban con cargada fuerza al mango de la silla, pudo mantener la postura y dibujar una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios.

— _¡Disculpe, Hiashi- sama!_ — tocaron a la puerta.

El tensionado momento que se había creado, se quebró.

— _¡Pasa!_ — respondió el líder, pareciendo saber de quién trataba.

Un hombre de cabellos cafés y ojos grisáceos se adentró al despacho. Su porte era aristocrático y suficiente, y a pesar de que no irradiaba el mismo aire glacial de Hiashi, al Uchiha le fastidiaba tanto como el presidente.

A causa de los negocios que compartían sus familias, se había visto obligado a tratar algunos asuntos con él, pero sus caracteres siempre chocaban, sobre todo cuando se le escapaba algún desacreditador comentario sobre su mojigata prima. No comprendía el enardecimiento del peli café, ella no era su mujer para que se sintiera tan ofendido por sus palabras, menos, para que lo anduviera amenazando por sí se atrevía acercársele. Qué estupidez… Como si fuera a abstenerse solo porque ese miserable se lo exigía.

El joven Hyuga no reparó en él, y el azabache hizo lo mismo.

—Hiashi-sama…—se dirigió el peli café a su tío, pero éste no lo dejó terminar.

—Ya lo sé, Neji— suspiró cansado—. Es hora de la reunión con los inversionistas de Kazegure. Ya estoy listo.

El ojiperla asentó con la cabeza y se acomodó los papeles que cargaba en una mano, cuidando no dejar caer el maletín que contenía en la otra.

—Hiashi-sama— volvió a pronunciar—, Hinata- sama ya debe de estar esperando por nosotros, tendremos que pasar primero trayéndola y después...

—De ninguna manera— lo interrumpió, ahora fastidiado—. Debemos estar puntuales en esa reunión, y si no hay choferes que vayan a recogerla…— cerró los ojos con aparentada pena—, tendrá que esperar a que terminemos.

—P- pero estaremos terminando la reunión como a las ocho de la noche o más…— los alegatos del joven Hyuga estuvieron muy lejos de mostrarse convincentes y desinteresados—. Digo— carraspeó un tanto sonrojado—. Es muy peligroso que se quede sola en esa zona, y aún más que se arriesgue a tomar un transporte público.

— ¡Ya hablé!— espetó Hiashi ampliamente contrariado—. ¡Esa niña tendrá que esperar, o sí quiere, que se aventure a regresarse ella sola!... No me interesa.

El despacho quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

—Es mejor que yo me retire— intervino Sasuke repentinamente. Se habían olvidado de su presencia, y lo agradecía. No podía soportar ni un minuto más en ese maldito lugar. Estar cerca de ese hombre, escuchando su sarta de estupideces, le causaba indigestión. No esperó a que ninguno de los dos le contestara, es más, ni siquiera volteó hacia ellos.

—Uchiha, espera— lo llamó el presidente.

Sasuke se detuvo con los dedos aún en el desenclave de la puerta. Su mano se le engarrotó y venas verdes aparecieron resaltadas en su frente. Odiaba su voz, la forma autoritaria y suficiente con que se le dirigía. Maldito, mil veces maldito. Contaba los días que faltaban para verlo echado a sus pies, suplicándole por un poco de compasión, compasión que él no tuvo por su padre, ni por ellos.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer?— prosiguió el líder, cuestionándolo con astucia.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Hinata, ¿Está segura que no desea que la lleve a algún lugar?— sonrió galante, para luego dirigir su celestina mirada a lo largo de la carretera—. Por el día es agradable apreciar estos verdes pastizales y olvidarse del bullicio de la ciudad, pero…— volvió hacia ella—, por la noche es diferente. Luego que todos los empleados salen este sitio se torna demasiado desolado, de hecho, dudo que haya vigilantes nocturnos. ¿Estará bien sola?

La ojiperla se cohibió ante su dedicada atención.

—No se preocupe— pronunció ruborizada—. Mi padre vendrá a recogerme dentro de muy poco. P-pero muchas gracias por su oferta, Gaara- sama.

—Si me lo permite, puedo hacerle compañía mientras…

—No es necesario— contestó tan rápido que aparentó renegar a su ofrecimiento—. No me lo tome a mal, es solo que…— vaciló—, no deseo que cambie sus planes por mí.

El atractivo peli rojo suspiró, y ella no tardó en resentirlo. No quería que pensara que era una grosera o malagradecida, menos después de lo mucho que la había ayudado. Se encontraba ahí porque su padre le había ordenado asistir al lanzamiento de unos medicamentos naturales. Hina no le cuestionó el motivo, solo accedió gustosa. Al fin su progenitor la estaba introduciendo en los negocios familiares, y no podía pedir más. Sin embargo, se había sentido como un pez fuera del agua durante toda la presentación, no entendía los términos médicos que utilizaban y fácil se confundía con las diapositivas, definitivamente su día hubiera resultado ser un desastre si no se hubiera sentado al lado del joven Sabaku. Él amablemente la había auxiliado con una síntesis que se había propuesto escribir, es más, le había terminado de explicar algunas cosillas que no había logrado entender.

Le dio mucha vergüenza al momento en que se presentaron formalmente, ella era una Hyuga, y a veces sentía que las personas esperaban más de ella de lo que podía dar, no obstante, él no se reparó en su apellido. Le había dicho que era la persona más tierna y transparente que había conocido. En respuesta la heredera le había sonreído. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le atribuía comentarios tan positivos… y sinceramente lo agradeció.

—No se moleste conmigo, Gaara-sama— emitió con congoja—. No piense que estoy siendo descortés con usted, porque realmente no es así— advirtió dureza en el rostro del joven, y no esperó en agregar preocupada—, por favor, créame…

—Sabe, usted es peligrosamente encantadora.

La dulce y fascinante mirada con que ahora la oteaba, la intimidó. Había mucha calidez y sugestión en sus ojos. A primera vista Gaara parecía ser un rompecorazones de primera. Tenía todas las características necesarias para hacerlo; era rico, culto y grabadamente encantador. No obstante, su trato era afable y agradable. Carecía de todos aquellos gestos altivos e intolerables de los hombres de su clase, y eso lo hacía ser especial.

—Bueno, ya es tiempo que me retire— pronunció, rompiendo el sutil encantamiento y tomándola delicadamente por la muñeca. Las mejillas de la heredera se incendiaron en el acto—. Fue un placer conocerla— depositó un casto beso en su mano—, aunque le debo de confesar que no me siento tan contento como debería.

— ¿A q-qué se refiere?— trastabilló.

El peli rojo ladeó sus labios tentadoramente y luego apretó un poco su mano entre las fuertes suyas.

— Además de encantadora, es muy cándida.

Ella hizo un mohín de desacuerdo con su boca y el joven solo pareció divertirse a su costa. Se sintió extraña. Nunca se comportaba tan abiertamente con un casi desconocido, pero con él era diferente. Se sentía libre para actuar como una niña encaprichada o reír ruidosamente como las veces que lo hizo durante la presentación.

Gaara dejó su mano y depositó la suya sobre su espesa cabellera negra, revolviéndola levemente. Hina no protestó ante su acción, solo bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

—Lo que quise decir es que lamento no haberla conocido antes…—titubeó—. Mi hermano tiene amistad con su padre, y por él sé que Usted está comprometida— dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se dispuso a observarla detenidamente—, y aunque no conozco a Uzumaki Naruto, me atrevo a decir que es el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra por tenerla…y yo, lo envidio por eso.

Hinata no pudo evitar reflejar la sorpresa que la atacó. Él, el hombre más atento, dulce y encantador que había conocido, ¿Sentía envidia de Naruto?... Acaso, ¿Alguien consideraba que ella era lo suficientemente bonita para generar envidia? Quiso reaccionar y preguntarle sí solo estaba siendo condescendiente con sus afirmaciones o había algo más, pero no pudo. Él ya había dado la vuelta y dirigido hacia a su coche.

Lo vio despedirse mientras arrancaba, y en todo ese tiempo no dejó de cuestionarse si su galanura había sido intencional.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El edificio cerró sus puertas y apagó las luces, dejándola casi en tinieblas. Habían pasado unos treinta minutos desde la partida de Gaara, y tal como él le había comentado, aquel lugar había quedado totalmente desolado. Todos los empleados y directivos se habían marchado horas atrás, y solo las letanías de los grillos y los fugaces aullidos, le estuvieron haciendo compañía. Se había visto obligada a esperar en una banqueta frente al inmueble.

Su percepción de aquel lugar cambió drásticamente. Por la tarde, el olor a grama mojada y los destellos de luz perdiéndose entre cerros, habían sido gratamente reconfortantes, sin embargo, a esas altas horas de la noche, el idílico paisaje se veía totalmente diferente. Los altos matojos ya no inspiraban aire de campo, sino que figuraban conspirar a favor de los espectros nocturnos acechándola, y el frío que la calaba hasta los huesos, simulaba ser el tétrico roce del algún muerto.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido construir un edificio corporativo en medio de la nada?

Su intranquilidad fue en aumento con cada minuto que transcurrió. El tiempo parecía estar en su contra. Las manecillas de su reloj de mano se movían a su antojo, conduciéndola más rápidamente a un mayor estado de zozobra. Se preguntó sí tal vez su padre se había olvidado de ella, pero rápidamente sacó esa idea de su cabeza. No era posible, le había recordado que pasara recogiéndola, bueno… más o menos, había logrado hablar con Neji antes de que la pila de su celular muriera. Esperaba que él si lo recordara.

— _Papá, no tardes… por favor_ — susurró apenas, mientras se encerraba en un fuerte abrazo y trataba que sus dientes no empezaran a sucumbir ante el sereno.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _* * My lover´s got humor. She`s the giggle at a funeral. Knows everybody´s disapproval. I should´ve worshipped her sooner….AMEN. AMEN._ _AMEN… * * *_

La oscura melodía adornada con frases escupidas desde la realidad de un corazón cuerdo, lo embargó por completo. Palabras duras, enfermas, suplicantes llegaron a sus oídos en un tono melancólico, que fue subiendo hasta convertirse en rock puro… Sasuke sacudió levemente la cabeza. Sus movimientos eran rígidos e inexpresivos, sin embargo, cierto ardor se reflejaba en el brillo oscuro de su mirada… Aquella compleja lobreguez la entendía a la perfección.

El azabache separó su mano del timón y tomó su celular del asiento del copiloto. La cruda realidad expresada en sentida música, terminó.

— ¿Qué sucede, Itachi?— contestó cortante.

— Parece que estás de mal humor, hermanito. ¿Llamé en mal momento?

— ¿Qué quieres?— refunfuñó.

—No te molestes— pareció reír—. ¿Dónde te encuentras?

—En la autopista. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, estoy en el restaurante Park Jung con un buen amigo que quiero que conozcas. ¿Puedes reunirte con nosotros, o tienes algo que hacer?

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos.

— ¿Sasuke, sigues al teléfono?... ¡Hola!... ¿Sasuke?

—No tardo en llegar— respondió al fin.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Era la segunda vez que se reincorporaba de la banca y empezaba a andar en círculos. Habían pasado unos treinta minutos desde que experimentó el usual picor en sus ojos y el enrejado en su garganta, pero no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo. A una hora de su aislamiento, no dudaba que se habían olvidado de ella… Su padre, Neji… Sintió una opresión en su pecho, pero renegó a profundizar en sus sentimientos. Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era echar a andar su mente y asfixiarse con la razón de su olvido.

Una fuerte ventisca la atacó, manejando sus sueltos cabellos como veleta descontrolada. Se volvió a sentar y se abrazó con más ímpetu. El escocer fue cada vez más insoportable, y aunque cerró enérgicamente sus ojos y se tragó los nudos que la atosigaban, pequeñas gotitas cristalinas se asomaron en sus oquedades. Abrió sus grises orbes al percibir las intermitencias de las luminarias al lado de la carretera. Por reflejo, condujo su mirada al final del camino, la inmensa oscuridad la absorbió. Por segundos quedó en total oscuridad, trató de no perder el control... Cuando la intermitencia volvió, exhaló una necesitada bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por largo rato.

El miedo ya no era una elección, lo sentía recorrer por cada parte de su cuerpo, avivando sus sentidos más pasivos. Escuchó irregulares ruiditos; atrás, a los lados, al frente… eran apagados e inquietantes, pensó que eran nativos del ambiente, pero cuando un súbito frío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, tuvo la seguridad que no era así…

—Preciosa… ¿Qué haces tan solita?— aquella voz era ronca y sombría—. Es muy peligroso estar aquí a estas horas de la noche— volvió ésta con aspereza, pareciendo acercarse con segura lentitud a su espalda.

Hinata no contestó, y rehusó a encararlo. Su corazón corría a mil, mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más anormal. Por un momento cerró sus ojos, intentando mantener un hilo de cordura, pero desistió al experimentar como la fuerza la abandonaba.

—Deja de molestar a la chica— dijo otra voz un poco más lejana—. No vez que la estás asustando— se escuchó un sardónico musitar, uno de ellos estaba riendo—. No es necesario decirle que por aquí andan rondando ladrones, asesinos y… violadores— el énfasis en esta última palabra, la puso a temblar.

El arrastre de unos gastados zapatos contra el concreto le alertó de su escasa proximidad. Su cuerpo no le permitió más que acurrucarse con nervio.

—Tienes razón, Jugo— secundó el hombre quien la había sobresaltado de primero—. No te preocupes preciosa, con nosotros estás segura— río descaradamente, al tiempo que depositaba su mano sobre su encogido hombro.

— ¡Suélteme!— les gritó, alzándose con agilidad de la banqueta, pero desistiendo de enfrentarlos.

—Vaya, vaya…— comentó el tal Jugo—. Parece que nos salió arisca esta yegua. Me encanta, estás son las más gritonas y apasionadas.

No lo pudo soportar. Sintió sus miradas fijas sobre ella, escudriñándola y quemándola con clara impertinencia y morbosidad. Oyó de nuevo el sonido de sus pies moverse, y de inmediato retrocedió unos pasos atrás. El bufido ahogado de uno de los sujetos, la espantó y le hizo respingar de miedo. Unas sonoras carcajadas no esperaron en manifestarse ante su reacción… En respuesta su rostro se decoloró, haciéndola ver como un espectro en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Un corto silencio se hizo presente, solo quebrado a veces por el levantado murmullo de aquellos dos. Hina lentamente alzó su cabeza y los detalló con cargado terror. El más cercano a ella era un hombre fornido de cabellos de color de zanahoria. Su pinta era sucia y desaliñada. Por la forma en que su otro compañero de dientes de tiburón y pelo blancuzco le hablaba o se callaba cuando él lo hacía, parecía ser el jefe.

—Tienes muy bellos ojos— emitió burlesco el peli naranja, al cruzarse sus miradas por error—. Lástima que muy pronto se rebalsaran de lágrimas…— vaciló interesante—. No te angusties, serán lágrimas de felicidad.

Hinata sintió como sus piernas le empezaron a tambalear. Uno de ellos había decido acortar su distancia, y aunque ella había tratado de que su voz emergiera de entre tanto pánico, no había podido ni balbucear media sílaba. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil al sentir una mano tocando su barbilla y haciéndola levantar la mirada.

Ella declinó a verlo, provocando una diáfana sonrisa en aquel bruto.

—Vaya que eres testaruda, niñita— manifestó Jugo deslumbrado—. Pero eres muy bonita. Pareces una de esas chiquillas de clases— detuvo su hablar por un momento y bajó su atención hacia su cuerpo, el cual sufría de leves sacudidas—. Eres perfecta— manifestó con un macabro brillo en sus ojos—. Suigetsu vete de aquí— ordenó después.

—P-pero, jefe…— intentó el otro replicar.

— ¡Qué te vayas!— le gruñó sofocado—. No creo que quieras ver todo lo que le voy a hacer a está riquilla.

El peli blanco quiso contradecir su palabra, pero se abstuvo. Suigetsu parecía ser muy consciente de sus posibilidades. Jugo era dos veces más grande que él, su volumen tres o cuatro, y su fuerza… sin duda inmensurable. Se alejó en sepulcral silencio.

—Bueno princesita, al fin solos— repuso el peli naranja, luego—. Sabes… yo me considero un caballero, así que si no quieres sentir más dolor del necesario, has todo lo que yo diga y el sufrimiento será tolerable. ¿Entendido?— Hina no reparó en él—. Acaso, no me escuchas... ¡Acaso estás sorda, estúpida!— apretó fuertemente el mentón aún entre su mano.

La Hyuga gimió adolorida ante la brutal presión.

— Te lo advertí, pero tú no hiciste caso… Vaya, veme a la cara. No soy tan desagradable como piensas.

Ella siguió sin obedecerlo.

—Parece que te gusta el juego rudo ¿Ha?

Jugo alzó su otra mano libre y la subyugó a posar sus ojos en él. El rostro de la heredera estaba inundado de lágrimas que no había podido restringir, y sus labios tiritantes de impotencia. Aparentó querer espetarle algo cuando lo oteó observarla con un rostro de lascivia y deseo, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno.

Gotitas de lluvia no tardaron en caer sobre su rostro, mezclándose magistralmente con la humedad salada de sus pómulos. El ruido del agua chocando contra el duro cemento rápido inundó sus oídos, dejándola con un sentido menos. Estaba consciente del frío, la humedad y el pavor mermando cada ápice de su escasa cordura… sin embargo, se apreciaba como una muñeca de trapo, indolente a las sensaciones y agujerada en el pecho.

—Así me gusta, que seas obediente— se aproximó hasta chocar su cuerpo con el de ella. Hina no reaccionó, estaba paralizada, solo en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar el terror que la carcomía por dentro—. Ahora lo que harás es estar así de quietecita, mientras yo hago lo demás… ¡Vale, vale! No llores. Te prometo que seré lo más delicado que pueda— con brusquedad arremetió contra su cuello. Sus ásperos labios se posaron con dominio en su piel, y sus manos, vivas, restringieron el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Aquello sucedía tan lento que en ocasiones figuraba ser sub real. Una funesta pesadilla que en cualquier momento debía de acabar… no obstante, el dolor en su pecho, el nudo en su garganta… y la respiración al lado de su oído eran tan reales que...

Cerró fervientemente sus ojos al percibir como aquel animal luchaba con su chaqueta y empezaba a bajar sus labios de su cuello a su pecho. En un instante, todo a su alrededor recobró color, y los sonidos zumbaron en su interior. No pudo reprimir un fuerte sollozo al volver a ser consciente de la situación. … al fin pudo reaccionar.

Se convirtió en una fiera luchando por sobrevivir; se sacudió desesperada, remilgó, estiró su cuello tratando de alejarse de él, incluso, empuñó sus manos y lo golpeó en el estómago, pero lo único que consiguió fue un sonoro golpe que la hizo caer desparramada sobre el pavimento. Intentó reintegrarse, pero sintió un gran peso sobre ella. En segundos se vio girada y presionada sobre el asfalto. No dejó de luchar, sin embargo, las tundas que aquel hombre le siguió dedicando disminuyeron su fuerza y su consciencia…

Se detuvo, no pudo seguir peleando… su cuerpo no le respondió más… Cerró con dolor sus ojos y extrañamente la imagen de alguien apareció en su cabeza. Aquello sí que no se lo esperó ¿Por qué la de él? ¿Por qué sentía cómo su corazón se le achicaba al recordarlo?... ¿Por qué? Cuando presintió que los pocos sentidos que se mantenían con ella desaparecerían por completo, experimentó como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima. Abrió los ojos y se vio tirada en un gran charco, con sus brazos y ropas lodosas. Tardó en reaccionar. Quiso levantarse, pero sus fuerzas solo le permitieron sentarse. Confusa, abrochó los primeros botones de su camisa descubierta.

Escuchó unas voces. No pudo discernir qué era lo que decían, la lluvia no se le permitió. Dirigió su mirada hacía donde provenían. A lo sumo distinguió dos figuras. Una estaba sobre la otra, golpeándola con una increíble ferocidad. Los golpes eran tan fuertes, que se podía escuchar el sonido del puño pegar contra la carne. Entrecerró sus ojos intentando discernir más allá del aguacero y las sombras. Se llevó un gran susto al identificar que aquel peli naranja era el que se encontraba aplastado contra el suelo, recibiendo todos esos golpes sin poder hacer nada más que recibirlos.

Tragó hondo al ver como la otra figura se reincorporaba del cuerpo inmóvil de Jugo. Inmediatamente apartó la mirada e intento ponerse en pie, pero su nerviosismo la hizo caer estruendosamente al suelo, enlodándose hasta el rostro. Su corazón volvió a galopar desenfrenado al escuchar unas pisadas avasallar contra el agua. Pareció dejar de respirar cuando de soslayo apreció los zapatos de aquel personaje junto a ella.

—P-por favor… no me haga daño— emitió en una nota fantasmal—. Por favor…— sollozó débil.

—No seas idiota— le respondió él, con detonada dureza y un atisbo de cansancio que le fue difícil de ocultar.

Era imposible, pero e-esa voz… esa voz, no podía ser más que la de…

Hinata no pudo replicar cuando se vio alzada del suelo y llevada hacia el confortable asiento de un coche. Sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa que la invadía, no obstante, al fin pudo respirar segura… e increíblemente, gracias a él.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Notas:** Sí les gustó este capi, el próximo les encantará BD. Será una montaña rusa de emociones!

Cómo siempre, me encantan sus reviews! La mejor recompensa por escribir es ser leído, y eso me tiene contenta. Arigato!

Gracias por sus follows y favorites también!

 **Nos leemos el próximo sábado! Y no se olviden de comentar!  
**

P/D: Barcelona campeón! XD Yeah!


	7. CAPÍTULO VII: Inquebrantable

Konnichiwa!

Comencemos; refresco, botanas y a leer! XD

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (Arriba el NARUHINA !)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

 **INQUEBRANTABLE**

Ninguno de los dos había emitido palabra desde que salieron de aquella desolación y se introdujeron a la ciudad. Hinata se sentía cohibida por estar sentada en el asiento del copiloto, y peor aún, en aquella condición, con su cuerpo convulsionando del frío y sus dientes queriendo castañar, pero lo sobrellevó, al igual que sus exageradas ganas de llorar. Sasuke por otro lado parecía ignorarla y concentrarse solo en la carretera. Él también se encontraba mojado y sucio, sin embargo, no sufría de los mismos efectos del fresco que ella.

En parte aquel silencio era incómodo, pero lo agradecía. Le tranquilizaba no tener que dar y pedir explicaciones, o verse obligada a mantener una conversación con él, por más superficial que fuera. No se sentía cómoda a su lado y temía que nunca podría hacerlo.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El Uchiha detuvo el coche en una lujosa calle saturada de luces y monstruosos edificios de buena pinta. Hinata se desconcertó al verlo estacionar en aquel lugar, pensó que la llevaría a su casa… Para su tranquilidad aquel sitio era transversal al anterior, los carros pasaban con regularidad, y a pesar de la hora, las personas andaban despejadas por las aceras.

En un parpadear Sasuke se encontró a su lado, sosteniéndole la puerta del auto e invitándola a bajar. No tardó en notar la rareza de su trato y lo insólita de la situación. Después de todos los malos encuentros entre ambos era de esperarse que no se resistieran y que pasaran de la quietud a la riña en cuestión de segundos, no obstante, él estaba demostrando una pasividad y parquedad poco usual en su carácter…y ella, una sumisión extraña.

— ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?— le preguntó con acritud, sacándola de su corto ensimismamiento. Hinata no le respondió, y sin pensar en sus acciones sacó sus pies fuera del coche y se alzó del asiento. Cuando quiso dar los primeros pasos se enredó, y en segundos se apreció cayendo. Sasuke la pudo sujetar a tiempo, impidiendo que tuviera otro estruendoso encuentro con el suelo—.Te pregunté sí podías caminar— gruñó él, molesto—. Si no puedes, no intentes hacerte la fuerte.

—Lo siento…— susurró avergonzada.

El azabache no dijo más y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas, alzándola del suelo y cargándola sin mucho esfuerzo hacia la entrada de un majestuoso edificio, el mejor de toda la calle. Ella no protestó.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El apartamento era magnánimo. Espacioso, lujoso y de buen gusto. Parecía casi una mansión; las lámparas alumbraban cada rincón que tocaban, los muebles eran sobrios y elegantes, y los rebuscados cuadros complementaban el aire de ostento que envenenaba desde la entrada.

Sasuke pasó entre todo ese despliegue de dinero y pompa con ella en brazos, indiferente a su propia riqueza. Hinata por el contrario, se sintió abrumada por el lugar, por la situación, y por él… pero desistió en dar a conocer su malestar. Fue llevada al final de un angosto pasillo, las luces estaban apagadas y él no se molestó en encenderlas. Giraron levemente y se toparon con una puerta caoba. El Uchiha se las ingenió para destrabarla sin incomodarla, introduciéndola en la espesa oscuridad de la habitación… Si antes ella había podido mantener la postura, estaba segura que no lo seguiría haciendo. Su pulso inició a acelerarse. Temió por sus pretensiones...

Estaba a punto de comenzar a forcejear cuando él encendió la luz y todo se iluminó. Sus ojos fueron de inmediato capturados por la bañera, era inmensa y terriblemente fina, con dos indiscretas ventanas donde se apreciaba la redondez de la luna en su totalidad. Repasó un poco la blanca habitación de baño y se topó con velas a lado del lavamanos, una ducha de cristal, un armario y un espejo de cuerpo completo.

En fiel mudez, Sasuke la depositó en una silla junto al espejo. Ella lo vio voltearse y buscar algo en unos cajones.

—Toma— le tiró unas toallas que pudo agarrar en el aire. La culpa por haber pensado mal le cayó en ese momento. Honestamente, deseó que el azabache no se hubiera percatado de su desconfianza y nerviosismo, pero él tampoco podía juzgarla, menos después de repasar todos sus antecedentes.

Agarró unas de las toallas y la pasó sobre su rostro. Tuvo que contener un musitar de dolor al frotar la tela contra su magullada piel. Desistió en seguir haciéndolo con la misma inocencia, la siguiente vez solo la palpó levemente. Pasaron unos segundos y una pregunta taladró con fuerza en su cabeza, sin embargo, no tuvo el valor para buscar una respuesta… o tal vez, temió encontrarla.

—No puedes ir a tú casa en esas fachas, si eso es en lo que piensas— la pilló infraganti. No se dio cuenta en que momento dejó de limpiarse e inició a repararse indiscretamente en él—. Es mejor que tomes un baño y te cambies… Iré a buscarte ropa limpia.

No esperó a que le respondiera, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. Hina no pudo evitar suspirar entre avergonzada y molesta… Indecisa de qué hacer, permaneció un momento oteando el lugar, apreciando la viveza de la luna desde su postura. De pronto, su mente fue atacada impiadosamente, insufribles recuerdos de esa noche aparecieron al unísono, rápido, la intangibilidad se volvió tangible y pudo percibir como sí la respiración de Jugo le pegara en su cuello y sus manos aún tuvieran presas las suyas… la sensación de llanto la asfixió por completo, y tuvo que alzarse de la silla para no gritar desesperada.

Sin saber cómo, se encontró viendo su retrato en el circular cristal.

Su camisa antes blanca estaba llena de lodo y sin algunos de los botones, su chaqueta parecía haberse perdido en aquel lugar. Levantó una de sus manos y con cuidado rozó su rostro, estaba totalmente descompuesta. Su cabello se encontraba húmedo y fangoso. Sus ojos inflamados y enrojecidos. Y sus pómulos llenos de barro… Lágrimas silenciosas no esperaron en brotar alborotadas, limpiando la suciedad a su paso. Con gran dolor, izó la toalla hacia su cara y se fregó, dejando en evidencia manchas circulares en su mandíbula y las comisuras de sus orbes. Mordió su labio, intentado contener la impotencia que la calcinaba por dentro, pero muy poco pudo hacer contra sus jadeos atolondrados.

En un entreabrir, notó la figura del Uchiha observándola desde el marco de la puerta, estoico, frío, apático. Quiso controlarse y dejarse de mostrar como una chiquilla herida, pero no pudo.

—D-discúlpeme…— pronunció apenas, mientras se escondía abochornada de su vista.

Él no contestó. Y solo supo que no se estaba más cuando escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke se regostó sobre la puerta de baño, incapaz de moverse, inepto de actuar de acuerdo a sus impulsos… ¡Kami! ¿¡Qué estaba pasando con él, maldita sea!? La ira y la rabia lo tenían temblando, la impotencia maldiciendo por dentro... Reventaba por tener a ese malnacido de frente y cometer el pecado de matar, golpearlo hasta que sus puños se bañaran con su sangre y sus fuerzas se mermaran. ¡Cuánto deseaba hacerlo pedazos!... Si no hubiera sido porque ella recuperó la consciencia, no se hubiera detenido, hubiera continuado destrozándolo hasta que sus nudillos se desgastaran y sus manos se entumieran.

Llevó su cabeza al frente y dejó caer su mirada al piso, angustiado, trastornado. Sus ojos se perdieron en la espesa madera y solo sus dedos empuñados parecieron responder a su descontento. Recuerdos, remembranzas, visualizaciones de esa mujer siendo dominada por aquel maldito lo atacaron… Aquello le sugirió muchas cosas. Tal vez, al principio solo fue furia, un arrebato fatal que casi lo deja sin aliento, luego, enojo y culpa, quizás… ¿reproche?, pero ahora, una nueva impresión había surgido en él, una que nunca esperó sentir… No lo reconocería. ¡No, eso nunca!... Jamás aceptaría que sus lágrimas eran la más grande ofensa que padecía.

Eso jamás. ¡No lo reconocería!... Nunca por una mujer, nunca por ella.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lo vio sentado en un extremo del sofá. No parecía devoto a la pila de papeles a rebalsarse en frente, es más, sus pensamientos se apreciaban muy lejanos. Dudó en acercarse, el deje de contrariedad en su mirada la cohibió. No debió de sentirse así, pero desconocía cómo comportarse ante un hombre tan temperamental y tosco como él.

Dio unos pequeños pasos y se detuvo al volver su atención a la larga sudadera gris y a los cortos shorts que vestía, sin duda eran de él... Pensó en comenzar una conversación agradeciéndole por su amabilidad, pero sus labios no quisieron despegarse. Aquello fue frustrante pero no hizo nada para remediarlo, honestamente, la pesadez de todos los acontecimientos habían caído sobre ella.

En medio de su desaliento apreció como el azabache se irguió y acercó una tacita de porcelana a la punta de la mesa. Él no se reparó en su persona y ella pretendió omitir su descortesía.

Hina obedeció el callado mandato y se situó en la punta opuesta del sofá. El silencio pegó con fuerza entre ellos, sin embargo, no incidió negativamente en su ánimo, éste ya se había convertido en una conocida melodía para sus oídos. Miró al frente y tomó la pequeña tacita entre sus manos, cuidando de no moverse demasiado, ni de respirar sobrecargada… Parecía increíble, pero por primera vez no censuró su apatía, al contrario, intentó imitar un poco de su indiferencia, así tal vez podría lograr ajenidad contra su propia dolencia.

Absorbió un poco del hervor y lo caliente de la leche bajó por su garganta, despertando sus sentidos más adormecidos… Instintivamente se detuvo. Sus manos estaban temblorosas y enérgicamente oprimidas a la taza. Quiso controlarse pero no pudo, el corazón le palpitaba muy rápido y el mutismo ya había dejado de serle tolerable para hostigarla… No entendió el reaccionar de su cuerpo.

Un clic, clic, clic hizo eco en sus oídos. Llevó su mirada a la ventana causante de aquel sonido, pudiendo otear la negrura del cielo y las escasas luces en los rascacielos. Retraída, se concentró en una humilde pizca de agua adherida al cristal, le figuró que entre muy poco se rebalsaría y se desparramaría zigzagueante al termino del marco… y así ocurrió, al menos sí con sus lágrimas. Estás fueron descendiendo, en un mismo camino, con el mismo voto de silencio.

Los remilgos pronto la atacaron, obligándola a conducir sus manos a su rostro. Los molestos hipidos continuaron y aumentaron conforme su cabeza se atestó de importunados pensamientos que ya no logró seguir ignorando. Se dejó abrazar por ellos. Sentía mucho dolor… humillación. El padecimiento físico era una nada comparado a los golpes que la vida se ensañaba en darle. ¿Por qué? No era una mala persona, no dejaba de intentar de ser una mejor hija, amiga… novia… ¿¡Pero de qué le había servido!? ¿¡De qué valía todo si al final…!?

— Ha sido mi culpa…— emitió él—. No lo comprenderás, pero…— Inconscientemente sus sollozos cesaron y no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la oscuridad de aquella voz masculina—. Pude haberlo evitado.

Él calló. Hina esperó que continuara, queriendo sentirse serena y no tan dispersa, pero no lo logró. Su pulso se agitó al parecer deshilachar el trasfondo de sus palabras.

—Debí de haber actuado antes…— dijo después, con destellos de furia atacando su elocuencia—, pero no lo hice…

—N-no entiendo…— lo detuvo. Su tono fue suave y cálido, quizás, demasiado relajado—. No h-ha sido culpa d-de nadie— sin pensarlo bajó las manos de su rostro y expuso sus magulladuras ante él. Vio su sobresalto, pero su reacción no repercutió en su amor propio—. Lo que pasó… fue un hecho muy desafortunado, pero está bien, estoy aquí… Desconozco cómo llegó a mí y también la razón que lo obliga a sentirse responsable. Lo único que me importa es la gratitud que siento por Usted, Uchiha Sasuke…— sus mejillas se tiñeron ante el esfuerzo de mantenerse inalterable—. G-gracias...

Sasuke inmediatamente cambió, el brillo opaco de su mirada desapareció y solo el antiguo ardor de su antipatía surgió. Estaba furioso, bufando palabras al aire y tirando papeles al suelo. Hina se sobresaltó, pero no emitió palabra, permaneció observándolo, quieta, quizás demasiado asustada para reaccionar.

El azabache por un momento logró controlarse, provocando que el sonido de las gotillas contra el cristal los embargara. Toda calma se quebró ante el estruendoso puño del pelinegro contra la mesa. La mirada de la ojiperla se encogió al ver rastros de sangre brotar de sus nudillos. Quiso abrir la boca presurosamente, pero la repetición de los golpes contra el vidrio, la atolondraron.

— ¡Deténgase, por favor!— le alcanzó el valor para gritar y sostener su puño ensangrentado—. ¿¡Por qué hace eso!? ¡No siga, se hace daño!— continuó luchando por retenerlo, pero su fuerza fue una nada comparada con la de él.

— ¡Tú no entiendes!— le espetó, zafándose con hosquedad de su agarre. El Uchiha la oteó plenamente, reflejando un odio y resentimiento que no le había demostrado en totalidad.

—¿Q-qué es lo que no e-entiendo?— preguntó con grumos en su voz y rastros de agua en sus ojos—. Dígame, por favor. Deseo entenderlo… se lo suplico— fue sincera. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Él la había ayudado, le había salvado de una marca para toda la vida, lo menos que podía hacer es retribuirle un poco de su bondad.

—No me agradezcas— contestó tosco, extremadamente seco—. No sientas gratitud o simpatía. No seas amable o cortés... No me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Hina parpadeó varias veces, confusa, intentando leer la verdad en su carbonera mirada, pero la oscuridad de aquel hombre fue una barrera impenetrable.

—Yo los vi…— mencionó él—. Los vi acercarse y molestarte…

Los ojos de la heredera se abrieron de par en par. Tuvo que dar airosas bocanadas de aire para no sentir que se sofocaba.

— ¿Te sorprende?— la cuestionó sardónico.

Ella simplemente no pudo contestar.

—No me salí del coche— continuó en el macabro hilo de confesión—. Aun cuando uno de ellos se fue y el otro se aproximó a ti, no lo hice… Ambicionaba verte doblegada y derrotada, y el solo hecho de pensarlo me causó mucha satisfacción…— la encaró a totalidad. Hinata no demostró alguna emoción, solo excesiva languidez—. Pero tú nunca pediste por ayuda. Me enfurecí, lo confieso. Me reventó el hecho de que parecieras ser indolente a todo; maltratos, humillaciones. Una chiquilla inquebrantable diría yo— se burló con ironía—…Luego, lo vi abofetearte y…— gruñó—, ¡No sé lo que me pasó!— empuñó enérgicamente sus manos—. ¡Cuando fui consciente de mí ya estaba golpeando a ese infeliz…!

— ¿Por qué?... ¿P-por qué me dice todo esto?

—Tú me lo pediste.

Las facciones de Hina parecieron liberarse en un soplo. Después, una risita negligente maltrató su espíritu. Paulatinamente su sarcástica diversión fue muriendo, dando entrada al abatimiento encerrado de su alma.

—Es cierto, lo hice…— retomó cabizbaja, dispersa.

—Despréciame— le lanzó decidido, sacándola abruptamente de su caos—. Ódiame con todas tus fuerzas. Ahora ya me conoces, ya sabes del demonio en mí— la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió, logrando que posara su atención en él—. ¡Hazlo!, porque la próxima vez no flaquearé. La próxima vez te destruiré sin remordimientos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la aborrecía? No lo sabía, mejor dicho, no lograba comprender. Él siempre tan gélido, misterioso… tan inalcanzable. Asediado por mujeres, envidiado por hombres, tenía todo en la vida, no le faltaba nada y aun así, concentraba sus energías en alguien como ella. Acaso ¿Lo había ofendido sin darse cuenta? ¿Le había hecho algún desplante?... todo era extraño, decía anhelar destruirla y la salvaba, brotaba culpa y se recriminaba por sentirla… ¿Qué era lo que se ocultaba detrás de sus palabras? ¿Qué?

—N-no— musitó segundos después, tragando el nudo que la obstruía—. No lo haré.

— ¿Qué dices?— riñó incrédulo.

— No me importa que me ordene despreciarlo o que me haga verlo como un demonio, no lo haré… no puedo, la verdad.

— ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?— volvió brusco.

— Qué solo yo puedo decidir que sentir o que pensar— prorrumpió resuelta. No le permitió accionar y se soltó de su presión—. Y mi posición sigue siendo la misma de antes— lo oteó con ímpetu. El Uchiha permaneció quieto, atento a sus palabras, con atisbos de desconcierto en su mirada—. Porque a pesar de todo… me salvó, y l-le estoy agradecida.

El ruido de la lluvia los apabulló. Por instantes, el salpicar de las gotas contra el vidrio fue su único enlace con la realidad.

— Una vez— remembró—, me dijo que yo no era tan importante para odiarme. Se ha equivocado, porque usted realmente cree hacerlo… pero la verdad, no es así— su mirada se ablandó, y lentamente sus facciones fueron cediendo a la suavidad de su voz—. Sí fuera así me hubiera abandonado y no lo hizo, eso debe significar algo ¿N-no lo cree?

— ¿Qué estupideces dices?— lapidó sardónico.

—Lo que siento.

Sin anunciarlo, ella se alzó del sofá y se devolvió por el pasillo por el que había llegado.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Había un botiquín justo al lado del espejo del lavamanos. Tomó algodón, alcohol y unas vendas. Al regresar, lo observó absorto en su mano. Sus nudillos continuaban goteando y parte de su brazo estaba embebido de sangre. Lo sacó de sus cavilaciones al sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Él le alzó mirada. La vio humedecer una porción de algodón e izar su mano.

Pensó que la apartaría, pero no, aunque pudo sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo pasar a través de su tacto, no lo hizo.

— ¿Qué haces?— su voz salió con el matiz de un reproche.

—Lo curo— le contestó. Dejó de presionar el tamo redondeado contra su piel e inició a rodearlo con las vendas, cuidando de no apretarlas demasiado. Mientras lo hacía sintió su mirada clavada en ella. Era muy pesada, en definitiva, molesta. Su excesivo interés ocasionó que se volviera más torpe de lo habitual, sin embargo, él no protestó ante sus descuidos—Ya está, terminé— sonrió levemente. Apático, el Uchiha apartó su extremidad y la llevó hacia sí, gesticulando una mueca de dolor—. No sea descuidado— lo regañó—. No puede movilizar el brazo libremente.

—Deja de decir tonterías— le devolvió. Por estimarse autosuficiente chocó la mano contra un extremo de la mesa. Sus facciones simularon arrugarse por un segundo, pero rápidamente retomó el control de ellas.

—Es increíble— musitó Hina con fingida sorpresa—. Actúa como un niño caprichoso Uchiha- sama. Sí los demás lo vieran no darían crédito— quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo—. Tan juicioso que se estima. Ni pensar que detrás de los trajes se encuentra un mocoso tan necio y molesto— se le escapó una mediana sonrisa.

El rostro del azabache no esperó en sofocarse, de la ira de seguro. Se divirtió. Le causó mucha gracia verlo hacerse el fuerte, con sus mejillas ultra coloradas y sus ojos empequeñecidos ante cada punzada de dolor. Jamás lo había apreciado de esa forma, y pese a la oscuridad que siempre se ensañaba en mostrarle, esto le hizo pensar en lo poco que conocía al verdadero Sasuke. Al demonio en forma humana, con cualidades y defectos. Al hombre.

— ¡No te burles!

Hina no pudo contenerse al apreciarlo simular dureza y que su tono delatara su cruda vergüenza. Rió libremente. Fue un desahogue. Sintió como el peso en sus hombros se esfumaba y el estruje en su pecho igual. Quién diría que burlarse de las penas ajenas ayudara a anestesiar las propias…

Ahogó un suspiro. Su muñeca había sido inmovilizada en un movimiento ágil e impredecible. De inmediato llevó su atención hacía él.

—Te dije qué no te burlaras— farfulló. Sus miradas se mantuvieron—. Nadie se burla de mí— la apretó con mayor fuerza y la jaló hacia sí. Hina no protestó. Realmente, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

— ¿Q-qué h-hace?— articuló con dificultad. Él la miraba aprensivamente, siendo sus labios su centro de atención. Hina parpadeó, experimentando como una sensación de deja vu se apoderaba de su mente. Abrió los ojos, grandes y temerosos. El obstruido demonio de antes no estaba. El imperfecto hombre de segundos atrás, tampoco. ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién era esta otra versión de Uchiha Sasuke?

Sin su consentir, él fue acercándose lentamente hacia su boca. Se avivó de colores pero permaneció estoica. No es que lo deseara, simplemente no pudo moverse. Todo su cuerpo se había tornado abochornado y estático, solo con su corazón gozando de libertad plena.

Ante el eminente contacto de sus labios, el _pum- pum_ de sus latidos se adueñó de su cabeza y sus oídos. Cualquier pensamiento se le borró; juicios, prejuicios, deber o no, todo lo olvidó al sentir la electricidad de sus labios estimulando los suyos, perdiéndola en una frenética melodía. Percibió su perfume… Kami, que olor más exquisito y embriagante. Anheló que la envolviera completamente con su fragancia y la estrechara en el grácil pecado de su cuerpo. Él paró por un momento y mordió juguetonamente su labio inferior. Ella musitó ante su incitación, pero no le dio tiempo de avergonzarse, la volvió a embestir con mayor ansiedad y deseo. Rápidamente su boca dejó de conducirla amable, y ahora la reclamó con dominio y derecho. A Hina no le importó mostrarse necesitada y le respondió con el mismo fervor y anhelo.

El oxígeno era algo imperioso, pero en el ardor del momento pasó a un segundo plano.

Sin ser sensata, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y obedeció la dirección en que la condujo la mano de Sasuke desde su cintura. No pudo más e inhaló una urgente bocanada de aire, permitiéndose apreciar la soberbia musculatura que la mantenía presionada. Hasta ese momento fue consciente del cuerpo del azabache sobre el suyo. Entró en pánico. Pensó en alejarlo, pero el fuego de aquel demonio incendiado de nuevo su boca, fácil la hizo olvidar. Fue agónicamente consciente de sus manos explorando su cuerpo, palpándola con finura y exquisitez, deteniéndose y acariciando lugares impropios, prohibidos… y aunque oscuros susurros empezaron a brotarle, lo toleró. Quiso hacerlo.

— ¿Su brazo, le duele?— le preguntó en un vergonzoso jadeo. ¡Kami! ¿Ella había emitido ese sonido? Iba a empezar a torturarse con sus censuras, pero no tuvo tiempo. Sasuke le había sonreído encantador. Nunca habría advertido un gesto tan sugestivo y fascinante en él. Le gustó, más que eso, le encantó.

—Ahora no…— musitó en un oscuro murmullo incitador—. ¿Quieres probar?— la retó. Hina no pudo objetar. Él se volvió hambriento…

—Disculpen la intromisión…— emitió descuadrado desde la puerta—. Creo que he llegado en un mal momento— sonrió sonrojado—. Sasuke, no dijiste que tenías compañía cuando hablamos por teléfono— se volvió hacia ella—. ¡Hola, mucho gusto señorita!

Instintivamente apartó al Uchiha de sí, renegándolo a la esquina del sofá y reintegrándose ella en la otra punta. Su cuerpo completo se enrojeció. Fue incapaz de ver al azabache al rostro, menos de encarar al nuevo visitante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi?— le reclamó Sasuke, pareciendo ser el único indiferente a la situación.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Notas:**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. De aquí en adelante nos centraremos en nuestra pareja protagónica. Celos, arrebatos, sumisiones, más dolor, ¿Y por qué no? nuevos comienzos! Habrá de todo BD

Agradeciendo a: yaz, DARKNESS LMMN, kei, alexacat, AUchiha, Nanami, Patohf, yuli2401, vdevenganza, Gishel, princesasuhina, Yuli-chan F.D.U.L Monkey kyubi, Mare-1998, Hinaliz, soledad-uchiha, o0okrolao0o, Nicolai P. Sherman y Elena POR SUPUESTO!.

Me gratifican infinitamente sus reviews, follows y favorites BD.

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

P/D: Actualizo todos los sábados sin falta XD


	8. CAPÍ VIII: El canalla de tu prometido

Hello! Hello! BD

No perdamos tiempo, a leer!

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA CANON!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

 **EL ESTÚPIDO CANALLA DE TU PROMETIDO**

Hinata cerró suavemente la puerta de su habitación y se arregostó sobre esta. Lentamente se fue desparramando hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Con la habitualidad de siempre sus ojos se perdieron en la penumbra de su personalizado calabozo, todo parecía igual de calmo, de vacío. Inconscientemente, sus manos se abrazaron a sus piernas y repetidos suspiros salieron por su boca. Había cierto brillo en su mirada, un peculiar centellar no propio en ella, pero que se podía reconocer en cualquier mujer ilusionada.

Por un escaso segundo, un doblez cruzó sus labios y todas sus facciones parecieron iluminarse. En otro segundo, simuló recapacitar y negar con su cabeza los acosos de su mente. Una risita nerviosa no esperó en resonar en aquella soledad, haciendo eco en sus oídos y en su desasosiego. Llevó una mano a su boca y quiso contener esa extraña emoción que era imposible de describir, que nunca había experimentado… Se sentía como una tonta, riendo sin razón alguna, pero aquello que sentía en el corazón lo ameritaba, no podía decir con exactitud que era, solo que figuraba ser la sensación más turbadora y emocionante que jamás había experimentado.

Dejó de reír, y con reticencia pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labios temblorosos... los rastros de diversión habían desaparecido. Su mirada gradualmente se fue aguando. Angustiada, llevó su cabeza entre sus piernas y se arrulló más así. Su garganta yacía sellada… tal vez, atascada por una insolente pregunta…

¿Qué empezaba a significar Uchiha Sasuke para ella?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Ya regresé— emitió Itachi, depositando unas llaves en el cuenco de cristal y sentándose en el sillón al lado del sofá—. Es extraño, pero el tráfico está un tanto pesado a esta hora, sobre todo al tomar la calle que lleva a la mansión Hyuga…— vaciló un poco, oteando la rígida figura de su hermano al lado—. Desconocía que tuvieras contacto con la hija de Hiashi.

Sasuke simuló no escucharlo y continuó pasando las hojas de unos documentos, sin embargo, sus manos enérgicamente aferradas a los papeles mostraron cierto atisbo de tensión.

— Cuando la vi dudé que fuera la heredera Hyuga— siguió resuelto—. Muy pocas veces hemos coincidido, es más, no recuerdo haber cruzado palabra con ella alguna vez. Me sorprendió verla aquí, más que me pidieras que la llevara a su casa… y en esas condiciones— hizo un gesto extraño—, ¿Viene muy seguido?

El pelinegro cerró abruptamente el folder entre sus manos y renegó en saciar su curiosidad, pero antes de tener posibilidad de lanzar algún sarcasmo y abandonar ese sitio, el Uchiha de ojeras pronunciadas e instruida mirada, arremetió.

—No es que pretenda meterme en tus asuntos, pero acaso tú…— tamborileó sus dedos sobre el cuero del sillón, acrecentando la tirantez de los segundos transcurridos—, ¿estás en una relación con Hyuga Hinata…?

—Deja de decir sandeces— lo interrumpió—. Sabes perfectamente que el compromiso no es lo mío, además ¿En qué concepto me tienes? No gusto de mocosas simples y retraídas— musitó suficiente—. ¿Tan malos gustos crees que tengo?

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa que no se molestó en disimular, luego con exquisito movimiento eliminó algunos de los mechones sobre su rostro y lo encaró abiertamente. Ambos hermanos mantuvieron la mirada fija el uno sobre el otro, los dos inquebrantables, seguros, demasiado obstinados… Sasuke fue el primero en desistir con aquello.

—No, y es por eso que sé que mientes— sentenció el mayor con cierta satisfacción.

— ¡¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?!— le lanzó el otro rabioso—. Esa mujer no posee ni una pisca de belleza con la cual pudiera seducir a un hombre. Tú mismo la viste— farfulló satírico—, ¡Es un completo desastre!; no tiene porte, retórica, gracia, ni el dinero mal habido de su padre le ha sido suficiente para embellecerse.

Itachi se regostó sobre el respaldar del sillón, cerrando los ojos y ladeando sus labios en una torcida sonrisa increyente.

—Hermanito, hermanito…— musitó después, en un desafinado cántico burlón—. Debes de escucharte más seguido… ¡Vamos Sasuke!, no te molestes conmigo, tú solo te dejas en evidencia— corrigió su postura—. Dices que esa chica no es suficientemente bonita, que no tiene esto y lo otro, pero no te has percatado que te has tomado el tiempo de notar y memorizar cada cosa que te "desagrada" de ella, sin dejar de mencionar que… bueno— titubeó ruborizado—, ya sabes, lo que estaban empezando a hacer…— se aclaró la garganta.

Improvistamente, Sasuke paró de tensar la mandíbula, y en su boca se dibujó un insignificante gesto de serenidad.

— ¿Has venido solo para decirme esa tontería?— replicó agrio.

— Claro que no— suspiró resignado—.Te quedé esperando por más de una hora en el Park Jung. ¿Lo recuerdas?...

El Uchiha menor lanzó los papeles sobre la mesa y se reintegró del sofá, ignorándolo abiertamente. Se dirigió a la plancheta cercana a la estancia y escurrió un poco de vodka en un vaso. Temerario se lanzó el primer trago sin respirar, como si se tratara de agua y estuviera sediento. Sintió la mirada de Itachi sobre él, pero poco le importó y se aventuró con el segundo. Su fisionomía rápido se arrugó y su garganta sufrió de severos quemones.

—Lo olvidé— contestó, al apreciar la presencia de su hermano al lado—. Surgió algo y tuve que atenderlo. Comunícale mis disculpas a tu amigo y dile que para la próxima vez… será igual— sonrió desenfadado.

Itachi acercó un vaso a la botella que Sasuke aún sostenía en manos, este último la llenó sin que hubiera un pedido de por medio. Ambos tomaron un trago al unísono.

—Si no quieres hablar, está bien— el mayor fue el primero en retomar la palabra—. Solo que no me gustaría que las cosas se salieran de tú control— regresó el vaso a la plancheta, hundiendo la mirada en el blanco de los azulejos—. Hyuga Hinata no es una simple mujer, en lo absoluto. Es la hija de nuestro principal proveedor y la prometida de tu mejor amigo, aunque ya no lo consideres así— apresuró ante una negativa—. Espero que sepas bien lo que haces, y que todo lo que acabo de escuchar de ti y ver de ambos, no tenga el trasfondo que me temo— ladeó levemente hacia él—. No quiero pensar que las ideas de nuestro tío te conduzcan a actuar de una forma que podrías lamentar.

Aquel comentario provocó la aparición de una venita en su frente, no obstante, esta se borró con la amargura de un cuarto trago.

—Ahórrate los sermones, Itachi. Sé muy bien lo que hago— lo observó por el rabillo del ojo—. No tienes nada que temer, ni que advertirme. Cada accionar mío tiene una razón justificable, y lo que has visto… solo olvídalo, no tiene la más mínima importancia, o sí te es más cómodo considéralo una insipiente diversión— su mirada pareció empequeñecerse, pero rápido recobró su oscura singularidad—. Además, a esa mocosa no le haría nada que no se merezca, eso te lo puedo asegurar…

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Las dos primeras horas de clase habían terminado y apenas comenzaba a respirar con regularidad. Había estado manteniendo el aire, agradeciendo por su reciente buena fortuna de no toparse con él… El cansancio se veía reflejado en su rostro; sus ojeras estaban severamente pronunciadas, su ánimo decaído y sus nervios un tanto crispados. Le había sido difícil conciliar el sueño la noche anterior; se había dado vuelta de un lado a otro, atrincherado en las cálidas colchas de su cama sin encontrar nada que desasiera su insomnio. Muchas veces intentó mantener los ojos cerrados y pretender que dormía, pero estos volvían a abrirse y enterrarse en la oscuridad absoluta del techo.

En la habitual mesa de la cafetería se apreciaba más ausente que nunca. Tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la superficie, movía inquietos sus ojos de un lugar a otro y tragaba pesado cada vez que vislumbraba a un azabache acercárseles. Kami… en todo el día no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza, era como una terrible enfermedad. Para bien o para mal, él estaba presente. Ya sea haciéndola sonrojarse o atormentándose con la culpa…

— ¡Hey chicos, he recibido un mensaje de Sakura!— exclamó repentinamente la rubia a su lado. Hina detuvo su tamborileo, y por primera vez posó su atención en las dos personas que la acompañaban. Al principio se reprendió por su desatención, sin embargo, ellos no parecieron haberse percatado de su parquedad, quizás, ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados a verla así.

— " _Hola Ino, espero que todo esté muy bien por allá"_ — empezó la Yamanaka a leer—. " _Supongo que en Japón estará en pleno el otoño. Aquí hace mucho frío, pero trato de abrigarme lo más que puedo. Lo bueno es que me traje una gran colección de monísimos abrigos…"_

—Perfecto…— interrumpió Shikamaru en un bostezo—, ahora sabremos todo el guarda ropa que llevó consigo a Francia, que problemático.

— ¡Cállate, Nara!— lo reprendió la ojiazul—. ¡Para nosotras las mujeres es algo indispensable, sobre todo para mí, que mi padre tiene cuatro líneas de ropas!— lo oteó con un temible centello de irritación—, tú cómo mi novio deberías de saberlo.

El abrumado chico chasqueó con la lengua y en pacificador silencio dio un sorbo a su carbonatada bebida. Hina sonrió levemente al observarlos, definitivamente ellos eran una pareja con gustos e ideas muy diferentes, no obstante, esas disonancias eran las que los hacían perfectos el uno para el otro.

—" _La estoy pasando muy bien_ "— continuó ella leyendo—. " _Ha sido un mes revelador y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, de cosas que no había querido aceptar… él está conmigo, ha sido muy especial, siempre lo es_ "— las facciones de la rubia lentamente se fueron endureciendo. Hina lo notó—. " _La verdad es que s_ í"— prosiguió, ahora reticente— " _ya no lo puedo seguir ocultando, Ino… yo lo_ " — súbitamente paró y depositó el celular sobre la mesa, claramente intentando mantener una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de sentir—. No terminó de escribir— se justificó nerviosa—, creo que puso más caracteres de lo permitido.

Un rubor se asentó en el rostro de la ojiperla. Más que el posible significado de ese mensaje, su reacción fue provocada por aquel par de miradas que la veían con pena y vulnerabilidad. Se sintió empequeñecida entre orbes azules y oscuros que llegaban a la misma conjetura… Naruto estaba con Sakura, era innegable, un secreto a voces, un segundo, ¿Naruto?, se había olvidado completamente de él. Era turbadoramente increíble, pero después de lo sucedido con Sasuke no había pensado en él… era la primera vez que le ocurría algo similar.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Ino preocupada.

Hina trató de mejorar su semblante, pero solo logró pintar una sonrisa torcida.

—Sí…— contestó dificultada—, me siento un poco mareada, eso es todo. Debe de ser porque no he probado bocado— se levantó tambaleante. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con una de las patas de la mesa, pero el Nara accionó rápido y la pudo tomar por el brazo—. Q-que torpe soy— se excusó avergonzada—. G-gracias Shikamaru-san…

Ino la oteó con alarma y congoja, pero de su boca no salió una sola palabra… La ojiperla leyó el mensaje de su rostro y no la culpó, al contrario, entendió su dilema. La rubia y Sakura eran amigas desde antes que ella se uniera al grupo. La primera no la había acogido nada bien, lo opuesto, le había hecho malas caras y uno que otro desplante, sin embargo, poco a poco se fue ganando su afecto hasta que la tres llegaron a ser inseparables, o eso fue lo que creyó... Comprendía cómo se debía de sentir Ino en ese momento, indecisa de cómo actuar o que decir por temor de perder a alguna de las dos... aunque ya era inevitable.

—Permiso…— esbozó a media voz, retirándose de ahí.

Caminó absorta en su reciente epifanía, cavilando, exigiéndose por claridad, pero seguía sin obtenerla. Repentinos soplos de aire acariciaron su cara e hicieron mover su cabello en una magistral melodía. Con delicadeza, apartó unos mechones necios y los pasó por detrás de su oreja. Sin preverlo, tropezó con alguien, haciéndole botar una bandeja con comestibles. Instintivamente se inclinó en un gesto de disculpa, esperando por una reprimenda… que nunca llegó. Al incorporarse, su mirada se topó con la de aquel desconocido, y un malestar la inundó. Oteó a las personas a su alrededor, y como lo supuso, pares de miradas curiosas se habían posado en ella, observándola con el ya habitual deje de lástima y pena. Sinceramente, no esperaba más o menos después de la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke… Ya era del domino de toda la Universidad que su prometido estaba prendando de Sakura… y ella era… bueno, no tenía importancia.

—Perdone…— volvió a inclinarse y retomar su paso. Siguió apresurada, quemándose entre cuchicheos y murmullos…

En un parpadear se vio quieta, resguardada bajo el techado rojizo de la cafetería.

—Si me permite— tocaron levemente su hombro—, le puedo recomendar los rollos de canela, son deliciosos y…

— ¿¡Q-qué hace!?— respingó exaltada, al tiempo que apartaba la mano de aquel personaje de sí.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarla— apresuró el joven a decir—, pero es que la vi tan absorta que me atreví a sugerirle lo más apetecible. ¡Soy un tonto!— farfulló—. Perdone mi atrevimiento, por favor.

Hina intentó sosegarse, pero los incontrolables temblorcillos en sus labios mantenían su turbación. Era un hecho que la agresión que había sufrido aún hacía resonancia en su cuerpo, provocándole un desmesurado pánico a todo lo extraño, a cualquiera que se le acercara.

—No me he presentado— volvió el mozo con sincera pena—. Mi nombre es Inozuka Kiba. No le haré nada malo, de verdad, yo t-trabajo aquí— se señaló, mientras torpemente tomaba su posición detrás de la plancheta.

La ojiperla se percató en el aspecto del joven; camisa blanca, delantal azul, gorro blanco, gafete de empleado con su nombre… ¡Kami, qué vergüenza con ese pobre muchacho!

—No he reaccionado bien— se disculpó con una leve reverencia—. Soy un tanto despistada, espero que perdone mi actitud anterior— sonrió apocada. Él la oteó fijo, demasiado absorto, claramente deslumbrado. Hina se intimidó, limitándose a bajar la cabeza y pasar sus dedos por el termino de sus mechones—. S-seguiré su recomendación…— trastabilló, aun percibiendo la insistencia de aquel par de ojos cafés—. Unos rollos de canela estarían bien, p-por favor.

El joven pareció salir de su trance al escucharla, y de inmediato su cara se cubrió de un rojo intenso.

— ¡Si, claro!— contestó al fin despabilado, al tiempo que entre tropezones y risitas intentaba dejar de observarla y concentrarse en su trabajo.

Pasado el sobresalto, Hina posó sus brazos sobre la barra y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre ellos. No pudo reprimir un suspiro de agobio al repasar su reciente realidad. ¿Cómo había llegado eso? Toda su vida se había convertido en una rutina sin sentido, en un pozo repleto de miedos e inseguridades. Traición, abusos, humillaciones. Había padecido de todo y aún no podía recuperarse, ni daba señales de querer hacerlo…

— _Un café negro sin azúcar_ —pronunciaron a su lado. El retumbo de aquella singular voz la descolocó. Seguidamente experimentó la misma turbadora sensación que la había atacado minutos atrás; palpitar galopante, sequedad en la garganta. Esta vez no permitió dejarse de ellas. Se contuvo y se repitió que solo eran sus nervios… aunque esto no le sirvió cuando alzó la vista y lo enfrentó. Por segundos que parecieron horas le fue imposible respirar el aire que corría entre ellos. Había estado rezándole a Kami- sama para que no lo pusiera en su camino, pero al parecer sus suplicas no habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para ser concedidas.

Él se veía pulcro y elegante con una chaqueta negra y una desenfadada bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Diferente a otra veces, su arraigada altivez y gélidas facciones le hicieron vislumbrarse sugestivo y tentadoramente interesante. Hina mordió su labio con dureza al percibir unos extraños cosquilleos en su estómago. ¿Q-qué sucedía con ella? Sus manos temblaban y su inquietud era excesiva, no era temor lo que la subyugaba, estaba segura, era algo más… era él, su presencia.

Estaban escasamente a 40 centímetros uno del otro, y a pesar de su inhibida mirada sobre él, Sasuke parecía ignorarla. No es que deseara que la tomara en brazos y revivieran lo de la noche anterior ¡Kami, en qué cosas pensaba!, ni que le pidiera una disculpa o que tocaran uno de sus tantos temas espinosos… con que la hubiera oteado con su típico recelo hubiera bastado para serenarla.

— ¿H-hyuga Hinata, verdad?— volvió Kiba hacia ella. La ojiperla lo observó con desconcierto, solo pudiendo asentar con la cabeza. El muchacho de ojos tierra depositó un paquete sobre la plancheta y le dedicó la más dulce sonrisa—. He agregado unos strudel de piña a su orden…— ladeó la mirada apenado—, espero que sea de s-su agrado.

Hina no tardó en dirigir su atención al Uchiha. Sí Sasuke no había notado su presencia ahora estaba segura que sí, sin embargo… él permaneció igual de estoico. Tragó amargo. Se apreció como la mujer más ingenua del mundo, ¿Por qué debía de esperar algo de él? ¡Qué cándida! La noche anterior había sido algo para borrar de sus memorias, para pretender que no había sucedido. Deseó tanto imitarlo, él era un cínico indiscutible.

— ¿Cuánto sería por todo?— preguntó, con una dureza que no quiso lanzar en su contra.

—P-para una mujer…— balbució dificultoso—, tan hermosa como usted… nada— la pelinegra olvidó la prisa que recién le surgía y se concentró en él. El joven sonrió levemente y la oteó con tierna coquetería—. Su sola belleza es más que suficiente para…

— Hmp…— gruñó Sasuke a su lado—. Espero no tener que esperar a que recites tú poema para obtener mi café.

— ¡No!— movió las manos nervioso y más que avergonzado—. ¡Enseguida, señor!— se retiró trastabillando hacia dentro.

Presintiendo un ataque de ansiedad, la ojiperla tomó la bolsa sobre la barra y decidió escapar, aunque no sin antes volver una última vez hacía él. Su perfil seguía igual, puede que hasta más rígido y apático… Una insulsa sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

— No tenía que ser grosero con Kiba-san— prorrumpió fría, dura—. Él es una buena persona que no merece pagar su mal humor.

No esperó una contestación y dio media vuelta. Sus piernas empezaron a moverse solas, haciéndole sentir inútil, desmandada… sin embargo, al tercer cargante paso, desistió.

—Desde cuando te volviste en su defensora…— le había lanzado el Uchiha. Aquello no lo advirtió—. Te ahorro de un tedioso momento y así me lo agradeces, mocosa.

Enmudeció. ¿Ahora sí era capaz de repararse en ella? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¡Acaso, solo era cuando él se le apeteciese!

No lo encaró, es más, no pensó en contestarle.

—Al ritmo que vas pronto conseguirás el reemplazo de Naruto— volvió, con una sorna que estuvo más próxima a rayar en reproche. Las manos de la heredera empezaron a sacudirse de la ira, pero ésta desapareció al oír el sonido de sus pisadas a su espalda. Rápido, su cuerpo se volvió tan rígido como una vara y su rostro tan acalorado como el sol—. Quien creería que la mustia Hyuga fuera tan rápida con los hombres…— rozó su oído con la ronquez de su voz—. Pensé que solo eras cariñosa conmigo…

—Que iluso es— emitió socarrona. Sintió la tensión en él y se animó a continuar—. Sí habla por lo de ayer, solo fue un momento de debilidad, nada especial— se viró y sus miradas se cruzaron en una filosa línea. Se sintió flaquear entre sus intensos orbes negros, pero pudo mantener la compostura—. Para usted significó lo mismo, supongo…— la parquedad del azabache fue la certeza definitiva de sus conjeturas, aquello le afectó más de lo que deseó reconocer. Quiso sonreír fresca, pero el nudo comprimiendo su garganta hizo mermar su credibilidad—. Ah, y por lo que respecta a mi trato con los hombres, a usted no le concierne. Yo puedo ser amable o cariñosa con quien de…— no terminó de hablar. El sorpresivo estruje del Uchiha contra su brazo la tomó por sorpresa. Pensó en zafarse y lapidarlo con sentidos reproches, pero las recientes miradas de los demás sobre ellos, la retuvieron.

—Te equivocas, no puedes hacerlo— le espetó indómito—. No te lo permito ¡Me oyes!— la sacudió brusco.

— ¿¡Q-qué dice!?— riñó a lo bajo—. Al contrario, Usted se equivoca si cree que abusará de mí cada vez que le plazca— quiso soltarse, pero solo consiguió que la retuviera con mayor fuerza—. ¡Déjeme, todos no están observando!

— ¡Me importa muy poco, ya deberías de saberlo!— sus ojos chispearon de ira—. Y sigues errada, no abusó de ti cada vez que me plazca, sino cada vez que nos place a ambos…— sonrió altivo, casi insufrible—. No puedes negarme lo que sientes cuando estás en mis brazos, cuando te acaricio…— la soltó y aproximó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Hina palideció, siendo incapaz de reaccionar o de recordar la excesiva atención que creaban—, o cuando te beso…

—N-no sé de qué habla— lo contradijo con una minúscula voluntad.

—Sí no lo sabes, ¿Por qué tiemblas?— la evidenció suficiente.

Hina se coloreó de tanta vergüenza que trazando un anhelado deseo reprimido, alzó una de sus manos y la llevó hacia su rostro, sin embargo, antes de poder cumplirlo, las voces de sus amigos llamándola a su espalda, la frenaron.

— ¿Todo está bien?— intervino el Nara con suspicacia.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **UN MES DESPUÈS…**

Hinata suspiró al sentir el fresco arrullándola, adormeciéndola, haciendo que su cabello se desplazara en una excelente sintonía que solo ella parecía apreciar. Los rayos de sol no llegaban a cubrirla, pero alcanzaban a escabullirse por los vacíos de las sombras de las ramas, figurando ser la invitación perfecta pare ceder y caer anestesiada sobre la anchura del junco. Sus ojos no tardaron en cerrarse y disfrutar de un momento de paz. Había pasado un mes de todo el acabose de situaciones. Los fantasmas que la perseguían desde aquella noche lentamente habían ido desapareciendo, y ya lograba conciliar el sueño aunque fueran por escasas horas…

Otro suspiro salió por su boca, pero fue diferente al anterior, el quiebre de su aliento la delató. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el idílico paisaje de siempre; altos árboles de copas rojizas, cerros de flores tragando parte de sus pies, rocas imprecisas en todos los caminos. Verde, rojo y café… hojas, flores y tallos, sus únicos compañeros en los últimos días. Por un segundo, apretó enérgicamente su puño y llevó su mirada a la magullada hoja entre sus dedos, en el acto su vista se nubló, aun así, se armó de valor y fue desarrugando el papel hasta alisarlo.

" _15 de agosto de 2014",_ había leído apenas y ya el escocer la molestaba. Aquello por un momento pareció divertirle, pero luego la congoja la dominó por completo. Con una fuerte opresión en su pecho se preparó para comenzar:

 _"Hola, Hinata ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?... Espero que bien, tú padre me comentó sobre una nueva alianza con la corporación Senju, aunque no los conozco creo que… lo siento, debo de estarte aburriendo con esto. Dos meses sin escribir o llamar y mira con lo que te salgo… … perdóname, fui un idiota la otra vez, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ti. Debes de odiarme y no merezco menos…me gustaría explicarte lo que me pasó aquella noche, pero son tantas cosas que van y vienen en mi mente que creo ¡explotaré! Lo mejor será que te lo diga cuando vuelva, viéndote a los ojos… perdona sí te importunaré con mi presencia, pero necesito tener un acto de valentía. Tú te lo mereces"._

 _"Si no surge algún contratiempo estaré regresando en tres semanas o menos. Trataré de hacer lo posible para estar antes… Creo que he escrito demasiado. Muchas letras para un hombre tan perezoso como yo. A ti te debo el mérito de esto… Bueno, me despido, pero no sin antes recordarte lo mucho que te aprecio y lo importante que eres para mí, aunque a veces sea un despistado y no lo demuestre, no lo olvides por favor…"_

 _"Con cariño, el estúpido canalla de tu prometido, Naruto_ ".

Hina volvió a arrugar el papel entre sus manos e inhaló una necesitada bocana de aire. Pausadamente, fue alzando sus dedos y con delicadez borró los rastros de humedad. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y sus labios se arrugaron en un augurado llanto que nunca llegó. Decir que no sentía nada por él era una mentira. A pesar de todo el daño, sus sentimientos hacía el ojiazul no podían desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Ese amor lo había venido cultivando desde hacía mucho tiempo y cortarlo de una estocada era imposible… sin embargo, el resentimiento y el dolor habían ido mermando ese abrigar. Cada día de ausencia, cada recuerdo de rechazo habían sido estocadas letales a su corazón, pero que conforme habían pasado los días, las semanas y ahora los meses, su efecto iba dejando de ser el mismo.

Leer que la apreciaba mucho y la quería, le figuró entre divertido y cruel. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de seguir ilusionándola? ¿Para qué?... El final ya estaba cerca, y aún no sabía si seguir llorando o sentirse aliviada. Antes anhelaba que él recapacitara, que ambos se dieran una oportunidad para comenzar, pero ahora… era diferente.

Una molesta presencia sobre su nariz le hizo abrir los ojos y apartar una osada mariposilla de colores negros y rojos. Sonrió levemente ante el cosquilleo de sus patitas preparándose para volar. La vio desplazarse por el aire, hermosa, extraña… sin querer, mantuvo su mirada en una copa de un árbol, dejando su cuerpo inmóvil, pero su cabeza volar. Su mente no tardó en regurgitar recuerdos de quien había venido acaparando sus pensamientos en las últimas semanas. Su demonio personalizado, Uchiha Sasuke.

Por más que había querido parar con aquello, sus remembranzas jugaban en su contra, casi parecían tener vida propia. ¡Ingratas, no hacían más que ofuscarla y hacerla sentir tonta y avergonzada! Era ilógico que después de todo lo sucedido se saboteara pensando en él, en sus humillaciones, malos tratos… en sus desconcertantes momentos juntos, pero lo hacía, y esa incoherencia le disgustaba y le asustaba.

Desde su encuentro en la cafetería, Sasuke la había evitado como sí de una plaga se tratare, y ella lo había imitado bien. Palabra entre ellos no se decía, miradas, solo cortas y escurridizas. Eran dos perfectos desconocidos sin la más misma intención de tratarse… aunque en su interior era muy diferente, más de lo que podía sobrellevar. En reprimido secreto anhelaba la necia posibilidad de romper ese hielo, de apreciar en su frialdad la turbación y desconcierto que él tan fácilmente lograba infundirle, de escucharlo decirle mocosa aun si fuera solo para molestarla. Quizás, la razón era que… a pesar de todo, Sasuke no le era indiferente, ni le disgustaba tanto como se exigía que fuera...

Suspiró.

¿Cuándo se atrevería a hablarle…?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Buenos días, padre…— dijo desde la puerta. No hubo contestación, solo un par de ojos avejentados oteándola desde el dominio del despacho. Cerró, y en sepulcral silencio se condujo hacia el único mueble de la habitación—. Kaede-sama me informó que deseaba verme…

—Calla— le ordenó severo, alzando una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Hina se intimidó, pero el protocolo de comportamiento que debía ante él, le obligó a asentar sumisa—. Quiero que escuches detenidamente a lo que te voy a decir, toma asiento…—ella obedeció y se ubicó en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio, conteniendo la respiración en espera de sus palabras—. Ya debe ser de tu conocimiento que los Uchiha tienen un contrato de exclusividad con nuestra empresa— inició—. Ya dos o tres años de eso, no lo recuerdo bien.

— Si, padre. Neji-nisan me comentó de su sociedad— afirmó nerviosa.

—No diría que es una sociedad— discernió—, al contrario, figuraría más como una ayuda a esos muchachos— arrugó la frente—, un acto de caridad, aseguraría… pero, bueno. A causa de tu compromiso con Naruto he decidido no renovar el contrato con ellos, y en cambio, hacerlo con las empresas Uzumaki…— ella respingó, pero se contuvo de evidenciar su desazón—. Después de todo, muy pronto seremos familias, es cuestión de meses para concretar ese asunto.

Hina empezó a sudar frio al recordar: _"Yo quiero sinceramente a Hinata, es mi amiga_. _Es una chica linda y distinguida_ , _pero tú no la amas ¿Por qué seguir con una unión a la cual te viste obligado a acceder por petición de tu padrino?… a un compromiso por intereses de familias…"_ Sintió una molestia atacando su estómago y subirle hasta el pecho, hacía mucho no experimentaba esa sensación de disgusto e impotencia. Sin quererlo, sus manos empezaron a adoptar inusuales movimientos.

—Es la mejor decisión— volvió él, totalmente indiferente—, mejor dicho la única. Si no quien más de nuestro círculo estaría dispuesto a casarse con una niñata como tú. Ha sido una suerte que Jiraya incitará a su ahijado a hacer la petición, haya sido por interés o por lo que sea. Sino aún seguirías siendo una carga para mí.

La ojiperla mordió su labio, estrujándolo con exagerada fuerza, pareciendo desquitar alguna frustración contra él, mientras tanto, el resto de su rostro continuó ileso.

— ¿Q-qué pasará con los Uchiha, padre?— inquirió ella. No pretendió cuestionarlo, es más, no le importó no tener una respuesta. Un poco de tiempo para insensibilizarse, fue lo único que buscó.

—Tendrán que aceptarlo— le devolvió—. El contrato se vencerá en pocos meses y nada podrán hacer, más que ver su caída al descenso… Es una pena— torció los labios en una sonrisa que no llegó a concretarse—, pero nada es fácil, nunca lo es…— se encimó sobre el escritorio y tomó un fajo de papeles—. Según este informe— le señaló—, los Uchiha han estado trabajando en un producto con similares características al de nosotros, con oportunidades de crecimiento que duplicarían o triplicarían las nuestras. No me cabe duda que mi decisión de romper las negociaciones con ellos se infiltró, y a causa de eso decidieran jugar a ser mi competencia… Que ingenuos— se mofó irritado—. Aunque quisieran, nunca podrían superarme.

Hina lo oteó reintegrarse de la silla y dirigirse hacia la única ventana de la habitación, la cual daba la vista hacia el amplio jardín de la mansión. Ante su repentina liberación, pudo descomponer sus facciones. Hiashi siempre había sido parco y estricto, ella lo aceptaba y atribuía esa frialdad a las expectativas que había depositado en su persona, después de todo ella era la heredera universal del imperio Hyuga, sin embargo… haber escuchado de su boca el poco valor que le tenía, fue una descorazonada bofetada.

Sí bien antes pensó haber desarrollado un antídoto contra sus duras aseveraciones, con esto… con esto estuvo segura que no.

—No dudo que Uchiha Sasuke tenga mucho que ver con esto— retomó, aún adherido a los verdes pastizales y las vivas flores amarillas divisables a través del cristal—. Su carácter tan exaltado e insufrible prepotencia es igual a la de su padre, Uchiha Fugaku... Gran problema, ahora que encontré la oportunidad de deshacerme de ellos, aparecen con esto...

La ojiperla precisó pasar sus dedos sobre sus cachetes al advertirlo encararla de nuevo. Tragó amargo ante el silencio que prosiguió. Se sintió arder bajo aquel par de orbes grises, igual de duros y vacíos. Presintió la necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa para hacer llevadera la tensión, pero se había perdido en el vilo de la conversación. Y sabía, que una palabra equívoca le costaría la más que la mudez.

—Ante esta situación, que podría ser el fin de nuestro imperio…— dio unos pasos y se colocó frente a ella—, necesito de ti, Hinata.

Por un momento, pareció no entenderle, inclusive, sus repetidos pestañeos pidieron por una aclaración de esa petición, sin embargo, Hiashi se encerró en una sonrisa amistosa, dejándola más dispersa.

— No comprendo, padre… ¿C-cómo puedo ayudarle?

— Necesito introducir a una persona de mi confianza a las empresas Uchiha. A alguien quien me informé de todos sus proyectos y contactos. De esa forma podré saber con exactitud los movimientos que van a dar y como contraatacar…

—Neji-sama…— emitió Hina en un descuido.

—Yo también pensé en él— la secundó—. Sin duda es más capaz que tú en cualquier ámbito que se le presente. No por nada lo considero mi mano derecha… pero era demasiado sospecho que propusiera a tu primo. Los Uchiha no son tontos y se hubieran percatado de mis intenciones— descansó una mano sobre su hombro y engrandeció su sonrisa—. En cambio, tú eres perfecta para eso, hija mía…— la apretó un poco—. Nadie sospecharía de una jovencita mimada como tú.

Hina bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada de aquella ladina e interesada. Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que lo sintió presente en sus manos y su estómago… Aunque lo razonaba, no lo digería. Su padre le estaba pidiendo ¿Ser una espía y sabotear a los Uchiha? N-no, eso estaba mal, ella sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa. El líder Hyuga no podría proponerle tal bajeza, los Hyuga no eran así, ante todo eran dignos y honrados, siempre jugando de frente… pero, ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿Por qué advirtió en él una malicia y ambición exacerbada?

—P-padre, no entiendo…— murmuró nerviosa—, por q-qué Usted haría algo así, no es correcto que…

—Hinata, por favor— levantó el tono—. Nunca te he pedido absolutamente nada, siempre te he dejado hacer lo que tú quieres, sin ninguna presión y restricción, y ahora que tu avejentado y enfermo padre te pide algo por nuestro propio bien ¿Te niegas?— la cuestionó con fingida ofensa.

—No es eso— respondió apresurada—, solo que…

—Está bien— la interrumpió, soltándole el hombro y eliminando cualquier rastro de simpatía—. No te rogaré, eso no está en mí. Solo quiero que siempre recuerdes este día, el día que tuviste la posibilidad de hacer algo por tu familia y por tú futuro, y no lo hiciste… tal vez, ellos sí te lo agradezcan— le espetó con notable descontento.

Hina ladeó la vista, no pudiendo aguantar la intensidad de su acrecentado reproche. Apreció como él viró y se volvió al escritorio, demasiado callado, a punto de lanzarle una letanía de recriminaciones y regaños. Sintió su cara demasiado caliente y un dolor comenzar a invadir su cabeza. Pensaba y pensaba, pero no podía decidirse. Decirle que no, sería terminar de destruir la delicada relación con él. Estaba segura nunca le volvería a dirigir la palabra y la correría de la casa. Se retorcía de dolor de tan solo pensarlo… pero decir que sí, acabaría con la vida de principios y valores que había decidido llevar. Además, era incapaz de hacerle daño alguien, ni siquiera podía cortar una flor marchita de su jardín, le era imposible vislumbrarse haciendo una acción que dañaría a terceros… ¡Kami, ¿Qué debía decidir?!... o era su padre o los Uchiha.

— E-está bien— emitió al fin, totalmente enrojecida—, pero… ¿Ellos están de acuerdo?

Hiashi rápidamente volteó, y en sus labios dibujó la más grande y espectacular sonrisa que jamás le había dedicado. Aquel gesto borró cualquier duda o indecisión que cargara. Fue la certeza definitiva que iba a hacer lo correcto. Su padre lo valía.

—Uno de los hermanos no— le contestó luego de volver a situarse en frente—, pero no te preocupes, hija. Contamos con el respaldo del mayor y es más que suficiente. Al parecer, al menor le desagradas en sobremanera. A Itachi le costó convencerlo, sobre todo porque trabajarás directamente con él.

Una gota bajó por su sien. De seguro, si su padre no hubiera estado observándola se hubiera lanzado a reír histérica por la noticia. Convivir con Sasuke no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. La experiencia sería terrible, no había lugar para la duda.

Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna imperiosa pregunta, Hiashi en seguida repuso:

—Él será tu jefe a partir de mañana. Así que prepárate, ya sabes cuál es tú misión…

— ¿M-mi jefe?— susurró apenas, sintiendo un desvanecimiento arroparla.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **N/A:** Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me motivan a continuar y no dejarme perecer por el sueño y los deberes! XD.

Que bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Creo que de alguna manera no solo Hinata sufre. Sasuke vive consumido por el dolor y la venganza. La muerte de su padre, sobre todo la forma en que sucedió, lo devastó. Yo misma tengo curiosidad de saber cómo era el azabache antes de eso, tal vez sonreía… "Ambos necesitan de consuelo!" *w*

Bueno, del próximo capi, solo puedo decirles que… No va a ser actos para CARDIACOS!

 **Hasta el próximo sábado!**


	9. CAPÍTULO IX: Deserción

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA CANON!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

 **DESERCIÓN**

—Uchiha-sama, estos son los pendientes para el día de hoy— pronunció a su par una mujer de largo cabello rojizo y revelador escote.

—Hidan de Akatsuki, ¿lo has llamado?— la cuestionó.

—No, Uchiha sama… pero de inmediato me encargaré de concretar la cita pendiente.

Sasuke la vio con algo de suspicacia, pero no emitió palabra. Tomó los papeles que le ofreció y los oteó superficialmente.

— Si no necesita nada más, me retiro…— le dijo ella. El azabache negó con la cabeza y se ingirió con facilidad en los documentos. Ante su clara indiferencia, la llamativa mujer dejó salir un leve suspiro y se dirigió con pesadez hacia la puerta.

—Karin…— pronunció él, deteniéndola en el acto.

— ¡Dígame, Uchiha-sama!— se volteó ágil, encontrándose en segundos frente a su escritorio.

—Sabes sí ya se presentó la nueva empleada— inquirió áspero, más estoico de lo habitual.

— Itachi- sama me comentó que se integraría un poco tarde, ya que él personalmente le daría un recorrido por todas las instalaciones. Deberán de estar aquí dentro de media hora o...

—En cuento venga hazla pasar— la cortó.

Sasuke escuchó un ligero lamento de ella y a continuación un taconeo hacia la salida. El crujir del enclave resonó en sus oídos, para luego asfixiarlo con el cargante mutismo de la soledad. Inquieto, alzó la vista de las hojas de sus manos y la guardó en la puerta, apreciándose demasiado turbado, ansioso, quizás nervioso... no tardó más de dos segundos en espetar uno que otro improperio y tirar los papeles contra la escribanía.

Decir que estaba enojado era muy poco para describir su sentir de ese momento. Maldecía la hora en que había accedido a las estupideces de Itachi y del viejo de Hiashi. ¿Por qué tenían que poner a esa chiquilla cómo su subordinada? ¡Qué tontería, aunque no tan grande como la suya por aceptar! Era claro que esa mocosa no sabía nada de la vida empresarial, y que el viejo Hyuga solo la había infiltrado para sabotearlos, pero Kami, ¿Dónde había quedado el sentido de Itachi? Nunca hubiera esperado tal insensatez de su hermano, menos que lo chantajeara con ponerse de la parte de los Hyuga si no accedía… ¡¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?!

Colérico, se reclinó en la silla y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pareciendo buscar el hilo de sosiego que se le había extraviado. Los segundos transcurrieron y en aquella habitación reinó un encarecido silencio pacificador, solo interrumpido por el cloqueo de la manecilla de un reloj. El _tick-tack_ rápidamente dejó de serle tolerable, y su constancia ocasionó la remarcación de algunas venas en su frente… _tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack_ …. No lo soportó más y dejó ir su puño contra el escritorio, rompiendo en definitiva el superficial mutismo y su minúscula paciencia.

Un mes llevaba sin poder sacarse esas imágenes de su cabeza y ese mismo tiempo cargaba sin poder dormir con placidez. Odiaba reconocerlo, repudiaba repetírselo en sus adentros, pero después del acercamiento que había tenido con esa mocosa, un impúdico deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos y terminar lo que se le había negado, lo asediaba. Mañana, día y noche lo pensaba, lo recreaba, lo sentía… se apreciaba como un enfermo por estar obsesionado a tal grado con esa chiquilla, pero la verdad es que la calidez de su cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios, se habían convertido en su funesta adición, en una tentadora invitación a pecar y comportarse como el demonio que todos creían que era… y que por ella, podía ser.

No sabía con exactitud sí era una simple atracción física lo que lo incitaba, o sí era algo más profundo que eso, y esa duda era lo que lo mantenía crispado y al borde de un ataque de rabia. Estaba consciente que no podía permitirse sentir algo por ella por más vano o superficial que fuera, o por muy entusiasmado que estuviera. Ante todo esa mujer era una Hyuga, y eso la convertía en su enemiga directa, a quien debía destruir sí o sí... Además, sobraban alegatos para despreciarla: era orgullosa, ingenua, torpe… ¿dulce?

Había tratado de despejarse y desquitar su frustración con otras mujeres, ¡pero maldita sea!, no cumplía con su propósito. Era como si estuviera bajo juramento de celibato. Estando con otra, siempre la veía a ella… Kami, la remembranza de los descuidados roces de sus cuerpos, las miradas en lo que ambos eran cómplices, figuraban ser un importuno aliciente para olvidarse de los prejuicios y averiguar qué es lo que realmente sentía por esa mujer… ¿Qué era?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Una puerta era lo único que la separaba de él. No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando, temiendo, especulando… y dudaba volver hacerlo en mucho tiempo. En definitiva, tener que relacionarse con Sasuke seis días a la semana, trabajar bajo sus órdenes y aguantar el ácido de su carácter, sería una completa tortura. No tenía la más mínima idea cómo lograría la misión que le habían encargado, es más, no sabía ni cómo terminaría su primer día…

Dio un largo suspiro y se decidió a abrir la puerta delante de ella. Primer error, no se anunció, ni tocó ¡Kami, empezaba mal! Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y trató de deshacerse de sus tempranas aprensiones. Temerosa, alzó la mirada hacia al frente y lo divisó entre pilas de papeles, demasiado concentrado, tanto que pareció no haberse percatado de su intromisión. Sin hacer más ruido del necesario cerró, y entre pasos pausados e indecisos, se adentró al despacho. Aquel lugar era poco acogedor. Había finos cuadros colgados en la pared, un largo sofá al lado derecho y una ventana justo enfrente. Le recordó a las dependencias de las empresas Hyuga, lujo y frialdad en exceso.

Al detenerse, pensó en hacerle notar su presencia y disculparse por su intrusión, sin embargo, al otearlo a plenitud, todos sus pensamientos se borraron. Era la primera vez desde hacía semanas que se encontraba tan cerca de su persona cómo para percibir su embriagante aroma y habitual altivez, y eso la apabulló. Le fue imposible no reaccionar ante la resonancia del pasado…

—Vas a quedarte ahí, observándome.

Trató de ocultar su sorpresa al ser encontrada infraganti, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

—He, n-no. Yo solo…— tartamudeó complicada—, b-bueno es que… Muy buenos días, Uchiha- sama— emitió acalorada, al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia.

A Sasuke no le importó y bajó la mirada a su cuerpo, observándola detalladamente de arriba hacia abajo, sin cohibimiento o vergüenza, con placer e interés. Ella por reflejo se abrazó hacia sí, tolerando el bochorno que la envolvió en el proceso.

Aquella reacción no trascendió en el azabache.

—Voy a ser directo— dijo al fin, demitiendo de su reciente tarea y volviendo a sus ojos—. Estás aquí por la excesiva benevolencia de Itachi. Según él, esté será un buen aprendizaje para ti y una ayuda para mí, pero está claro que yo difiero de su pensar— se quitó los anteojos de marco negro que lo engalanaban y los puso sobre la escribanía—. A mi criterio, causarás más costos que beneficios. No tienes experiencia y no has terminado tus estudios, lo que te hace en una carga innecesaria— Hina no discrepó, ni se le notó la intención de hacerlo. Se mantuvo serena, solo con leves sonrojos atacándola de vez en vez—. Dicho esto, sabrás que durante tu estadía aquí se tratará igual que cualquier otro empleado. No gozarás de ningún privilegio solo por ser la hija de Hiashi, al contrario, se te exigirá más.

—Lo sé— afirmó.

El Uchiha bufó incrédulo, pero no insistió. Luego repasó su mirada sobre la superficie del escritorio y tomó un rollo de papeles unidos por un clip.

— Esta es la lista de tus obligaciones— las tiró a su alcance—. No creo que sea necesario advertirte que cualquier tropiezo, el más mínimo error, será suficiente para darme la razón y echarte de aquí.

Ella asentó, y rápido ladeó la mirada al no soportar mantener su misma sintonía. Buscando sosegarse, estiró la mano e intentó agarrar las hojas a su disposición, sin embargo, los innegables temblores en sus extremidades, la engarrotaron. Se quedó tiesa, literalmente, con solo sus dedos estremeciéndose. Sin pensarlo, volvió hacia él, sintiéndose morir de vergüenza ante aquellos orbes carboneros que en definitiva habían notado su vulnerabilidad. Ruborizada, logró moverse y tomar los papeles. En seguida se sumergió en ellos, pensando más en lo que él pudiera estar juzgando de ella, que en el propio contenido de los documentos.

— ¿T-tengo que hacer todo esto?— gesticuló después.

—Si no te parece, ahí está la puerta— le indicó.

—C-claro que me parece— apresuró en contestar, aún apenada—. Sólo que no me esperaba algunas exigencias de la lista…— titubeó—, pensé que haría trabajo de oficina, no…

El azabache se levantó de la silla, y con un caminar pausado y las manos en sus bolsillos, redondeó el escritorio y se ubicó a su lado. Lucía impecable en un traje azul marino a la medida, con sus cabellos desordenados y su porte cargado de desdén. El sentirlo cerca le provocó un pequeño sobresalto, del cual, inmediatamente se recriminó. Se juzgó tan cobarde en ese momento, que no pretendió ladearse y enfrentarlo… aunque, él tampoco lo hizo.

—No pienses— le lanzó él con acritud—. Te dije que se trataría como a cualquiera. Recuérdalo, en mi empresa tú apellido no vale nada.

Hina no se movió, se quedó con la vista prendada en la ventana, intentando recordar respirar y no dimitir por la turbación de su presencia. Era lo más frustrante que le venía sucediendo, pero le era difícil pensar o reaccionar juiciosamente cuando él descansaba su atención en ella, o peor aún, cuando estaba tan próximo que podía apreciar la frescura de su aroma.

—Cómo has leído— continuó, indolente—, entre tus obligaciones está el ordenar archivos, realizar análisis, entre otras tonterías. También, cuando se te requiera apoyarás en el departamento de carga. Eso implica que deberás llevar los pedidos de la bodega a los camiones de distribución, y encargarte de la limpieza de los productos— se ladeó hacia ella—. A causa que el personal de la bodega no tiene hora fija de salida tendrás que acostumbrarte a salir tarde por la noche…

—P-pero yo asisto a la Universidad— replicó enseguida, girándose y olvidándose de su retraimiento anterior—. P-pensé que mi estadía aquí solo sería de m-medio tiempo.

—Si no te gusta, no te obligaré a hacerlo— la retó—. Aún puedes abdicar…— cortó algunos pasos, haciendo que ella instintivamente los recuperara.

—No, n-no renunciaré…— se forzó a si misma a creerlo—. Dígame lo primero que debo hacer, y lo h-haré.

—Qué tal si te digo que tu primera tarea es acostarte conmigo.

Un silencio inquebrantable reinó en la habitación, aquello no lo vio venir. Hina buscó sus ojos, queriendo encontrar la socarronería de sus palabras, pero no la halló. Tragó hondo al vislumbrarlo serio, impasible, demasiado consciente del significado de su proposición. Le asustó, le aterró percibirlo así. Sus piernas no esperaron en flaquear ante sus innegables intenciones de someterla. Advirtiéndolo, él rompió la distancia y la izó hosco hacia sí, reteniéndola entre sus fuertes brazos

— Dime…— le ordenó—, ¿Lo harías?— sus gestos no fueron sugestivos como lo habían llegado a hacer en otra ocasión, al contrario, fueron cargantes e importunados—. ¡Contéstame!— la sacudió.

— ¡Suélteme!— reaccionó, rebatiéndose por zafarse—. ¿¡Por quién me toma!?

—Deja de mostrarte como una mustia porque no te queda— la estrujó con fuerza, haciéndola esbozar un quejido de dolor—. Eres capaz de hacer eso y mucho más, por algo estás aquí ¡¿No?!— rezongó irascible—. Sí tan honorable eres, confiesa que no tienes dobles intenciones…— acercó su rostro, propiciando que sus narices llegaran a rozarse y sus alientos a cruzarse—. Se honesta y respalda la palabra de tu padre… ¡Vamos, se sincera!

—No pienso contestarle…— articuló con un hilo de voz y gotillas acaparando su visión. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo? Si todo era cierto. Él estaba en lo correcto y ella era todo menos honorable y honesta. Estaba obrando mal, iba a traicionarlos, pero no porque quisiera hacerlo... de algún modo se sentía presionada por su padre, pero ya era inevitable repasar en las razones. Era su familia o ellos, y ella ya había decidido.

Salió de su trance al escucharlo sonreír incrédulo, en definitiva, tomando su omisión como la certeza de sus asertivas conjeturas. No lo refutó.

—No vales nada— le tiró con desprecio. Sus palabras calaron a su corazón, tal vez porque también lo creyó así—. Eres igual a Hiashi, ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos, una Hyuga ejemplar— la tomó por la barbilla y la doblegó—. Debería echarte ahora mismo de aquí, y exponer ante todos la cruda realidad que envuelve a toda tu familia, pero no lo haré… por que hacerlo, sí me puedo divertir contigo— ladeó sus labios con malicia, a lo que ella palideció—. Quiero probar hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar…

Él no esperó un rechazo y se fue con brusquedad hacia su boca. Hina quiso retroceder cuando lo sintió dentro, pero la presión de sus brazos en su cintura fue tan fuerte, que nada pudo hacer. Aquello fue muy diferente a la vez anterior. Sasuke la poseía con tosquedad y frustración. La izaba más hacia sí, sin importarle su incomodidad o sus deseos, solo velando por su placer propio. Sin duda era otro, un irascible hombre al vilo de sus prejuicios y censuras… un hombre que ella misma había contribuido a crear.

Mientras la besaba, lo sentía luchar, no contra ella, sino contra él mismo. Su mirada se lo había dicho antes, pero su corazón ahora resonando en su pecho, se lo había terminado de confirmar. El arrebato con que la dominaba y la obligaba a sentirse suya, parecía un castigo, era un castigo. Estaba segura que el besarla con la fiereza y el ardido deseo con que lo hacía le gustaba, lo incitaba grabadamente, no había duda de eso, ella podía sentir su excitación transfiriéndose a su propio cuerpo, poniéndola al mismo hilo de desahogue y del desenfreno, pero también parecía azotarlo, era cómo un tomento personalizado…, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Más bien, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él cuando la que estaba sufriendo era ella? Cuando era su persona la que estaba siendo ultrajada por él, por su irracionalidad…

Ante la falta de aire, Sasuke se separó. No reparó en sus temblores, ni en la insistencia de sus manos apartando su cuerpo, él estaba completamente cegado por sus demonios. Pareciendo ansioso, llevó la mirada a sus senos. Hina se coloró inmensamente al verlo adherido a su conservador escote, con un claro brillo que denotaba su apetencia.

Antes de poder moverse y subir las manos para cubrirse, él volvió a dominar sus labios, exigiéndole más, no dándole tiempo de cavilar, solo de sentir… Jadeó de impresión al apreciarlo desabotonarle la blusa, moviéndose ágil, anhelante, cómo todo un maestro en el arte. Se lapidó, pero otros musitares que no pudo contener la abandonaron ¿Y cómo no? Sí él la tocaba y la oprimía sin vergüenza, sintiéndose amo y señor de su cuerpo. Era humana, era débil, y a pesar de su renuencia a sus acciones, lo disfrutaba, ¡Kami, si! ¿Cómo no sentir placer ante sus caricias y agasajos? No estaba hecha de palo, y él no era un tímpano de hielo… Quiso llorar, gritarle que se detuviera, que no manchara los recuerdos que guardaba de la última vez, pero ni siquiera podía escuchar su propia vocecilla, estaba muy lejana, quizás, presa dentro su propio miedo…

Un ronco gemido salió por su boca al sentir sus manos sujetar sus glúteos y traspasarse a sus muslos, escalando por debajo de su falda y dejando un camino de calor. Hina presintió que no podría más. Oscuros susurros empezaban a llamarla, y los arrebatos del azabache solo aceleraban ese censurado placer.

Escuchó un murmuro de agobió en él, sin duda por la imperiosa necesidad de respirar, ella también la necesitó. Lo oyó refunfuñar algo, juzgó que improperios, lo había dicho tan bajo que no pudo definirlo con exactitud. De pronto, él se atrevió a verla a los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo hacía a plenitud, y no pareció agradarle lo que veía. La juzgó con aquel par de esferas escudriñadoras, prejuiciosas ¿Por qué siempre la hacía sentir tan insignificante, pequeña? No lo merecía, no de él… Al instante, el centello encendido de su mirada se opacó, y sus facciones lentamente se fueron transformando hasta que no se leyó nada en él.

Turbada como estaba, se pudo percatar de su cambio, pero no lo comprendió.

—No más, por favor…— aprovechó para suplicarle, temiendo que los grumos en su garganta distorsionaran su voz. Él se quedó estoico, parando sus agasajos, pareciendo asfixiarse en sus propias cavilaciones—. No s-siga— hipó contenida—, no se convierta en uno de esos hombres de quienes me salvó la otra noche… Uchiha-sama— zafó sus extremidades de su ahora débil encierre y posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Estaban calientes. Sasuke respingó ante su acción, abriendo en sobremanera sus ojos y concientizándose de la cálida mirada que ella le ofrecía—. Usted vale más que eso… estoy segura— quiso sonreír, pero los temblorcillos en sus labios impidieron su propósito—. L-lo he comprobado…

El azabache se descompuso por completo y apartó la vista de ella. Nunca había notado su rostro tan incandescente como ese momento. Figuraba estar a punto de bullir, pero no le dio miedo, el estruje que atacó su corazón fue de pura… compasión. ¿Qué irónico?, sentía compasión por él, su agresor, su reciente pesadilla tipificada.

—Vete— le ordenó el azabache, apartando las manos de su cara.

Hina se tambaleó un poco, pero pudo quedar en pie. Volvió a sus ojos, sin embargo, él desistió en verla. Intentó decir algo, cualquier tontería para calmar los enredos de su cabeza, pero el Uchiha no tardó en regresar con su típica indolencia.

—Olvida lo que ha pasado aquí— sentenció endurecido—. Tómalo cómo quieras, no me interesa…— se acomodó el saco y retornó detrás de su escritorio—. En unos minutos mandaré a unas personas que te llevaran unos documentos, haz lo que te indiquen— se sentó y se dispuso a otear unos de los tantos fólderes a su disposición, ignorándola por completo.

Ahora la ojiperla fue la que se quedó impasible. No lo entendía, es más, no lo quería entender. Por más que buscaba una razón que justificara su actitud y su voluble temperamento, no la encontraba. Sí bien ella no era una santa paloma, él no era nadie para decidir cómo escarmentarla. Nunca le afirmó sus aseveraciones, él no podía condenarla solo por recelos y sospechas. ¡Cínico, odioso, prepotente! Cómo era capaz de mostrarse tan indolente después de lo que había pasado. ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Pensaba que era su juguete con el que se podía divertir?

— ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?— la sacó de sus tormentos—. Tienes trabajo por hacer ¿No?

Respingó inconsciente, luego el enojo la dominó. Pese a su mal trago, no le recriminó nada. Había sido suficiente para su primer día y no se juzgaba con energía para iniciar una discusión sin fin, por más resentida que estuviera. Se viró en silencio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Espera…— la llamó. No hizo caso—. ¡Qué te esperes!— volvió con autoridad. Ella se detuvo, pero no giró—. Arréglate antes de salir— aquello sonó muy irreal, muy ácido.

Hina se sonrojó, y por reflejo condujo la mirada a su cuerpo. Rápido se abotonó la blusa y bajó su falda. Se sintió indecente al hacerlo. Un escocer no tardó en presentarse en sus ojos, pero sabía que no era el momento para dejarse llevar por sus penas, ya tendría tiempo para eso. Se reprimió.

Dio una repasada final a su vestimenta y alzó una de sus manos a su rostro, buscando contrarrestar lo caliente de su cara con la tibieza de sus dedos, sin embargo, se entumeció al palpar la humedad inundando sus mejillas. Repasó más y todo su rostro yacía humedecido, incluso su cuello. Subió sus yemas hasta la cuenca de su vista y se dio cuenta que estaba ¿llorando? No las había sentido.

¿Habrían sido sus lágrimas la anestesia de aquel demonio?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Como sucedía usualmente, Sasuke fue el último en salir de la empresa. Ya eran las diez de la noche y todo estaba en calma. Se habían silenciado los lejanos taconeos de su secretaría, el sonar del teléfono cada dos segundos y el constante desenclave de la puerta. Por fin paz, bueno, al menos una falaz. Generalmente solía irse a media noche, después una dura jornada en donde sus ojos lo traicionaban, sin embargo, ese día no había sido el cansancio lo que lo había obstruido... Sus lágrimas ¡Sus malditas lagrimas aún resonaban en su pecho! ¿Cómo una mujer podía sensibilizarlo de tal manera?

No había avanzado nada de su trabajo y dudaba que quedándose más tiempo lograra algo. Era inadmisible. Volteaba a un lado y los fragmentos de su descontrol surgían. Cerraba los ojos y se ensordecía con su falta de respuesta. Todo el día, todo el frustrante y pesado día se había atormentado con eso. ¡Kami-sama! La había tenido entre sus garras. Al alcance de hacerle cualquier cosa; pudo haberla estrangulado, o bien hacerse de ella y librar la extenuante carga de su inhibición carnal, pero no… ¡Maldita sea, ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dañarla si solo la intención lo comprimía?! Era débil, ella lo hacía débil, sus lágrimas lo fulminaban. Buscó venganza y lo único que encontró fue una acrecentada desesperación al verle temer… Habría querido decirle _"No, no tengas miedo de mí. Tus sollozos me aniquilan"_ Pero no podía, por el simple hecho de que eso era lo que verdad anhelaba… o debía anhelar.

Suspiró agobiado. Sus ojos por un instante se posaron en la infinita oscuridad del suelo, en donde un inesperado rayito de luz tocó sus zapatos. La curiosidad lo llamó. Dejó que el ascensor se cerrara y siguió el resplandor, topándose con una puerta. No especuló y la desenclavó…

Ahí estaba ella, martirizándolo. Había amarrado su cabello en una coleta y remangado su camisa hasta los codos. Se le miraba exhausta entre pilas de papeles que inundaban toda la oficina, moviendo cajas de aquí a allá, abriendo y cerrando archivos.

Sin duda pudo haberse quedado admirándola por horas, pero una intencionada repasada a su perfil lo volvió a la realidad; ojos inflamados y nariz sonrojada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— fue un impulso.

Ella no contestó y siguió ingerida en las columnas de papeles que hacía y deshacía con las manos. Muy mal. Lo había ignorado y logrado enfurecer.

— ¡Te pregunté qué haces!— volvió. Hina respingó, pero escasos segundos le tomó desentenderse y continuar con su labor. Él gruñó. Estaba molesto, sí. ¿De qué valía ocultarlo? Maldita indiferencia que quería comenzar a practicar con él... Se separó del marco de la puerta y se posicionó detrás.

—Adelanto un poco de trabajo— se limitó ella responderle al parecer sentirle. Su voz fue fría, muy lejana a su sumisa personalidad. Ni siquiera le había alzado la mirada al contestar.

De repente se sintió como un tonto, lo era. Había olvidado que la Hyuga tenía razones de sobra para estar así, aunque no fueran justificables para él.

—No me importa. Voy a cerrar, así que te sales ahora…— arrastró cada palabra, queriendo que su oscuro susurro amenazante rebotara en sus oídos. Por su estremecimiento, lo logró.

 _"Retrocede. Vete. No tienes dominio de ti"_. Su consciencia. La única parte agradable de él. Ojalá la atendiera con más regularidad y despreciara a los entes malignos que lo drenaban, otra fuera la historia… Kami, la tenía muy cerca, demasiado para su autocontrol. Si lo permitía, podía convertirse en el demonio sediento de venganza o en el hombre necesitado de aprobación. Con cualquiera de los dos, ella peligraba.

Lentamente fue alzando su mano. Rosó algunas hebras de su cabello y el choque en él fue inmediato. Cerró enérgicamente los ojos ante la electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo. El efecto era cada vez más fuerte e inquietante. Trató de contenerse y dirigir sus dedos al propósito inicial, los huesos de su cuello… Su repentina voz lo frenó.

— Saldré en unos minutos— fue la escasa contestación que obtuvo. La vio alejarse y perder el tiempo acomodando unos papeles en un pequeño estante. Pudo percibir su nervio. Sentía miedo de él. Era lógico que pensara que le haría daño, y hacía bien… Terminó de bajar la mano a su costado. Sentía la garganta reseca y sus dedos acalambrarse ante el casi vestigio de piel contra piel.

— Salte ya— masculló bajo, pero lo suficientemente claro para darse a entender. Hina no reaccionó, al menos no con su cuerpo. Él no alcanzó a oír las palabras que le dedicó en respuesta, pero las leyó diáfanamente en sus labios; " _Insufrible demonio_ " había dicho con un brillo en los ojos que conocía perfectamente. Todo el tiempo había supuesto que la embargaba el miedo y el recelo. Nunca previó que los temblorcillos de sus manos o la tiesura de sus movimientos fueran causados por un sentimiento diferente, uno consecuente del miedo… el odio. Aquel descubrimiento lo aturdió.

— ¡Salte ahora!— le exigió.

La oteó enrigidecerse, pero no le importó. Saber que le temía era fastidioso, pero advertir que lo odiaba era inconcebible y ridículo. ¡¿Cuáles eran sus razones?! Ella no era más que un vil peón de su padre, una puritana. Todo ese teatrito de mártir lo hacía para lograr un gesto de simpatía en él, pero estaba equivocada. Con su drama de chiquilla ofendida lo único que lograba era consolidar su desprecio.

Pensó que ella rebatiría su autoridad. Estaba listo para enfrentarla, pero no hubo necesidad. Le había obedecido.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bajaron por el ascensor. No dijeron nada o repararon en el otro. Los dos padecieron del cargante silencio. Al abrirse la puerta ambos esbozaron un suspiro, inconscientes, claramente aliviados. En el acto sus miradas se cruzaron, fue por un segundo, pero lo suficiente para delatar sus apocamientos. Sasuke bufó y la dejó atrás.

Se dirigió hacia su coche decidido a encerrarse, a huir de los disparates de su mente y sus actos. Sin considerarlo le dio una última repasada. ¿Curiosidad o funesto deseo? Sin él saberlo se había condenado de por vida. Nunca debió de voltear. En el futuro muchas veces se lo recriminó. Diferente hubiera sido sí… no, nada hubiera cambiado, porque ella siempre hubiera estado ahí, recordándole su humanidad y haciéndole renegar de sus demonios... La Hyuga yacía bajo una luminaria con los brazos aferrados así y su rostro escondido entre las sombras de la oscuridad. No llevaba chaqueta y el frío la estaba destrozando.

— ¿Nadie viene por ti?— de nuevo las palabras salieron abruptamente de su boca.

Ella viró. Pareció dudar en contestarle o no. Al final lo hizo.

— Mi padre… no debe tardar— fue seca.

Él resopló sarcástico. Aquella escena la conocía perfectamente, y la verdad no sabía lo que lo enardecía más, sí el estar de nuevo obligando una conversación entre ellos o la ingenua idea que ella albergaba. Era evidente que ese viejo ponía otras prioridades antes que su propia seguridad. No le tenía la más mínima estima y ella parecía incrédula a su rechazo ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta? Él solo la utilizaba a su conveniencia. La otra vez por su insensibilidad casi fue… ¡Maldita sea! No lo toleraba.

Es sabido que los recuerdos siempre vienen acompañados de imágenes, y las imágenes tocan sentimientos, en su caso, para nada gratos. El remembrar provocaba que todo su cuerpo se quemara, ardiera de la ira y de la impotencia. No soportaba aquella angustia, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para remediarla. ¡Era frustrante!

Sin darse cuenta en que momento, su mano se empuñó y se estrelló contra la carrosa del carro.

—Sube al coche… — aquello estuvo muy lejos de sonar como una amable invitación. Honestamente, lo tuvo sin cuidado. Solo quería responder a la urgente necesidad de mantenerla segura y bajo su custodia.

— ¿D-disculpe?— murmuró apenas.

—Que te subas— le ordenó sin contemplaciones. Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero estuvo seguro que no era ni la mitad de la que lo embargaba a él. Todo él era un caos.

—N-no, gracias— le alcanzó la voz para rechazarlo.

Gruñó. ¡Esa mujer no podía ser más ingrata! Volvió a dar otro golpe contra el coche, pero esta vez sí fue consciente de su acción.

—No te estoy preguntando, Hyuga…— la penetró con el filo de su mirada—. Te subes ahora, o te subo— la amenazó.

Ella fue abandonando el sobresalto inicial y recuperando sus estoicas facciones. Él pensó que volvería a obedecerlo, siempre terminaba así… aunque no esta vez. La heredera comenzó a alejarse. Al principio fueron pasos atolondrados los que dio, pero luego se tornaron firmes y rápidos. Al otearla huyendo, una oscura sonrisa cruzó sus labios, pero después se difuminó. Sus pies empezaron a accionar solos. Todo fue tan rápido y confuso… su cabeza le decía que continuara, que la obligara. Su cuerpo lo subyugaba a arrastrarla con más fuerza hacia el coche. Y su interior solo exigía por una garantía de tranquilidad.

— ¡Déjeme salir…!— emitió ella, con pánico al verse caer dentro del coche.

El azabache no le prestó atención y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Fue ladeando el auto para montarse y la vislumbró forcejear en el interior. Estaba ansiosa, temerosa… Se subió. Ella paró. No hablaba, ya no bregaba. Lo estaba ignorando, y por primera vez estimó que era lo mejor.

La carretera estaba vacía y se pudo desplazar con libertad. Pasaban con gran rapidez el típico paisaje urbano; edificios, luces, árboles comunes… A pesar de que el mutismo inicial fue aplacador, conforme fueron transcurriendo los minutos cambió. En un momento la captó por el rabillo del ojo. No había cambiado de actitud. No supo si su indiferencia lo serenaba o solo alimentaba su malestar.

— ¿Qué pretende hacer conmigo?— le lanzó con firmeza. Sasuke no respondió—. Si no detiene el coche, le aseguro que no dudaré en lanzarme— continuó valerosa.

¿A quién quería engañar esa chiquilla? Claro que no podría hacer tal cosa. Nunca tendría el valor de hacerlo.

—Inténtalo— la retó, virándose.

—Lo h-haré.

—Está bien…— agregó él tranquilo—. Estoy esperando.

Intencionalmente aumentó la velocidad. Primero 90, 100, luego 110…hasta alcanzar 130 kilómetros por hora. Ella no tardó en cerrar los ojos, figurando concentrarse en una plegaría. Al otearla así, dudó un poco… acaso ¿Sería capaz?

— Lo harás ¿Sí o no?— quiso mostrarse burlesco.

— ¡Sí!— ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se lanzó hacia él. Lo pilló desprevenido. Su primera reacción fue agarrar el volante que se le había deslizado de las manos por recibirla. No entendía lo que estaba haciendo. Se removía pareciendo luchar por encontrar algo, pero ¿Qué?… ¡Claro! Al comprender su propósito trató de detenerla, pero ella insistía en alcanzar el desenclave de la puerta. ¡Sí iba hacerlo! Realmente tenía la intención de saltar.

El Uchiha paró el carro en seco. Por inercia sus cuerpos fueron atraídos hacia adelante, por suerte Sasuke pudo sostenerla antes que golpeara la cabeza contra el manubrio.

— ¡¿Qué haces, te has vuelto loca?!— le reclamó con razón.

—Suélteme— se alejó huraña de él y volvió a su asiento—. Le dije que saltaría ¿No?— le dijo ahora con ironía, sin ninguna reprensión por su actuar anterior.

¡Kami, sí que era una mocosa en toda la extensión de la palabra! Haciendo mohines de desacuerdo con los labios y obviando responsabilidades.

—Ya veo que sí eres una loca— afirmó controlado, pero severo—. La próxima vez que desees tirarte de un coche en movimiento procura que no sea del mío…—. Hina lo vio de refilón, evidenciando un fugaz amargor en sus facciones—, porque ten por seguro, que no te dejaré hacerlo— terminó. Su rostro y la forma en que ella lo observaba cambió. Había suavidad en su fisionomía, una sugestiva. Le gustó.

En un impulso, Sasuke alzó su mano y la posó sobre su mejilla. Ella se estremeció y él lo hizo también. Su palpitar fue disminuyendo al tiempo que sus dedos bajaron de sus pómulos a su boca, delineándola suavemente, inmortalizándola en su mente. Tenía la opción de detenerse y separarse de ella, pero quiso seguir experimentando esa sensación entre prevención y deseo que lo atacaba. Anhelaba la unión de sus labios, saberla necesitada de él…

—No se atreva— le alzó la voz. De inmediato, apartó su atención de sus labios y la oteó a plenitud. Sintió como sí una daga se le clavara al apreciar destellos cristalinos en sus ojos. Quiso replicar, pero ella no se lo permitió—. No tiene ningún derecho a tratarme así. No soy su juguete, ni soy una ladrona… Soy una Hyuga.

No debió de haber tocado ese tema. No era el momento. Imágenes empezaron a ir y venir a su cabeza; remembranzas con su padre, su juramento de desquite, el pésame de su enemigo… Eso, eso revivía el fuego dormido en su interior, era lo que necesitaba para no flaquear. Recordar el dolor y sufrimiento de su familia era la clave para vivir para y por su venganza, sin importar el precio.

—En eso tienes razón— le devolvió con desdén—. Eres una Hyuga. La hija de un prestigioso hombre de negocios. Honorable y honesta…

Ella hizo el intento huir de su mirada, pero se lo impidió tomándola por la barbilla. Quería recriminarla, continuar haciéndola sentir mal… sin embargo, la humedad golpeando a sus dedos lo acalambraron. De nuevo estaba llorando por su culpa, y no lo soportaba.

— Deja de llorar— le exigió, solo logrando finitas hileras inundando su mano—. ¡Qué dejes de llorar!— fue más explícito.

La heredera fracasó. Sasuke se desquició y la soltó, permitiéndole ocultarse tras los temblores de sus manos. Respiró agitado y luego volvió hacia ella. Tenía la intención de lanzarle el veneno de su alma, de dejarle claro sus verdaderas intenciones, pero no lo hizo. Le fue curioso cómo dos años de resentimientos y odios se volvieron una nada ante esa mujer. Ella había logrado lo imposible, suavizarlo. ¿Qué había hecho? No estaba del todo seguro, lo único que empezaba a tener claro era que… que nunca podría hacer nada para lastimarla.

A pesar sus intenciones de sabotearlo y de llevar la sangre maldita del asesino de su padre, no podía dañarla. Era una estúpida necedad, pero solo quería saberla segura, protegerla… incluso del propio Hiashi. ¡Estaba loco!, quizás sí, sin embargo necesitaba de esa locura para vivir.

Debía de dejarla fuera de su venganza, al menos por ahora, mientras digería su demencia. No tenía otra opción. Era la única forma de mantener su juramento y serle fiel a sus sentimientos. No era una deserción, al menos no una completa. De cualquier forma el principal responsable pagaría, y con él no tendría la más mínima contemplación. No lo dudaba.

— Puedes decirle a tu padre que no vuelva a molestarse en ir a recogerte…— prorrumpió. Ella cesó de gimotear, pero no se descubrió—. De ahora en adelante yo te estaré trayendo y llevando a tu casa. Tómalo como un beneficio a los empleados, o como te sientas más cómoda— ahora si se reveló y lo oteó con alarma. Él le restó importancia.

Sereno, encendió el coche y lo puso en marcha. Por un segundo la apreció de reojo, pálida, ensimismada, de nuevo ella.

—Será mejor que te pongas el cinturón— agregó—. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir algo como el incidente anterior… Es una orden Hyuga.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **N/A:** Hola a todos! Ansío les haya gustado este capi. BD. Sasuke ha decidido algo muy importante, era inevitable. No podía seguir con esas contradicciones enjauladas, al final hubiera terminado desquiciado si sí!. Vaya demonio protector que se consiguió nuestra Hinatita. XD

Domo Arigato por sus reviews, follows y favs!

He estado notando que hay un sentir que se repite mucho en sus reviews, _"¡Que Sakura y Naruto sufran!"._ Honestamente no advertí que podían llegar a ser tan odiados jejeje. Ahora, antes de esto no tenía la intención de profundizar en ellos, o mejor dicho, en enfocarme en las consecuencias de sus actos (que si iban a haber, y muchas), pero ahora les dedicaré el tiempo que requiera que todos nos quedemos… descargados jejeje, con ese sentir de que los antagonistas recibieron lo que merecían.

Hina sufre, pero no os preocupéis, después de la tormenta viene la calma. BD

 **Anuncios:**

Antes de despedirme, quería decirles que no estaré actualizando BC… al menos no por estos dos sábados. Muy pronto estaré presentando mi examen de manejo y debo de ponerme a estudiar sin distracciones… ni modo BC

Regresaré con más energía, con doble capi de NSLM ( **Celos, parte I y II** ) y un fic nuevo ( **Ramen, por favor** )!

 **Gracias por soñar conmigo, espero leernos pronto! B D**


	10. CAPÍTULO X: Celos Parte I

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA CANON!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO X**

 **CELOS. PARTE I**

Ibiki la había detenido cuando la encontró alzando unas pesadas cajas del suelo. En seguida se las quitó de las manos como sí éstas le estuvieran quemando y la remitió a una oficina de cristal no muy lejana. Al veterano hombre se le veía consternando intentando arreglar unos papeles tirados sobre un comedido escritorio donde al parecer la acomodaría. Ya se lo habían presentado anteriormente, específicamente el día en que se le hizo la inducción a la corporación Uchiha. Él era Morino Ibiki; el jefe de bodega.

Según las ordenes que le habían dado esa mañana, debía presentarse al departamento de carga y prestar sus servicios. Así lo había hecho. Al estar ahí, una mujer de cabello rubio desarreglado y anteojos de botella le había ordenado alzar unas cajas y trasladarlas a una de las tantas bodegas. Al principio supuso que había sido un mandato de Uchiha Sasuke, pero luego se enteró que lo estaban haciendo con gran parte del personal administrativo. Bueno, debía de acostumbrarse...

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se encontraba trabajando en la corporación Uchiha, y pese todos sus pronósticos, había logrado sobrevivir. El primer día había sido para borrar de sus recuerdos, y así lo había hecho. Se propuso olvidar el mal comienzo con el azabache; desechó sus recriminaciones, incluso su propia culpa. Claro que los días iniciales fueron difíciles, y que no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos. Sasuke también había parecido omitir ese incidente. Esto no significó un cambio en su trato. Su actitud seguía siendo fría y lejana, pero aguantable. Pláticas entre ellos no se daba, y cuando sí, solo era para darle órdenes o uno que otro reproche por su desempeño, cosa que pasaba a menudo.

El azabache era muy estricto en cuanto al trabajo… aunque no dudaba que con ella era mucho más severo que con los demás. La reprendía muy seguido y a veces por tonterías " _Eres lenta como una tortuga_ ", " _¿Qué tienes que estar ayudando al gerente de ventas? Eres mi asistente_ ", _"¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que mi café es sin azúcar!_ ", bueno, en algunos casos él tenía razón, pero la verdad, es que cada día lo apreciaba más irritable y exigente.

Lo que sí la inquietaba en sobremanera era el impuesto recorrido en coche. La ponía muy nerviosa estar tanto tiempo con él. Honestamente no había tomado sus palabras en serio aquella noche, sin embargo, cuando lo vio estacionado enfrente de su casa, a las siete de la mañana y pitando como un desquiciado para que saliera, le creyó. Habría querido decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera, realmente, que no lo deseaba, pero había desistido. Su predecible reacción había sido la razón.

Podía decir que pese a la extraña relación con el azabache, se estaba acostumbrando a trabajar en la empresa Uchiha. A excepción de Sasuke y Karin, todos la trataban bien, sobre todo el gerente de Ventas, quien se había convertido en un buen amigo. Uchiha Itachi era similar en apariencia a su hermano, pero sus personalidades diferían completamente. Él era muy atento y siempre la recibía con una sonrisa. Agradecía su calidez. Sí de ella hubiera dependido, estaría trabajando bajo sus órdenes. Sin duda se hubiera ahorrado algunos litros de lágrimas...

Ibiki la sacó de su pequeño ensimismamiento al detallarle con excesiva amabilidad el trabajo que debía hacer. Le pareció extraño. El hombre se le notaba nervioso, quizás, desmesuradamente complaciente… Cuando al fin se fue, soltó un largo suspiro y repasó las interminables pacas de productos que se alzaban hasta el techo. Se sintió afortunada de estar detrás de aquel vidrio y no asándose bajo la inclemencia del calor y el ajetreo. Tal vez aquel privilegio era obra del atento Uchiha.

No pudo reprimir una dulce sonrisa al creer deducirlo.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

— Uchiha-sama, ya he instalado a la joven Hinata en la oficina de la bodega tres. Cómo usted lo supuso habían mandado a la señorita al lado de cargas… Pero no se preocupe— apresuró—. Llegué a tiempo para quitarle las cajas que recién cargaba.

Sasuke gesticuló una mueca de contrariedad, aunque no tardó en recapacitar.

—Puedes retirarte— sentenció al final. Ibiki expulsó el aire que había estado conteniendo, visiblemente apaciguado por la reprimenda que no sufrió. No tardó en regresar a sus labores.

El azabache continuó con la supervisión por los almacenes, deteniéndose intencionalmente en la bodega de su interés. Nadie se percató de su presencia, por lo que se sintió libre de tomarse un momento y apoyarse sobre la portezuela de la entrada. Su mirada no esperó en posarse en ella, como siempre solía pasar. Se vislumbraba encantadora. Sus largos cabellos estaban sueltos pero volados a un lado de su hombro. Sus labios apretados figurando un puchero. Y sus ojos bien abiertos, exponiéndole al mundo la belleza de su color y tamaño. Tenía que aceptarlo, la Hyuga no era la niñata mimada y conformista que había supuesto. En el corto tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos le había atribuido severos regaños, burlado innumerable veces de su torpeza y negligencia, y aun así ella seguía obstinada en demostrarle que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo mejor. Se lo había llegado a mostrar, pero claro, nunca se lo diría.

Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en su rostro al otearla refunfuñar algo. Por el movimiento de sus labios, algún inocente improperio. Se le antojaba encantadora cuando demostraba un poco de carácter, aunque la verdad, todas sus facetas le cautivaban.

—Al parecer ya te has encariñado con Hina-chan— escuchó aquella voz a su lado. No lo vino venir. Drástico, borró cualquier suavidad en su rostro y volvió en sí las típicas expresiones de suficiencia y molestia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi?— le soltó, más en forma de reproche que de pregunta—. Se suponía que estuvieras en la junta con el vicepresidente de los Akatsuki.

—Hidan canceló la reunión en el último momento— contestó resuelto—. Reprogramó para la próxima semana, por lo que temo que tendrás que atenderlo tú. Tengo previsto un viaje a corea en esa fecha y no puedo posponerlo.

—Ya veo…— farfulló.

Inconscientemente apartó su atención de él y la volvió hacia el frente, específicamente, hacia su constante tormento de cabellos negros y ojos grisáceos.

—Sasuke, ¿Por qué has transferido a Hina-chan a la bodega?

No previó esa pregunta. Es más, no le vio sentido a ese necio interés por ella. Contuvo su surgida irritación

— Pensé que ya se estaban llevando bien— continuó—. ¿A qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino? No me parece que la hagas…

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella no te importa— lo cortó. No pudo contenerse más. Se le había asentado un extraño amargor en la boca que necesitaba disipar—. Además… todo ha sido por tu culpa— quiso disimular su desazón.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Sasuke se reintegró de la portezuela y se volvió directo él.

—Tú quedaste en hacerte cargo del personal de la bodega, pero al parecer lo has olvidado—emitió con reprensión.

Cuando se trataba de negocios el azabache era muy rígido. No distinguía entre familia o empleados. En eso se parecía mucho a su padre, el fallecido Uchiha Fugaku.

—Los pedidos esta semana aumentaron— prosiguió—, y los trabajadores no daban abasto. Tuve que transferir temporalmente a algunos de nuestros colaboradores administrativos para que nos apoyaran en el área de carga.

—No me regañes— le apeló algo nervioso—. Lo que sucede es que tengo demasiado trabajo, y a diferencia tuyo, no tengo a una linda asistente como Hina-chan que me facilite las cosas…

Reprimió una mueca, o esperó haberlo hecho. Era la tercera vez que la llamaba con ese cariñoso apelativo. ¿Con qué confianza lo hacía? Acaso, ¿Su amistad estaba tan desarrollada?

—Deja de decir estupideces— trató de restarle importancia—. Esa mujer no facilita mi trabajo en lo absoluto, sino lo opuesto. Siempre debo de estar pendiente de cada cosa que haga. Es muy torpe— sentenció con indiferencia.

Era un hecho que le amargaba su relación, pero jamás lo evidenciaría. En varias ocasiones los había encontrado juntos, sonriendo o departiendo como viejos conocidos. Le ofuscaba en sobremanera. No sabía cómo se había contenido aquellas veces y no la había alejado de él. ¡Qué más deseaba que encerrarla bajo cuatro llaves! No quería que nadie se le acercara o le hablara, ella era tan inocente que nunca tenía pista de las intenciones de los hombres, pero él sí. Y le indigestaba cada vez que sucedía.

—Si… si, no lo dudo— lo secundó Itachi, astuto—. Es más, lo he notado. Estás muy pendiente de ella, mucho— emitió con fingido recelo.

El pelinegro no tardó en agarrar el anzuelo.

— ¿Qué insinúas?— no fue un cuestionamiento. Definitivamente no sonó como tal.

El Uchiha mayor lo sosegó con las manos, sin embargo, parecía causarle gracia el color rojizo que inundaba el rostro de su hermano.

—Vamos, Sasuke. He notado lo molesto que te pones cuando me ves con Hina-ch… — no terminó de decirlo. Puede que las manos empuñadas del azabache hubieran influido—. Lo que trato de decirte es que aceptes de una vez que te gusta— ladeó el rostro ingenioso—. Y que todas las amonestaciones que siempre le atribuyes es porque realmente te interesa… quizás, más de lo que puedas reconocer.

Sasuke soltó un bufido. No estaba de ánimos para un molesto sermoneo. Además ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? Sí bien había desistido de su venganza en contra de ella, no significaba que la amaba o algo parecido. Bueno, era cierto que le atraía. No era estúpido para no ver su particular belleza o no sentirse atraído por su tentadora inocencia. Después de todo, él era un hombre y ella una mujer… Está bien, puede que se haya obsesionado un poco. Pero se salía de su control. No lo podía evitar. Era una fastidiosa carga que venía soportando…

— ¿Sasuke?... Hey, Sasuke ¿En qué piensas?— le tocó el hombro, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. El azabache bufó de nuevo y le apartó la mano con hosquedad.

—Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías y ponte a trabajar— zanjó, poniéndose en marcha y perdiéndose entre los empleados.

Itachi lo observó por un momento, un tanto desconcertado, no obstante, una crédula sonrisa no aguardó en aparecer en sus labios.

— _Terco_ —… murmuró.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Finalmente era el día del cumpleaños de Ino, y ya podía respirar con tranquilidad. Había olvidado que era la encargada de la elaboración de las tarjetas, por suerte pudo recordarlo a tiempo y mandarlas a confeccionar. La Yamanaka había quedado complacida con el resultado, y ella se había salvado por poco.

Llevaba semanas sin ver a sus amigos y los extrañaba. El trabajo en la corporación consumía sus días por completo. Lo lamentaba mucho, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Según Sasuke debía de cumplir con el horario como cualquier otro empleado, y su padre estuvo de acuerdo. Esperaba volver a integrarse para el próximo cuatrimestre.

— ¡Hina-chan, apresúrese!— tocaron varias veces a la puerta—. ¡Ya han venido a buscarla!

— ¡En seguida, Kaede-sama!— respondió apresurando el movimiento de sus manos, que se esmeraban en halar su cabello de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Su amiga se había ofrecido a recogerla, mejor dicho, había insistido en hacerlo. En un principio su actitud le pareció extraña, puesto que suponía estaría atareada supervisando que todo marchara bien en la fiesta, pero agradecía su amabilidad. No se hubiera sentido cómoda entrando sola a ese lugar. Ino había invitado aproximadamente a doscientas personas, y estaba segura que ni ella misma conocía a la gran mayoría.

Se detuvo por un momento y reparó al espejo. Llevaba un vestido azulado, con escote reservado y termino por encima de las rodillas. Se coloró un poco al apreciar lo entallada de la tela en su cuerpo. Se le ajustaba perfectamente a la cintura y luego caía sobre sus caderas y muslos. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando asimilar su vergüenza. Volvió de nuevo, pero esta vez se reparó de sus hombros hacia arriba. Su cabello lo había sujetado con un prensa pelo de brillantes y lo había jalado sobre su hombro, esté le caía hasta su talle en forma de rebelde onda.

Intentó sonreír al apreciar atisbos de inquietud en su rostro, pero su rojizos labios solo alcanzaron a ladearse. Resignada, decidió terminar con aquello. Acomodó una hebra suelta de su pelo y se dirigió lista a la puerta, bueno, algo dificultada. Tal vez fue mala elección decidir usar tacones tan altos, ¿¡Por qué le había hecho caso a Ino!?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

— ¡Buenas noches, Ino-san!— exclamó montándose al coche—. Disculpe la tardanza, pero he…— las palabras se borraron de su mente. Incrédula, parpadeó varias veces, sin embargo, la imagen de ese sujeto enfrente suyo perduró—. L-lo siento m-mucho, creo que he c-cometido un error— balbuceó avergonzada mientras su mano buscaba a ciegas el desenclave de la puerta.

—No, no te has equivocado— le sonrió con coquetería.

No supo en que momento había pasado, pero él le había sujetado de la muñeca e izado para depositar un beso sobre su mano. No lo pensó y se apartó de él. No lo conocía, estaba segura que jamás lo había visto…

—Siento mucho si te he molestado, encanto— se justificó divertido.

Le pareció molesta su actitud.

—Sí. Si lo ha hecho. Le pido no vuelva a hacerlo— fue firme, aunque no le duró mucho. Su mirada fija la cohibió. Pudo haber pasado por alto su interés sí éste se hubiera concentrado en su rostro, pero toda su atención fue dirigida a su cuerpo. Fue grosero—. No sé quién sea usted, pero no es necesario que me lleve— sus palabras salieron secas—. Gracias, de todos modos.

Sin más rodeos abrió la puerta del auto e hizo el impulso de salir, pero de nuevo fue frenada por un agarre desde su muñeca.

Esta vez fue más brusca en alejarse.

— ¡¿Qué cree que hace?!

—Cálmate encanto— se quitó los cristales naranjas que mantenían oculto sus orbes y ladeó sus labios con suficiencia—. Yo también soy amigo de Ino.

— ¿En serio lo es?— le cuestionó suspicaz.

—Claro. Verás, Ino estaba muy ocupada con los arreglos de su fiesta. Ya sabes cómo es de perfeccionista. Por causalidad yo estaba cerca y escuché su dilema sobre una de sus amigas— mordió una de las patas de su gafa—. Yo quise ayudarla, así que me ofrecí a recogerte… y aquí me tienes— sonrió con picardía—. ¡Por favor, no me hagas un desplante!— chilló exagerado.

Por supuesto que eso era lo primero que había cruzado por su mente. ¡Kami!, ¿Por qué Ino le hacía esto? Ahora todo encajaba. A eso se debió su insistencia por recogerla. De seguro no quería verla sola en la fiesta y quiso que fuera con él, pero esa no era la manera. Definitivamente le iría muy mal cuando se la encontrara. Tendría que invitarle a una dotación de rollos de canela por todo un año para perdonarle.

Suspiró largamente. Temía que ese hombre no aceptaría un rechazo con facilidad, y por otro lado, carecía de transporte. Era un fastidio, pero tendría que tolerar a ese odioso sujeto por unos cuantos minutos más sí es que quería llegar a la fiesta a tiempo.

—No lo haré— volvió vencida—. Podemos irnos sí le parece— se acomodó bien en el asiento y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. A pesar que su atención se situó en la calle pudo percibir la vista del rubio de nuevo adherida en ella. No arrancaba, ni decía nada. Solo estaba viéndole. Le incomodó—. Disculpe, ¿por qué no conduce?— no evidenció su contrariedad.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

—Perdona, pero me es difícil dejar de verte. Ya te lo habrán dicho; eres muy hermosa.

Se ruborizó. No lo planeó, solo que no podía controlar su reincidente timidez.

— ¿Yo…hermosa?, no— se mordió la lengua—. ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!— se abochornó más. Mala idea hablar sin razonar—. Lo q-que trato de decir es q-que…

—Aunque podrías verte mejor— la interrumpió, eliminando la más mínima simpatía que pudo haber sentido por él—. Deberías de dejar el recato y exponer más tus atributos, no sé— vaciló—, podrías intentar con un escoté más bajo y un color más sugestivo…

Había dejado de escucharlo. No tenía idea de cómo contenía las urgidas ganas de lanzarle una cachetada. Era un insufrible, más que eso, ¡un antipático!

—Puede conducir— no se lo había pedido. Se lo exigió con controlada irritación.

— ¡Ah sí! En seguida— emitió incrédulo. En segundos encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha—. Por cierto, encanto— la oteó por el rabillo del ojo, dedicándole una presuntuosa sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Deidara— le giñó el ojo con galanteo—. Pero tú puedes llamarme solo senpai.

Ni loca lo haría. Rodó los ojos y fingió no atenderlo. La noche había empezado mal, solo esperaba que no continuara igual. Ni pensar que había tenido la esperanza de olvidarse de su tediosa realidad y divertirse. Que ingenua.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Se vio forzada a entrar en su compañía. Aunque le había dicho que no estaba obligado a permanecer a su lado, él la había ignorado por completo. Ni su seguida sinceridad o rechazo lo subyugaron a atenderla. La había tomado de la muñeca y conducido entre la multitud, sin reparar en lo que dificultoso que era para ella seguirle el paso usando esos tacones. Estuvo tropezando una que otra vez, pero no fue tan grave para tener un encuentro con el piso.

Deidara se detuvo para intercambiar unas palabras con un hombre algo mayor. Por su vestimenta de chaquetón negro y camisa blanca manga larga, era uno de los meseros del evento. Aprovechó ese descanso para lamentarse por el dolor en sus pies. ¡Le dolían demasiado!... En ese momento pudo apreciar el ambiente sin apuros. Las luces golpeaban en su rostro y su cuerpo. Aquello era un cegador arcoíris. En medio de la oscuridad surgían de repente rayos rojos, blancos, naranjas… La música era estridente. Le llenaba los oídos y permanecía ahí, haciéndola vibrar y complicándole la lectura de sus propios pensamientos.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se topó con una pista en el centro. El piso estaba elevado e iluminado con una potente luz blanca. A las personas ahí no parecía importarle mostrar sus movimientos, ni dar un mal paso y resbalar. Todos se dejaban llevar por el contagioso sonido que conducía sus movimientos sin control. Incluso, Deidara había sido arrastrado por la música. Aún sujetando su muñeca, él no dejó de mover su pie derecho con un particular ritmo, o de abandonar una divertidas sacudidas con sus hombros. No se movía bien, pero su entusiasmo lo salvaba.

Luego de unos minutos, el rubio la condujo hacia el bar. La barra estaba atestada de gentes ansiosas por un trago o un cóctel, no obstante, él se las había arreglado para hacer un espacio para los dos. De inmediato le ordenó algo para beber, una sangría. Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle si quería tomar, solo supuso que sí.

— ¡Creo que iré a buscar a Ino-san!— le gritó por el ruido. Estaba decida a escabullirse. Cualquier excusa sería válida.

Él continuó meneándose con el vaso de Whisky en la mano. Era su segundo trago y ya se le veía animado; coreaba canciones e incitaba a otros para que lo acompañaran. Definitivamente, bailaba mejor que como cantaba.

La heredera creyó que no la había atendido, y ya estaba lista para volver a gritar, sin embargo, él volteó.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No te escuchó muy bien, encanto!

— ¡Iré a buscar a Ino-sa…!— clamó con más fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué quieres qué?!— acercó su oído, delatando la inhibición a sus palabras.

Hina reprimió un suspiro de agobio. Ella tampoco podía oírlo con claridad. Si seguían así, pasarían toda la noche intentando adivinar el mensaje del otro.

— ¡Ya vuelvo!— astuta, señaló en dirección a los baños. Esta vez él sí pareció entender. ¡Voy al tocador, regreso pronto!— terminó de vociferar. Deidara le sonrió y regresó su interés al centro de la pista. La Hyuga no perdió tiempo y se reincorporó del alto taburete donde la había sentado. Rápido, se perdió entre la multitud.

Mientras se hacía paso, padeció por manotazos y uno que otro pisotón de los danzantes. También, estuvo a punto de caerse, pero por suerte se había logrado sostener y aun no perdía ante la gravedad. Una sincera sonrisa surcó su rostro al divisar en lo alto del segundo piso caras conocidas. Sin dudarlo, aceleró su tambaleante caminar y como pudo subió las escaleras. Habían escasas seis mesas ahí arriba, por lo que fácil dio con ellos.

— ¡Ino-san, Shikamaru-san!— alzó la mano saludándolos.

— ¡Hina, llegaste!— exclamó la rubia sentada desde una de las mesas.

La ojiperla le devolvió la misma sonrisa y se acercó. No le dio tiempo de formular una oración cuando la ojiazul la encerró en un asfixiante abrazo.

Pudo hablar cuando se vio libre de nuevo.

— ¡F-feliz cumpleaños, Ino-san!— le felicitó con el aire sobrante. La agasajada asentó contenta y ambas sonrieron. La Yamanaka no tardó en jalarla y ubicarla en su misma mesa. La vista era maravillosa. Se tenía una amplia imagen de todo el club, sobre todo de la pista de baile.

Dando un superficial vistazo, se topó con la figura de un ignorado pelinegro.

— ¡Buenas noches, Shikamaru-san!— se dirigió a él, sintiéndose un poco apenada por su omisión.

El joven solo le movió la mano en gesto de saludo. Así era él. El pobre parecía estar muriéndose de aburrimiento entre copas de vino y estrepitosa algarabía de sus acompañantes. No por nada sus manos sostenían su casi caída quijada o sus ojos se redondeaban ante cada repentino grito de los alcoholizados.

— ¡¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta, Hina?! ¡Está increíble, ¿verdad?!

— ¡A-así es!— pudo apenas afirmar, cohibida por el repentino grito de las gentes entonando una conocida canción—. ¡Todo está muy bonit…!— ahora respingó. Gotas de licor del trago de un animado habían caído sobre su brazo.

El ambiente se ponía cada vez más indómito. Las personas que antes estaban acomodadas en las mesas abandonaron su recato y se lanzaron a la pista de baile. Hubo otros que ni siquiera llegaron. Solo se levantaron y empezaron a mover el esqueleto. Unos saltaban, otros bajaban y un grupo especial hacía las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Y solo eso?!— regresó la rubia, moviendo sus brazos y su torso en una misma sintonía—. ¡Digo, ¿no te has encontrado con alguien interesante?! ¡Tal vez…!—titubeó, simulada—. ¡Un joven prospecto!

Hina la oteó con fingida incredulidad.

— ¡Se refiere a Deidara-san!

— ¡¿Qué te pareció, amiga?!— detuvo su bailoteo y giró directamente hacia ella. La curiosidad y la emoción brotaban por sus poros.

— ¿¡Por qué lo hizo, Ino-san!?— replicó dificultada. La música seguía siendo un impedimento. Le costaba escuchar y modular la voz para hacerse oír.

— ¡No me digas que no te agradó!— hizo un puchero con los labios al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos—. ¡Es un gran empresario y uno de los solteros más cotizados según Magazine Konoha!... Deberías agradecérmelo— farfulló—. En tu lugar estaría feliz…

— Ino…— alzó él su voz por primera vez—. Si no lo recuerdas, soy tu novio— el Nara se reincorporó de su perezosa posición y se volvió hacia la ojiazul, con unos ojos que no eran fríos, ni cálidos… eran solo problemáticos—. Podrías ser más delicada.

La rubia lo oteó con seriedad, figurando analizar cada palabra que le dedicaba. Después, soltó un largo suspiro.

—No— fue la simple contestación que le dio.

Shikamaru exhaló, pero no dijo más. De seguro pensó que sostener una discusión con su novia sería demasiado trabajoso.

—Agradezco su intención— la heredera retomó la palabra. La música había cambiado y ya no tenía que gritar. El pastoso golpe electrónico había sustituido por la rítmica delicada de una balada—, p-pero yo…— vaciló, claramente contraída—, yo estoy comprometida.

Decir aquello fue extraño. ¿Realmente se juzgaba comprometida? Llevaba tiempo sin sentirlo, sin padecerlo. Y decirlo así de repente, le sonó como una tontería. Como si estuviera diciendo un chiste, que ni siquiera a ella parecía divertirle.

Ino había transformado sus facciones. Pasó de júbilo a congoja en cuestión de segundos. ¿La razón?, pena ajena. Le punzó el pecho al volver a experimentarse así. Instintivamente, ladeó el rostro. No quería ver esa mirada de consideración, le importunaban. La verdad, llevaba tiempo sin sufrirlas, había sobrevivido bien, pero padecerlas de nuevo, era como arrancar el cascaron a la herida.

— No quise…

—Está bien— la detuvo. Quiso disminuir la tiesura haciendo un chascarrillo de su propio infortunio pero nunca se le daban bien, además, el ánimo le fallaba.

—Pensándolo bien, Deidara no es tan impresionante— dijo ahora la ojiazul, desechando los alargados gestos y volviendo al disfrute—. Definitivamente, no— suspiró anhelante.

Hina trató de apaciguarse y ser capaz de dirigirle la mirada de nuevo. Así lo hizo. Se desubicó un poco al advertir una reciente tensión en la mesa. Esta vez no fue ella la causante. Al pelinegro se le notaba contrariado, censurando en silencio a su novia. Y a Ino, sonriendo rebosante, con la atención fija en un punto en movimiento. La balada terminó y continuó una música más movida, mas no alocada. Digamos, que lo suficientemente tolerable para escuchar a la persona a la par sin necesidad de vociferar a la máxima potencia.

Pudo discernir al Nara bufar algo entre dientes. Lo entendió perfecto " _Uchiha"._ Un escalofrío recorrió por su cuerpo. Descolocada, regresó a su amiga, y luego siguió la dirección en la que aún se posaban sus ojos. Y ahí estaba él, desplazándose entre las gentes. Derrochando su típica soberbia y altivez con cada gesto, con cada entrecierre de su mirada… Se le apreciaba sugerente con una combinación de camisa y saco oscuro, con sus cabellos vueltos hacia su frente y una mínima abertura para sus ojos.

— ¡Hola Sasuke, por aquí!— lo llamó Ino.

De inmediato él llevó la vista hacia la mesa. Hina solo pudo esconderse entre sus cabellos y reparar al lado contrario. No había previsto que él estaría ahí, es más, pensó que no era del agrado de la ojiazul. Sintió la cara arder. No supo si fue por la fuerza de la impresión o por lo atractivo que se le antojaba su jefe en ese momento.

—No lo haga, Ino-san— le pidió a lo bajo—. No lo llame, por favor…— no pudo ocultar el tono de angustia de su voz.

—Pero que dices Hina— berreó, congelando la sonrisa que aún le dedicaba al azabache—. Uchiha Sasuke es uno de los hombres más populares de todo Japón, que esté aquí en mi fiesta, ¡es fantástico!— alzó su brazo, poniendo más esmero en invitarlo—. Además, es una suerte que haya venido. Muchas veces mandé a confirmar su asistencia, pero nunca aceptó— bajó el brazo y se le acercó para una confidencia. La ojiperla había mantenido los ojos cerrados, pareciendo estar preparándose para una matanza—.No te preocupes, no te dejaré sola— le sonrió con calidez, y eso pareció apaciguarla un poco.

—Buenas noches…— había dicho él, y ya sus nervios querían jugarle una mala pasada. Lo sintió justo a su lado, y en el acto su sombra la puso a temblar. Sí hubiera podido hubiera salido corriendo de ahí. Incluso, hubiera preferido soportar los ácidos comentarios de Deidara antes que su presencia.

Sí su noche había empezado mal, ahora estaba segura que terminaría peor.

—Hola…— respondió ella regañadientes, simulando más interés en lo que sucedía en la pista que en él.

— ¿Así es como un empleada se debe dirigir a su jefe?

Kami, volteó cómo si la hubieran quemado con fuego. Sus ojos se cruzaron. Él, airoso y asertivo, y ella, sonrojada y convulsionante…

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Double, Double!**


	11. CAPÍTULO XI: Celos Parte II

No los atraso XD

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA CANON!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

 **CELOS. PARTE II**

Por enésima vez tenía que recordar porque se encontraba ahí; yendo de ahí a allá, escrudiñando entre los rostros de las mujeres que se le acercaban, aguantando la indescriptible molestia que lo había venido martirizando todo el santo día. ¡¿Por qué le importaba tanto?! Bien pudo ignorarlo y continuar como si nada, pero no, tuvo que empeñarse en corroborarlo con sus propios ojos.

¡Maldita incertidumbre! Ellos no eran pareja, Itachi se lo hubiera dicho si sí… pero ¿Por qué le había pedido a él que la acompañara a esa fiesta? Debía de sentir algo por su hermano para hacerlo, y de ser así, ¿Dónde quedaba ese arraigado amor por Naruto? Bufó incrédulo. Ahora resultaba que se indignaba porque le faltaba a ese estúpido… ojalá fuera realmente así, y no sintiera como si la ofensa fuera en contra suya.

Continuó movilizándose entre las gentes que se meneaban danzando el paso del momento. Cargado, alzó un poco el rostro y trató de darse una perspectiva de todos los que estaban ahí. Repasó la atiborrada barra, la levitada pista de baile, las mesas... No los vio. Era una tontería lo que hacía y estaba consciente de eso. Asistir a una fiesta solo para confirmar que su hermano estaba saliendo con su asistente, era insólito. ¿Y qué haría sí los encontraba juntos? Ella no le debía nada a él. Se detuvo entre la multitud, cerrando los ojos ante el fuego que empezaba a sulfurar en su estómago. Temía que llegado ese momento no pensaría, solo actuaría. Y en su mente todo terminaba mal… realmente mal.

Subió al segundo piso. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se topó con los típicos alegrones de siempre, con tragos en una mano y una mujer en la otra. Reconoció a algunos de ellos; Kakuzo, Kisame y Sasori. Eran altos ejecutivos de empresas muy importantes, y al parecer, también fanáticos al alcohol… Harto, se apoyó sobre la barandilla de cristal. La calmada música que lo había venido acompañando al fin terminó, y en su lugar continuó otra un poco más rítmica. Curioso, llevó su atención hacia unas cuantas mesas arrinconadas al extremo contrario. Iba a desistir de su inspección al reconocer algunos nefastos de la Universidad, pero desistió al avistar a una chiquilla de largo cabello negro y proporciones similares a las de ella.

Sus pies empezaron a moverse solos.

Después de todo era verdad… ¿Había ido con Itachi? ¿¡Estaban saliendo!?, pero ¿Dónde estaba él? Tragó amargo.

 _— ¡Hola Sasuke, por aquí!—_ lo llamó una rubia desde una de las mesas. Era Ino, la mejor amiga de la Hyuga. Se dirigió donde ella. Por un momento, enfocó a la pelinegra a su lado, pero esta le apartó el rostro. Su actitud le molestó, pero no lo demostró. De seguro estaba enfadada porque su presencia le arruinaría sus planes con su hermano.

Tuvo que calmar sus demonios al llegar.

—Buenas noches…— emitió con característica displicencia. Tal vez pudo decir más, pero su mente se nubló. Kami, se veía demasiado hermosa con ese vestido ajustado y escaso. Con su cabello suave y largo cayendo hasta su torso. Sus curvas entallándole divinamente… y sus labios rojos y carnosos incitándolo a robarle un urgente beso.

Su impensada aspereza lo sacó de su encanto.

—Hola…— le había respondido, más interesada en la pista que en él.

En resonancia, experimentó como sus puños se contrajeron. Deseó izarla de la silla y someterla a sus censuras y reproches, pero no…

— ¿Así es como un empleada se debe dirigir a su jefe?— le soltó, implacable. Ella lo oteó con evidente inquietud, pero no le replicó—. Me decepcionas. Pensé que habías dejado de ser la mocosa grosera de antes, pero ya veo que no— su frialdad le dio alta credibilidad—. No has cambiado nada…

La apreció abochornarse y tragar con dificultad. Estuvo seguro que su reacción no se debió a su usual retraimiento, sino a su esmerada reprensión. En medio de su persistente irritación, un atisbo de satisfacción pudo surgir en él. No lo negaba, era un canalla, pero en su defensa, ella lo hacía ser así.

Pensó que su lúgubre diálogo había terminado, sin embargo, no fue así. Ella había movido los labios, dedicándole unas palabras que no esperó atender.

—Lo mismo digo de usted, Uchiha-sama— le dijo, suavizando sus antes tensas facciones—. No ha cambiado…— ahora le sonrió. Por un instante, él se embobó con la dulzura de su voz y la tentación de su apariencia. Se veía tan encantadora que consideró olvidar sus prejuicios y dejarse llevar por los inquietos latidos de su…—. Sigue siendo el mismo déspota, odioso y frío de hace tres meses.

Su burla enfrió su sensibilidad. El sublime regocijo que lo había envuelto, desapareció. Y sus ojos se fueron endureciendo más y más hasta el punto de no soportar la fuerza que depositaba sobre ellos.

— ¡Altanera!— le soltó, con cargante desdén. En respuesta, la heredera borró su mantenida diversión y demostró una consternación que no se había permitido reflejar antes.

Por un instante la melodía cesó y solo el galopante correr de su corazón se posicionó en sus oídos. Pudo decir más y callarla, pero no lo hizo, no lo quiso. Otra canción volvió a sonar en el ambiente, pero sus oídos se cerraron en atender solo la voz de esa mujer.

— La diferencia entre los dos— volvió ella, algo vacilante—, es que yo no me decepciono de Usted... porque sé que nunca— ladeó la mirada, reflejando un poco de turbidez—, yo sé que nunca cambiará. No lo hará…— negó con la cabeza.

Una punzada acometió contra su pecho. Sus últimas palabras más que molestarlo lo desconcertaron… Sus ojos, la forma en que lo había visto mientras le hablaba no fue con intención de desaire o desquite. Hubo algo en ella que lo desarmó, fue cómo sí le hubiera reprochado ser así, cómo si esperara algo de él… No. No podía ser lo que pensaba. No le había dado ningún indicio de querer congraciarse con él, ni como compañero, amigo… imposible pensar como amante, pero sí...

¡No!. Era un absurdo que no estaba a juicio.

—Ya, ya muchachos— intervino la rubia, quien hasta hace poco se había mantenido atendiendo a cada una de las partes—. No desperdiciemos la fiesta. Dejemos de hablar y mejor tomemos un poco— se notó su esfuerzo en sonreír—. ¡Hay muchos tragos y no los podemos desaprovechar! ¡¿No lo creen?!

No estaba de acuerdo. Tenía una sola cosa en mente y no era la de beber. Volvió simulado hacia su tormento personalizado. Ella desistía en verlo, pero por la rigidez que demostraba su cuerpo, pudo advertir que era consciente que la observaba. No pudo evitar cuestionarse sus acciones. Para qué tanto teatro. Por qué insistía en actuar de esa forma. Se suponía que había olvidado las aprensiones en su contra, es más, había hecho una silenciosa promesa de protegerla… entonces ¿Por qué la acechaba cómo cazador a su presa? ¿De dónde surgía ese malestar al saber que lo despreciaba? No debería de importarle ¿No?...

No había prestado atención a su alrededor, y cuando lo hizo, se percató que estaba sentado en la mesa con ellos, y que solo una silla lo separaba de ella. Unas mujeres no esperaron en acercársele y ubicarse a escasos asientos. Empezaron a hablarle, mejor dicho, a disgustarlo con las tonterías de siempre; " _Somos tus admiradoras_ ", " _¿Tienes novia?"… "¿Podríamos visitarte en tu apartamento?"_ a lo último, meses atrás hubiera respondido con un decidido sí, pero ahora era diferente.

Siguiendo un impulso, se desatendió de lo terrenal y se enfocó completamente en ella. La veía y no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido la vez que le dijo que no era lo suficientemente atractiva para tentarlo. Había sido un idiota, uno ciego. Repasó cada línea de su figura, cada mueca que formaba con sus labios… Se deleitó con el color carmesí de su rostro, con los pestañeos nerviosos de sus ojos. Deseó ser su poseedor, su dueño…su amo. ¡Qué insensatez! La observaba y se daba cuenta que desconocía mucho de ella, pero que ahora su curiosidad por saberlo todo, era excesivamente ridícula.

Renegó entre contrariado y divertido. Una descuadrada idea había llegado a su mente, tal vez no adecuada, pero sí necesaria. Tenía que decírselo, no podía callarlo. ¡Se volvería loco si sí! Debía confesarle la verdad, debía decirle que… que era hermosa, hermosa… Oh, sí que lo era.

Antes de abrir su boca y revelarse, un leve apretujón en su brazo lo contuvo.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?— se dirigió a la rubia guindada de su extremidad. Aquella mujer no contestó, se limitó a encerrarlo en su verde mirada y dedicarle una incrédula sonrisa—. ¡Suéltame!— regresó el azabache con su recurrida tosquedad, al tiempo que se zafaba de su agarre—. No seas molesta…

Ella volvió a sonreír y sin anunciarlo lo besó. Al Uchiha lo tomó desprevenido, pero la verdad es que… no fue indiferente al beso. Pudo haber sido por las copas que se había tomado en el transcurso de la noche o por delicadeza con ella, pero no la rechazaría enfrente de todos… un segundo, ¿de todos? Kami, ¡Qué imbécil! La mujer a la que segundos antes le iba a decir era las más hermosa estaba ahí, a su lado, ¡observándolo besarse con otra! La separó. La rubia le sonrió fascinada y se acurrucó en su hombro. No se permitió perder tiempo alejándola, sus ojos buscaron unos indignados grisáceos, pero… no les encontró.

¡¿Qué le hizo pensar que sí?!

Ella estaba ingerida platicando con sus amigos, de seguro, sobre su infortunado amor con Naruto o sobre su reciente interés por su hermano. Se mofó amargado. Era un ingenuo, pero no le volvería a pasar. Sí a ella no le interesaba que se entretuviera con otras, porqué él debía de reprimirse. Mucho tiempo llevaba haciéndolo ya, para qué seguir de necio por imposibles. Era libre… y no continuaría desperdiciando su soltería.

—Felicidades— regresó ladino a su nueva conquista. Ella se reintegró de su costado y lo vislumbró hechizada, como todas las demás—. Serás la afortunada que me acompañará el resto de la noche…— se resolvió y fue por sus labios, desquitando sus malestares, buscando calor para su frío… queriendo ver a otra en su lugar.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota! ¡¿Por qué lo hacía?! Sabía que ella los veía… y aun así, se dejó engatusar por la primera que se le cruzó. Sí su intención había sido perturbarla, lo había logrado… Estaba descompuesta, no le hizo falta verse en un espejo para saberlo. Su cabeza y su cuello figuraban estar restringidos de movimiento por un tubo imaginario. Su pestañeo era por segundos dilatado. Y el cierre en su garganta era mucho más que intolerable…

Sí, le indignó. Le dolió. ¡Era humana, no era de piedra!

Pese sus inesperados malestares, no quiso profundizar en la razón que la tenía así. Rehusó a hacerlo. Francamente, temía encontrarse con la censuradora verdad que había venido sopesando los últimos días. ¡No necesitaba de la auto-crítica en esos momentos!

Ansiosa, siguió sus movimientos, y un hueco se hizo en su corazón al reconocer aquel ardor en él, uno, que invocaba cuando estaba con ella… Al parecer, nada especial.

— ¿Hina, estás bien?— atendió el llamado de su amiga, quien la veía con preocupación. Rápido, trató de componerse. Lo último que quería era evidenciar su disgusto.

—Sí, claro— se vio imposibilitada de sonreír. La tirantez de su garganta se lo impidió—. Disculpe sí no soy una buena compañía, Ino-san, pero estoy…

No terminó de hablar, tuvo que parar.

 _—"Felicidades. Serás la afortunada que me acompañará el resto de la noche…"—_ Fue inevitable _._ Lo escuchó coquetear. El sonrojado color que antes recalcaba su rostro se esfumó, y una abrumadora palidez la envolvió de pies a cabeza. Volteó. Se le escapó un desganado suspiro al encontrarlo besándose de nuevo con ella. No supo por qué, pero continuó oteándolos inconmovible… Tal vez, desconfiada de las imágenes que le daban sus propios ojos.

—D-debe ser que estoy muy cansada— regresó súbitamente a la ojiazul, quien al igual que ella se había entretenido con la escena—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya—. No esperó ninguna aprobación y se levantó abruptamente de la mesa. Tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, no sabía cuánto más sería capaz de soportar el picor de sus ojos.

No pudo llegar lejos. Al empezar a andar había chocado contra alguien, yéndose inevitablemente hacia atrás. Contó los segundos esperando a sentir el golpe en su cuerpo, pero éste no se presentó. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y topándose con la silueta del presuntuoso rubio de gafas naranjas que había olvidado en el primer piso.

Reaccionó luego.

— Aléjese— quiso reincorporarse sola y escabullirse de su agarre, pero él tuvo que ayudarle.

— ¡Encanto, ¿Dónde te habías metido?!— sonrió, indiferente a su rechazo—. Te he estado esperando en la barra desde hace treinta minutos. Creí que me habías abandonado— empequeñeció la mirada—. Un momento, ¿eso era lo que estabas intentado hacer?— terminó con picardía.

Una risa se escapó de sus labios, una incomprensible.

—Sí, me has pillado— trató de respirar con tranquilidad y mostrar algo de elocuencia en sus palabras posteriores—. La verdad es que me siento un poco indispuesta. Eso mismo le estaba diciendo a Ino-san— oteó por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga al lado suyo, y esta asintió secundándola—. Recién iba a b-buscarte— mintió.

— ¡Perfecto!— alzó su brazo izquierdo y lo pasó sobre su hombro, izándola hacia sí. Le incomodó su contacto, pero lo soportó para evitar una escena—. ¡Pero primero tomémonos unos tragos más! ¡¿Quién quiera algo de cerveza?!— gritó jubiloso.

Hina hubiera querido inventar alguna excusa y liberarse del aprieto en que se había metido, sin embargo, no pudo reaccionar cuando él la jalaba y la volvía a sentar en la misma mesa de la que huía, justo al lado del hombre a quien más despreciaba en ese momento. Sus hombros golpearon y ambos fueron obligados a ver al otro. Sasuke la apabulló con su indolente mirar. Si sus ojos hubieran sido fuego ella habría sido el papel quemándose. Por un instante él la desatendió y se concentró en Deidara, quien se había volteado para tomar unos cuantos tragos de la bandeja del mesonero. Su escrutinio fue mortífero.

Aquello le molestó. Realmente, en ese momento odiaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él. Detestaba sus apáticos labios, sus duros ojos carbonados, su embriagante fragancia… ¡Todo! ¡No lo quería cerca! y sí estaba obligada a departir con él, quería verlo enfurecer. Estaba decidida a encontrar la forma de fastidiarlo. El Uchiha jamás había dejado de ser apático con ella, por mucho que no cruzaran palabras o evitaran quedarse solos, siempre en el silencio o en sus recuerdos estaban las imágenes de sus humillaciones y malos tratos. ¡¿Olvidar?! No siempre se podía. Ese día lo había comprobado.

—Es Katsuhiko Deidara— le soltó con intención—. ¿Usted le conoce?

—No— fue rápido y contundente. Él ya había desistido en enfocarlo y había vuelto hacia ella, no más suavizado por eso.

—Ya veo… Según Ino-san él es muy popular en el medio de los negocios. Pensé que lo conocía— vaciló—. Se dice que es una eminencia en lo que hace. Asertivo, insistente y deslumbrante son algunos de los adjetivos con los que se le conocen…—suspiró fingida—. Sería un placer tratar con una persona tan culta e interesante ¿No lo cree?

La heredera paró de su garrocha y absorbió un poco del refresco de frutas que le habían llevado, cortesía del Senpai que siempre hacía lo que se le apetecía. Esta vez no se enojó con él. ¿Cómo podía sí estaba logrando su propósito a su costa? El azabache se estaba conteniendo. Era evidente. El tono rojizo de sus mejillas y la tiesura de su mandíbula le dieron pista definitiva de ello.

Para los demás Uchiha Sasuke era frío, arrogante y descorazonado, y sí, estaban en lo cierto, pero olvidaban que podía ser la persona más orgullosa sobre la tierra. Y ella jugaría con su exceso de estima propia. Pondría a alguien más un escalón arriba de él, estaba segura que no lo soportaría.

Ante su mudez, ella prosiguió.

—Creo que le recomendaré a Neji que se entreviste con él, tal vez podamos hacer negocios y…

— ¡Desde cuando eres tan parlanchina!

Le golpeó la hostilidad que le dedicó.

—Disculpe sí lo molesto, Uchiha-sama— a pesar de su clara victoria, le costó mostrarse cortés. No lo merecía—. Pero debo de confesarle que sus antecedentes me han deslumbrado— tragó nerviosa al otearlo empuñar su mano sobre la mesa. Sus ganas de desquite se empezaron a mermar—. C-claro que agregado el tiempo que he pasado con él, p-puedo asegurar q-que…— su trastabille se volvió en exceso evidente—, q-que es un personaje e-extraordinario y...

— ¡No me interesa saberlo!— dio un sonoro golpe contra la madera y ella irremediablemente respingó. La veía con los ojos enrojecidos y la frente fruncida, visiblemente exacerbado. En ese instante, Hinata no supo sí estaba a un paso de retractarse de sus palabras o disfrutar de su desquite.

La intromisión de aquella mujer a su conversación, no permitió ninguna de las dos.

— ¡Sasuke Kun, ponme un poco de atención!— le había dicho con excesiva melaza, mientras se frotaba en su brazo. Él no pareció destensarse con su roce, al contrario, cierto hastío se reflejó en su fisionomía—. ¡Deja de hablar con esa desabrida mujer y atiéndeme a mí!— puso sus dedos en su rostro y lo jaló en su dirección.

¡Kami, se le revolvió el estómago al escucharla! Indiscutiblemente los dos se merecían. Eran unos insufribles de lo peor. Aferró sus manos sobre sus hinojos al tiempo que apartaba la mirada de la escena. Ya lo veía venir, las burlas de Sasuke alentando a su conquista para que continuara con su vilipendio…

Aunque no fue así.

— ¡Deja de fastidiar!— le espetó el Uchiha sin contemplación, agarrando su mano aún en su cara y apartándola. La rubia se doblegó ante su dominio. Santo remedio para callarla, aunque no para alejarla definitivamente.

Se acalambró cuando él regresó de nuevo hacia ella. Su mente quedó en blanco por un momento. Nunca reconocería que su pérdida de memoria se debió al escudriñador interés con que la repasó. Fue muy osado y perturbador.

—Dime…— su voz fue ahora baja, pero pudo entrever el tono de exigencia impresa— ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! ¡¿A qué juegas?!— farfulló. La heredera iba a responder, no obstante, él no se lo permitió. La tomó sorpresivamente por el brazo y la estrujó a su antojo—. ¡Deberías saber con quién…!

Inesperadamente fue alzada de la silla y resguardada tras la corpulencia de alguien más. Se sintió como un peso muerto llevado por el viento.

— ¡Hey, deja tranquila a mi chica!— vociferó el rubio, tratando de mantener el equilibrio robado por las copas de más—. ¡Ella está conmigo, chulo!

— ¡Deidara-san, por favor contrólese!— tuvo que ayudarlo para que la gravedad no se lo llevara al piso—. ¡Usted está muy tomado, no necesita dar estos espectáculos!

Hina se puso delante de él cuando vio a Sasuke levantarse de la silla y acercarse. Ino y Shikamaru se alertaron, pero se mantuvieron en espera del detonante. Kami, ¡¿qué había provocado...?!

—Discúlpelo, Uchiha-sama. Él está tomado, n-no le haga caso— aseveró ampliamente nerviosa.

— ¡No! ¡No te disculpes!— la apartó Deidara, demasiado brusco. La liviana música que se había venido entonando, terminó, y un rock puro la sustituyó en sus oídos. Solo notas y golpes duros de batería hicieron eco en el hostil ambiente—. ¡Tú eres mi mujer y éste idiota te estaba molestando!— lo señaló.

Hina tragó hondo. El azabache se iba acercando lentamente, consolidando una muerte pronunciada.

— ¡No es así!— le gritó ella al rubio, aguantando el calor que incendiaba sus mejillas—. ¡Además, no necesito que nadie me defienda!

Deidara se quedó quieto, atendiéndola, pero gesticulando muecas de desacuerdo en su rostro. La ojiperla se había vuelto a posicionar frente a él. Ahora sí, entre medio del ojiazul y el ojinegro. Sus amigos ya estaban a su lado.

— ¡Pero tú eres mi estreno de esta noche!— la agarró de la muñeca. Hina sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke chocar contra su espalda. Pudo percibir la tensión traspasándose a ella, iba a actuar si no lo detenía. ¡Debía de hacer algo, y pronto! Así que con su mano libre tocó la suya, esperando que entendiera su suplica de tolerancia. Inesperadamente, él cerró el agarre, dándole la respuesta que deseaba y dejándola pasmada.

— ¡Quiero dejarle algo bien en claro!— volvió algo turbada al senpai. Se vio obligada a vociferar por el excesivo ruido de la música—. ¡Y-yo no soy su estreno de la n-noche ni nada parecido!— le avergonzó decir aquello, pero se aguantó—. ¡No le he dado motivos para suponer tal cosa, así qué le pido me respete y respete a los demás…!

El ojiazul rió exagerado, solo deteniéndose para ingerir una cantidad excesiva de alcohol. Luego repasó el lugar con la mirada, una, un tanto ausente y apagada.

— ¡Eres una mojigata!— le tiró—. ¡Qué lo sepan todos, no me importa! ¡Eso es lo que eres…!

—Si no te callas, te cerraré la boca de por vida…— al Uchiha no le hacía falta gritar, el lúgubre matiz de su voz en compañía de sus inclementes facciones, hacían retractarse a cualquiera. Aunque este hueso era duro de roer.

— ¡Si Deidara, no sigas con esto!— intervino Ino, respaldada por el Nara—. ¡Molestas a mis invitados y arruinas mi fiesta, imbécil!

El aludido desatendió aquel reproche y se concentró en los dos a su frente.

— ¡Ya veo lo qué sucede aquí!...— sonrió crédulo—. ¡¿Me has cambiado por él?! ¡¿Cómo no lo supuse antes?!

—D-de qué habla…— murmuró, aturdida.

— ¡Decidiste acostarte con él y no conmigo!... —volvió trastornado—. ¡Dime!— la presionó con más fuerza del agarre. La heredera trató de mantenerse firme y no ceder ante el zangoloteo que ocasionaba su abrupto, pero no tuvo éxito—. ¡¿Cuánto le pagaste, ah?! ¡¿Cuánto?!— se dirigió ahora el azabache, manteniendo la violencia en ella. El Uchiha se vislumbraba impasible, demasiado… Regresó a la Hyuga—. ¡Sí es así, yo te pagaré en triple, zorr…!

No pudo terminar de hablar, y de seguro no lo haría en un buen tiempo. Unos pequeños trozos de marfil salieron expedidos de su boca. Cuánto debió dolerle. Sasuke había alzado sus manos con admirable agilidad. Con una había apartado a Hina de su camino y con la otra le había dedicado un certero golpe a ese indeseable.

La música cesó, y solo los lamentos de aquel desgraciado resonaron en el ambiente. Estaba tan borracho que no se pudo ni levantar… Los tres empezaron a ser la comidilla de todos.

— ¿Q-qué… p-por q-qué?— Hina no podía salir de su asombro. Se había quedado quieta, observando el cuerpo convulsionante de Deidara a sus pies, fracasando en su deseo de volver a la realidad.

—Vámonos…— le exigió Sasuke en su oído, con una inflexión que le causó escalofríos.

—No…— tragó hondo ¿dónde había quedado su voz?

—No te estoy preguntando…— sin más y en medio de las habladurías de los presentes, la tomó por la muñeca y la sacó a tropezones de ahí.

Aun estando en trance, Hina pudo escuchar los gritos de su amiga recriminado al senpai, al igual, que los reclamos de la rubia a la que él había dejado por ella…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

— ¿A d-dónde me lleva?— había reaccionado en el camino. Él no le prestó atención y continúo jalándola en medio de las gentes que los veían entre curiosos y represivos. El cemento de cuatro paredes al fin terminó y la tranquilidad de la noche los cubrió por completo.

Se dio cuenta que la conducía hacia el parqueo abierto. Sus tropezones fueron cada vez más graves, los tacones se le quedaban atorados entre los adoquines y amenazaba con irse de boca.

— ¡Le he preguntado que a dónde me lleva!— su voz salió dominante. No lo previó así, pero al menos había logrado que él se detuviera.

El Uchiha giró sobre sus talones y la traspasó con inclemencia. Ella se engarrotó al apreciar como intensificó su estruje y se acercó con perturbadora lentitud.

Sus cuerpos quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

— ¿Estás satisfecha?— a pesar del matiz de pregunta con que se expresó, el brillo intenso de su mirada le indicó que había sido una afirmación, una muy peligrosa.

—N-no se de lo que me habla.

— ¿No lo sabes?— inquirió con aprensión.

—No, y será mejor que me suelte. Me hace daño— quiso mostrarse valerosa—. Tengo que volver adentro, mis amigos me esperan…

— ¡¿Tus amigos nada más, o estás muriéndote de la angustia por alguien más?!— dejó la hipocresía atrás.

—Sí se refiere a Deidara-san… ¡Pues sí!— en un fuerte jalón se soltó, pero no retrocedió. Invocó toda su firmeza escondida para continuar—. Ha quedado mal herido y me preocupa que…

— ¡Que cínica eres!— explotó—. ¡Se honesta, por Kami! ¡Reconoce que él tenía mucha razón en sus palabras!

Ahora sí le importunó. ¿Cómo qué había verdad en las palabras de Deidara?, si él había sido de lo más… Segundos le tomó entenderlo, más no digerirlo.

—Usted m-me está diciendo qué…— titubeaba sí, pero no era por miedo o nervio, sino por el coraje que se había posicionado en su estómago e iba subiendo frenéticamente hasta su rostro— q-qué, ¡Comparte su opinión sobre mí!— le había salido esto último en un grito.

— ¡Absolutamente!— él no se quedó atrás y se puso a su par—. ¡Hasta el más estúpido de la fiesta pudo darse cuenta de eso!— la heredera iba a contradecirlo, pero el Uchiha no detuvo el veneno atorado en su garganta—. ¡Eres una meretriz, una entretenida! ¡Primero Naruto, luego mi hermano Itachi y ahora este petimetre!

— ¡Pero de qué habla…!— su voz se le fue por un instante—. ¡Eso no es verdad, y-yo no… ¿De dónde saca todas esas calumnias?!

Al Uchiha no le importó sus argumentos ahogados y se volvió fiero a su silueta, desacreditando la reprobación de ella al detallarla con desvergonzado interés.

— ¡Te vestiste así para tentarlo!— regresó—. ¡Para provocarlo, como haces con todos los demás!— aproximó su mano con la intención de tocarla, pero ella se ladeó ágil. Él paró por un segundo, y la oteó con los ojos más iracundos y decepcionados que jamás pensó verle—. Ahora sí sientes pudor…— emitió en un susurrante reproche.

El inesperado ((c _lap))_ de su mano contra el rostro masculino dio pase a un perdido silencio entre los dos. Hina terminó de bajar su brazo y lo situó a su costado. Ladeó la vista y quiso perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. El cielo estaba nublado, parecía que muy pronto llovería.

Inhaló una urgente bocanada de aire, intentado retener el escocer que empezaba a carcomer sus ojos y su garganta… Cerró su mirar por un momento y luego la llevó hacia las escasas estrellas, alzando la cabeza lo más alto que podía, queriendo que las lágrimas se contuvieran y no bajaran libres por sus mejillas.

Uchiha Sasuke, si él supiera cuanto le habían lastimado sus palabras no tuviera el valor de estar en su presencia todavía. La había humillado de todas las formas posibles, cualquier otra cosa que tuviera por recriminarle no podría hacerle más daño… ¡Pero se merecía lo que le pasaba; por tonta, por crédula, por soñadora! Bien que había gastado su tiempo pensando en él y que no se había puesto límite en su censura. Qué no había objetado el reconocer que le estaba molestando el pacto de distancia que habían decidido poner entre ambos… Sentía cosas por él y ya no podía más con esa carga.

Suspiró con aflicción, y ese fue el pase perfecto para desatar unos leves hipidos que cortaron con cualquier falaz tranquilidad en aquella noche.

Qué tortura, pero… ¡Sí! ¡¿Para qué seguir ocultándolo?! ¡Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho! Su presencia siempre la ponía a temblar, su perfume a delirar… y el recuerdo de sus besos ¡Ni siquiera le permitía pensar con cordura! Además, la había salvado de una desgracia que pudo haber marcado su vida. No lo dudaba, tenía motivos de sobra para justificar sus sentimientos por él… sin embargo, una moneda tiene dos caras, y Sasuke era igual. Su orgullo, su frialdad y vanidad las podía tolerar, pero la escasa estima que tenía hacia su persona, el nulo respeto que le profesaba, no.

—C-creo que ha sido suficiente por una noche…— emitió entre gimoteos, llevando las manos a su rostro y limpiando su humedad—. Usted ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y c-creo que… que no tiene más con que atacarme.

El Uchiha se había mantenido estoico durante todo el rato, aun cuando ella había empezado a llorar no demostró ninguna emoción. Al parecer el gélido aire que pasaba se había llevado consigo su furia, al igual que su sensibilidad.

—Siempre te victimizas…— emitió el azabache gélido, pero sosegado—. Nunca ves el daño que haces a los demás y lo que eso provoca.

Sus palabras le tomaron desprevenida, tanto, que sus líquidos pararon de salir y puso todo su esmero en concentrarse en deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Estaba decidida a recordarle el repertorio de momentos en que la había rebajado, sometido e irrespetado ¡¿Quién le hacía daño a quién?! Ella se lo diría.

No obstante, se vio forzada a mantener su voz oculta al atender el siguiente argumento.

—Tengo celos…— le había dicho, viéndola a los ojos, pareciendo expulsar un tormento que llevaba tiempo consumiéndolo. La heredera no respondió, no pudo—. Me revienta el hecho que le pidieras a Itachi acompañarte— volvió con más arrojo, pero no menos perturbado—, que vinieras con otro en su lugar y que… que te esmeraras tanto por él, por verte bien ¡Qué sé yo! ¡Por agradarle!

Estaba completamente ajena al momento. No podía procesar toda esa información… ¿Sasuke, su jefe, el demonio Uchiha había dicho que sentía celos?

—Por eso vine a esta fiesta— continuó—, para verte con mis propios ojos y obligarme a entrar en razón, pero ya ves… no sucedió así— le apartó la mirada con brusquedad y la llevó al piso, figurando contener todas las pesadeces que atosigaban su mente.

Un intranquilizante soplo de viento pegó contra ellos, haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran en una misma tonada y que sus ojos se entrecerraran. Las primeras gotas de lluvias empezaron a palpar sus cuerpos, primero leves y luego con fuerza.

—Yo no le pedí a Itachi-sama que me acompañara— fueron sus primeras palabras. Sasuke de inmediato volvió. Su cabello yacía húmedo y pegado a su frente. Y su rostro inundado por pequeñas gotas de cristal que duraban una nada en fusionarse con otras y perderse en su cuello—. Solo le dije que una amiga haría una fiesta y que… que le haría bien distraerse un poco. Pero ya corroboró que no lo hizo.

— ¿Eso es todo?— le preguntó con honestidad, casi irreconocible.

—Sí, es todo.

No entendía su sumisión en explicarle las cosas, ni tampoco reparaba en su repentino deseo por hacerle ver su equivocación. Era como una angustia y ansiedad de las que se quería liberar sí o sí.

— ¿Y qué sucede con Deidara?— inquirió con algo de confianza—. ¿Por qué llegaste con él?

Ella sonrió. No le incomodaban sus cuestionamientos, al contrario, le era difícil de creer lo vulnerable e inseguro que podía verse ese hombre cuando siempre le había demostrado ser un roble, un orgulloso Uchiha que iba por la vida avasallando a los demás.

La lluvia se volvía cada más violenta y les hacía difícil el hablar con fluidez, inclusive, les provocaba el cerrar los ojos cada dos segundos por la gotillas que interferían con su visión. Pese a esto, ninguno de los dos quiso moverse. Tal vez ambos concordaban en que ese aguacero era especial, porque había sido el único capaz de llevarse consigo las corazas de sus orgullos y prejuicios.

—Él se ofreció con Ino-san a llevarme a la fiesta— se detuvo por la inclemencia del agua—. Solo eso… Lo demás fue un mal entendido que por el alcohol llegó a esas instancias.

La fisionomía de Sasuke había cambiado. Ya no se podía ver en él los atisbos de recelo, ira o hastío que lo estuvieron acompañando toda esa noche. Era otro. Uno que tenía una suavidad en su mirada y una pequeña curva en sus labios. Esperaba que esa fuera una sonrisa. Podría ser la primera que le dedicaba…

—Vamos, te llevo a tu casa— le dijo sin exigencias. Se quitó el sacó y sin preguntarle lo puso sobre sus pequeños hombros encogidos por el frío—. Te enfermarás si sigues bajo esta lluvia…

Hina lo detuvo.

—Aún no hemos terminado— emitió con inesperada confianza, una, que llamó a bien la atención del Uchiha.

— ¿De qué más quieres hablar?

— ¿Quién es la mujer con la que se besó?— fue directa. Ambos se sorprendieron de eso.

No sabía qué pasaría con la extraña relación que tenían. Puede que al día siguiente se levantaren e hicieran cómo si nada pasó, o que terminaran con algo que no había empezado… por eso tenía que saberlo, era su única oportunidad para disipar cualquier duda, para tomar una decisión en su vida, aquella que llevaba tiempo ignorando.

—Nadie importante— contestó con algo de gracia, pero la heredera no lo sintió igual.

—Yo fui más explícita, usted tiene que serlo también.

Las facciones serenas del azabache se fueron transformando, pasando de amigables a sugestivas e inquisitivas. Se notó que le tomó por sorpresa la oculta intención de su reproche.

—Dime… — esbozó tentador al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al suyo y depositaba ambas manos sobre sus húmedas mejillas—. ¿Estás celosa?

No pudo huir de su hechizo. Honestamente, no lo quiso.

El Uchiha ya no figuraba divertirse. A esos centímetros de distancia de sus labios, parecía que tenía una cosa más importante en que preocuparse, y que necesitaba de toda su concentración para llevarlo a cabo. Y ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

—N-no…— tartamudeó sonrojada, casi saboreando el gusto de su boca. Kami, ya no podía declinarse más, el contacto era inevitable, desquiciante, anhelante… ¡Sí! Quería que lo hiciera, quería sentirlo cerca…

" _¿Hinata?... ¿Eres tú?",_ simuló atender a lo lejos. No deseó prestar atención. Quizás lo había imaginado.

— _¿Hinata, realmente eres tú?_ — volvieron a insistir, más cerca. Esa voz… esa singular voz se le hacía muy familiar.

No solo era ella, Sasuke también la había escuchado. Se había detenido justo antes de besarla por eso… pero ¿Por qué ahora la veía con esa mirada apagada?

— ¿Qué s-sucede?— se aventuró a preguntarle, un tanto impedida por las gotas de lluvia que caían en su boca.

Él se endureció, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y resonar en el suyo propio. Temió haber hecho algo mal y que le hubiera desagradado. Sin embargo, todas sus incertidumbres fueron disipadas por él, y sin pedírselo.

—Es Naruto…— susurró. Y solo le bastó decir eso para soltarla cómo sí su tacto le ardiera. Hina sintió que sus pies no le aguantarían y se desplomaría en medio pavimento, pero el azabache avistándolo la agarró por los hombros y le proporcionó la firmeza que en ese momento le faltaba.

Quiso decirle algo cuando lo vio repasarla con centellas de consternación, atendiéndola cómo sí le doliera hacerlo. Su corazón le punzó, le punzó muy fuerte. La angustia y la pesadumbre de la que antes creyó liberarse volvieron a ella con más fuerza... Gimoteó, pero sus lágrimas no se advirtieron entre las hileras de gotas de lluvias que aún se rebalsaban por sus mejillas… Después de todo, con querencia o no, seguía siendo la prometida de Uzumaki Naruto.

—Sí, s-soy yo…— le contestó encogida, aun conteniendo la mirada del Uchiha en la suya.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Yuli-chan. Dragneel** : Espero te haya gustado este capítulo XD. Definitivamente todas nos caeríamos de un precipicio por este testarudo e irresistible demonio!

 **Yuukistrawberry:** Hola! Siento hacerte llorar tanto jejeje. Pero no sabes cuánto me encantan comentarios como este; me dan pista de que puedo despertar emociones en mis lectores, y eso es fenomenal! Nos seguimos leyendo BD.

 **Fher34:** Si, Sasuke se ha reivindicado, aunque eso inevitablemente le traerá consecuencias inesperadas… (Oh!, spoiler)

 **Patohf:** Hi! No me he olvidado de Gaara. Es un hecho que continuará saliendo en la historia, aunque sea para sufrimiento de algunos, especialmente… un azabache!

 **Darkness:** Ya no más vacaciones! A leer, leer y leer más. XD.

 **Kei:** Gracias por seguir esta historia!. Sí, habrá cosas más desgarradoras en un futuro. Es que estos dos no pueden estar juntos sin que haya un dramón de por medio! BD

 **Nanami:** Hello! Al fin Hinata está dejando la debilidad atrás. Mira que decidirse a cachetear a Sasuke (se lo merecía… okey, pobre tenía celitos T-T). Espero te haya gustado esta evolución! Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Tú también sé feliz BD

 **Princesasasuhina:** La verdad es que sí jejeje, la ojiperla tiene sus arranques suicidas. Y con respecto a Hiashi, todo es muy dudoso. Habrá sido capaz de tal cosa?. Nos leemos pronto XD.

 **Cyart:** Bienvenida a la turba furiosa! La pelea de Naruto y Pain me encanta, es simplemente maravilloso ver hasta donde te puede llevar el amor. Te confieso que la primera vez que me la vi fue en el manga hace un par de añitos, y lloré porque creí que Kishi mataría a Hina, lo bueno es que no sucedió así, y ahora tenemos a Bolt y a Hiwamari. Naruhina Canon! Saluditos!

 **Nicolai P. Sherman:** Sorry por la tardanza! Pero aquí está el capi, y por combo XD. Nos seguimosleyendo!

 **Elena,** mi amiga, te has perdido en la mudanza!? Espero leerte pronto BD

 **Notas:**

Cumpliéndoles, he regresado con NSLM después de dos sábados de ausencia. Tarde, pero seguro!

El otro sábado capi sin falta. Abrazos!…


	12. CAPÍTULO XII: Confusiones

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA CANON T-T!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

 **CONFUSIONES**

Sucio destino. Nunca había sido leal con ella, siempre incapaz de alumbrarla en medio de la oscuridad, dejándola consumirse día a día sin esperanza. Tuvo que acostumbrarse al frío y la soledad que le imponía, le costó, pero logró asomar la punta de su nariz sobre el agua… poco a poco empezaba a flotar y sacar la cabeza, gracias a alguien que a sabiendas o no, la había impulsado. Sin embargo, una inesperada jugada la volvió a hundir. La desilusión más grande de su vida había vuelto, el cruel verdugo que le había enseñado las palabras dolor y desprecio la jalaba hacía lo más profundo del mar… y ella, estaba dejándose conducir, paralizada de accionar o hablar. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo?, ¿Cómo dejar ese capítulo atrás?... ¿Cómo decir adiós al pasado?

—Hinata-sama, ¿Está Usted bien?— la suspicaz voz de su primo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Rápido volvió sus ojos perdidos a él.

—Sí, disculpe Neji-san— pudo sonreír a medias—. Estoy un poco dispersa, lo siento— se acomodó mejor en la silla y suavizó sus expresiones—. Me decía que conoció al presidente de la asociación Sabaku.

Él asentó y continuó.

—Así es. En estos momentos los Sabaku figuran ser una fuerte competencia para la empresa Hyuga. Cómo deberá suponer, mi tío no está para nada complacido. Todo esto lo tiene trastornado— suspiró fatigado—. Además, su salud se ha agravado por los constantes roces con el menor de los Uchiha— por un segundo la escrudiñó con intención, y sus pálidas mejillas evidenciaron su rubor.

—S-si, l-lo sup-pongo— ¡Kami, ¿Por qué tartamudeaba?!—. Las relaciones entre las familias n-no andan muy bien que digamos— de pronto fue consciente del calor dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes; sus manos le sudaban y su rostro quemaba. Por inercia llevó su visión al marcador del aire; 17 grados. ¡Era para estar congelándose!—. Confío en que pronto se a-arreglarán.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Los Uchiha pronto lanzarán su producto al mercado y ahí comenzará una guerra sin fin entre las dos corporaciones. Hiashi-sama no se quedará de brazos cruzados— hizo una mueca crédula—. Nunca lo hace, su presencia aquí es prueba de ello.

Hina abrió los ojos de par en par, claramente sorprendida por el alcance de su conocimiento. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que el pasmo la abandonara y la culpa se asentara en su lugar.

—Neji-san, d-déjeme explicarle lo que sucedió…

—No es necesario— alzó la mano y la frenó sin crítica—. Comprendo que su padre la subyugó a hacer tal cosa. Sí yo hubiera estado enterado de sus intenciones, le aseguró que no estuviera en tan comprometedora posición. Perdóneme Usted…— lució contrito—, ha sido mi culpa que haya llegado hasta estas instancias.

Hinata quedó más impávida que antes. Su primer impulso fue tragar las lágrimas que ya querían aflorar en su rostro. Oírlo decir eso le quitó una carga de encima. Alguien ajeno a su padre sabía de su ruin secreto, y ser entendida, especialmente por él, la apaciguaba. La llenaba de esa sensación de protección y seguridad que muy a su manera su primo le hacía abrigar.

— ¿Cómo la han tratado, Hinata-sama?— fue directo.

—B-bien, por supuesto. E-ellos no sospechan nada de mí…— tragó hondo, airándose con unas cuantas hojas a su alcance—. He aprendido bastante, y a-aunque he faltado a mis clases en la Universidad creo que ha sido una grata experiencia que siempre valoraré— fingió sonreír bobalicona—. Sin embargo, creo que, que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí…

El Hyuga se reclinó un poco y tomó un sorbo de la taza que mantenía en manos. Al terminar la devolvió sobre el escritorio y regresó su mirada hacia ella, una que no decía nada, pero que presumía bastante.

—Me supongo que se refiere a su pronto casamiento con Uzumaki— ladeó el rostro inquisitivo—. En unas semanas es la gran boda y…

—Así es— lo cortó con firmeza—. Pero falta tiempo para ese suceso. Prefiero no angustiarme pensando en los preparativos y disfrutar del proceso.

—Tiene razón…— pareció descifrar algo—. Disculpe sí la incomodé con mis supuestos.

La ojiperla negó con la cabeza y luego el mutismo no esperó en consumirlos. No deseaba hablar de Naruto, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez en que había disfrutado hacerlo. Había pasado toda una noche obviando el impacto de su regreso y lo que eso significaba, reprimiendo sus antiguos malestares y los nuevos. Permitirse una flaqueza en ese punto sería inadmisible. No estaba dentro de sus opciones desahogarse, menos con Neji. No dudaba que su primera reacción sería buscar al Uzumaki y golpearlo hasta que se cansara de pedirle perdón o peor aún… Sacudió levemente la cabeza, intentando eliminar la sensación de agarrotamiento y los malos pensamientos.

De nuevo fue ella quien terminó con aquel pacto de mudez.

—Neji-san, ¿Sucede algo?— fue espontánea. Lo primero que se le ocurrió, el primer tema por el que optó.

— ¿A qué se refiere?— hubo gestos de sincera incredulidad en su rostro.

— No me lo tome a mal, pero no es común que venga a visitarme al trabajo…— mordió su labio inferior al advertir pequeñas arrugas en la frente de su primo. Tal vez había sido poco delicada—. No quiero decir que no me agrade que lo haya hecho— trató de reparar—. Sé que Uchiha-sama no es de su complacencia y que…

—Voy a dejar la corporación.

La calló.

Una ventisca helada caló lentamente por su cuerpo, ya no más calor en la habitación. En un movimiento desvió la cara de la suya, creyéndose incapaz de mantener la poca serenidad que resguardada. A continuación sintió su rostro gesticular muecas imposibles de detener, una tras otra, cada una diferente a la anterior, pero expresando lo mismo.

—No lo comprendo…— se evidenció desconfiada—. ¿V-va a tomar vacaciones o…?

—No— retornó él con seriedad—. Me retiraré definitivamente, tanto de la empresa como de la mansión y de...

— ¿Qué d-dice?— no lo dejó terminar. Sí en ese momento le hubieran puesto un espejo, se hubiera impresionado de lo exagerado de su mirada y el sobre color de su cara.

—Hiashi-sama está enterado y no objeta mi decisión— volvió con característica ecuanimidad—. Es algo que me he venido planteando tiempo atrás y no quería seguir posponiéndolo. Además, Usted pronto…— hizo una pausa, imprevista, demasiado larga—, se casará y no me necesitará más a su lado…

El lejano bullicio desde afuera predominó entre ambos. Experimentó sus palabras como una traición, cómo un premeditado daño a su persona. No justificaba su decisión. Lo veía y no daba crédito a sus palabras. Había algo más, debía de haberlo.

—Hinata-sama…— prorrumpió él con desazón. Ella viró con lentitud—. Yo quería…— su solidez fue cediendo y su tono empezó a salir sin la restricción de siempre—. Quería venir a decírselo personalmente. Espero que lo entienda.

La heredera no pudo seguir atendiéndolo y mecánicamente tomó unos papeles sobre el escritorio. Los empezó a otear uno por uno y fingió ingerirse en ellos.

—Hinata-sama…— la llamó.

La ojiperla se negó en reparar y continuó pasando las páginas entre sus manos, las cuales, no se habían dejado de mover descontroladas desde la noticia.

—La empresa Sabaku me ha ofrecido un buen puesto y he aceptado— ella paró de su labor. Pese a no encararlo, lo escuchó con lastimada atención—. Comenzaré dentro de unas semanas en unas de las sucursales de Japón, luego me transferirán a la matriz, en Francia.

El dolor le ganó.

—Eso no puede ser todo…— murmuró, descubriéndose de su retraimiento—. Debe de haber algo más, lo sé— sonrió desconfiada de sus propias sospechas. Si bien su primo siempre se mostraba serio y parco, sabía que ese no era el verdadero Hyuga Neji. Los años de conocerlo le habían llegado a asegurar que su satisfacción estaba ligada a la empresa. Le gustaba ser la voz de mando en el trabajo, el astuto consejero en los negocios... por eso no entendía el cambio tan brusco que quería para una vida perfecta—. Dígame Neji-san, por favor, explíqueme la verdadera razón de su abdicación— sintió el calor de la vergüenza presentarse en sus molletes, pero no le importó. Su mirada resplandecía con un brillo especial, el resplandor de la decisión y testarudez—. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Ha sucedido algo con mi padre o…?

—No— la zanjó con dureza.

—E-entonces…— titubeó entre nerviosa y azorada. Él permaneció igual de inflexible—. ¿Por qué se va? Usted es la mano derecha de mi padre, desde que tengo razón lo ha sido. No logro entender su decisión tan radical de marcharse…— mantuvo la respiración en vilo de una respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. No pudo contenerlo y esbozó una media sonrisa, la más torcida de su repertorio—. Ya veo… No lo haré desistir.

—No me odie por favor, Hinata-sama…

El matiz con el que se le dirigió descolocó algo en su interior.

—No lo hago…— le alcanzó a contestar.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Había bajado del ascensor más consciente de su desalentador futuro que de su presente. Cómo no hacerlo si aún resonaba en su cabeza la noticia de la tarde. Su querido primo se marchaba, y por más que había insistido en cuestionar la verdadera razón de su partida, no había obtenido pista de ello. Estrujó fuertemente las carpetas que llevaba en manos y una mueca de dolor se asentó en su rostro. Se sentía impotente por no intentar convencerlo de lo contrario, por no decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaría… sin embargo, estaba segura no hubiera podido ocultar en sus palabras su escondido egoísmo.

Salió por la puerta de vidrio y en segundos se vio bañada por la hilera de luminarias de la calle. Caminó hasta quedar al borde de la cera. Un leve airecillo pronosticando pronta tormenta pegó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Los vuelos de su camisa se alzaron al igual que los mechones de su alta coleta. Rápido pasó el fenómeno, y el pitar de los vehículos ante el típico tranque fue el único sonido ensordecedor.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos así, en donde solo se mantuvo entretenida por las luces de los autos y el desesperar de las gentes en ellos. Unas súbitas risas a su espalda la sacaron de su hipnótico trance. Viró cuando pasaron a su lado. Recibió un altivo gesto de una de las mujeres, una peli roja de gafas negras, Karin. No le dio mucha importancia, lo aparentó muy bien, no obstante, luego de alcanzar el rabillo de unos inoportunos comentarios, el rojo ardiente de su rostro no siguió profesando la misma calma.

 _"Pobre tonta. Sacará raíces esperando"_ había dicho una rubia poco interesante _. "Uchiha- sama ya debió de aburrirse de ella. ¡¿Acaso pensó que la consentiría siempre…?!"_ pronunció después la otra mujer, la rojiza a la que Hina oteaba con clara indignación. Por un momento sus miradas se confrontaron, la heredera tuvo la oportunidad de contradecir sus ataques y echarle una que otra socarronería, pero no abrió la boca. Las mujeres continuaron su camino, perdiéndose en uno de los dobleces de la calle.

El amargor en la garganta le duró por pocos minutos, ya que finalmente reparó donde estaba y porqué. Inconscientemente… ¿Lo estaba esperando? Su rostro se incendió de vergüenza. Aguardar por él formaba parte de su rutina diaria. Generalmente ella salía primero, como a las 06:00 p.m., y el Uchiha salía después. Empuñó las manos sobre las carpetas aplastadas contra su pecho. ¡A eso se debía la diversión de aquel par! Debió de parecerles una tonta, pero ¡Kami!, no lo había premeditado, lo había olvidado o simplemente lo había dado por asentado, no había sido su intención.

En un turboso movimiento se fijó en el reloj de su muñeca. 07:19 p.m. Experimentó como un escalofrío subió de sus pies a su cabeza. Él no saldría. ¿Debía de preguntarse la razón? ¿Debía creer que aquello era un desquite por su cobardía de no hablar de su relación?, o quizás esas mujeres estaban ahogadas de razón y el Uchiha se había aburrido de ella… No permitió que las respuestas la torturaran e inició a caminar. No se consintió pensar ni sentir, la coordinación de sus pies y el largo de sus pasos fue lo que único que ocupó sus pensamientos en ese momento...

Al sexto paso, paró. Fue inevitable. Por inercia o por un tonto reflejo viró hacia atrás, como sí le hubieran gritado una trágica noticia.

—Hinata, estás aquí todavía... Qué bueno— le había dicho él.

Se quedó pasmada de la impresión al verlo, con sus cabellos rubios contoneándose hacia la dirección del viento y una bufanda roja enrollándose en su cuello. Se le apreciaba bien, al menos sí físicamente.

El claxon de un coche le hizo respingar y reaccionar.

—Hola, Naruto— esbozó una media sonrisa que en realidad se le escapó como un gesto nervioso—. ¿C-cómo has estado?

Él no respondió, y en lugar de eso acortó la distancia entre ambos, logrando que la calle y el bullicio de las gentes no los importunaran más. Luego, asentó en afirmación. Un extraño silencio se hizo pase entre los dos, el cual, pareció no querer ser terminado por el rubio. Naruto la repasaba detenidamente, figurando descubrir algo nuevo en su escrutinio, nuevo y agradable...

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— no lo pudo evitar. Su actitud la estaba haciendo ponerse en desmesura nerviosa.

El ojiazul hizo una mueca de incredulidad, pero no tardó en sonreírle igual que siempre.

—He venido a llevarte a tu casa— pasó una mano sobre su revuelta cabellera—. Traté de comunicarme contigo para que me esperaras, pero no contestaste a mis llamadas. Así que me aventuré a venir— río a lo bajo—. Pensé que no te encontraría, pero…

—No te hubieras molestado— lo interrumpió.

—Sí, lo sé y…

—No— volvió ella, con una expresión que dio pista de su formalidad—. No es necesario, de verdad. Yo me iré sola…— vio seriedad en el rostro de Naruto y pensó en agregar una frase para borrar el sabor del crudo rechazo, sin embargo, nada bueno se le ocurrió. Tampoco, quiso arriesgarse y dar pauta a que él insistiera.

La verdad, la noche anterior su compañía había sido tolerable por la presencia de Jiraya en el auto. Los treinta minutos que duró el recorrido de la fiesta hasta su casa, el padrino del rubio se la había pasado hablando de negocios y superficialidades. No habían tenido tiempo para conversar y lo agradeció. No lo deseaba, no le apetecía, lo último que quería era regurgitar los sentimientos de la última carta.

— Está bien. Debes de tener tus planes y no es correcto que yo los estropee— sonrió con poco ánimo. Él figuró tener la intención de decir algo más, pero su boca rápido se cerró aplastando cualquier palabra.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirando a cualquier lado menos a la persona que tenían de frente. Se notaban como unos extraños, incómodos y parcos, algo usual en ella, pero no en él. La noche ya era en definitiva espesa y poco a poco el tráfico se había ido reduciendo. Los cánticos de los grillos no tardaron en hacerles compañía.

—Será mejor que me va…

Había pensado en despedirse y terminar con aquella nula conversación o ¿Acaso huía? ¡No importaba! No pudo hacer ni lo primero ni lo segundo, él se lo había impedido.

—Te extrañé…— le dijo, oteándola con un brillo que no pudo descifrar—. Había olvidado lo encantadores que se apreciaban tus ojos bajo la luz de la luna— ella bajó la cabeza y rehuyó su mirada. Él en respuesta empezó a sonreír, pareciendo algo sonrojado también—. Siento si te apeno, pero no me perdonaría no decirte lo hermosa que te ves… No volveré a cometer ese error de nuevo…

— ¿Cómo te fue en Francia?— desvió astutamente el tema, volviendo su rostro hacia él.

—Bien— contestó algo despistado—. Estos meses fueron cansados y trabajosos. Estoy complacido de estar de vuelta en casa… ¿Y tú?

— ¿Y-yo qué?— su voz salió nerviosa.

— Disculpa. ¿Cómo la has pasado estos meses?

—Bien, supongo…

— ¿Supones?— la vio con suspicacia—. ¿Por qué lo dices así?, ¿Ha sucedido algo o…?

—No, por favor— lo sosegó con la mirada—. No tomes mis palabras así— él pareció comprender y esperó—. Solo que han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia…

— ¿Qué cosas?— la cuestionó atento, más que eso, interesado.

Conforme más tiempo pasaban juntos más le confundía el comportamiento del ojiazul. Sus cambios de ánimo, sus dedicados cumplidos… o su repentino interés en ella, no eran propios en él. Esto no ayudaba en nada a su tranquilidad.

Antes de que él regresara, pensó que su lejanía y apatía le harían más fácil terminar con los conflictos entre ambos, no obstante, esta nueva faceta del rubio no hacía más que confundirla y hacer que sus intenciones se murieran antes de nacer.

—He… Bueno, he empezado a trabajar en la corporación Uchiha y…— llevó su inquieta visión de izquierda a derecha, rehusando a posicionarla en él—, ha sido algo diferente. Desde hace unas semanas o un mes, ya no lo sé— sonrió bobalicona, pero luego se enserió—. La verdad es que he tenido que dejar de ir a la Universidad y de ver a mis amigos…

— ¿Tú padre te lo ha exigido?

—No, no es así— volvió apresurada—. Es algo que se dio por la naturaleza de mi trabajo.

Naruto hizo un mal gesto, uno que no se tomó el tiempo de ocultar.

— ¿Escuché que trabajas directamente con Sasuke?

¿Aquello había sido una pregunta o un reproche? No lo supo. La aspereza de su voz la enrigideció.

—S-si— balbuceó—. E-es una forma de d-decirlo…— aspiró y se lo lanzó—. Es mi jefe.

Las facciones del rubio se arrugaron tal como si hubiera probado un limón en su punto. Hina oteó claramente como sus puños se endurecieron y su mandíbula se tensaba. En un tonto impulso llevó las carpetas hacia su pecho y las estrujó hacia sí. Jamás lo había apreciado tan contrariado y no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo.

— ¡Por qué no me lo habías dicho!— le reclamó. Ella no respondió—. ¡Pasé por alto tu omisión de no decirme que trabajas con los Uchiha, ¿Pero esto?! ¡¿Cómo lo has podido callar?!

La lengua se le trabó antes de formular una oración. Rápido tragó, insistiendo en secar su garganta y encontrar su voz.

—No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada— fue serena, se extrañó de eso—. Además, pensé que mi padre te lo había comentado, como siempre lo hace…

—Esa no es justificación, Hinata— se acercó y la tomó por el brazo, dándole un pequeño sacudón. Ella no forcejeó, pero el filo de su mirada sí—. Como tampoco tiene una el haberte encontrado con Sasuke ayer, alejados de las gentes y… a oscuras— dijo esto último con malicia.

La heredera se limitó a sonreír a medias.

—Tienes razón, no hay justificación para lo evidente— el ojiazul se enrojeció por completo, de seguro, por las conjeturas que provocaron sus intencionados comentarios. Lo siguiente la Hyuga no lo estimó, pero la poca delicada actitud del rubio la impulsó y de alguna forma la justificó—. Así como tampoco— volvió—, como tampoco la hay para que Sakura se fuera contigo a Francia.

La imprevista afonía que continuó fue una bomba ruidosa, fatal, demoledora. La cara de él estaba desencajada, confusa… Kami, le era imposible deducir lo que pasaba por su cabeza exactamente, sin embargo, ella no sentía la más mínima simpatía. ¿Cómo hacerlo? La dejaba, se iba con otra, la usaba… y aún así esperaba que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos ¡Era una estupidez! Esa Hinata capaz de hacer esas tonterías ya había muerto… y al parecer, el Uzumaki de antes, también.

Un refrescante aire pasó entre ellos, trayendo un poco de calma a la caldera de sus sentimientos. Hina expiró el oxígeno que había estado conteniendo y llevó su atención lo más lejos de él. Para su sorpresa esta fue capturada por una discrepante carbonera. Cómo regañada, zafó el brazo que le mantenían estrujado. Dio unos pequeños pasos atrás y bajó la cabeza. Odió lo que experimentó a continuación, pero fue inevitable. Sentía vergüenza… y algo como, como culpa.

Naruto volvió por curiosidad, y un cruce de intransigencias y hostilidad dio inicio.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Embaucadora! ¡Facinerosa esperanza! Pero Kami, él gozaba de la culpa absoluta, lo sabía. Ni pensar en lo ciego que había estado por su arrogancia ¡Qué iluso, qué ingenuo! Se reclinó en la silla y llevó su febril mirada hacia el techo. Antes, su lucha había sido contra la cuna de la chica. Había sido una razón de peso que por poco le gana a su buen juicio. Luego, su tonto orgullo. ¡Gran idiota! Sin embargo, ahora, después de confesarle su más grande debilidad ((sus celos)), creyó que las cosas serían diferentes ¿Cómo no? Era la única mujer quien lo había visto revelado, desnudo de sus barreras… No obstante, había estado obviando lo más importante, su caprichoso amor por el Uzumaki.

— ¡Maldita sea!— vociferó sin medida. Su grito pegó contra las cuatro paredes que lo contenían. No hubo eco, solo el silencio abrumador que lo había venido acompañando desde horas atrás. Empezó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre el escritorio, bajando la velocidad al tiempo que llegaban a su cabeza fragmentos de la noche anterior. Las sensaciones que su cuerpo le hacía emular eran extremas. Pasaba de la ira, a la emoción y la angustia en cuestión de segundos...

Una sombría música capturó sus sentidos. Pasó unos momentos observando el celular vibrar e iluminarse en medio de la sutil oscuridad. Vio que era su hermano quien le llamaba y esto reforzó su decisión de no contestar. Al cabo de unos segundos más, paró de sonar. Sus ojos se abrieron precipitadamente al notar la hora; 07.30. Cómo si lo hubieran atravesado con un filoso metal saltó de la silla y salió apurado de la oficina. Apretó reiteradamente el botón del ascensor. La Campanilla sonaba indicando los pisos acercándose cada vez más al suyo, sin embargo, la espera le fue insoportable y declinó. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, entre tropezones y cansancio, no le importó.

Al llegar al arranque, dos segundos le tomó absorber una bocana aire y salir hacia la calle. Fue una sensación refrescante el toparse con el viento envolviéndole y compartiendo de su vital esencia. No gastó mucho tiempo para mejorarse. Sus ojos rápido iniciaron a repasar todo a su alrededor, de izquierda a derecha, de norte a sur, buscándola. Ya era tarde, demasiado, pero no perdía la esperanza de encontrarla aguardando por él… Inevitablemente su mirada quedó estancada en un lugar, más específicamente, en dos personas. En un principio dudó de la imagen que le llegaba, pero al ir enfocando mejor e ir agarrando pistas de sus voces, tuvo la seguridad definitiva.

Sus facciones y su corazón se contrajeron al unísono. El leve airecillo que pasó en ese momento ni lo rozó, se evaporó con su enardecimiento. Ella inesperadamente acertó a su censura, pero huyó. La vio zafarse de las garras de Naruto y retroceder. Estaba avergonzada. Su retraimiento se lo dejó ver.

Estuvo consciente que su rostro cambió al cruzarse con el Uzumaki; frente fruncida, nariz arrugada, pómulos enrojecidos ¿Podría verse más búlico y tempestuoso que eso? Lo dudó. Pensó en decir algo. Lanzar unos de sus sarcasmos y desviar la atención. ¡Oh, Kami-sama! Se apreciaba cómo el hombre más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra, él, preocupándose por ella, lamentándose por su falta de pericia y astucia… y ella, hablando placenteramente con su rival, matando el tiempo en su compañía.

¡Qué no le viniera con penas e inhibiciones que no le quedaban más!

—Veo que los he interrumpido— arrojó tóxico.

—Así es— Naruto no esperó en responder. Ágil giró sobre su talón y lo encaró, dándole la espalda a una Hinata aún menguada—. Así que sí no es mucho pedir, vuelve de donde viniste. Tú presencia nos estorba, Sasuke.

El mencionado río irascible.

—Deja de decir estupideces— lo zanjó—. ¿Cuándo te nació el valor para ordenarme algo, Idiota?

—En el momento que involucraste a Hinata en tus asuntos— el Uchiha experimentó la garganta entumecérsele. Aquel comentario no lo previó. Al parecer la heredera tampoco, puesto había alzado rápidamente el rostro y encarado a ambos—. Te lo voy a decir por una única vez y espero te quede bien gravado— empequeñeció el rubio la mirada y lo señaló. Sasuke se contuvo—. Hinata es mi prometida, entre poco mi esposa. No permitiré que vuelvas a acercártele bajo ninguna intención. Y por lo que respecta a su trabajo aquí, ella estará por muy poco tiempo. Cuando nos casemos no necesitará trabajar, menos en este decadente lugar…

— ¿Terminaste?— regresó, casi machucando sus palabras.

—Eso lo decidirás tú— le retó, posicionándose entre él y la ojiperla.

El azabache destensó descaradamente su cuello, exhibiendo su intensión. Empezó a desplazarse en contra del viento, lentamente, con seguridad y evidente contrariedad. El rubio se alertó, pero se mantuvo quieto esperándolo. Sasuke paró a medio metro de él. Lo oteó con desdén y luego la buscó a ella. Un ardor atacó contra su orgullo cuando esta le rehuyó a la mirada y se amparó más en la humanidad del Uzumaki. Tragó amargo antes de continuar.

—Puedes que tengas razón, Naruto. Aunque, estás omitiendo las unidades de tiempo en tus exigencias…— ladeó el rostro interesado—. Segundos, minutos, semanas, meses…— comenzó a enumerar.

— ¡¿Qué tratas de decir?!— le espetó ya sin paciencia.

—Esa mocosa aun no es tu esposa— la señaló con un movimiento de cabeza—. Así que claramente no eres su marido. Ella no te debe nada y tú no le debes nada. Así que no estás para exigir en estos momentos,… bueno— curvó sus labios socarrón—, hasta que te cases, sí eso llega a suceder.

— ¡Y sucederá, no lo dudes!— rebatió encorajinado.

—Parece que andas mal de la memoria. ¿O acaso ya has olvidado a Sakura y su roman…?

— ¡Cállate, Sasuke! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

El azabache sonrió ladino.

—Realmente crees que lo son.

El rubio enmudeció y rehusó en enfrentar a la mujer que lo oteaba con indignación renovada. Al Uchiha le dio gusto. ¿Acaso era un maldito? Puede que sí, pero un maldito con razón. Hinata significaba mucho para él, lo reconociera completamente o no, así era. Por ello no volvería a cometer la omisión de antes. Esta vez, iría por todo. No se interrogaría dos veces por su sentir, se lanzaría completamente y después repararía en las consecuencias.

—Hyuga, vámonos— le ordenó. Ella cruzó mirada con él por segunda vez. Pareció no agradarle el tono que usó, pero al azabache poco le importó—. No me oíste, vámonos— fue menos delicado.

— ¡Ella no va a ningún lado!— intervino el ojiazul, zafándose la bufanda y remangándose la camisa hasta los codos—. ¡Si quieres venir por ella, venga, que de mí no pasarás!— se posicionó listo.

Sasuke no respondió. Aguardó, estoico, solo moviendo sus dedos para luego comprimirlos en puños. Un gesto altivo se le escapó cuando alzó su brazo y estuvo dispuesto a lanzar el primer golpe, uno, que no llegó a su destino.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces, estás loca?!— le gritó el pelinegro, mientras la oteaba con una mezcla de ira y preocupación. Ella obstinada no le habló. Lo contempló con grandes ojos grisáceos, hundidos y vacíos—. ¡Quítate de mi camino!— le exigió, aún con el puño en el aire. La heredera estaba pálida, hasta sus labios parecían fantasmales, pero su tozudez, figuraba inquebrantable.

—Hinata…— pronunció pasmado el ojiazul, protegido detrás de la silueta de su prometida—. ¿Q-qué haces?... No t-tienes porque…

—Uchiha-sama— prorrumpió la heredera por primera vez. El mencionado abrió los ojos ampliamente, no creyendo la frialdad con que podría llegar a golpearlo. Al parecer había sido un digno maestro y ella una ejemplar estudiante—. Le agradezco su intención por defenderme, pero de verdad que no ha sido necesario. Se ha extralimitado al suponer cosas incorrectas. Además, usted debe de estar enterado que los problemas de parejas se resuelven como tal, ¿Está de acuerdo, no?—. Naruto quiso decir algo en ese momento, pero ella se lo impidió. Por el contrario, Sasuke se consumió en pactada mudez—. Puede marcharse sin preocupaciones…— le señaló resuelta hacia el auto, con una sonrisa de más falaz—. Lo veré el lunes en el trabajo, sama.

A regañadientes tuvo que darle movilidad a su cuerpo, eliminando su anterior postura y volviendo a su usual altivez. Le tocaba hablar y responder a aquella inesperada traición, pero se le dificultó hacerlo. La observaba y le costaba reconocer a la abstraída chiquilla de siempre. A la mocosa que no se hubiera expresado sin tropezones y con la decisión con que lo había hecho ahora. Algo le sucedía, y le cabreaba pensar que su trastorno se debiera al regreso del Uzumaki a su vida…

—Veo que su retorno te ha transformado— le mencionó, sin cólera o doble intención. Ella solo lo atendió—. Sí eso es lo que quieres, está bien. No gastaré mi tiempo preocupándome por chiquillas berrinchudas que no saben lo que quieren…

— ¡No seas impertinente, Sasuke! ¡Ya lo oíste, mejor vete!

—Sí, lo haré— se acomodó las solapas de su saco y el anudamiento de su corbata—. No tienes que repetírmelo— volvió hacia ella; había un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios titiritaban tenuemente. Ladeó luego hacia el Uzumaki. Su antiguo amigo lucía encrespado al igual que desconcertado. Era evidente que hasta él se extrañaba de la actitud de la heredera. Ella nunca actuaría tan ajena y banal…—. Los dejo— emitió al fin, planchando superficialmente algunos ajaduras en su ropa.

Viró y alzó su primer pie para empezar andar, sin embargo, este no se fue al frente, se fue hacia atrás, atrayendo todo su cuerpo consigo en un dobles de 160 grados. Dos segundos le tomó agarrarla por la muñeca y quitarla de su camino. Otros tres le ocupó izar su brazo y dar en el blanco certero.

Escuchó gritos mientras las arrastraba hacia el coche. No pudo distinguir sí eran los de Naruto revolcándose en el suelo o sí eran los de la Hyuga tratando de rebatirse entre su agarre. Ni que le interesara. La tiró y le cerró la puerta. Al introducirse, ella ya no relinchó más, pero la mudez que adoptó le lío en instantes.

—Ni creas que ignorándome te saldrás con la tuya— le advirtió, encendiendo el carro y cruzándole el cinturón en contra de su voluntad—. Tampoco me arriesgaré a que intentes saltar.

Arrancó temerario, pareciéndole importar muy poco el acrecentado rechazo de su acompañante.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Llevamos 10 malditos minutos de camino y tú no te dignas en responder. ¡¿Qué, acaso debo de esperar que te surjan ganas de hacerlo o qué?!— pegó el puño contra en volante, aun así, siguió sin obtener reacción de ella. Era exasperante, nunca pensó tener las ganas de zarandearla de nuevo, pero ¡Kami! Si que había que tener paciencia con ella, y lo malo, es que escaseaba de esta, y mucho.

La oteó de perfil. Continuaba en la misma posición; con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago, la vista fija hacia el frente y una expresión de los mil demonios. ¿Y todavía se molestaba con él? ¡Era increíble!

—Te lo volveré a preguntar, y espero contestes esta vez— se mordió la lengua para sonar lo más sereno y menos endemoniado posible—. ¿A qué se debe esta nueva actitud, Hinata?... Dime, ¿Es por Naruto, te ha prometido o dicho algo?— aguardó inútilmente por una respuesta—. Es por él, ¿verdad? ¡Y todavía te lo cuestiono, qué estúpido!— se reprochó—. Qué te ha dicho. Mencionó algo de Sakura o sus aventuras juntos en Francia, o solo te profesó su falaz amor por ti… ¡Porqué sabrás que no te ama!

Se burló y notó como ella lo resintió. La heredera había borrado las leves arrugas de su frente y solo un bochorno la acompañada en sus molletes. Algo repercutió en su persona, sin embargo, el ardor de ese momento le hizo matar cualquier sensiblería.

— Eres una ingenua…— paró bruscamente el coche al ponerse en rojo el semáforo—. Después de todo lo que ese infeliz te ha hecho aún lo defiendes con tesón, ¡Demonios, Hinata!, ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan indolente y conformista?!...

—N-no hable creyendo saber mis sentimientos…— le espetó con hilillo de voz, que en lugar de salir áspero y cortante, sonó como una débil suplica de consideración.

Sasuke hizo una mueca deformada que luego se endureció hasta asemejarse a un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Ahora sí la oteaba con acrecentada ira e inválido reparo.

— ¡Reconoce que aún te hiere saberlo de otra!— volvió mordaz, descargando sus frustraciones contra el timón comprimido bajo sus manos—. ¡Sé capaz de aceptar que es una bofetada para tu orgullo la forma en que él sigue jugando con tus sentimientos!...

Se detuvo. En un sub-real momento le pareció gritar su nombre un par de veces. En automático comenzó a quitarse el cinturón mientras la veía escaparse del coche. La luz cambió y ahora se encontraba en verde. Los carros empezaron a circular y ella a correr a ciegas. Casi tropieza al iniciar a seguirla. Al igual que ella, iba a ciegas, solo conducido por su figura sorteándose entre autos y gentes. Se tragó un sonoro alarido al apreciar un coche abalanzársele. Por más que quiso advertirle o apresurar sus malditos pies para alcanzarla, no llegaba. Su corazón inició a convulsionar por lo frenético de su palpitar… Kami, cuantas plegarías pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, pero ninguna lo suficientemente somnífera para apaciguar la zozobra y el horror que lo carcomía.

— ¡HINATA!— gritó desde el alma. Ella viró hacia él. Su encogido rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas saladas y sus labios unidos fuertemente, de seguro para evitar sollozar a libertad. No pudo con aquella imagen, menos después de ver su terror ante lo que se le venía encima. Cerró enérgicamente los ojos, ignorando el pitar de los coches, el lejano murmurar de las gentes… su propio miedo. Siguió corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Por un momento presintió que sus piernas se le desgajarían por lo exageradas de sus zancadas o su latir simplemente se encapricharía y no correría más.

Kami, esa noche, ese detenido soplo del tiempo, nunca, jamás lo olvidaría, porque estaba seguro había sido el día en que su corazón se había detenido en espera del suyo.

¿La perdería?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Notas:** Hola! Huy que cosas, cómo dejé este capí verdad jejeje.

Sé que algunos podrían estar confundidos por la actitud parca de Hina al enfrentarse a aquellos dos, o por el repentino interés del rubio en la ojiperla (¿Será qué ahora le gusta? T-T), sin embargo, todas sus dudas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo Hinata alzará la voz y decidirá sus sentimientos… Y si me es posible (me disciplinaré), les traeré doble capítulo, donde algunos obtendrán su tan ansiada venganza. (Estoy trabajando en eso, y al final no sé si odiar a nuestros antagonistas o sentir compasión… Ustedes decidirán! BD)

Espero les haya gustado este avance. Gracias por sus reviews!: Takaishi Yuno, Darkness, Guest, uchiha janna, Guest(2), o0okrolao0o, Yuukistraberry, Fher34, Hinamel , yuli2401, Guest(3), Kei, patohf, xXAiKawaiiChanXx, Cyart, kds, Yuli-chan D. Monkey Dragneel, princesasuhina, Nanami, y a mi amiga Elena, que salió viva de Jurassic World! Jejeje yo no he podido ver la pelí T-T

 **Nos leemos el otro sábado… Doble, doble combo! XD**

 **P/D:** No se angustien, Hinata aparenta tener impulsos suicidas, pero lo hace sin querer jejejeje, son solo nervios BD.


	13. CAPÍTULO XIII: Adiós al pasado

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA CANON *-*!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

 **ADIÓS AL PASADO**

Las luces la cegaron, pero no lo suficiente para desatenderla de lo que sucedería. No pudo moverse, aunque lo intentó, sus piernas no reaccionaron. Las cosas después pasaron en cámara lenta. Gotas insulsas, unas tras otra fueron resbalando por sus mejillas hasta caer en su cuello. No llovía, al menos no del cielo. Por reflejo había levantado sus brazos, posicionándolos frente a su rostro. Por un instante apagó sus sentidos. No escuchaba, no veía, incluso, no sentía el aire correr por su cuerpo. No lo comprendió, pero lo único que lamentó en ese momento fue haber huido de él…

Había escuchado que cuando llegaba la hora, imágenes de toda una vida pasaban por la cabeza; recuerdos perdidos, reprimidos o añorados, todos… sin embargo, nada de eso había sucedido con ella. Solo pudo visualizarlo a él, sonriéndole como jamás lo había hecho, como jamás lo haría un demonio… Súbitamente, escuchó un quejido, uno lejano, que poco a poco se fue intensificando, era suyo. Ella estaba gritando, ¡Estaba gritando por él! ¡Gritaba su nombre!

— ¡Sasuke!— se escuchó a cabalidad, abriendo sus ojos y buscándolo. Lo encontró. Su mirada estaba humedecida igual que la suya, ¿Acaso lloraba, por ella? No pudo regocijarse, el acelere comenzó y todo ocurrió en un pestañear. Su cuerpo voló, se sintió a flotar en el aire. El impacto no fue tan pesado como esperó, solo brusco. En segundos la gravedad la llamó al suelo, sin embargo, no la dañó. No experimentó ninguna clase de dolor, solo dificultad para respirar. Había algo sobre ella que se lo impedía.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, más que todo obligada por la falta de oxígeno. Inhaló angustiada cuando el peso desapareció por sí solo. Una toz controlable la atacó cuando empezó a enderezarse.

— _¡Hinata, por Kami, estás bien…!_ — atendió cerca, prácticamente en su oído. Iba a voltear en dirección a esa voz, pero su cuerpo fue atrapado en un desesperado abrazo. Se quedó rígida, quemándose bajo el amparo de ese nuevo refugio—. _Tonta, creí que te perdería…_ — su estruje se volvió más posesivo. Por un instante, él se separó y la oteó angustiado. Repasó su rostro, sus manos, su torso… todo su cuerpo. Luego fue directo a su mirada. Hina jamás había visto ese miedo en él, era sincero, era verdadero. De pronto su visión se nubló, estimó que pronto volvería a humedecerse… y él la abrazó más enternecidamente

— _Perdóname, ha sido mi culpa. Todo por mi testarudez y mis malditos celos. Perdona…_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Toma, no quiero que tengas frío— sin su consentir se desabrochó la chaqueta y la depositó sobre sus temblorosos hombros. Hina asentó agradecida y luego volvió su atención hacia la tranquilidad del lago. El aire que corría por el lugar era pacífico y reanimador. Los pequeños arbustos al lado de la banca hacían un sonido acogedor al ser movidos por las olas del viento, y el agua metros abajo de la cerca, decía mucho con su profundo silencio.

Él la había traído a ese sitio, de seguro para apaciguarla un poco antes de llevarla a su casa. Desde ese entonces no había mencionado palabra más que para preguntarle cómo se sentía o suplir cualquier necesidad que tuviera. No estimó que Sasuke fuera tan complaciente y atento. Al pensarlo, no le gustaba desconocer tanto del Uchiha, pero al mismo tiempo, le excitaba ir descubriéndolo poco a poco.

Con reticencia viró hacia él. Estaba sentado a su lado, relajado, con una clara suavidad en su rostro, muy diferente a como lo había oteado horas atrás. Él giró y la agarró infraganti. Como niña chiquita desvió la mirada y se escondió en lo holgado de la chaqueta. Escuchó una leve risilla por parte de él. Sasuke nunca reía, eso fue suficiente para hacerla regresar y fisgonear, pero ya había incrustado su atención al frente. Ella se entretuvo un momento delineando los perfectos trazos de su barbilla, sus pómulos… y sus labios. Desistió al sentir los latidos de su corazón martillar en sus oídos.

—Gracias…— musitó apenas—. No se lo había podido decir, disculpe.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces?— su voz le erizó la piel. Nunca había sonado tan reconfortante y vulnerable. Le conmovió.

—Por salvarme…— apretó el termino de la chaqueta sobre sus piernas—. Por evitar que ese auto me…

—No lo menciones— la detuvo—. Sabes que no tienes porqué agradecerme…— calló inesperadamente, pero no tardó en regresar con cierto amargor en su tono—. Ha sido mi culpa, Hinata. No debí hablar de cosas que no me correspondían. Te ataqué y te llevé a eso…

—Sabe Uchiha-sama, yo no nunca pude definir mi sentir hacia ella, hacia… Sakura-san— pronunció de pronto, dejando la manía con sus manos y volviendo a la negrura de la extensión del lago. El azabache pareció desconcertado por el cambio, pero no la cuestionó—. Siempre la consideré mi amiga y confidente. Le contaba todo de mí; mis problemas, mis miedos… mi amor imposible. Ella sería mi dama de honor—suspiró contenida—. Luego de saber de su relación clandestina con Naruto… me llené de resentimiento, ¿Cómo no? Se había burlado de mí, había sido desleal a mi amistad. No le mentiré— volvió un instante hacia él, pero no le pudo mantener la mirada—, llegué a odiarla y a envidiarla. Hubo momentos en que me preguntaba por qué ella, que tenía ella que yo no… tal vez era su desenvoltura, su gracia… no lo sé.

— Qué tonterías dices, tú vales mil veces más.

—Él no lo pensó así— refutó débil.

— ¿Has hablado con Sakura de esto?— regresó serio, algo contrariado.

—No, y no pienso hacerlo— zanjó—. No tengo nada que decirle o que reprocharle. Ella ha muerto para mí desde el día en que me traicionó sin tocarse el corazón. No merece nada; ni mi desprecio, ni mi perdón. Lo que haga con su vida no lo censuraré, pero tampoco lo animaré… la verdad, ya no ocupa un lugar en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Y qué sucede con Naruto?— pretendió sutilidad, pero los atisbos graves de su voz lo evidenciaron—. ¿Profesas el mismo sentir por él o es diferente?

Hina se atirantó. Sus facciones figuraron arrugarse por un momento, pero luego las ablandó. Un leve airecillo revolvió los mechones de su pava, dejándola expuesta a la fragilidad que emanaba de su impávido rostro.

—Lo amé profundamente— de inmediato sintió la dureza en el azabache, pero no se permitió parar—. Me enamoré de él desde que llegué a la Universidad. Lo veía y no sé— contuvo un quiebre—, me embelesaba. Su mirada, su sonrisa… siempre soñaba con el día en que se me propusiera y yo rebosante le dijera que sí sin pensarlo. Era una ingenua…— el corazón empezaba a estrujarle con mayor fuerza. Temió no poder seguir, sin embargo, la inesperada mano del Uchiha contrastando con la cálida suya, le dio para continuar. Ella correspondió enternecida a su caricia—. Cuando supe de su traición, me derrumbé. Me sentí lastimada de todas las formas posibles, porque no solo me era infiel, sino que también me usaba…— salieron las primeras necias lagrimillas—. Me terminó de matar escucharlo hablar con Sakura que nuestro compromiso solo era un negocio entre familias… Usted me lo había advertido antes, pero no le había creído.

—Era un idiota en ese entonces, tenías toda la razón en no creerme.

— ¿Era?— le cuestionó con triste humor.

—Está bien, aun lo soy— siguió en su misma línea.

—En todo este tiempo no he sabido como sobrellevar la situación—dilató su parpadeo para evitar sollozar—. Hubo días en los que solo me encerraba a llorar en mi cuarto, o me perdía en mis fantasías pensando que las cosas se arreglarían solas y volverían a ser como en un principio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—Es difícil de decir… Meses atrás aún seguía dispuesta a esperar por una justificación…— con su mano libre limpió sus mejillas; ésta le temblaba, él lo notó, y por costumbre ella la ocultó—. Ahora que lo volví a ver, me sentí extraña. Fue muy diferente a como lo estimé…—le regaló una tímida sonrisa—. Por cierto, siento si mi comportamiento anterior fue un poco brusco, pero temía que la situación se saliera de cont…

— ¿Por qué fue diferente?— la cortó, con indiscutible y desmesurada angustia—. ¿Qué te evocó su regreso?

—Bueno, no sé… pensé que me pondría muy mal, tal vez lloraría o saldría corriendo como ya lo he hecho antes— curvó los labios con desánimo—. Al contrario de eso, solo me sentí inmensamente triste.

—Por ti, claro— supuso Sasuke con hiriente recelo.

Hina viró en su dirección y él renegó a verla. Había hundido su atención en la infinita oscuridad del paisaje. A perfil se podía apreciar su sentir, inseguridad y miedo. Sin pensarlo la heredera sacó su mano escondida y la depositó sobre el enlace de ambos. Logró que él virara y aprovechó para dedicarle una transparente sonrisa, la mejor.

—Se equivoca, no por mí— le corrigió manteniendo el mimo—. Por él.

—Hinata, por favor…— rozó dócilmente su mejilla—. Termina con mi agonía y dime, ¿Qué sientes realmente por Naruto?, ¿Por qué no has podido romper esa unión?... — pareció dificultársele formular lo siguiente—. ¿Lo amas?

—Lo quiero— respondió sin rodeos. El azabache la soltó cómo si su tacto repentinamente fuera insoportable. Enmudecido fue bajando la cabeza hasta topar la vista con la escasa grama a sus pies—, pero como un recuerdo del pasado— prosiguió, mordiendo su labio ante las gotillas que se asomaban por sus ojos—. No lo amo. M-mis sentimientos han cambiado de una forma que… que no esperé.

Sasuke intentó decir algo, pero Hina alzó una de sus manos y descansó su dedo anular sobre sus labios.

—Gracias por escucharme, Uchiha-sama… Usted ha sido mi confidente anhelado; la única persona con la que no he sentido la necesidad de ocultarme o de fingir— él la oyó atento, sin adoptar alguna expresión por lo que le confesaba—. Necesitaba sacarlo de mí para dar el siguiente paso, para despojarme de estas cadenas que ya no me hacen más daño… Ahora ya no tengo dudas, ni padezco de frívolos malestares. Me tomó mucho tiempo y muchas lágrimas tomar esta decisión, pero hoy al fin estoy lista. Este es el día en que…— la desazón de sus labios se fue difuminando, dejando en su lugar la quimera de su más amplia y luminosa sonrisa—, en que podré decirle adiós al pasado… Gr-gracias a Usted mi corazón ya no duele más, n-ni lo hará.

En un exquisito movimiento él le levantó la barbilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el intenso brillo de la demoniaca azabache dominó con facilidad la suya. Sasuke repasó su mejilla con una caricia, y su friolento tacto provocó que su cuerpo comenzara a vibrar. Él vibraba también. Su respiración no tardó en seguir el mismo camino y en segundos inició a asemejarse al relinchar de su corazón.

—Qué así sea…— pronunció hechicero, mientras que con un suave movimiento aprisionaba su boca en un beso, uno, al que sin mayor invitación ella se vio seducida a seguir.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

— ¡Hina-chan, por Kami! ¡Me tenía muy preocupada!— se alzó rápido del sillón y fue a su encuentro. No le permitió responder y la tomó por los hombros, inspeccionándola detalladamente de pies a cabeza—. Al parecer se encuentra bien, nichan— suspiró sosegada después de su escrutinio—. ¡¿Pero que son estás horas de llegar?! ¡He logrado justificarla con su padre, pero vaya que casi me quedó sin excusas!— miró por sobre su hombro y alcanzó a ver la cola de un carro negro que empezaba a circular—. Nichan, ¿Andaba con Uchiha-sama a estas horas de la noche?

Hina observó el reloj sobre la pared y hasta ese momento fue consciente del tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho, Kaede-sama— cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se introdujo a la casa, dejando a su nana con los brazos como jarras sobre sus caderas y una mirada de más desconcertante—. Perdón si la he preocupado— sonrió—. Estuve con Uchiha-sama todo este tiempo. Él ha sido quien me ha traído casa.

La veterana la siguió y se posicionó en frente, cortando su paso.

—Nichan, son las dos de la madrugada— señaló hacia el reloj, que en ese justo momento empezaba a dar las campanadas—. ¿Realmente, está usted bien?— tocó su frente, al verle persistir una sonrisa bobalicona desde la entrada. Sin decir más, la peli gris relajó inesperadamente sus facciones y le sonrió con súbita calidez—. Me alegro mucho por usted, nichan. De verdad que sí.

La ojiperla iba a mencionar algo respecto, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Honestamente, los ojos llorosos de su nana la dejaron en el aire.

— ¡Se encuentra bien, nana!— la inspeccionó con alarma—. Vamos, la llevaré a recostarse.

—No. Estoy bien, querida— quitó con delicadeza las manos de la heredera sobre sus brazos y la juntó con las suyas—. Estoy mejor que nunca.

—Pero…

—Al fin la veo sonreír mi niña— la oteó con destellos de añoranza—. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan contenta. Incluso no hizo falta que me lo dijera para darme por enterada. Su esencia es otra—. Hina bajó la cabeza algo sonrojada, pero sin desistir de su reciente gozo, ¿Cómo ocultar la felicidad que corría por sus venas?—. No sé qué es lo que ha hecho ese muchacho por Usted, y también me importa poco lo mal que hable su padre de él y de toda su familia…— la ojiperla volvió y ambas sonrieron al unísono, apenadas, animadas —. Ahora siento que lo quiero con toda mi alma, porque lo que ha hecho mi niña, devolverle la sonrisa…—la mirada de la anciana inició a nublarse, y Hina borró la primera lagrimilla que amenazó con caérsele—, no tiene precio.

—Lo sé, nana— la abrazó enternecida, mientras una molesta gotilla se le escapaba de lo profundo del corazón—. Lo sé…

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Hinata…— pronunció el rubio apesarado—. ¿Por qué me has llamado a estas horas de la madrugada? Tengo demasiado sueño…— bostezó por segunda vez.

La ojiperla sonrió levemente antes sus lamentos, manteniendo su a perlada mirada sobre el pequeño estanque frente suyo. La belleza natural que se desplegaba a su alrededor era acogedora y admirable; grandes árboles, flores de colores y un sin número de grillos haciéndoles notar su presencia.

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto— se dispensó—. Pero es importante que hable contigo.

El ojiazul olvidó la pesadez de sus ojos y posó su atención en la mujer a su lado. Había algo diferente en ella, pero no sabía lo que era con exactitud. En los escasos cinco minutos que llevaban juntos no se había sonrojado, tartamudeado, ni siquiera había advertido la melancolía que ya poco a poco se había vuelto propia de ella. Pensó que su llamado era respecto al incidente con Sasuke, esperaba que no fuera así. Muy mal había quedado con las suposiciones que le acreditó, lo mejor sería omitirlo.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que s-sucede, H-Hinata?— balbuceó—. ¿De qué quieres hablar? — apresuró en agregar, mientras sus mejillas se colorearon al caer en los mismos hábitos de la chica.

—De ti y de Sakura…— sustituyó el paisaje por un par de atentos ojos azules—, tú la amas, ¿Verdad?

El rubio quedó petrificado. Por un momento dejó de lamentarse por el picor de la grama bajo sus pantaloncillos o por el excesivo frío mañanero... ¿Aún seguía dormido?

— ¡Hinata, es muy temprano para que empecemos el día con este tipo de bromas!— rió exagerado, mientras pasaba una temblorosa mano sobre su rubia cabellera—. Mejor dime qué cuenta Neji, no he sabido nada de él desde que regresé.

Hina volvió a sonreír calmadamente, al tiempo que su atención se volvía presa de un par de ranas plácidamente acostadas sobre unas hojas del estanque.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte o temer… Antes de que nos comprometiéramos estaba enterada de tus sentimientos por ella— se detuvo unos segundos—. Cuando me propusiste matrimonio no me detuve a pensar que habías hecho con el profundo amor que siempre le profesaste a Sakura y que repentinamente después me profesaste a mí…. Al parecer no eres el único egoísta de la historia— le lanzó con inocente ironía.

Naruto, ante la pérdida de su voz y aparentemente también de su valor, desvió su febril mirada de ella y la hundió en la oscuridad de los grandes jardines Hyuga. No sabía cómo encarar la situación que por tanto tiempo había prolongado, y menos ahora, que había decido terminar con ese juego de dos; que había resuelto actuar honestamente con él, con Sakura y con ella. Tiempo. Tiempo necesitaba para decidirse a hablar.

—Quiero que sepas…— continuó ella — que yo realmente te amé— el ojiazul quiso decir algo, pero Hina con un leve movimiento de su mano le pidió que la dejara terminar—. Eras mi vida Naruto. Mi más grande ilusión para tener una familia, hijos… Vivía por ti, me alegraba o entristecía por tu causa…— soltó un risita vacía—. Fui muy feliz mientras duró… No tienes que sentirte mal por mis palabras— le sosegó, al parecer divisar un leve enrojecimiento en sus ojos—. Suficiente he sufrido yo por ambos, no es necesario que te aflijas por algo que ya no tiene solución. Además, ya no me haces daño; cualquier palabra que profeses no puede socavar mi espíritu.

Naruto percibió su rostro encenderse, su pulso acelerarse y su pecho achicarse hasta el punto de hacerle pensar que estaba cercano a sufrir un ataque cardíaco. Para el rubio, esta aseveración fue mucho más devastadora que sí ella hubiera decidido golpearlo o maldecirlo. Hubiera preferido mil veces una cachetada o un decidido "te odio".

—Me costó mucho comprenderlo— prosiguió la heredera—. Comprender que una relación no solo es de una persona, que se necesita de dos corazones que germinen ese sentimiento hasta que este pueda florecer en un hermoso rosal. En nuestro caso eso no sucedió.

Llegando a un punto muy alto entre ansia y perturbación, el ojiazul apartó su culpable mirada de aquella grisácea y la posó en las delicadas manos de la chica, las cuales se empuñaban suavemente sobre el regazo de sus piernas.

—Hinata, yo…— su voz salió ronca y entrecortada— yo n-no quise hacerte daño. Lo que pasó con Sakura fue algo que— titubeó pareciendo no encontrar las palabras correctas— se salió de mi control, y que…

—No es necesario que me des explicaciones, Naruto— lo interrumpió serena—. Ahora ya no tiene caso.

Los azulados ojos del rubio se embebieron de gotas de pena y culpa. Hinata, su prometida, la chica retraída y sin personalidad con la quien se vio obligado a comprometerse, ya no existía. Frente suyo estaba una mujer fuerte y decidida, con la suficiente madurez para encarar un tema al que él aún seguía huyendo.

—No, Hinata…—empuñó sus manos arrugando el pantalón de sus pijamas—. Debes de saber porque… ¡Por qué te propuse matrimonio!— gruñó molesto. La pelinegra pareció sorprenderse al ver rodar unos cristales por sus mejillas de gato—. ¡Soy un desgraciado!— soltó rabioso, mientras sus gimoteos caían uno tras otro sobre la fresca grama—. ¡No merezco nada, no soy digno de ti!... Lo que te hice es terrible, atroz…

Por un momento, el ojiazul detuvo su acelerada respiración y con una mirada entre sonrojada y humedecida reparó en la delicada mujer que lo observaba con preocupación. Los tímidos rayos del sol empezaron a emerger en el horizonte, ocasionando que el ambiente se tornará más cálido y que la luz despabilara sus expuestos rostros. Hinata se vislumbrara tierna e inocente; la palidez de su rostro y sus cabellos dispuestos al viento remembraban a una princesa de hielo. Era un encanto de casta belleza. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa amarga al sentir su corazón perturbarse por ella.

—No te guardó rencor por el pasado…

—Dices eso porque no imaginas el grado de mi error.

—Te equivocas— le corrigió—. Sé lo que hiciste. Sé por qué te comprometiste conmigo…—cerró plácidamente sus ojos al sentir una bocanada de aire refrescarla—. Nuestra familia en ocasiones nos coacciona a hacer cosas que no queremos, pero que nos vemos obligados a hacer, como es tu caso… — abrió de nuevo su mirada y la cruzó con la del él—. Lo más sencillo es obedecer. Lo difícil y más admirable es anteponer nuestros principios a las exigencias de los demás…Creo que queda en nosotros dejar de actuar como unos cobardes.

Naruto quiso emitir algún sonido, deseó confesarle lo que no había podido en la carta, pero sus labios estaban pegados y su garganta cercenada por los sollozos reprimidos.

—A pasar de todo, no me arrepiento de nada Uzumaki Naruto— le sonrió despreocupada—. Esta experiencia me ayudó a ser más fuerte.

El rubio abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndole todo eso? ¿Por qué era tan buena con él? Sí pudiera advertir el daño que sus palabras le causaban, sabría que no podría tener venganza más satisfactoria y justa que esa.

—Es por eso…— prosiguió ella— que te libero de tu compromiso. Desde hoy, no tendrás más obligación que buscar tu verdadera felicidad— posó su mano sobre la de él—. No permitas que nadie te obligue a amar, ni castigues a tus sentimientos…— lo estrujó fuertemente, al tiempo que lo oteaba con ímpetu y decisión—. Vive y ama completamente, sin mentiras o dobles intenciones; al menos, eso es lo que yo haré.

—Hinata, tú…— trató de pronunciar tembloroso, pero su voz murió al apreciarla alzarse un poco y acercarse a su rostro.

Sintió excesivos nervios y vergüenza ante el eminente contacto entre ambos. Respingó acelerado al sentir como sus finos dedos rozaban su frente alejándole algunos de sus mechones. Su excitación fue mayor al apreciar sus labios posarse en la faz de su rostro, impregnándolo de su seductora fragancia, de su desquiciante pureza y de su ajenidad a las pasiones que despertaba en un mortal como él.

En aquel momento los cachitos de su corazón parecieron reanimarse y volver a la vida, solo respondiendo a la proximidad de ese maravilloso ser. De aquella bella mujer que hace unos días había decidido amar. De esa persona que había resuelto hacer su esposa, pues el desconocido sentimiento que ella le incitaba ya había empezado a hacer estragos en su mente y en su corazón. Sin proponérselo la distancia le había hecho elegirla a ella, solamente a ella.

No tuvo el valor de confesarle su abrigar, ya era muy tarde. Nunca la recuperaría. Ese sería su castigo. "Amar y no ser correspondido".

— _H-Hinata… yo si te a-amo…_ — susurró adolorido, mientras hileras de gotas caían por su cuello y llegaban al suelo—. _Perdóname…_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Doble, doble combo! XD**


	14. CAPÍTULO XIV: Sentimientos y verdades

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA CANON *-*!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

 **SENTIMIENTOS Y VERDADES**

— _Maldición—_ gruñó. Con pesadez se alzó del suelo y vio por encima del escritorio; repasó las dos columnas de folders flanqueándolo, reconociendo al instante cada uno de los documentos a su disposición, pero no dando con el indicado…—. ¡Demonios!— despotricó esta vez, con una voz lo suficientemente grave para traspasar las puertas de la oficina; no obstante, nadie contestó a su llamado de frustración, ¿Cómo lo harían si él era la única alma en ese edificio?

Contrariado, se dejó caer en la silla. Por necesidad llevó sus dedos a su sien e inició a masajearlas. La leve cefalea que le había comenzado horas atrás había agarrado una fuerza considerable, al punto de tenerlo retenido en la oficina por más tiempo del que hubiere deseado… El repentino audible _"tic tac"_ le hizo llevar la mirada al reloj al lado de la escribanía. Juzgó que eran las nueve de la mañana y el aire que exhaló a continuación fue de evidente impaciencia. Contenido, cerró los ojos y sus pies empezaron a ir y venir de izquierda a derecha, provocando que su silla se meneara e incitara su propia somnolencia.

 _"Lo quiero…, pero como un recuerdo del pasado. No lo amo. M-mis sentimientos han cambiado de una forma que… que no esperé."_

No había dormido con tranquilidad, no después de los acaecimientos de la noche anterior… habían sido tantos y tan cargados de emociones que le era difícil procesar todo, menos en escasas doce horas. Sus palabras, aquellas sinceras y esperanzadoras afirmaciones, cuanto deseaban que fueran ciertas, cuando diera por creerlas sin albergar la desazón de duda…Tal vez era egoísta, pero estaba seguro que no estaba expuesto a ninguna censura por su profesar. Hasta hace poco ella aún seguía enamorada de Naruto, ¿Acaso podía confiar en ese repentino cambio de sentimientos?, y si era así, ¿Sería qué él podía atribuirse ese merito?

Sin darse cuenta, su rostro ya no albergaba ninguna fisura de molestia o inquietud. Su expresión había adquirido una leve suavidad, singularidad que hasta hace poco era imposible, pero que ahora, se estaba volviendo en una habitualidad. Sus labios se ladearon pletóricamente al percatarse de su cambio, el cual iba bien acompañado de una extraña sensación que nacía desde su estómago. Aquello era hilarante en todas las formas posibles. ¿Cómo ese ángel de tentación podía provocar tan inmensos estragos en su carácter? ¡Kami-sama!, era una realidad, una angustiosa y divina realidad, pero esa mujer, esa insufrible mocosa que alguna vez pensó que era, lo había atrapado. Y él, había caído desarmado ante sus encantos…

— Con que aquí estás… ¡Amigo!— quebrantaron descaradamente el silencio.

Él volvió la vista.

Sus ojos negros no tuvieron contemplación con aquel personaje, que con una mano sostenía una botella y con la otra libre se detenía en la corpulencia del marco. Ocultando excelentemente su sorpresa, quitó sus dedos aún en su sien y los posó sobre el mango de la silla.

— ¿A qué debo está intromisión?— logró emitir con ecuánime frialdad.

Naruto dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida, la cual adornó después con una necia carcajada. Sin perder el tiempo, el rubio llevó la botella hasta sus labios y no paró de absorber hasta que su garganta no pudiera más con los quemones en su interior.

— Has arruinado mi vida de la manera más vil y cobarde…— pasó el torso de su mano sobre su mandíbula, limpiando de una repasada el licor que había escapado de su boca—. ¡¿Y aun así quieres qué te diga a que se debe mi visita?! ¡Oh mi amigo, no creí tanta ingenuidad en ti!

El Uchiha no respondió a su provocación, se limitó a alzar un poco la barbilla y demostrar estudiarlo a detalle. Aquel experimento resultó más chocante que si le hubiera respondido con el mismo fervor.

— ¡Eres un maldito embaucador!— regresó el ojiazul, dando unos lamentables pasos que no le hicieron avanzar ni dos metros—. ¡En mi ausencia te has encargado de confundirla y ponerla en mi contra, aprovechando cada momento para acercártele y conspirar a tu favor!

Sasuke simuló sonreír, pero sus labios no se contrajeron lo suficiente para lograrlo.

— ¡Qué! ¡¿No contestarás?!— le espetó, dando los pasos necesarios para situarse frente al escritorio y golpear la superficie de madera—. Cuáles son tus verdaderas pretensiones... ¿Lo haces para fastidiarme o hay algo más?— manifestó ahora, con un controlado ardor en su tono más no en su mirada.

—Será mejor que te vayas— le advirtió—, sino obtendrás una respuesta que no querrás atender.

—Me importan muy poco tus amenazas, Sasuke.

El Uzumaki se atipujó de nuevo la botella, pero esta vez no la soltó hasta que estuvo completamente vacía. Al deshacerse de ella los cristales se quebraron en el acto y sus restos se esparcieron por todo el suelo.

El ruido de los vidrios al quebrarse duró más de lo que hubieran esperado.

— ¡Dime qué le has dicho para qué me haya rechazado!, ¡¿La amenazaste o la chantajeaste?! ¡¿Ha?! ¡Habla, maldita sea!

—No hubo necesidad de hacerlo— articuló el pelinegro con fingida soltura—. Realmente, nunca tuvimos tiempo de mencionarte, como comprenderás… teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer—enfatizó con descarada intención—. Ya me conoces…

— ¡Jamás creeré esa estupidez!— rebatió, entre cargantes carcajadas—. Hinata no es el tipo de mujer que se conformaría con la insipiente atracción de una cara bonita o de ademanes fríos y calculados como los tuyos— lo traspasó con la creencia de su profesar—… No eres su tipo, idiota.

El Uzumaki no pudo reaccionar ante lo que se le vino encima; aquel golpe fue certero e inesperado. Sasuke le había dejado ir el puño sin ningún reparo; depositándolo directamente en su sien.

—¡Hablas abiertamente de mis intenciones, censurándolas y condenándolas, aun desconociendo por completo los verdaderos hechos, mis sentimientos o los de ella!— ya había ladeado el escritorio y ahora se encontraba a pasos de donde el ojiazul yacía caído—. ¿Acaso es difícil de descifrar porque te ha rechazado?— arrugó las facciones en un gesto de desagrado—. ¡¿No recuerdas lo que has hecho para llevarla a tomar tal decisión?!

Con torpeza el rubio despegó la cabeza del piso, emitiendo varios improperios en el proceso, de seguro de dolor. El Uchiha permaneció en silencio escudriñándolo, esperando alguna replica de su parte, pero se importunó en sobremanera al advertir una desvergonzada indiferencia a la situación.

No lo toleró más.

— ¡¿Ahora contéstame tú?!— le exigió el azabache, inclinándose lo necesario para agárralo por la camisa y subyugarlo a levantarse de un solo envión. El ojiazul forcejeó por zafarse, sin embargo, la intensidad que Sasuke había guardado hasta ese momento fue mucho mayor—. ¡Tú mismo la has puesto en tu contra, fuiste tú quien la alejó! ¡¿Y todavía te atreves a reclamarme a mí?!— soltó con basta ironía.

Naruto parecía un muñeco movido al gusto de su titiritero. Las sacudidas figuraban afectarle, pues por instantes cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar sin ninguna protesta, pese a esto, su boca seguía reacia a justificarse… el azabache rabió ante su actitud. Colérico, lo soltó y guardó su mirada en la frialdad caoba a su derecha. Quiso soportar el cúmulo de emociones y recuerdos que su irracional apatía le ocasionaba, pero aquello fue imposible.

De pronto, una leve, casi imperceptible risilla, lo sacó de engolfe. Naruto estaba riendo desfachatado, estúpido.

Maldito ser.

— ¡¿Sabes que ella siempre supo lo de tu engaño?!...— expresó Sasuke saturado, causando el frene del goce del rubio—. ¿Sorprendido?— le cuestionó al ver un atisbo de incredulidad en él.

—No sé de qué hablas, imbécil— prorrumpió finalmente, con sorpresiva displicencia de por medio.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, y ellos no tardaron en caer al piso sin la más mínima intención de soltarse.

— ¡Eres un bastardo!— le gritó el pelinegro, esquivando los puñetazos en su contra y propiciando diestramente los suyos—. ¡Cómo puedes pretender seguir congraciado con ella cuando tienes a otra! ¡Sé por una maldita vez un hombre y déjala! ¡Permítele realizar una vida que contigo jamás tendrá!

—¡¿Para qué lo haga contigo?!

—¡Si fuera así, a ti no debería interesarte!— resolvió contestar con oculta impotencia.

A continuación la tensión cambió, al menos en uno de los dos. Sasuke aprovechó muy bien su conciencia y descargó su repulsión y animadversión contra él. Quería hacerle sentir con cada golpe el dolor que había ocasionado su desconsideración, que padeciera un poco, aunque sea físicamente, lo que Hinata había soportado a causa de su cobardía y ambición… Para su desconcierto, segundos le tomó lograr su cometido; el rubio de un momento a otro dejó de forcejear, cesó sus quejas y bajó sus manos dejando a su entera voluntad su rostro.

El Uchiha no reparó en su acción y siguió aliviando su indignación con el castigo de sus puños; cada lamento suyo significó la compensación para una lágrima de ella.

Sasuke logró detenerse, más porque sus manos dieron señales de entumecérseles que por la sangre que cubría las facciones del ojiazul. En ese punto las expresiones del Naruto eran indescifrables. Si reía, si repudiaba, incluso si lloraba, era un misterio. Unos largos segundos pasaron, en donde sola la respiración irregular del azabache gobernó en aquel lugar. Con algo de energía recuperada se levantó del suelo y se puso en pie. Estaba fresco, sin algún daño significativo. Lo observó desde su nueva altura y se encontró con un ángulo diferente de la escena; él yacía inmóvil, sangrante, con la visión fija en el techo y lo que figuraba ser una melancólica expresión.

Una duda inmediatamente se asentó en su cabeza, la cual se convirtió en una certeza al percibir la liberal sonrisa de su ex amigo, aquella que solo ofrecía después de haber cometido una travesura. En seguida, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron moderadamente y sus labios se separaron augurando la pronta salida de su voz, pero ésta nunca se escuchó. El pelinegro retrocedió unos atónicos pasos al ver al rubio reincorporarse con penosa dificultad del suelo, reprimiendo el dolor al mover sus extremidades con mayor rapidez que la que su condición le permitía.

—Todo esto…— gesticuló el Uchiha, aún sin salir del asombro—. Cómo no me di cuenta antes. Esta fue tu intención desde un principio.

Naruto asentó, y pareció tragar con penosa dificultad antes de tomar la palabra.

— E-estoy profunda y de-desesperadamente enamorado de Hi…Hinata— prorrumpió sufrido, mostrando padecer una carga demasiado grande—.La amo, l-la amo como un loco y no sé qué hacer con esto que…— se estrujó el pecho—, que me está consumiendo…

—Es imposible— le interrumpió Sasuke con incredulidad—. ¿Crees con que haber venido aquí y haberme provocado has logrado algún tipo de redención?, ¡Estás muy equivocado!— sentenció indolente—. Unos golpes no te exonerarán de tus acciones. ¡Jamás podrás compensar el daño que le causaste!

—Pu-puede que tengas…— tosió fuerte, llevando la mano a su boca y percibiendo gotas de humedad en su palma, de seguro sangre—, razón— tomó algunos instantes para recobrarse—. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirme más desgraciado y miserable, poder adormecer mis penas con algún tipo de castigo... S-sé que la he perdido y eso me corroe el alma… Como verás el alcohol y mis remordimientos no han sido suficientes, y t-tú eras el candidato idóneo para realizar lo que yo soy incapaz de h-hacer— sonrió sin ganas—, darme mi merecido.

Ante sus ojos Naruto poco a poco se fue consumiendo, mostrando sin timidez la pena de su alma en forma de pesadas lágrimas. El Uchiha lo observaba y no daba crédito al despojo de hombre frente suyo, que tal crío lloraba por su desventura. ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Desde qué momento sus sentimientos se transformaron?...

— Nunca le demostraste ninguna prueba de tu cariño— prorrumpió el pelinegro inflexible—, siempre la relegaste a padecer tus malos momentos, ¿Cómo es qué justo ahora profesas esto? ¡¿Acaso no tienes corazón, a qué quieres jugar?!

— Es entendible que no des crédito a mis aseveraciones, nadie creería— pasó su brazo por sus ojos y borró un poco la humedad de sus molletes. Renegó levemente al tocar uno de los magullones de su barbilla—. Soy culpable de todo lo que se me acusa...— dio unos pasos tambaleantes, deteniéndose hasta poder sostenerse en el apoyo del escritorio. Parecía batallar solo por mantenerse en pie, hablar era otra tarea insufrible—. Pero me puedo defender asegurando que no fui consciente de la fuerza de mis sentimientos hasta hace poco, cuando su ausencia hizo estragos en mí.

Volvió la mirada hacia él, pero Sasuke renegó en enfocarlo.

—Estando en Francia— continuó, con verdadera aflicción en su voz, sus ojos y sus movimientos—, mi único anhelo era volverla a ver. Solo deseaba tenerla de frente y decirle que mi corazón no albergaba más duda y que ya había decidido, que se había decidido por ella… Fue por eso que adelanté mi viaje, aún contra de las objeciones de mi padrino.

— ¿Hasta hace poco?— indagó con descarado humor.

—No sé cómo sucedió— figuró responderse más a sí mismo—. Claro que un sentimiento había sido cultivado desde más atrás… Hinata es una mujer encantadora; su ingenuidad y amabilidad embelesan a cualquier mortal, y como tal, caí en sus hechizos…— simuló remembrar con agrado—. Recuerdo los sonrojos que escapaban de su rostro cada vez que me le acercaba y le robaba un beso...

El pelinegro quiso huir a sus confidencias, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo hacerlo si sus oídos solo discernían el trasfondo de sus palabras? Por un momento depósito su atención en las manchas de sangre en el suelo. Su corazón palpitaba en un ritmo descontrolado al atenderlo describir situaciones en las que pensó haberla inducido por primera vez. Oírle narrar tan vivamente los estragos que habían causado sus caricias en la mujer que ahora él amaba era nefasto, más que eso, era un terrible amargor que amenazaba con dejarlo sin la sensatez que se había autoimpuesto.

La tosedera del rubio lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, viéndose obligado a enfocarlo a plenitud. Siguiendo su instinto, se acercó hacia él, traspasándolo con una mirada que se podía describir como peligrosa e infortunada.

— Te lo advertiré una única vez— musitó implacable, con una oscuridad en su voz que simuló provocar recelo en el ojiazul—, y espero te quede lo suficientemente claro para ahorrarnos las consecuencias de mi advertencia.

Naruto lo oteó fijamente, con una seriedad bien adoptada y una valentía que se podría poner en tela de juicio.

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia— remarcó cada sílaba—, por ningún motivo, puedes acercártele... No me importan los sentimientos que pudiera albergar Hinata por ti, menos los que tú profesas… Ella no está sola, y con su querencia o no, ahora cuenta con un demonio protector.

—No puedes hacer eso— rebatió, demostrando más confusión que cualquier otro sentimiento.

—Si puedo— adelantó unos pasos con lúgubre ímpetu—. Ten la completa y absoluta seguridad que ante cualquier acción de reavivar sus afecciones— lo volvió a tomar por la solapa del cuello y restringió su movimiento con facilidad. Naruto mostró una inesperada sumisión—, te presentaré al demonio del que todos hablan, al maligno ser que te podría hacer mucho daño, y no solo a ti, sino a cualquier otro imbécil que dijese tener algún tipo de conexión contigo… ¿He sido claro, supongo?

El transcurrir del tiempo en aquellas cuatro paredes se hizo eterno, pero no lo necesario, al menos no para dos hombres infectados con el mismo virulento virus.

—Ahora que la amo… no soy correspondido, ¿no es una inoportuna ironía?— formuló abatido, con hileras de cristales revolando libres por su mejillas—. Sé que no podré obtener peor castigo que ese, Sasuke.

— No estés tan seguro— le retó.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _"Sasuke, quería recordarte que hace semanas te comprometiste a pasar una tarde con Lee. Y en vista que yo sigo en Corea, hoy te tomó la palabra. No es necesario que lo vayas a recoger, lo encontrarás como a las dos en el parque Kame. Sé bueno y no te molestes... Ah, se me olvidaba, Hina estará con él._ "

Su primera reacción al leer su nombre fue la de arrugar la cara y tirar el celular a la alfombra. No era que no quisiera encontrarse con ella, solo que… ¡Ah! Chasqueó irritado y de inmediato se reintegró de los cojines del sofá, permaneciendo quieto, con la mirada fija en el traslucido vidrio de la mesa y las manos entrelazas en un agarre que demostraba su ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Escasas horas habían pasado desde su riña con Naruto, y para su infortunio aquella funesta "conversación" seguía regurgitándose una y otra vez en su cabeza, desde diferentes ángulos, en distintas tonalidades de melancolía; se lo había impuesto como tarea, como un particular castigo que alimentaba sus inseguridades y aniquilaba sus anhelos. Era inoportuno, pero en esos momentos, la mujer que al fin iniciaba a voltear hacia él, no solo era correspondida por el hombre al que siempre amó, sino, que tal vez siempre lo había sido… ¡Por Kami-Sama, ¿maldita inseguridad que no le dejaba en paz?!

En un amargo suspiro se alzó del asiento y se dirigió hacia unos de los opacos pasillos de su apartamento. Le tomó más tiempo del usual elegir la ropa y cambiarse, posiblemente su tardanza se atribuyera a la vacilación con que realizaba cada movimiento, pareciendo más consciente de las comas de sus pensamientos que lo que tenía enfrente. En treinta minutos terminó un proceso de diez. Sin repararse en su comportamiento, se quedó estancado, apreciando la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo. Se miraba y al mismo tiempo… no veía nada… Una sonrisa escasa se asomó en sus labios, la cual rápido se desvaneció. Suspiró una vez más y salió del cuarto de baño hacia la estancia.

Con ánimos cambiantes, recogió el celular sobre la alfombra y tomó las llaves del cuenco de cristal. En segundos se encontró abriendo la pesada puerta caoba… en un último esfuerzo, cerró los ojos e intentó abrirlos con el mejor objetivismo posible, no obstante, al pasar por la transformación de su domicilio al pasillo se topó con la presencia de una persona que lo descolocó completamente.

— _¿Sakura?—_ le pareció haber articulado, mientras su cuerpo se engarrotaba al apreciar el asfixiante abrazo con el que la fémina lo arropaba.

— ¡Sasuke, querido mío, qué gusto haberte encontrado!— exclamó la mujer, pareciendo únicamente consciente de su regocijo y no de su insolencia.

El pelinegro no tardó en reaccionar, y tomándola por los hombros la separó. La peli rosa lo oteó con un inaudito encanto, al que él respondió con una mezcla de desconcierto y contrariedad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— no hubo cortesía en su tono—. Sabes que tu presencia no es…

Ella se zafó cual gacela de su agarre y se introdujo al apartamento, echándose con placidez sobre el sofá. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, con unos ojos que fulguraban de disgusto ante cada gesto desenfadado que se le escapaba.

— ¡Increíble, cuanto extrañaba mi país!— manifestó con júbilo, al tiempo que se deshacía de la bufanda de su cuello—. Francia es espectacular lo admito, pero el clima de allá no me sienta tan bien como éste. Mi piel se ve mejor aquí, ¿No lo crees, Sasuke?— le cuestionó con una sonrisa—. La verdad, creo que no viajaré en un buen tiempo; tanto ajetreo altera mis nervios… aunque— vaciló bobalicona—, bueno, podría hacer una excepción si tú me lo pidieras.

El azabache que se había mantenido con glacial semblante, destusó sus extremidades y se movilizó. Se detuvo hasta quedar frente del mueble, oteándola con severidad desde su altura.

— Vete de aquí— le ordenó sin miramiento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?— se levantó y quedó a centímetros de distancia de él—. Acaso no me has extrañado en estos meses de ausencia, no has anhelado mi compañía en estas frías noches de otoño…— inició a acariciarle el rostro con ternura, delineando con obligada admiración los huesos de sus pómulos, terminado su recorrido en sus labios. Súbitamente alzó las plantas de los pies y alargó su rostro hacia el suyo, con una única intención en mente, la de besarlo—. Pues yo sí lo he hecho querido mío— murmuró solícita, decidida—, no sabes cuánto lo he hecho…

Sus labios quedaron en el aire.

El pelinegro le había apartado el rostro, evidenciando su esfuerzo en contener el disgusto de su proximidad, más que eso, de su presencia en sí. Ante éste desaire, Haruno sonrío y no reprimió el impulso de acurrucarse en aquellos trabajados pectorales.

¿Acaso no era consciente de su rechazo?

El azabache no pudo soportar más aquella incongruencia, y sin la más mínima delicadeza la tomó burdamente por las muñecas.

— ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura?!— la flageló impaciente—. ¡Sabes que no tengo la más mínima intención de congraciarme contigo!

—P-per— quiso apelar.

—Vete de aquí— le exigió lúgubre, estrujándola con presión. Ella no protestó—. No tenemos ninguna relación, amistad, ¡nada!, para que te presentes a mi casa. Así que salte ahora mismo si no quieres que dé la orden para que te echen de...

Tensó la mandíbula y pareció comerse las palabras posteriores… La observó por unos instantes más y pronto la soltó, dejándola tambaleante sobre las dos agujas que elevaban sus pies. Dio la vuelta y se fue directo a la puerta, abriéndola exageradamente, en un gesto que demostró su desmesurada apetencia en deshacerse de ella.

—Qué esperas— la apresuró.

Sakura bajó la mirada. A continuación tomó la bufanda que había dejado sobre los cojines de exquisita funda bordada y se dirigió hacia la salida, lentamente, vacilante... Se detuvo al estar a su par. Con inquietante lentitud fue irguiendo la cabeza, exponiendo en su rostro la cólera y la rabia que ahora la inundaban, sin embargo, no trascurrieron más cinco segundos para que sus expresiones sufrieran un cambio dramático; el repentino fruncimiento de su frente desapareció, la tiesura de sus labios se evaporó, y sus ojos abandonaron las atiburradas arrugas que la habían bloqueado. Ahora, toda ella era un embriagante mar de serenidad y atenciones.

—He vuelto…— gesticuló la ojijade con insana timidez—, porque realmente te amo. Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que pensar en ti y los momentos que pasamos juntos. Sé que muy el fondo tú sientes lo mismo y que…

Fue demasiado.

— ¡Sakura!— se pasó desesperado las manos por el cuello—. No te he dado ni una muestra de querer reavivar los errores del pasado. Sé consciente de una buena vez de la sarta de tonterías que estás diciendo, ¡De una maldita vez reacciona!— vociferó.

La ojijade quedó pasmada, con la cabeza pareciendo desencajada sobre sus encogidos hombros.

— ¿Q-quién es, Sasuke?— indagó, mostrando una excesiva desconexión entre la contrariedad de sus palabras y los dóciles de sus gestos—. D-dime su nombre— continuó pasiva—, ¿quién es la mujerzuela que se ha atrevido a robarme tu afecto?, q-que ha causado que ya no me veas con el cariño de antes.

El pelinegro observó cómo aquellos ojos se agrandaron con la expectativa de una contestación, no obstante, ésta nunca llegó. A consecuencia de su obstinada parquedad, una vena azul se iluminó en el cutis de la joven.

—Dime quién es…—volvió ella, modificando su voz a una tétrica y exigente—. Solo necesito su nombre, querido. Solo eso y todo se arreglará.

El Uchiha meneó la cabeza en negación, rotundamente decidido a no saciar su insensata curiosidad. En ese punto, no supo si sus reproches hacia ella habían desaparecido, o solo habían sido sustituidos por la pena que le causaba su condición actual. En definitiva, su bipolaridad y divergencia daban pista del padecimiento de un trastorno no tratado.

— ¡Qué me digas quién es!

—Eso no te interesa— le devolvió, con un juicio y control envidiable—. Mis afecciones o las transferencias de estas son asunto mío. Además, desde hace años dejé de verte de la forma en que tú profesas. Ahora cada quién ha tomado su propio camino, y en ningún punto estos se cruzan y jamás lo harán…— se acercó impetuosamente hacia ella—. No te amo Sakura, dudo haberlo hecho alguna vez…

La incomprensible risilla que se le escapó a la ojijade, lo frenó.

—Es ella, ¿verdad?— inquirió, tapando con sus manos la risa exagerada que desfigurada su boca.

Solo el frío calándoles por los huesos se alzó en forma de respuesta.

—Debí de suponerlo— reconoció para sí, matando su gracia y fijando la vista en el punto más lejano de la estancia—. Qué ingenua soy, preguntando lo evidente…, Hyuga Hinata, ¿no es así?— pareció mofarse, esta vez con dolor—, la dulce, tierna y mimada niña que no comete ni una falta, que es intachable en su actuar; tan cálida y virginal... Cómo no me di cuenta antes— fue depositando su mirada en él al tiempo que sus ojos se aguaban de lágrimas—. ¿Acaso solo yo soy capaz de ver mal en ella, la premeditación en sus actos?

—Qué sandeces dices— la oteó con apatía—. Sí alguien ha actuado mal no ha sido ella, sino tú. Recuerda todo lo que tu perfidia le ha provocado; siendo su mejor amiga la traicionaste con su prometido— hubo amargor en su reproche—, y no solo eso, tuviste la desvergüenza de andarte exhibiendo con él enfrente de todos, incluso de…

— Que gracioso eres, querido— lo interrumpió sardónica—. Sí alguien es la víctima aquí soy yo, ¿no lo ves? Yo te he perdido a ti, a mis amistades más cercanas, ¡al propio Naruto!— retrocedió unos escasos pasos y se apoyó en la corpulencia del marco. Sus ojos dejaron escapar la primera solitaria lagrimilla—. No sabes lo que sufrí, Sasuke. Cuando te fuiste y-yo, yo…— tartamudeó confusa, arrancándose con rabia los necios cristales que ya bajaban por sus mejillas—. D-después de tu partida quedé devastada; días pasé encerrada, sin comer, sin que un rayo de luz osara posarse en mí; siempre preguntándome que era lo que había hecho mal, qué te había alejado de mí…— lo escrutó, simulando buscar una silenciosa respuesta. No la obtuvo—. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para no ser más la merecedora de tu cariño?, yo no tuve la culpa de lo que sucedió a tu padre, Sasuke. No la tuve.

El azabache ladeó la vista, experimentando como la acritud de los malos recuerdos embargaba sus sentidos.

—Poco a poco me fui recuperando y con el tiempo casi volví a ser la misma— apartó unas hebras de su frente—. Naruto me ayudó con aquello, él se convirtió en mi soporte, en mi salvavidas. Fue capaz de sacarme una sonrisa a meses de tu partida… N-nadie lo había hecho, mejor dicho, nadie lo intentó— sonrió acongojada, pero luego se aplacó—. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de mí, pero mi estúpido enamoramiento por ti jamás se desvaneció. Incluso en estos momentos es demasiado fuerte. Tan grande que sigo dispuesta a olvidar cada uno de tus insultos y darnos una oportunidad de un provenir juntos.

— ¡Sakura, basta con eso!— reincidió impaciente. Ella solo respingó—. El afecto que profesas no puede ser amor, es un capricho. Una obsesión que se ha venido acrecentando con los años, y que ahora usas de excusa para justificar tus actos. ¡Deja de echarle la culpa a los demás y victimizarte!

Ante su arraigada increencia, el azabache cerró los ojos y escuchó el incremento del rechinar de sus dientes.

— Vete ya— se limitó a ordenarle.

Las palabras que atendió a continuación, arrojadas con tanta viveza y decisión, le erizaron la piel.

— Desearía verla muerta...

Un cargante mutismo acarició sus cuerpos. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, profesando un sentimiento discrepante al otro. El azabache no supo que decir; verdaderamente todo lo que había acontecido ese día había sido absurdo, irritante, no obstante, ese hecho en particular, era inaudito.

Un imprevisto calosfrío recorrió por su espina dorsal; las comisuras de los labios de esa mujer se habían ladeado con exagerado júbilo, estado que pronto se extendió a todo su rostro; ella sonreía, exageradamente, deliberadamente, exponiendo sin censura la oscuridad de su ser.

Aquello fue tan desconcertante como aterrador.

La ojijade, sin emitir sonido, se reincorporó de su reposo y regresó los pasos que había dado hasta la salida. Con ínfimos brinquitos llegó hasta la plancheta a un lado de la estancia, posando sus codos sobre ésta y dejando ir su cabeza para atrás, entreteniéndose por segundos por el meneo de sus cabellos al aire.

—Esa desgraciada me lo quitó…— prorrumpió ella—. Es cierto que Hiashi y Jiraya planearon ese compromiso, por conveniencia de ambos claro está, sin embargo esa mojigata se aprovechó de la situación— detuvo su movimiento y volvió hacia él—. Con su sensiblería y timidez fue haciéndose del corazón de Naruto y apartándome de él.

—E-espera un momento— alzó la mano, al tiempo que su fisionomía expresaba la repentina confusión que lo atacaba. En ese instante su curiosidad valió más que su recelo—. ¿Insinúas qué Naruto siempre le correspondió?, eso no es posible…

La Haruno se rió a carcajadas, y esto le hizo callar y enrojecerse de la cólera.

— No te sientas inseguro, cariño— lo satirizó.

— No digas estupideces.

—Está bien— frenó su gozo, pero no el extraño movimiento que sus pies habían adquirido; éstos se movían en semicírculo, primero a izquierda luego a derecha, en ocasiones acompaños de unos súbitos espasmos que atacaban su cuello—. Es normal que todos pensaran eso— prosiguió—, incluso el mismo Naruto, pero la verdad es que yo podía ver más claramente sus sentimientos que él mismo... Había un brillo particular en su mirada cada vez que estaba con ella, que la besaba ¡El idiota estaba enamorado y ni pista de eso!— vociferó agitada.

—Porque me dices esto— emitió el pelinegro inalterable.

—Para que conozcas mi verdad— ladeó la cabeza, en un detenido escrutinio de su oyente. Pasado unos segundos continuó—. Poco a poco Naruto se fue olvidando de mí. Y cada vez me sentí más sola; no tardé en verme recluida de nuevo— alzó los hombros—, así que tuve que hacer algo por mí, para no volver a caer en ese estado de depresión que usualmente me encuentro. Fue por ello que me propuse a…

—Seducirlo— avistó certeramente.

—Así es. En ese punto era ella o yo, ni lo dudé. Llegué a lograr mi propósito… o eso pensé— ladeó los labios con desgana—. Al final salí perdiendo; como supondrás Naruto me botó. En Francia no paró de recriminarse por nuestra traición, y entre reproches y censuras fue desvelando una verdad que hasta ese momento para él era imposible; ¡Hinata era la mujer que amaba!— exclamó excedida.

La peli rosa tomó un vaso depositado sobre la plancheta y vertió el contenido de una botella no muy lejana. Sin vacilar se sació de ésta, ocupándose de no dejar ni una sola gota en el cristal.

—Antes de echarme de su lado se excusó de un sin número de maneras— discernió al pelinegro tras el vidrio del vaso. Sasuke no podría estar más rígido, de pies a cabeza expedía una renovada indolencia y severidad—. Qué no me dijo; " _No dejó de pensar en ella"_ — emuló su voz—, _"extraño su compañía de una manera estúpida y excitante", "Me duele en el alma, Sakura, pero debo ser franco con ambos"_ — entrecerró la mirada y su voz se distorsionó—, " _regresaré con Hina y me casaré_ "… ¡tremendo idiota!— gritó encandilada—, ¡Maldito, mil veces maldito idiota! ¡Cuánto los odio, oh grandes desgraciados!

En el arrebato del momento, ella inició a golpear el piso con sus zancos, no de forma berrinchuda o caprichosa; sus enviones iban fuertes y con la única intención de dañarse.

— ¡Por Kami, contrólate!— hubo sincera preocupación en su tono.

— ¡Cuánto deseo tenerlos a mi alcance y destrozarlos con mis manos!— hizo caso omiso a sus llamados—, ¡Obligarlos a sentir el dolor y la soledad que he padecido todo este tiempo! ¡Qué sufran lo que yo he soportado!— su energía fue tal que unos de sus zapatos salió expedido de su pie. En esa instancia su piel ya era víctima de moretones y de una que otra fisura.

— ¡Detente!— se aproximó y la agarró por los hombros, en un intento de hacerla volver en sí—. ¡Te haces daño, Sakura, entra en cordura!— la zarandeó un par de veces, y solo supo que debía parar cuando ella lo hizo también.

Él la oteó alarmado, desconociendo cómo proceder ante esa situación. Buscaba ordenar sus pensamientos, pero todos estos iban dirigidos a la idea de que aquel no era un simple trastorno temporal. La Haruno siempre había sido algo inestable de sus nervios, pero jamás pensó verla en ese punto… Una daga de culpa no tardó en hacerse presente en su corazón; no podía refutar de que él y su comportamiento de hace años tenían mucho que ver en su nueva conducta, pero no fue intencional, nunca hubiera podido advertir aquello; en ese entonces era un joven de 24 años, consumido por el odio y alimentado con la esperanza de la venganza, pendiente de su dolor y de ningún otro más…

—Tranquilízate, todo está bien— fue delicado—. No tienes que alterarte, solo trata de respirar y relajarte…— titubeó, al tener que estrujarla y combatir unos repentinos espasmos que amenazaron con derrumbarla—. ¡Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo y concentrarte!— tuvo que vocear para obtener su atención

Aquella mujer tenía la mirada pérdida, figurando deambular por un mundo muy lejano al terrenal; sus ojos habían adquirido un sonrojo por las lágrimas que había botado durante su crisis, y sus facciones, más desgajadas y sin vida no podían estar. Le causó infinita pena.

—Sakura, sé que me escuchas— le dijo, meneándola un poco para que lo observará. Lo logró—. Te dejaré sola por un segundo, necesito ir…

No le permitió terminar, la ojijade empezó a rebatirse entre su agarre y los sollozos explotaron de nuevo en sus mejillas.

—Solo será por un segundo— apresuró a decir, presumiendo la razón de su turbación—. Llamaré a alguien de tu casa para que venga por ti. Será un instante, lo prometo— trató de poner la mayor credulidad en su mirada, y ella pareció creerle. Lentamente la fue soltando, hasta que la peli rosa fue capaz de sostenerse en sus dos pies—. Ya regreso.

Ella asentó sumisa y él se separó en busca de su celular… Por Kami, en absoluto estimó que le cobrarían tan pronto la expiación de sus culpas. Primero Naruto y su borrachera; tuvo que soportar sus confesiones sabiendo que cada palabra acrecentaba sus incertidumbres, celos y temores, y después el desequilibrio de Sakura, del cual se sentía plenamente responsable.

¿Enojo o compasión?, qué le hacían sentir ahora esos dos… No lo sabía, ambos sentimientos eran demasiado opuestos, y su mente no gozaba de claridad para elegir alguno sin el miedo de no arrepentirse en un futuro.

Pegó un súbito respingón. El estruendoso ruido de un vidrio al quebrarse fue el causante. Para su mala fortuna sabía de dónde provenía aquel sonido, mejor dicho, quién lo había provocado. Con parsimonia fue volteando hacia el detonador, exigiéndose juicio y auto-control. Fracasó. Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente y su boca se entreabrió levemente. Sasuke jamás se dejaba llevar por las impresiones, por muy fuerte que fueran, pero esta vez fue la excepción.

—Sakura, suelta eso— logró pronunciar.

La réplica no esperó en llegar.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo, querido?— rió perturbada—. Sí tú no me amas no tengo razón para vivir. Al menos— indicó el objeto entre su mano—, con esto podré tener el consuelo de una muerte digna de mis sentimientos románticos; será retorcida y repugnante.

El Uchiha hizo el intento de avanzar, pero ésta lo paralizó con el súbito y obsesivo frote de la ojiva de vidrio sobre su muñeca. La escena era macabra y desconcertante. Ella se frotaba una y otra vez, empuñando sus dedos para adquirir algún tipo de resistencia y disfrutar más del proceso. La sangre caía al suelo tal tinta negra, y su sonrisa se agrandaba cada vez más al no poder discernir el color de su piel entre tanta negrura.

—Adiós querido— prorrumpió en un bizarro murmuro salado.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—¡Kizashi, ¿estás seguro que es aquí?!— exclamó la fémina, mientras que con dificultad trataba de seguirle el paso a su esposo—. Hace tiempo que no pisamos este lugar, es más creo que— tosió repetidamente—, creo que solo una vez venimos…

— Ha cambiado un poco, pero estoy seguro que es aquí. Sakura siempre andaba presumiendo de los méritos materiales de Sasuke; decía que su domicilio era el mejor de todo Japón, debe ser aquí, sino, ¿dónde?... Además, no tenemos otros lugares donde buscarla, a dos días de su desaparición hemos recorrido la mitad de la ciudad. Si no está con Sasuke, temo lo peor.

La mujer volvió a ver alrededor, deteniéndose en la longitud del corredor.

—Tienes razón. A-aunque será difícil dar con él— musitó ella con evidente cansancio, al parar y coger un poco de aire—. Logramos escabullirnos del guardia de la entrada, pero hallarlo en uno de 65 apartamentos posibles es…

— ¡Vamos, Mebuki!, no seas tan pesimista…— le ánimo, jadeando al golpear la decimoquinta puerta del recorrido y obtener otra respuesta negativa—. Debemos de ser fuertes por nuestra hija, nos necesita… No hemos sido los mejores padres, lo reconozco y me avergüenzo. La condición nerviosa en la que Sakura se encuentra, sus avanzados trastornos y crisis son prueba de ello; sin embargo, aún podemos hacer algo por ella— introdujo atisbos de esperanza a su voz—, el propio doctor nos los dijo, si le ayudamos y ella decide ponerse en tratamiento podrá mejorar y…

— ¡Tienes razón, querido!— manifestó jubilosa, simulando haber adquirido una repentina descarga de energía—. Mejor apresurémonos, sí encontramos a Uchiha seguro daremos con nuestra hija.

— ¡Si, continuemos!

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Suelta eso… No dejaré que te hagas daño, ¡Maldita sea!— gruñó, tratando de restringir las manos de la joven; que se removía excedida entre el enrolle de sus brazos.

—No, no lo haré, no lo haré, no… ¡déjame morir, idiota!— chilló, en un decibel tan alto que hasta a ella misma figuró aturdirse—. ¡No quiero volver a estar sola!— continuó entre irascibilidad y lágrimas—. ¡Odio la soledad, detesto que me abrace cada día y me deje ver la miseria de mi vida…!

De pronto la funesta tensión fue quebrada.

El golpe de la puerta contra la pared les hizo alzar la vista hacia el frente. Los segundos a continuación transcurrieron con más lentitud de la esperada, pero no con menos conmoción.

— ¡Hija mía, por Kami-sama!— la madre fue la primera en pegar un grito. Pese la agitación que la atacó, solo pudo limitarse a caer de rodillas, atónica, con la voz pérdida en algún rincón junto con su corazón.

Kizashi aun padeciendo de mudez, reaccionó con mayor dominio. Él movilizó su cuerpo y pasó corriendo al lado de su esposa, llegando hasta el azabache y ayudándolo a detener aquella barbaridad.

Sasuke se apartó, con los ojos desorbitados por la escena. Su rostro, frente, brazos y manos estaban embebidos de sangre, sin embargo, aquello no fue la razón para que la tiesura dominara sus actos y sentidos. ¿Cómo habían podido llegar a eso…?

—Deja eso tesoro mío, n-no sigas…— pudo articular el longevo, con sollozos carcomiéndole la garganta y el escocer cegándolo—. M-mi vida, no sabes cuánto te amo y cuánto daño mi infringe verte así.

La peli rosa pareció ser consciente de su presencia, muestra de ello fue la paulatina deserción en sus intenciones… Su padre la abrazó cuando pudo, figurando querer extender más los brazos y protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera mortificarla, incluso de sí misma. En resonancia ella soltó la ojiva que había guardado celosamente en su puño, y simulando atender un instinto, se acurrucó en la fortaleza de aquel abrazo, que pareció apetecerle como lo más agradable del mundo.

—Mi pequeña niña— le susurró, al tiempo que se desparramaba junto con ella en el suelo—. No te dejaremos sola, jamás lo estarás... La soledad no te perseguirá más, en su lugar, siempre verás los rostros amables de tus padres, los cuales nunca te abandonaremos, mi adorable Sakura— le besó la frente, y aquella consumida mujer se regocijo tanto tal fuera niña de cinco años.

El silencio los menguó…

—Por favor Uchiha-san, no comente con nadie sobre esto— le clamó la adolorida madre, quien ya se había levantado y yacía observando aquella desgarradora imagen—. Hemos mantenido ocultas sus crisis por mucho tiempo, ella lo quiso así, pero cómo verá se ha salido de nuestro control.

El azabache volvió hacia ella, mostrándose más afectado de lo que quiso reconocer.

—Así será.

—Gracias— pretendió sonreír, pero no pudo—. No se sienta responsable por lo que ha sucedido, no es su culpa. La enfermedad de mi hija es dolorosa y afecta a todos sus allegados por igual…— la voz se le rompió y el llanto fue liberado en pequeñas porciones—. P-pero rezó por la posibilidad de una mejoría, s-sé qué Dios tendrá m-misericordia de ella y de nosotros…. lo sé.

La mujer no soportó más y se unió a aquel desdichado abrazo familiar, acompañando con sus gimoteos el improvisto repertorio musical, que tanto ella como Kizashi no pudieron dominar.

—Llamaré a la ambulancia…— musitó Sasuke, con un amargor a pena y lástima que jamás pensó profesar por ella… la que alguna vez fue su querida amiga, Sakura.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Notas:** Bueno, aquí estoy reportándome! Sorry por no subir capi. el sábado anterior, pero el trabajo está consumiendo mucho de mi tiempo, y temo que no podré estar actualizando con la misma asiduidad de antes T-T, aunque trataré!

Estos dos capítulos estuvieron muy reveladores, y sinceramente espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Creo que no se esperaban algo así… pero no lo visualizaba de otra forma; quería que pudieran ver los padecimientos de cada personaje…. Todos, de alguna u otra forma, tenían sus razones para actuar como lo hicieron; ya sea por su indecisión, enfermedad, timidez u odio…

Hey! Hina ya se decidió (pobre, la atacaron mucho el capi anterior jejeje). Ahora sí, ya no hay ningún inconveniente para gritar ¡SASUHINA! Próxima actualización full de Sasuke y Hina XD

Ahh, lo más importante, gracias a : Nanami, stargolden007, morada25natsume, stellamine, Yuli-chan D. Monkey Dragneel, Nairu Nara, Paz, Valeria, Kei, patohf (Suerte que no la hicieron moco jejej), Hinamel, rozen1331, yuli2401¸ uchihinata-20, princesasuhina, Fher34, Cyart, andy'hina, kds y DARKNESS. B D

Saara-Chan94: Hello! Qué bueno que te haya gustado esta historia BD (y te la leíste de un tirón jejeje. Gracias por leer!). Respondiendo tus preguntas; si, Hinata es hija única. (realmente al estructurar la historia nunca vislumbré a Hanabi en ella : /). La madre de Hina murió al dar a luz, y la mamá de Sasuke falleció cuando él era muy peque… (creo que en escenas futuras tocaré un poco el tema BD). Espero que te hayan gustado estos capis y nos sigamos leyendo. Saluditos!

Un millón de gracias a mi Beta Reader! Sin ella no hubiera podido actualizar! T-T

 **Abrazos!**


	15. CAPÍTULO XV: Extrañas sensaciones

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA CANON *-*!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

 **EXTRAÑAS SENSACIONES**

¿Cómo había accedido a hacer tal cosa? Ningún acápite de su contrato con la corporación lo establecía. Nadie la subyugó a aceptarlo. Un no, habría sido admisible para salir librada de eso. Pero simplemente le fue imposible darle una negativa a Itachi cuando éste le pidió ese favor. Era demasiado amable y encantador ¿Cómo negársele?

Kami, se había tardado dos horas frente al espejo, cerciorándose que su peinado estuviera correcto, sus mejillas polvoreadas y su vestimenta impecable. Parecía una adolescente en el primer encuentro con su novio… lástima que ese no era su caso. Itachi le había dicho que cabía la posibilidad de que él se presentara, y solo esa suposición le había bastado para consumirse de los nervios y la ansiedad. Era la primera vez que se podrían ver fuera de la etiqueta universitaria y laboral, y le emocionaba bastante… sin embargo, él ya llevaba hora y media de retraso a cuestas.

— ¡Hina-chan!— exclamó un pequeñín de unos grandes ojos negros— ¡Vayamos a esos juegos, por favor!— señaló emocionado hacia el centro del parque—. ¡Quiero bajar por el resbaladero! ¿¡Sí!?

La ojiperla bajó todas sus defensas al verse reflejada en aquella inocente mirada que la oteaba con suplica y agitación. Lee, era un niño encantador. A sus cinco añitos era despabilado e inteligente. Por momentos podía ser calma y serenidad, pero en unos microsegundos cambiaba radicalmente y empezaba a correr y a brincar transmitiendo una vibra arrolladora.

—Lee, ese resbaladero es muy alto para ti— le comidió— ¿Qué te parece, si mejor vamos a jugar a los columpios?

El niño hizo un puchero con los labios y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, desistiendo de abandonar su idea inicial de juego.

—Vamos, cariño— le dijo ella complaciente—. Te aseguro que no nos divertiremos menos.

El pequeño hizo un movimiento de desaprobación con su cabeza, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darle la negativa verbal a su proposición, una mano alborotando su negra cabellera en forma de tazón, le hizo dimitir.

—Lee, no seas testarudo— lo regañó Sasuke fingidamente—. Te prometo que los columpios son mucho más divertidos.

El infante no tardó en lanzarse hacia él con una amplia sonrisa y emoción.

— ¡Tío, viniste!— esbozó el chiquitín contento—. ¡Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí!

—No seas tonto—le volvió a revolver la cabellera—. Eres mi sobrino favorito.

—Soy tu único sobrino, tío— rebatió muy suspicaz para su edad—. Pero está bien— sonrió alegre—. Iré a jugar a los columpios, pero solo sí prometes que luego nos comprarás a Hina-chan y a mí un helado… ¿¡Sí!?

El Uchiha se limitó a asentar resignado, mientras el pequeño Lee se alejaba brincando. Los gritos y risas de los chiquillos jugando desde el centro del parque hicieron eco en sus oídos... Hina tomó un poco de valor y observó la figura masculina a su lado. Su corazón dio un vuelco inmediato. En un instante imágenes de la noche anterior afloraron en su mente y en su cuerpo. Azorada, fijó su mirada en algún punto del paisaje, dejando que sus nervios se vieran apaciguados por los leves golpes del viento contra su rostro.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo…— rompió Sasuke descaradamente el mutismo—. No es tú obligación estar aquí cuidando de Lee.

Se tensó al escucharlo dirigírsele con la típica frialdad de siempre. Había pensado que luego de todas las cosas que habían pasado, él se comportaría más accesible y relajado, pero al parecer, el pelinegro estaba renuente a un cambio en su trato. Eso le dolió.

—No lo hago por obligación— titubeó—. Itachi me lo pidió… y bueno, no pude decirle que no. No sé por qué, pero me fue imposible negarme a su petición.

Por un segundo, deseó que el azabache pudiera leer el mensaje subliminal de sus palabras, pero al notar los intransigentes gestos que no se había molestado en ocultarle, agradeció que no hubiera sido así.

—Veo que ustedes dos se llevan demasiado bien— arremetió con intención.

— ¿A q-qué se refiere?— le devolvió sinceramente confusa.

Sasuke endureció sus facciones y posó su gélida mirada sobre ella, para luego apartarla con desprecio. Hina sintió una puñalada en el pecho al reconocer el grado de dureza impresa en ese par de ojos carboneros, aquellos ojos que tan solo ayer había rezado desesperada por volver a ver y que ahora le hacían tanto daño.

— A la familiaridad entre mi hermano y tú— repuso después.

—Él solo es amable conmigo… Y yo trató de ser igual— agregó apenada, al percibir un claro atisbo de justificación en sus palabras.

El Uchiha no hizo ningún comentario, y dio por terminada la conversación cuando no reparó en sus murmuraciones y alzó uno de sus brazos para responder al saludo que el infante le hacía desde los columpios.

El silencio volvió a amenazar con consumirlos, sin embargo, Hinata tomó la palabra con fuerza y volumen. Más que todo lo hizo para no darse la oportunidad de atormentarse con los recuerdos del antiguo demonio Uchiha.

—Lee lo quiere mucho. Cuando apareció se emocionó bastante. Debo de admitir que conmigo no se ha divertido tanto como lo está haciendo ahora que usted se encuentra con nosotros— se detuvo en vilo de una réplica, pero ésta nunca llegó—. Debo de ser sincera— regresó—. Me sorprendí cuando Itachi me pidió que cuidara a su hijo. Desconocía que hubiera estado casado, menos que fuera papá… Realmente— sonrió avergonzada— pensé que él era un Casanova huyente al compromiso igual que usted, pero…— se mordió la lengua.

Sus palabras ocasionaron que Sasuke volviera y la oteara con evidente disgusto.

—P- perdone mi atrevimiento, por favor— se disculpó abochornada—. No fue mi intención hacer tan insolentes conjeturas.

Hina se retrajo al notarlo empuñar sus manos sobre la barandilla que protegía una hilera de lirios. Estaba segura que su comentario lo había molestado, pero no más que su impuesta compañía. ¿¡Que ridículo estaba haciendo!? Era evidente que a Sasuke le desagradaba completamente su presencia, que sus inútiles intentos de mantener una conversación con él no hacían más que exasperarlo. Y pensar que él había sido el causante de su repentina felicidad ¿De dónde provenía tanta bipolaridad en ese demonio?

—Será mejor que me vaya... Me despide del pequeño Lee, por favor— sonrió con desgana mientras aseguraba un bolso sobre su hombro.

Sasuke no emitió sonido o hizo algo para detenerla. Sin embargo, Hina solo pudo dar cinco pasos cuando escuchó unas pequeñas pisadas a sus espaldas. Fue impedida de caminar por el estruje de la parte baja del vuelo de su vestido.

— ¿Lee?— volteó hacia el chiquillo quien contenía los ojos llorosos y agarraba con gran fuerza su ropa.

— ¡No te vayas, Hina- chan!— sollozó—. Quiero que te quedes a jugar con nosotros.

La ojiperla se sintió culpable por las lagrimillas que resbalaban por las sonrojadas mejillas del pequeño. Acercando su mano, le limpió tiernamente la humedad de su rostro.

—No tienes que llorar— le sonrió dulce—. No me necesitas para divertirte. Además, creo que te la pasas muy bien con tu tío.

— ¿¡Por qué dices eso!?— le refutó el niño—. ¡Yo quiero jugar con los dos!

El pequeño soltó el vuelo de su vestido y volvió a hacer su típico puchero, al tiempo que luchaba por contener el llanto que aún quería salir por sus ojitos negros.

—Lee, no te portes así— intervino Sasuke acercándose donde ellos.

—Por favor tío, haz que tú novia siga con nosotros— le pidió volviéndose hacia él—. No sigas peleando con ella. ¡Dile que no se vaya, que te portarás bien y que la quieres mucho!

El Uchiha palideció ante la conclusión a la que había llegado su sobrino. No obstante, rápidamente volvió a tener el dominio de sus emociones.

—No te aflijas, Lee— lo sosegó increíblemente afable—. Hinata no se va a ir a ningún lado. Ella solo iba a comprarte un algodón de azúcar, ¿No es así, cariño?— se dirigió a ella.

¡¿Así lo había hecho?!... ¡¿Verdad?!

La heredera no logró salir del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados al observarlos a ambos sonriendo ampliamente, y su corazón latiendo a mil al apreciar al azabache tomarla de la mano y jalarla junto con Lee hacia el establecimiento de dulces.

Acaso… ¿estaba soñando?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Habían pasado dos horas de juegos, risas y diversión. Por momentos creía que la plenitud que sentía era una vil jugarreta de su cabeza, pero al apreciar la claridad que el sol aún insistía en ofrecerles y escuchar la viveza de sus risas, su corazón le aseguraba que todo era verdad.

Sasuke no había corregido el error de Lee de pensar que ella era su novia. Y aunque le diera pena aceptarlo, aquella deliberada omisión le había alegrado el día. Sin decirse una sola palabra, ambos se habían comprometido a fingir ser una pareja de novios frente el pequeño. El Uchiha había iniciado todo llamándola por cariñosos apelativos y tomándola por la mano, y ella lo había secundado obedeciéndolo y no rechazando su contacto, que ahora era atento y delicado.

— ¡Miren!— señaló animosamente el pequeño—. ¡Es un show de marionetas! ¿¡Puedo ir a ver, por favor!?— dio brinquitos ansioso.

Sasuke volteó el rostro augurándole una respuesta negativa, no obstante, no tardó más de tres segundos en dibujar una complaciente sonrisa en su rostro y dar su aprobado.

— ¡Lee, no corras tan rápido!— le aconsejó ella, mientras lo observaba alejarse a toda prisa. Hina no pudo contener una leve sonrisa al pensar que algún día tendría la dicha de ser madre y podría vivir una y otra vez maravillosos momentos como ese. Ansiaba esos días.

Sintiendo algo de cansancio por toda una tarde de juegos, se vio obligada a descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su acompañante, estrujando fuertemente su brazo al ser la única forma de poder manifestar la alegría y esperanza que la rebasaban por dentro. Sasuke pareció atiesarse ante su repentino acercamiento, sin embargo él no objetó su contacto, al contrario, disminuyó su paso para que ella se sintiera más cómoda.

La heredera estaba consciente de su osadía y su atrevimiento, pero estaba tan feliz de fingir tener una familia que por primera vez en su vida no le importó sufrir un rechazo. Lee era un niño maravilloso, un angelito como desearía que fueran sus hijos. Sasuke se vislumbraba como el padre y esposo perfecto. Él se había portado tan dedicado y complaciente. Siempre estaba pendiente de ellos y procuraba que todos se divirtieran. ¡Era perfecto! No sabía si sé estaba volviendo loca o sí ya había perdido la cordura, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que esa fantasía se volviera una realidad. Rabiaba porque ese día nunca terminara y seguir siendo la novia de Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Te gustaría sentarte?— le preguntó el azabache.

Hina abrió sus ojos antes inmersos en un perfecto sueño y asentó con una sonrisa. Ambos tomaron asiento en una banca bajo un acogedor árbol de machín, sintiéndose augustos bajo la sombra de éste y por la cercanía en que aún mantenían sus cuerpos.

Diferente a la vez anterior, ahora el silencio fue relajante y fortificante. El solo disfrutar de su varonil fragancia, de sentir sus fuertes brazos a través de su chaqueta y escuchar su acompasada respiración, hacía que las palabras sobraran…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — emitió él en un leve tono de voz.

Hinata no entendió en el momento, pero al apreciarse cómodamente regostada sobre su hombro, se reintegró sagaz, suponiendo que aquello era lo que le había inquietado

—Sabes…— volvió ajeno, regostándose con placidez sobre el respaldar de la banca—. No sé cómo explicar lo que me pasó ayer, incluso ahora es difícil… El haberte apreciado indefensa, expuesta por mi propia necedad, fue un castigo inmensurable. Por primera vez me sentí humano, Hinata— apartó su atormentada mirada del baile de las hojas y la posó sobre ella—. Muy poco me importó perder mi propia vida por salvarte. Con gusto la hubiera dado a cambio de la tuya, créeme, lo hubiera hecho sin titubear… y eso me asusta.

— ¿Le desagrada sentirse humano?— le preguntó, juntando toda su fuerza para mantenerle la mirada y que su voz no se quebrara. Temía por su respuesta, claro que sí. Sabía que era egoísta lo que la acometía, pero rezaba porque él no renegara de esos fuertes sentimientos que parecía ocasionarle.

—No— acercó su cuerpo hacia ella, sin perderse ninguno de sus gestos ante su confesión—. Es algo que me asusta infinitamente, lo admito. Qué a veces me pone de mal humor y me convierte en un demonio. Sin embargo, otras me hace gratamente dichoso… como ahora.

Hinata dio un pequeño brinco al sentir su mano posarse sobre su mejilla. Él sonrió. En ese momento quiso ocultar su rubor de su interesada inquisición, pero el azabache le impidió hacerlo.

—A-antes había preguntado por qué lo hice. ¿A q-qué se refería?— le cuestionó, debatiéndose entre tartamudeos y sonrojos.

El Uchiha torció sus labios encantadoramente, ocasionando que su bochorno se acrecentara y se viera obligada a apartar la mirada de su boca.

—No hagas caso, son tonterías mías— respondió ligero.

—Está bien, dígamelas— fue tímida en su pedido—. M-me gustaría saberlas.

—Naruto fue a mi oficina esta mañana— fue directo, y ella no pudo mantener el mismo semblante ante su confidencia. Se empalideció—. Me fue a reclamar por propiciar una ruptura entre ustedes— se detuvo por unos instantes—. La verdad es que estaba muy tomado y solo decía tonterías…

—No creo que eso sea todo.

—Está bien, no es todo. Nos peleamos y en el furor de los golpes empezó a hablar, estupideces solamente— se enserió—. Pero ya te dije, llevaba a cuestas demasiadas copas de más.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— hubo decisión en su voz.

—Idioteces… como que él te amaba— suspiró contenido antes de continuar—, y bueno, no sé… Ahora que tus sentimientos son correspondidos yo pensé que…

— ¿Qué pensó?— la inalterabilidad de su tono se aunó con la palidez de su semblante.

No se podía leer ninguna emoción en ella; solo el brillo de sus ojos lograban dar pista de un leve amargor en su ser.

—Que podrías sentirte tentada a regresar con él…

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!— explotó, haciéndolo objeto de su incrédulo mirar—. ¡Después de todo lo que le confesé ayer! ¡De qué expuse mis sentimientos ante Usted apostando a su compresión y buenas intenciones! …— reprimió un inesperado sollozo—. Usted me dio el valor para dar ese paso… ¡No tiene por qué dudar de mis sentimientos!— le reprochó agitada.

Transversalmente a la reacción que podría esperar del azabache, éste se limitó a sonreír y a borrar con sus dedos lo cachitos de lágrimas que empezaban a escapárseles por sus ojos. Esto la enfureció.

— ¡¿Por qué sonríe?!— le reclamó ella.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— le regresó encantador, incrementando su molestia.

— _Tonto…_ — murmuró, haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

—Mocosa— dijo el pelinegro en voz alta, provocando que ella volteara entre molesta y sorprendida. Sin embargo, ésta vez no pudo rebatir más al concebir los labios del Uchiha acercarse temerosamente a los suyos. La fuerza y el disgusto parecieron escapársele al sentir el frío contacto de sus labios juntándose, el cual segundos después se volvió dominante y caluroso. Su corazón iba y venía desenfrenado al tiempo en que su boca luchaba por estar a su altura. Cada caricia, cada respiración ahogada era exquisitamente estimulante.

— Qué es lo que tienes qué me vuelve loco…— pronunció el demonio desoxigenado.

Hinata no se molestó en contestarle, si no que tomó la iniciativa y volvió a acercar sus necesitados labios a su boca. Exigiéndole ahora que calmara con sus caricias la sed que él mismo le había ocasionado.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dio unos pasos dubitativos hasta sentarse sobre su cama; colocó su bolso al final de ésta y enrolló entre sus brazos un adorable peluchón panda sobre su cobertor. Su cuerpo se aferró a la suavidad del algodón mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la habitación. Sin más, empezó a sonreír sin razón, luego, las comisuras de sus labios adoptaron cierta rigidez y desapareció cualquier atisbo de alegría, pero minutos después, comenzó a reír con gran felicidad y complacencia.

Cualquier persona que la hubiera visto diría que ella estaba enloquecida o trastornada… y tal vez no diferirían mucho de la realidad. Últimamente su estado de ánimo era demasiado cambiante. Por momentos podía sentirse angustiada y nerviosa, y en otros, concebirse abochornada y emocionada. Sin duda había un legítimo responsable de toda esa conmoción; Uchiha Sasuke. ¡Kami-sama! Ya no sabía si seguir sintiéndose culpable por lo que le hacía experimentar o simplemente dejarse llevar por el goce de los recuerdos y el disfrute de los momentos con él.

Tiró una risita histérica al arregostarse plácidamente sobre la cama.

—Uchiha-sama…— mencionó vacilante, para luego sonreír sonrojada—. No, me gusta más llamarle Sasuke…— hundió su rostro colorado en las sábanas—. Es guapo, elegante y decidido… muy especial— murmuró para sí, depositando su cabeza sobre la suave de su peluche—. Bueno, debo de admitir que también es un odioso— titubeó— déspota, altivo e insufrible, quien se cree que tiene la razón en todo. Sin dejar de mencionar que le gusta sublevar a la gente hasta que se haga su voluntad, ¡Como lo ha hecho conmigo malvado demonio!— rezongó a lo bajo para después reírse resuelta.

Estaba segura que con él no habrían más lágrimas de tristeza, solo de felicidad. Esa ilusión la llenaba, le daba la esperanza de creer que podría tener todo lo que siempre había ambicionado y que no había podido obtener, amor verdadero. Él era el indicado, estaba segura de eso, solo tenía que recordar cómo se había comportado esa tarde de domingo; dulce, atento y considerado. ¿¡Dónde había mantenido oculto a ese príncipe encantador!? Sin duda, la buena impresión que había logrado causarle ese día, más las otras buenas cosas que había hecho por ella, le habían hecho verlo de manera diferente. A su parecer ya no era más el frío y déspota socio de su padre, ahora era él hombre dueño de su afecto y de su corazón.

—T-te amo, Sasuke— emitió con una leve vocecilla, mientras una lagrimilla de felicidad resbalaba solitaria por su mejilla—. Te amo mi insufrible demonio— dijo más decidida, hundiendo su cabeza entre blancas almohadas—. _Te amo…_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Dos semanas después…**

—Según el reporte del sistema, las ventas aumentaron un veinticinco porciento respecto al periodo pasado— se inclinó sobre el escritorio, intentando discernir los minúsculos números en el papel—. Creo que no está mal, la cifra es similar a la que se tenía prevista…— giró a su izquierda, pareciéndose llevar un susto al toparse con la figura masculina más próxima que como recordaba.

En el acto, ella quiso recuperar su postura y volver al frente del escritorio, lugar donde había estado hace cinco minutos, más específicamente, antes de que él le hubiera pedido que se acercara a explicarle dicho reporte… Independiente la razón, Sasuke no lo permitió moverse. Con sagacidad, él alzó las manos y las posó con dominio sobre su diminuta cintura. La heredera se incendió de colores ante su acción, sin embargo, de su boca no salió un solo reproche, al contrario, sus labios fueron el espejo de los de su domador.

—Hoy estás especialmente hermosa— le soltó relajado.

—Uchiha- sama, e-estamos en el trabajo— le recordó con recato—. Alguien p-puede entrar y…— su voz fue desfalleciendo al sentir aquellos dedos expertos estrujarla con cierta presión.

—Lo sé— afirmó sombrío, al tiempo que la volteaba y la hacía sentarse sobre su regazo. Ella temblaba entre su agarre, huía de su mirada, incluso simulaba resistirse a la idea de besarlo, pero esto a él no le desánimo. Teniéndola tan cerca, oliendo el descarado perfume de su cuerpo… no tenía cabeza más que para rabiar por un beso de su boca.

Con delicadeza, tomó su rostro y la coaccionó a otearlo. Los ojos de la heredera estaban algo enrojecidos y sus labios unidos en un tembloroso puchero. Él repasó la piel de su mentón con suavidad, infringiendo excitantes masajes hasta llegar a su boca. Ella la abrió sin mayor persuasión, emitiendo irregulares suspiros que evidenciaban su estado. El azabache fue bajando su mano hasta su cuello, mientras la que había mantenido en la cintura la subía insolentemente por debajo de su blusa.

—Uchiha sama, p-por favor aquí… aquí no…— murmuró severamente avergonzada, con los ojos entreabiertos y sus dedos enérgicamente agarrados a los hombros del pelinegro.

— Ahorita no estamos trabajando…— susurró él, dejándose ir directamente a sus labios e incrementado el frote de su tacto. La Hyuga no reprimió un musitar ante su sometimiento, y rápidamente pareció olvidarse de sus temores y seguir la apasionante melodía de sus caricias. Ahora fue ella quien destensó sus brazos y los enrolló alrededor de su cuello, acomodándose mejor sobre sus piernas y exigiéndole en un pedido callado velocidad en sus agasajos.

Al Uchiha le agradó su descobijo, y sin perder el ritmo de sus besos, que desde hace tiempo ya no tenían nada de tímidos y cándidos, fue desabrochándole uno por uno los botones de la camisa. La sintió tensarse al destapar sus tributos por completo, pero no permitió que ese sentir trascendiera; con ingenio bajó sus labios de su boca a su cuello, dedicándole bélicas atenciones en el proceso, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos. Su premura en la atención a sus pechos figuró incitarle a ella batallar por suprimir seguidos musitares de placer… Aquello lo encendió en sobremanera. No podría haber imagen más excitante y erótica que verla ceder ante sus sensaciones, hundida en la complacencia, el deseo y la apetencia de carne, de su carne.

— _¡Uchiha-sama, discúlpeme, pero cometí un error y le entregué otro informe!—_ había tronado un desoxigenado hombre desde el umbral de la oficina.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hinata saltó de las piernas de Sasuke como si estás se hubieran tornado de fuego, para luego tropezarse y caer a sus pies. Pareciendo no poder respirar por el pánico y la vergüenza, se abrochó azorada los botones de la blusa y después se quedó quieta, con la mirada puesta en el azabache, suplicando por una contestación callada a su angustia ¿La habrían visto? ¡Oh, esperaba que no!

Sasuke, desvergonzado y todavía agitado, se limitó a negarle con la cabeza mientras que con una sonrisa burlona se disponía a atender al veterano a su frente.

Si en ese momento su rostro se tornó más colorado, no fue por su pudor quebrantado o por el indecoroso deseo de aún estar con él, sino por la naturalidad con que el azabache trataba esos temas tan… tan íntimos. Kami-sama, a él se le antojaba como lo más normal ser encontrado con ella en brazos, besándola, haciéndola reincidir en comprometedoras posiciones que insinuaban demasiado y no callaban nada… Tal vez, aquello no hubiera transcendido en su persona si hubiera sido una vez, quizás dos… pero haber sido encontrados cinco veces en apenas tres días, era para enterrarse de la pena.

—Cómo le decía, Uchiha-sama, estos son los reportes correctos— depósito los papeles sobre el escritorio, una vez terminada la justificación de al menos seis minutos.

—Ya veo, ¿eso es todo, Ibiki?— le preguntó el Uchiha con habitual indolencia.

—Sí es todo, sama.

Hina exhaló aliviada al escuchar esto último. Se había mantenido guardando la respiración desde el inicio de la plática; con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago y sus rodillas casi pegándole al rostro. Estaba en una posición incómoda, casi a punto de meterse debajo del hueco del escritorio, aunque la verdad es que estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier penuria con tal de no ser vista por Ibiki… ¡Kami!, podría ser ridículo, pero algo en él le recordaba a su padre. La comparación era retorcida, pero ambos tenían casi la misma edad y…

— _Me retiró Uchiha-sama_ — pronunciaron al fin.

La ojiperla observó cuando Sasuke asentó, y en el acto todo su cuerpo se relajó. Se habían librado por poco. No imaginaba qué palabras hubiera tenido que decir para justificar sus escandalosas acciones... Muy pronto oyó los pasos de Ibiki hacia la puerta, eran ruidosos y constantes. Sin embargo, aquel sonoro elixir solo fue un falaz bálsamo para sus nervios. Sin saber el porqué, el sonido de las suelas contra el piso desapareció, pero el crujir del desenclave nunca llegó a sus oídos.

Confusa, volvió la vista hacia al Uchiha, esperando descifrar en su fisonomía la causa de ese hecho. Sin quererlo, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente y su boca se separó augurando el pronto alzamiento de su voz, pero nada salió...

Su nombre pronunciando por ese hombre, la paralizó.

—Qué mal educado soy…— había regresado a decir Morino—. ¡Muy buenos días, Hinata-sama!

Hina apreció como sus molletes y orejas ardían, más que eso, se incineraban en su rostro. Por un momento casi se dejó tentar por la pasajera somnolencia, pero resistió al percibir cómo sin su consentimiento, casi de manera automática, sus piernas la alzaban hacia arriba, destapando su rostro y el apocamiento de su cuerpo.

Su corazón se paró por un instante.

—B-buenos d-días…— logró formular entre tartamudeos. No se atrevió a girar hacia su derecha. Ya visualizaba una sonrisa ladina en los labios del azabache, burlándose de su candor y timidez. Tuvo que respirar hondo y aclararse la garganta para continuar—. E-esto no es lo que parece, de verás. U-Uchiha sama y yo e-estábamos revisando el informe y… y, bueno me tropecé— hizo una torpe mímica con las manos—, y caí al…

Se vio orillada a desistir; una diáfana diversión en los rasgos del veterano, habían sido la causa. De seguro estaba conteniendo una risa, debía de parecerle una mocosa tonta y encandilada... ¡Por Kami!, ya no sabía que era peor, sí un reproche censurador o un gesto de complicidad de su parte.

—Lo importante es que no te hiciste daño, Hina…— musitaron a su par.

Esa voz, aquella dulce y sugestiva voz, la sacó de su engolfe. Con reticencia y más rubor del que podía soportar, fue ladeando hacia él. Se exigió control al sentirlo repasar sus dedos por su brazo, mientras la escrutaba con inverosímil encanto… No duró demasiado en caer presa de su embrujo.

Era desilusionante, pero aunque ella tratara, no podía desvelar la forma en que él la miraba; a veces era lleno de cariño o desbordado de promesas calladas, otras, era frío y lejano; no entendía muy bien ese silencio tan resguardado, pero lo respetaba… y en recurridas ocasiones, como en ese momento, era tan evocador que solo le hacía amonestarse por las insanas impresiones que le ocasionaba.

—Creo que estoy interrumpiendo— carraspeó Morino, evidentemente colorado—. Será mejor que me retire.

Ambos volvieron hacía él.

— No se preocupen, pondré el seguro a la puerta… No deseo que el engendramiento del futuro heredero Uchiha se vea en peligro— lanzó con inocente sorna, para luego emprender su salida, claro, no sin antes, enllavar la puerta.

La Hyuga viró rápidamente hacia el pelinegro, quien simuló haber tomado a la ligera aquellas palabras. No obstante, ella no pudo más con los bochornos y sin mucha resistencia correspondió el pedido del suelo de tenerla a su lado.

— _He… ¡¿Hina?!_ — fue lo último que le pareció atender.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—No podemos seguir así— prorrumpió la heredera, quebrantando la extraña tensión que se había creado entre ambos—. Debemos de contenernos, aunque sea un p-poco…— quiso parar al escuchar un chasqueo de impaciencia en él. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y prosiguió—. K-Karin…— comenzó a enumerar, claramente contrita—, Gai del área de mercadeo, Yamato del departamento de compras, Kurenai de contabilidad e Ibiki de bodega—suspiró largamente, sintiendo como una gota de sudor bajaba fresca por su sien—. Todos ellos nos han v-visto juntos… Y creo que no tardarán mucho en esparcir los rumores de nuestra clandestinidad.

Se detuvo por un instante, tal vez en vilo de un gesto de comprensión en él, o más adecuado aún, por descubrir un poco de vergüenza tatuada en sus molletes… no obstante, el pelinegro se estaba mostrando más cínico de lo que estimó, ¡ni una sola mueca de remordimiento cruzaba por su rostro! Esa apatía le resultó tan desconcertante como sugerente… Debía de reconocer que sus arrebatos libidinosos eran muy bien aceptados por los suyos. Y que, por mucho que insistiera en erradicar sus momentos de intimidad, no ansiaba que su demonio actuara de forma diferente de cómo lo hacía, pues aquello, irrevocablemente, le provocaba sentirse querida… Pero un poco, solo un poco de prudencia le pedía. Ella sola no podía…

Tragó con dificultad al percatarse contagiada de sus mismos hábitos de impudicia e indiferencia.

— ¡Por ello tendremos que ser más formales!— apresuró a decir la ojiperla, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y entornando sus ojos antes dilatados—. Si no es posible q-que…

—Pienso igual— le secundó con indudable aspereza—. La solución es una, y queda en ti terminar con esto.

—Entiéndame, por favor sama… Esta situación es muy complicada para ambos.

El Uchiha eliminó el placentero enlace de sus dedos y se reclinó en el sofá, sin desistir en hacerla objeto de su aprensión. Su mirada ya no era hechicera, desde minutos atrás había dejado de profesar la misma afabilidad y eso le caló… Experimentando un estruje en su pecho, la Hyuga quiso volver unir sus manos, sin embargo, Sasuke lo impidió.

— ¿Sama?— repitió él con ironía—. No deberías de decirme así… No soy un extraño en tu vida.

—Sí, lo sé— volvió solícita—. Solo que debemos de guardar las apariencias. Si yo inicio a llamarle…— advirtió unas arrugas en la nariz y frente de azabache, por lo que rápido corrigió—, a llamarte por tu nombre— enfatizó—, no habrá lugar para sospechas, y mi padre arderá con el chisme de un amorío entre su heredera y el hombre que goza de la peor posición dentro de su lista de enemigos.

—Cuánto tiempo más, Hinata— no fue una pregunta, el tono y la exigencia impresa no lo sugirió—. ¡Esta situación es ridícula! Yo no soy un crío, y tú no eres una niña que deba de estar a la expensa de lo que diga Hiashi— entrecerró los ojos—. Deseo tocarte, besarte, estar contigo fuera de las puertas de esta oficina… que departamos como una verdadera pareja sin reprimirnos o esperar censuras de otros— pareció querer contenerse, pero no pudo—. Por sobre todo, quiero ver en tu mirada que tú también lo deseas…

Él ladeó la vista, pero la ojiperla rápido llevó sus manos a su rostro, reteniéndole de cualquier acción.

Pese a la irritación que el Uchiha insistía en mostrarle, bien le conocía ya para saber que aquella era una de sus tantas máscaras… Era un completo tonto. Si él pudiera darse cuenta… Si consiguiera descartar un poco esa inseguridad y discernir en el brillo de sus ojos sus sentimientos, se daría cuenta que gozaba de todos los argumentos para autoproclamarse el hombre más amado, más deseado… la tenía a sus pies, dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma… Él su titiritero, su señor, y ella su marioneta, su siempre dispuesta esclava.

¡¿Hasta cuándo sería capaz de ver la realidad besándolo a través de sus labios?!

—Lo deseo— se atrevió a pronunciar—, más de lo que podrías imaginar, Sasuke— sonrió sentida, al tiempo que jugaba con uno de sus mechones negros. El pelinegro dejó su enojo y se concentró en las caricias que ella le infringía ahora en sus pómulos—. Entiendo que te disguste los términos de nuestro romance, pero solo es temporal, te lo prometo— ladeó los labios con afecto—. Mi padre se puso muy delicado por el rompimiento de mi compromiso. Estoy segura que al decirle que estoy ena…— se mordió. Casi soltó las palabras prohibidas—, c-contigo— rectificó—, no lo tome a bien y afecte gravemente su salud.

Definitivamente, decirle " _Te amo_ " aún no estaba en sus planes. Sasuke no se lo había dicho y no quería asustarlo, menos coaccionarlo a que se lo dijera sin profesar lo mismo.

—Solo unos días más, solo eso te p-pido…— trastabilló, al sentir un excitante mareo ante el cruce de sus alientos y la proximidad de sus bocas.

— ¿Q-qué te parece si salimos hoy, por la noche?— le propuso el Uchiha, con un inesperado quiebre en su voz, quizás de anhelo—. No te preocupes, nadie nos verá…— acercó más su rostro y sus labios tiritaron por el roce de la carne—. Sólo s-seremos tú y y-yo…— saboreó sus comisuras, llevándola pronto a sacar su lengua y que ésta le exigiera por atención.

Sin más petición de por medio, él profundizó en aquel efusivo beso, que solo figuraba dejarlo más hambriento y hacerlo rabiar por la utopía que prometían.

—Está bien _…_ — susurró ella, dejándose embelesar por la suavidad con que conducía su boca y por la embriaguez de su aroma desarmando sus sentidos…—, _esta noche…_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Notas:** Hi! Heme aquí intentado agarrar el ritmo de actualización. Como prometí, capi. Sasuhina. El próximo estará cargado de más! *-* (Sorry por la tardanza, pero he batallado bastante para poder actualizar hoy T-T)

Mil gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo y comentar a **:** **Guests, Hinaliz, Nanami, princesasuhina, Nicolai P. Sherman, stargolden007** (estoy profundamente enamorada de Mr. Darcy! Lo amó jejej), **Fher34, uchihinata-20 y darkness.**

 **Shizuka:** Hola! Muy gustosa te saco de la duda; Esos pensamientos son los de Sasuke, aquí el pobre se consume de los celos por atender a Naruto referirse tan cariñosamente de Hina. Y si, ya acepta que la ama!. Saludos.

 **Elena:** Antes que nada, Cómo sigues de tu mano!? Espero que bien. Y olvida esa idea, no me quitas el tiempo, para anda! BD. Con respecto a tus dudas sobre Ita, en definitiva a él le gusta Hinata. En conversaciones se lo ha dejado entrever a Sasuke, sin embargo, aquella cercanía entre ellos Itachi la propicia con el fin de presionar al azabache a aceptar sus sentimientos por ella. Hermanos mayores!. Por otra parte, con la pregunta si el final de NSLM está cerca… aún falta un giro en la trama, algo que hasta el momento pocos se han percatado, pues Sakura y Naruto no eran el mayor problema de nuestros protagonistas n-n. Bueno, te dejo mi amiga. Mil abrazos!

P/D: Pobre chico de la fuente, pero me reí bastante a su costa. Eso es humillación pura! jejeje

 **Saara-Chan94:** Hello, qué tal! Espero que te haya gustado este capi!. Mil, mil gracias por leer T-T. No sabes cuánto me encanta evocar tantas emociones en mis lectores! Cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto. BD

 **Rukia Hime-chan y Tomatito-Kun** , Muchas gracias por leer y Bienvenidos!

 **Saluditos a todos!**

 **P/D:** Próximo sábado capítulo sin falta. ( **CAPÍTULO XVI: Cita Furtiva** )


	16. CAPÍTULO XVI: Cita furtiva

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA CANON *-*!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO XVI**

 **CITA FURTIVA**

La felicidad se le desbordaba del pecho, ¿Podría parar de sonreír? No lo creía posible… menos, después de girar a su derecha y encontrarse con la figura de su demonio a su lado; desplazándose con soberbia, alto rigor y habitual inalterabilidad. En una repasada recorrió su vestimenta; pantalones blancos, camisa oscura manga larga y un cinturón café. Sin duda, una imagen encomiable de apreciar.

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago, ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta esas instancias con él? El hombre que le había hecho sufrir con sus malos tratos y sarcasmos. Quien no se había tocado el corazón para tirarle en cara su desventurado romance con el Uzumaki. Aquel ser, que generaba un profundo y desmedido odio en su padre… ¿Cómo es que ahora lo veía y se apreciaba tan dependiente, tan afectada ante una caricia o un dulce reproche? No, no estaba siendo justa. Debía de remembrar cada detalle, cada momento en que gracias a él pudo seguir adelante… Un leve airecillo movió sus cabellos, haciéndola alzar la vista y toparse con el danzar de las hojas en lo alto de los árboles. El tiempo parecía batallar con su bipolaridad; había llovido por la tarde, no obstante, a escasas horas del fenómeno el cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin ninguna nube o estrella que osara con robarse la embriaguez nocturna. Incluso el aire que respiraba había sido contagiado por esa hibridez. Cautivante olor a tierra y humedad.

Un bufido por parte de él le hizo virar en su dirección. No supo la causa de la incomodidad de su acompañante. Y cuando quiso hacer verbal su incertidumbre, solo pudo concentrarse en la repentina desunión de sus manos, acaso ¿le incomodaba qué lo vieran con ella? Fue consciente de como todo su cuerpo resintió aquel distanciamiento, y aunque quiso, y trató con orgullo, le fue imposible no descomponer sus facciones o no achicarse por el frío de su apatía.

—No debiste venir así— le dijo Sasuke en un susurro, aunque lo suficientemente claro para atenderlo a cabalidad.

Frunció la frente. No comprendió sus palabras, pero él tampoco hizo algo para desterrarle la duda. La música del local ya llegaba a sus oídos. Ésta no era estridente, sino rítmica y melancólica, de aquellas que recuerdan amores rotos con insistente añoranza. Igual que siempre, estuvo tentada a dejar pasar las cosas, a no enfrentar la desazón del rechazo, sin embargo, ese no sería el día, ni sería ningún otro más. Con él quería ser diferente, quería que…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados.

—Debí de traer una chaqueta…— prorrumpió el azabache de nuevo, soltando un suspiro de resignación en el proceso. En un segundo, él levantó el brazo y se lo pasó por sus hombros desnudos, izándola dominantemente hacia su ser. Hina no reaccionó, solo se dejó llevar—. Creo que hoy tendré que pelearme con algunos idiotas si pretendo ser tu único admirador— farfulló, llevando una encolerizada mirada a uno de los tantos tipos que oteaban a la heredera con libidinoso abrigar.

La Hyuga respingó ante esto último ¿Qué… qué quería decirle con eso? Rápido condujo su atención hacia su atuendo; modelaba un vestido blanco entallado, mucho más de lo habitual, sin tirantes y con un corte que ascendía muy por arriba de sus rodillas, disminuyendo la desnudez de sus muslos con la cubierta de una exquisita tela transparente. Se sonrojó al ver las consecuencias que su ingenuidad, en la elección de su ropa podía causar…

Regresó la vista al Uchiha cuando sintió el aumento del estruje de su cuerpo.

—Supongo que…— se atrevió ella a pronunciar con fascinación, deteniéndose bajo el umbral del local y haciéndolo a él también parar—, que no me molestaría ser admirada esta noche.

Sasuke simuló arrugar sus facciones en un mal gesto, pero en lugar de eso, acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, pareciendo desafiarla con tan solo la mirada, una, que relucía con un filo particular.

—Querida mía, debes de cuidar lo que deseas…— ladeó la cabeza con cierta malicia y sugestión—. No gusto de compartir. Lo que proclamo como mío es intocable. Tus palabras, tus miradas y sonrisas no pueden ser más que dedicadas a mí... por lo que tendrás, muy a tu pesar o querencia, soportar mi tacto…—recorrió los dedos por sus brazos—, mi perfume impregnando tu piel…— la puso a temblar con la ventisca de su aliento sobre su cuello—, pero sobre todo— entornó los ojos, con un único propósito en mente—, mis labios sobre los…

No pudo finalizar.

—Anda, querido— le ánimo Hina con diversión, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—. La noche recién comienza, y temo que necesitarás más que palabras para instruirme…

Se adelantó a él con el palpitar desquiciante de su corazón en su pecho. ¿Había dejado a Uchiha Sasuke con el suspiro de un beso?, y peor aún, ¿Había mantenido su misma línea de insinuación? ¡Kami, se desconocía completamente!... Por otro lado, ¡¿su demonio mostrándose celoso?! Puede que fuera cruel, pero verlo ambicionarla solo para él… era simplemente fascinante.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El lugar era agradable y discreto. Al ingresar, lo primero que llamó su atención fue la oscuridad que dominaba cada esquina, solo con esporádicas apariciones de luz en el centro de las mesas y unas cuantas, débiles, en el techo. Como era de esperarse, parejas de enamorados eran clientes seguros del establecimiento. No quiso repasar muchos en los comensales, tal vez temiendo divisar caras conocidas… No tardó en sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre su antebrazo, conduciéndola más adentro.

Pasaron varios salones, padecieron por las luces haciendo sombra sobre sus cuerpos y fueron oyentes desde las baladas más agónicas hasta el canto marchito del silencio… Después de recorrer tanto, dejaron atrás las paredes de concreto y se vieron cobijados por el resplandor de la luna y las venticas de aire procedentes de un lago casi a su par. Enfrente de ellos se abría la imponente naturaleza, solo haciéndoles conscientes de su desunión por el piso de madera que los sostenía y dividía. En el centro de todo yacía una única mesa, adornada con altas velas y una botella de champán.

—Espero que te haya gustado— indagó el Uchiha—. Me pareció adecuado para la primera cita oficial…— sonrió contenido—, ¿furtiva?

—Me ha encantado, sama...

— ¿Sama?

 **—** ¡Perdón!— compuso entre sonrojada y apresurada, a pesar que el azabache mantuvo su galanteo—. Quise decir que me ha encantado, Sasuke. Gracias.

—Bueno, que te pareces si nos acomodamos. Reservé toda esta área solo para nosotros dos. Lo último que quiero es desperdiciar un solo minuto contigo.

Hinata asentó, pegándose vigorosamente a él, cerrando fuerte los ojos y dejándose llevar por sus arrebatados impulsos de alegría y felicidad pura. Pudo escuchar una leve diversión en el pelinegro, y aquello resonó en su pecho haciéndola sonreír abochornada…

 _— ¡¿Hina?! ¡¿Sasuke?!... ¡¿Son ustedes?!_

Ambos se mantuvieron quietos, sin voltear, figurando haber imaginado la peculiaridad de esa aguda voz… la desgracia de su suerte.

— _¡¿Chicos, qué hacen aquí?! ¡Estás no son horas laborales!_ — clamó la fémina tan alto, que les fue imposible seguir apelando por una supuesta sordera. Sin poder huir, desde ya lamentándose, fueron girando hasta dar con dos pares de ojos, negros y azules, examinándolos con curiosidad y confusión—. ¡Qué grata casualidad!

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **—** Según escuché, dicen que la Temari esa está saliendo con tres hombres a la vez— abrió generosamente sus ojos azules—. No es por meter cizaña ni por nada del estilo, pero esa chica no es confiable; hay que verle la ropa y esa cara de insufrible bestia que se carga. Qué bueno Hina, que a causa de tu ausencia no tuviste que encontrarte con tan desagradable ser… Es una insoportable— rezongó a lo bajo, tamborileando pesadamente los dedos sobre la mesa.

Los demás presentes se mantuvieron como lo habían hecho el cuarto de hora; callados y absorbiendo el líquido de la copa a su frente.

— Ni pensar que tú, Shikamaru— regresó, oteando a su novio con aspereza—. Te portaste tan solicito con ella la semana pasada. Tal vez, debería de decir que no son tres idiotas lo que se andan babeando por ella, sino cuatro.

El aludido la miró sin ningún brillo, sin culpa, confirmando excesivo desinterés a lo que se le imputaba; luego exhaló largamente y simuló tener la intención de apelar, no obstante, de su boca lo único que salió fue… otro suspiro.

La Yamanaka estaba a punto de quebrar el vidrio enjaulado en su mano y después estrellar el puño contra aquel perezoso hombre, no obstante, Hina atinó por intervenir.

— ¿F-frecuentan mucho este lugar?— les cuestionó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Otra pregunta tenía planeada, pero el constante golpeteo de Sasuke al poner el vaso contra la mesa, la tenía un poco intranquila.

—La verdad es que no— respondió la rubia, olvidando súbitamente su molestia—. A shika se lo recomendaron unos amigos, creo que es nuevo— volvió la vista hacia el interior de concreto—. Me parece lindo, aunque a mí juzgar…— vaciló confiada—, es adecuado para aquellos que desean tener un poco de privacidad o un encuentro clandestino, ¿no lo creen así?

¡No!, ¿no?, ¡Sí!, Ino había enfatizado esas últimas palabras, en definitiva lo había hecho. ¡Qué tonta!, es que en su ingenuidad, ¿creyó que saldría inmune de la suspicacia de su amiga? La ojiazul había obviado el tema distrayéndose con sus reclamos hacia al Nara, pero ahora… ahora ella misma se había puesto en evidencia. Menuda suerte con la que cargaba. No se atrevió a virar hacia al azabache. ¡De ninguna manera lo haría! Ya mucho había logrado de él con su silencio y la tolerancia que demostraba a sus amigos. Sin embargo, no todo estaba bien; aun contando con su buena voluntad, en su interior rezaba para que no la echara de cabeza. Temía que en cualquier momento Sasuke pudiera aburrirse y descubrir su romance, o peor, terminarlo.

Intentó volver a tierra y controlarse. Para su sorpresa, había congelado a bien una creíble sonrisa y su rostro no profesaba rastros de nervio o recelo.

— Supongo, Ino-san— se limitó a contestarle.

—Chicos, a todo esto ¿Qué hacen en un lugar como éste, y a estas horas de la noche?— se dirigió la chica a ambos furtivos—. Desde el incidente en la fiesta que nos los veo. Y bueno, según Deidara y otros más, Ustedes tienen un trato tan particular que podría decirse que son…— una interrogante se formó en su cara—. Hina, Sasuke, hay algo que quieran contarnos, no sé, tal vez de un…

—Solo es cansancio— prorrumpió inesperadamente el Uchiha, captando la atención de todos—. Ha sido una semana muy difícil en la empresa, por lo que no vimos mal salir y despejarnos un poco— bebió un trago, sin percatarse en su naturalidad, de lo atrayente que se apreciaba realizando aquella simplicidad. La heredera se atascó en él; fantaseando con las sombras de luz en su rostro, con sus cortos cabellos ondeándose por el viento y sus apáticos labios indiferentes a todo, a todo menos a los suyos.

—Lo entiendo, ¿pero solo Ustedes dos?

La insistencia en el tema la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Por errático impulso quiso contestar, pero el azabache se le adelantó.

—No.

— ¿Y dónde están los demás?— volvió con un singular doblez en sus labios.

Kami, ya conocía esa sonrisa en su amiga. Sabía de antemano, que dentro de poco la vería con un regocijo de oreja a oreja, presumiendo el desvelo de algo demasiado interesante, de su insólito secreto.

—B-bueno, creo que ellos…— se envalentonó Hina a tartamudear, sintiendo como las paredes de su mentira caían sin piedad sobre sus hombros.

—No vinieron— intervino el Uchiha.

 _"Más limón, por favor",_ había pedido en ese momento el Nara, a la mesera que se les acercaba con una pequeña bandeja en brazos. La joven mujer asentó con una sonrisa, mientras se disponía a servir la otra ronda de licor. Todos quedaron en silencio, figurando distraerse con los movimientos de la fémina colocando los tragos sobre la mesa. Los segundos se volvieron pesados e incómodos. ¿Realmente valía seguir mintiendo?, quizás, si lo hablaban Ino comprendería la situación y callaría. La rubia conocía de antemano la intransigencia y severidad de su progenitor; eso podría jugar muy bien a su favor... Y con respecto a Shikamaru, sin duda él se sometería a los mandatos de su novia, además, no era del tipo de gente que se anduviera interesando por los problemas de otros.

— _Gracias encanto…_ — atendió musitar sorpresivamente a su derecha. Aquello sonó tan irreal, tan turbador, que pensó no sospesarlo como una realidad, sino como unos de sus tantos desvaríos nerviosos… pero quiso asegurarse. Su mirada fue hacía él como rayo, topándose de inmediato con la infrecuente imagen de Sasuke sonriendo. Levantó la vista y encontró a la persona causante de aquella galantería… era la mesera.

Apreció su mandíbula tensarse, y luego cómo el resto de su cuerpo siguió el mismo camino. Rápido rodó los ojos buscando aire para sus impresiones. Por necesidad tuvo que llevarse unas de sus manos al pecho, deseando soportar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón. En eso vio a Ino, y se descolocó al percibirla más sorprendida y disgustada que ella… En ese momento lo comprendió; Sasuke lo hacía por eso, ¿No?, para disipar las dudas de una relación entre ellos… y que mejor que coqueteando con otra. Esa actitud era propia de su personalidad, después de todo él era un playboy, bueno, eso es lo que la Yamanaka había dicho cuando llegó a la Universidad… pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura?

Se obligó a tragar amargo y fingirse no afectada.

La castaña al fin se retiró, y notó como todos pudieron respirar con tranquilidad. Mejor dicho como ella y Shikamaru lo hicieron. El oprimido Nara había sido imposibilitado de ver a la mujer; Ino se le lo había impedido poniendo casi todo su costado en su cara. El pobre, solo pudo disciplinarse y pasar la pena con un sorbo de su trago.

Desconocía sí podría soportar el ritmo despiadado de la velada… y para motivación de sus males, la noche recién comenzaba.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Honestamente, pensaba que podía ser más sutil. No había sido necesario que la tomara de la mano y alagara su suavidad, menos, que profesara su afección por sus largos cabellos ondeados. Y ni hablar de esas miradas cómplices que se cruzaban.

Hinata bufó por enésima vez.

— _Gracias amor, pero es suficiente_ — había dicho Sasuke, con una afabilidad que rayaba en lo absurdo. Él no era así, no andaba sonriendo cada cinco segundos o emitía tantas palabras en una oración, pero sobre todo… ¡jamás utilizaba ese apelativo, ni siquiera con ella!

Cruzó los brazos sobre su abdomen, no pudiendo contener el morder de su labio inferior. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas al igual que su nariz, y sus facciones tan severas, que por primera vez tanto el Nara como Ino habían coincidido de que expedía el mismo tétrico aire de su padre. No había respondido a esa provocación; su garganta había estado demasiado apretada para permitírselo.

—Si desea algo más, no dude en llamarme, sama— emitió solicita la castaña, alejando el pico de la botella de la copa.

La heredera no pudo suprimir un chasqueo con su lengua. En el acto todos volvieron hacia su figura, incluyéndolo a él, que no dejaba de observarla con falaz desconcierto. ¡Qué le sucedía! ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella, de sus sentimientos? No le fue posible empurrarse más o retractarse, a esas instancias su coraje era desmedido.

— Sí claro, la llamaremos— decidió inmiscuirse, sin tener la intención de encararlos—. Puede irse tranquila a coquetear a otra mesa… Su sama no se irá a ningún lado, se lo aseguro— hizo un mal gesto al terminar.

No pasaron segundos para que razonara su reproche o interpretara los efectos que éste provocó. Shikamaru, ya tocado por los efectos etílicos, la oteaba con las cejas alzadas y una risita celestina, mientras su amiga, aun consciente, la escrudiñaba con agravado desconcierto e interés. Estuvo tentada a ignorarles y dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero se contuvo, orgullosa, podía soportar más…

Mejoró su postura y ladeó los labios con tramposa ingenuidad.

— ¿Podría traerme otra piña colada, por favor?— se vio arrinconada a solicitarle, con una amabilidad que le revolvió el estómago.

La joven se despabiló y acató algo confusa la orden; pronto se retiró. ¡Kami-sama, ¿qué le sucedía?, ¿qué le hacía actuar de esa forma tan irracional e impulsiva?!... Suspiró derrotada. Odiando la ambición de hacerlo, volteó lentamente hacia él. En toda la velada se había resignado a solo observarlo de reojo, a dirigirle la palabra solo lo necesario, y claro, con la formalidad que se esperaba de ella... El deseo que ya sentía por ser estrechada entre sus brazos era insano, necesario, exigido.

En contra de su querencia; sus malestares, bochornos y angustias se agravaron. No sabía si Sasuke estaba más atento a la plática con el Nara o a la silueta contoneándose de aquella. Contuvo un ruidoso y súbito quejido, pero no le fue tan fácil con los cristales que se asomaban por sus lagrimales.

Su comportamiento, para ser una cuartada era demasiado. Sí estaba jugando con ella, era más que cruel. No tenía por qué ser tan atento. Ino había erradicado sus sospechas desde que él inició con su coqueteo, pero de eso ya varios cuartos de horas. Entonces, ¿seguía fingiendo o su interés era original? El pecho le estrujó ante esta conjetura. Su Sasuke, su cálido demonio no podría hacerle tal cosa.

Rota, se vio relegada a llevar la visión a sus puños arrugando el término de su vestido. Solo porqué temía que la rubia continuara observándola no se permitió flaquear y derramar un necia lagrimilla…

—Aquí está su piña colada, señorita— había regresado la castaña, martirizándola.

Escuchó el sonidito del vaso contra la madera y se auxilió en la oscuridad de sus ojos. No le apetecía abrirlos y ver una frustrante escena entre ellos. ¿Ahora qué harían, besarse en sus narices? ¿El muy tonto le propondría matrimonio para que no sospecharan de su amorío?...

—He… disculpe, sama— murmuró repentinamente la joven.

Por alguna razón, la escaza plática de la única pareja de la mesa cesó, en resonancia, un sudor frío humedeció sus manos.

—Dime.

—Es que mi turno acabará dentro de unos minutos… — pareció tener problemas con la respiración—, Y q-quería saber si, si Usted le gustaría, he…

No, no sería capaz de hacerle esa petición. ¡Qué impertinencia! ¡Qué falta de decoro y…!

— ¡Le gustaría acompañarme hasta mi casa!— le lanzó tan rápido que incluso el pelinegro se figuró algo abrumado.

Hinata se empalideció, al punto que su vestido y su piel parecían una sola. Con parsimonia fue levantando la cabeza y desvelando el pasmo de los demás. Siguió sus miradas y clavó la suya en la inaudita escena. Su boca tiritó al discernir una leve, casi inverosímil, curva en los labios del azabache… Dejó de respirar al verlo acomodarse la garganta y prepararse para responder. ¿Q-qué le diría… sería capaz de… d-decirle que sí? Un fuego arrollador, cargante e indescriptible azotó cada uno de sus sentidos. Su corazón relinchaba desquiciado dentro de su ser; por un instante lo sentía en sus oídos, otros en su estómago, incluso su cabeza le martillaba. ¡Creyó que explotaría!

Su ardor fue tal, que no fue consciente del momento en que tiró la silla a sus espaldas y alzó su voz tan alto, tan rabiada y tan quebrada, que todos se quedaron perplejos viéndole.

— ¡Sasuke no se irá contigo!— había sido su lamento de niña herida—. ¡ Él está conmigo, entiendes!... ¡Es mío! — no aguantó más y se apreció hipando, reprimiendo ventiscas de sollozos—. ¡Se suponía que esta sería nuestra primera cita y todo se ha arruinado! ¡No quería que resultara así!— se dirigió al pelinegro, quien la oteaba atónito, enmudecido—. ¡Eres un tonto, Sasuke!... ¡¿Cómo puedes comportarte así?!— rezongó con lagrimillas revolando por sus incendiados molletes.

—Hina...— quiso él articular, pero ella se lo impidió

— ¡Más que eso, eres un…!— titubeó—. ¡Idiota, te odio, te odio!— le gritó con ardor.

El Uchiha se reintegró sagaz, quedando a su frente y abrumándola en cuestión de segundos. La ojiperla abrió grandes los ojos y consideró dar unos pasos atrás, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo firme, con los orbes rebalsados de lágrimas y una mirada dispuesta a batallar contra la suya.

—Hinata que…— intentó tomarla por el brazo, sin embargo ella se alejó. Sasuke al fin mostró algo de contrariedad; la ecuanimidad de su fisonomía fue haciendo paso a las arrugas de su frente, nariz y mentón.

Por otro lado, transversalmente a lo que se podía esperar de ella, la Hyuga esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y demostrando una gran bizarría pronunció:

— Sabes, he cambiado de opinión…—se mordió el labio tembloroso—. Mejor vete con ella, que te aproveche.

No le permitió la réplica; con un giro sobre sus talones empezó a caminar hacia la salida, con pasos que muy pronto se volvieron trotes y que no tardaron en hacerla correr. Podía escuchar diáfanamente sus gritos llamándola, exigiéndole que volviera a su lado…Qué convincente no, solo cuando a él se le apetecía… cuando él la quería.

— _Te odio…_ — farfulló una última vez, saliendo del umbral y dirigiéndose al camino más oscuro de la zona.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Genial, ahora él tenía que cargar con la culpa de todo. Primero ella le suplicaba por mantener la clandestinidad de su relación, y luego de que había actuado de acuerdo a su petición, se molestaba diciéndole que lo odiaba, ¿Qué le sucedía? Acaso era tan ingenua para creer que tenía ojos para otras mujeres... Boba. Está bien, puede que se hubiera pasado un poco, y que, lo que lo indujo a actuar de esa forma fuera egoísta y para beneficio de sus intereses… pero ya estaba hecho.

Exhaló contenido, al tiempo que se movía solitario por aquel hueco de oscuridad. Su mirada, aunque bien abierta, no le permitía ver más allá de unos pasos adelante; el resplandor de la luna no era suficiente para alumbrarlo, tampoco existían luminarias que le guiaran en su camino hacia ella. Todo estaba desolado, teniendo como única compañía al ingrato sereno nocturno. Se la imaginó padeciendo esas dificultades en ese tentador vestido blanco; que era demasiado corto, demasiado sugerente… demasiado cautivador.

Suspiró sonrojado. Vaya momento en que le deba por avivar el fuego de su interior. En definitiva, ella lo hacía verse… desesperadamente hambriento. Era la única que había despertado sus ansías a tal magnitud. Sin embargo, su atracción no era solo carnal, mentiría si dijera que sí; ésta abarcaba cada aspecto de su personalidad, desde su valentía y madurez, hasta sus torpezas, su irracional amabilidad, su frustrante tolerancia… y ni hablar de su pudor corrompido, ¡siempre lo despojaba de su sensatez!

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron significativamente. Un rayito de luz se distinguía de entre tanta oscuridad, figurando adorar a un delicado ángel de larga melena negra y celestial túnica blanca. Tuvo que reconocer que algo se volvió a acomodar en su corazón; había estado preocupado por ella… Sus pasos se volvieron lentos y ruidosos. Las serenas facciones que había resguardado, se tornaron severas al instante que ella giró en su dirección; la ojiperla estaba apoyada en lo que parecía ser una cerca que limitaba un amplio terreno, y el resplandor que la envolvía no era más que la luz de su celular, el cual yacía depositado sobre un madero.

—Con que aquí estabas— prorrumpió fingiendo molestia.

Se quedó quieto. Ella ya había huido de su inquisición, y eso inesperadamente le hizo experimentar una angustia que no logró comprender.

—Si desde un principio me hubieras dicho que te comportarías tal niña caprichosa e impertinente, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este teatro— le provocó, buscando que lo encarara, que le viera y le apaciguara, pero no obtuvo nada—. No entiendo tu intención— insistió—, de pedir discreción, si luego tu misma te encargas de erradicar cualquier duda acerca nuestra relación… La próxima vez trata de ser más clara en tus peticiones.

El correr del viento los acarició y los instó a tiritar. Ella, correspondiendo a esa demanda, se rodeó con sus brazos y se sumergió en la oscuridad; ya no lloraba, pero un aura melancólica y taciturna la acariciaba.

Sasuke bufó molesto al seguir sin respuesta. Esa extraña desazón entre ansiedad y disgusto se estaba acrecentando y no sabía cómo manejarla; era frustrante. Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos volvió a movilizar sus pies, deteniéndose hasta posicionarse a su frente. La observó a plenitud y sintió como la ironía de sus palabras y la hosquedad de su trato se disipaban de él.

Queriendo ser duro y superficial, se volvía suave y consciente, y ella era la única culpable.

—Hinata…— musitó con dificultad, alargando la mano con la pura intención de rozarla. Se detuvo—. Perdóname…— soltó en un suspiro culposo—. Soy un idio…

No pudo terminar. Cuando fue consciente de su cuerpo, éste era atacado por la tibieza y delgadez de unos brazos que lo estrechaban con ímpetu y necesidad. Los primeros segundos se la pasó tieso, solo escuchando el irregular respirar de la chica en su pecho, los próximos, fue más avivado y correspondió a aquel gesto con la misma ternura e imperiosidad. Estuvo tentado a liberar su voz y consolarla con la súplica de su perdón, sin embargo, los tenues sollozos de ella resonando en la noche y su persistente deseo de mantenerlo lo más cerca de su ser, lo acobardaron.

Realmente… ¿merecía a esa mujer?, no lo creía, estaba seguro de que no. Pero la verdad, en ese punto, después de todas sus vivencias, de luchas internas y demás, no le importaba no estar a su altura. Su egoísmo, su mal carácter, la necedad de ver cumplido sus deseos, le instaban a aferrarse a ella sin pesar, sin censurarse, sin velar en los anhelos de su hechicera… Estaba perdiendo el juicio y la mesura de sus acciones, pero para sentirla solo suya valía la pena.

—Perdóname, Sasuke…— su vocecilla golpeando sus oídos lo sacó de su trance—. He sido una tonta, no te odio, jamás podría hacerlo— gimoteó, ocultándose con más fiereza en su pecho—. Me dejé arrastrar por mis celos y no… s-solo pude pensar en lo mal que me sentía cuando tú… cuando tú— se mordió el labio y sollozó a libertad.

Su llanto fue el único canto que se escuchó en la oscuridad. Los grillos no quisieron hacerle competencia y se callaron, atendiendo la frustración y la vergüenza brotar en el aire, haciéndolos flotar con las notas más hermosas y gloriosas.

El Uchiha, queriendo no flaquear ante la franqueza de aquellas palabras, la separó dócilmente de su ser y la exhortó a levantar el rostro. Sus manos, sosteniendo su mentón temblaban. Era maravilloso lo que le hacía experimentar, la dicha que lo embargaba al saberse tan importante para ese puro ser. Esa satisfacción, ese dulce aliciente para su alma jamás tendría como pagárselo, pero daría todo, incluso su vida si fuera necesario, para retribuirle lo mucho que le daba.

—No debes de sentirte mal— susurró él, deteniendo así sus hipidos y aproximándose comprometidamente a sus labios—. Me quieres y eso es normal.

Hubo algo de encantadora mofa en él. Hinata se percató de ello y su rostro mostró un lindo sonrojo, sin embargo éste muy pronto desapareció. Sasuke fue delicado en su roce; sus labios se movían lentamente, disfrutando del tiempo en que su lengua la recorría, estimulándola para que ella hiciera lo mismo en él. No hubo necesidad de incitarla demasiado, la heredera siguió disciplinada sus peticiones, pero diferente a otras veces, fue ella quien con leves jadeos y mordiscos le pidió más.

La respiración de Hina se tornó irregular al sentir la rápida respuesta de su demonio. El Uchiha sintió dominio de sí en un principio, pero ante el arrojo que ella le demostraba con cada acaricia, con cada exigencia de profundidad, no se juzgó juicioso. Dejándose llevar por sus aspiraciones prohibidas, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre el madero, abriéndole un poco las piernas para permitirse entrar y tener acceso a su cuerpo. Ella resopló contenida al figurar amonestarse por las sensaciones a la que era arrastrada, no obstante, no hacía nada para detenerlo, todo lo contrario, se movía provocadoramente hacia él, pareciendo disfrutar de la tortura que eso significaba para su demonio.

Sasuke gruñó desquiciado, obligándose a separarse de ella. La heredera se quedó quieta, quizás esperando ralentizarse. El azabache puso ambas manos al lado de ella, en los leños, dejando su cabeza caer abajo y que golpeara en el regazo de la fémina. Le costaba respirar, le costaba unir sus cinco sentidos y pensar con sensatez. Estaba seguro de que ella no sabía a lo que se estaba adentrando, que sí lo empujaba más, él caería presa de sus instintos y no se detendría… no, no lo podría hacer, después de todo él era un simple mortal y ella la personificación de su pecado.

Se puso algo rígido al sentir sus delicados dedos tocando su cabello, alisando las hebras de sus mechones hasta tocar su nuca. El sobresalto inicial pronto se disipó y pudo disfrutar de ese íntimo contacto. No fue consciente de los segundos que transcurrieron así, pero quería que aquello nunca terminara.

—Yo te provoqué…— le confesó él contrito, cortando la enmudecida atmósfera que los había mantenido lejos de la realidad—. Sabía lo que estabas sintiendo, que padecías cada galantería y amabilidad que tenía, pero siempre fue mi intención… quise que te sintieras así.

En ese instante el Uchiha apreció como aquella mano detenía su caricia y se quedaba estática en su pelo. Inquieto, se fue reincorporando de su posición y se detuvo en sus ojos, analizando aquella mirada que momentos atrás había ardido en el más intenso fuego, pero que ahora, le decía tan poco.

—Disculpa por no respetarte— por primera vez en su vida se sintió amainado ante alguien, y otra vez, ella era quién le hacía desvelar sus carencias. Le apartó la mirada. La ojiperla hizo un gesto extraño, probablemente porque él también tendría un semblante confuso—. Te induje a que hicieras pública nuestra clandestinidad solo para complacer mi inseguridad e impaciencia…— hubo una breve pausa—. S-solo quería tenerte para mí, que todos supieran que eras mía y por lo tanto inalcanzable— sonrió irónico—. Debo de parecerte un desquiciado, verdad…

Se apreció descolocado cuando sintió su mano desabrochando los botones de su camisa. La volvió a ver, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en su labor. Tragó hondo al experimentar un escalofrío envolverle el cuerpo. Su pecho ya estaba expuesto, y su presa inesperadamente había adoptado su papel de cazador.

—Querido mío, debes de cuidar lo que deseas…— subió Hina el rostro, acechándolo con el brillo de su mirada. Sasuke permaneció silenciado, remembrando dónde había escuchado esas palabras antes… Ah sí, eran suyas—. No gusto de compartir lo que es mío— regresó, adorando su piel con castos besos—. Tu cuerpo, tu ardor y tu deseo solo serán para mí…— lo mordió levemente, haciendo que ahora fuera él que jadeara—. Desde ahora eres de mí propiedad, me perteneces mi demonio— se dedicó a repasar con las palmas sus abdominales, cruzando con desquiciante lentitud hacia sus pectorales; lo volvió a besar y morder, llevándolo a un nivel más arriba del turbo.

No lo soportó más y la tomó bruscamente por las manos, alejándola de su incendiada carne y subyugándola a verlo. Pese que sus aperlados ojos reflejaban algo de timidez, también tenían una arraigada decisión y apetencia que le encantó. No obstante, no era el momento, aún no… Ella se merecía más que unos leños y tierra fangosa. Y él, daría todo de sí para que nunca olvidara la primera vez que fuera suya.

—Mi querida Hina…— le murmuró con una cálida sonrisa—. Ten por seguro que no deseo que sea de otra forma— la fue soltando para luego encerrarla en un fuerte abrazo, al que ella le correspondió hipando—. Has sido la única cosa buena que me ha pasado en la vida… Te a…

Sus susurros se los llevó el viento, junto el coraje que aún no le consentía decir aquellas malditas palabras, que sin dudar, le condenarían por siempre…

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Notas:** Hola! He regresado jejeje. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo BD

Nuestra Hina ya no aguantó más y salió a defender lo que es suyo… bueno, más o menos jejeje la ojiperla es muy inexperta en esos asuntos, en cambio, Sasuke es un zorro en el tema, aunque la verdad nada le resulta como desea, siempre termina rendido a los pies de nuestra protagonista! Yeahh! XD

Mil gracias a: **Elena, Saara-Chan94, Tomatito-Kun, Shizuca, kds, Yuli-chan D. Monkey Dragneel, princesasuhina, stargolden007 , Cyart** (Qué mal por lo de tus fics, sé que es frustrante, te lo digo por experiencia propia T-T, pero ánimo, continúalos! ) **, Guest y xXAiKawaiiChanXx.**

 **Arigato, Ustedes me motivan a continuar!**

Con respecto al próximo capítulo solo les voy a pedir que alisten sus Kokoros, porque el drama estará a otro nivel… Inclusive, para mí ha sido un poco desgastante escribirlo TT-TT

**No se olviden de comentar y compartir BD**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	17. CAPÍTULO XVII: Esperanzas rotas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA FOREVER *-*!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO XVII**

 **ESPERANZAS ROTAS**

—Veo que ahora te gusta madrugar…— emitieron desde la usurpación de su silla. Sasuke se desubicó al atenderlo, y aunque quiso moverse y encararlo, estaba demasiado petrificado para reaccionar—.Tiempo sin vernos, sobrino— agregó después el sujeto, girando y exponiéndose insolentemente a su escrutinio.

— ¿M-Madara?, ¿Qué haces aquí?— logró cuestionarle con dificultad—. Se suponía que estarías con Itachi, en Corea. No aquí…

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Sasuke— le sonrió ladino—. Efectivamente, debería de estar en Corea con tú hermano, pero hubo un acaecimiento que me obligó a tomar el primer vuelo a Japón. ¿No te alegra?

El Uchiha tragó hondo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien. Se exigió autocontrol; lo último que deseaba era poner en evidencia su expectación a la primera señal de provocación… Cerró serenamente la puerta a su espalda y se ubicó al lado contrario del escritorio. Su tío lo oteaba fijamente, deliberadamente, y él, pretendió leer un adelanto de lo que vendría, pero le fue imposible ver más allá de su arraigada altivez y astucia.

—Me enteré que incurrieron en una nueva adquisición— inició Madara, después de un acrecentado silencio entre ambos—. Si no me equivoco es la mismísima hija de Hyuga Hiashi, ¿No es así, sobrino?

¡Maldición! Sabía que la entrada de Hinata a la corporación era un problema, pero no apreciaba que fuera tan grave para que él decidiera hacer un viaje exprés y echarle en cara su omisión. Sería que… Sí, definitivamente debía de haber algo más, ¿Pero qué?

—Así es— respondió suficiente—. Ella trabaja bajo mis órdenes.

—Ya veo... ¿Y se puede saber de quién fue esa brillante idea?

—Mía— mintió.

Madara abrió los ojos como un par de aureolas de luz a punto de colapsar, pero rápidamente las moderó y volvió a su cínica postura.

—Guardaba la esperanza de que hubiera sido tu hermano— comentó—. Siempre ha sido el más blando de ambos, pero ¿tú? El autosuficiente y temperamental Uchiha Sasuke, aquel a quien un día lo llamé mi fiel sucesor, quien considero el más apto para continuar con el legado de mi hermano…

—Ahórrate todas esas palabrerías— lo interrumpió—. Dime de una vez a que has venido. Dudo que haya sido para vanagloriarme, ¿O me equivoco?

El reflexivo hombre de largos cabellos negros y prominente fisonomía, calló por unos momentos; con fineza alzó sus dedos adheridos al mango de la silla y se entretuvo repasándolos sobre su barbilla, examinando cada facción fugaz de su sobrino.

Antes que el mutismo se extendiera más, el veterano decidió retomar la palabra.

—Moví algunas influencias y pude conseguir esto— cogió unos papeles y los puso a su alcance.

Sasuke agarró los documentos un tanto vacilante, quizás, temiendo caer en unos de sus juegos… no obstante, se obligó a leerlos al escrudiñar las primeras letrillas. Inevitablemente, su rostro se fue desgajando al movimiento de sus ojos con la lectura; éstos, agudos y encendidos, se abrieron y se entrecerraron de manera desconcertante al dejar las filas de líneas atrás… Al parecer, ya no tenía el más mínimo interés de seguir alimentando su incertidumbre con el miedo.

Al acabar, sus manos simularon sufrir de leves temblores, y su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la carbonera de su tío.

— ¿Q-Qué es esto?

Madara suspiró largamente, para luego agregar con cargada serenidad e indiferencia:

—Es copia de la carta de suicidio de tu padre… Se lo difícil que esto es para ti, pero considero que es necesario recordarte el origen de nuestro odio hacia los Hyuga— los labios del azabache se cerraron aguerridamente, mostrando parte de la tensión que ya se había extendido por todo su cuerpo—. Me tomé la labor de investigar de forma independiente todos los hechos que rodeaban el supuesto suicidio. Todas las pruebas apuntaron a lo mismo…—suspiró con abatimiento—. Fugaku no se suicidó, todo fue un complot para aparentar eso. La realidad es que fue asesinado— le tiró otro rollo de legajos, los cuales el pelinegro no tardó en tomar entre sus manos y devorarlos con ansiedad.

Una vez que se sació de ellos, los lanzó colérico al suelo y posó su cabeza en sus brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio. Se escuchaba su respiración sulfurada y sus contenidas maldiciones, teniendo a única persona como objeto de toda aquella furia.

—Era necesario que supieras la verdad, Sasuke. Ya no se trata de infundadas suposiciones como lo afirmaba Itachi, es un hecho. Tu padre fue asesinado por Hyuga Hiashi para quedarse con el producto que hoy en día es la base económica de todo el imperio Hyuga.

El longevo se reclinó fatigosamente en la silla. El cinismo que había venido cargando poco a poco se había ido menguando, y ahora en su mirada se podía vislumbrar destellos de furia e impotencia.

— ¡Sasuke!— le llamó con autoridad, provocando que éste alzara su perturbada visión hacia él—. No podemos dejar impune ese crimen... Hiashi Hyuga debe de pagar por sus bajezas—se reincorporó del asiento y dio un golpe a puño cerrado sobre la madera—. Y para lograrlo debemos de…

—Tomar venganza— terminó la frase por él.

—Así es, sobrino. Debemos atacarlo con todas nuestras armas. Despojarlo de todas sus posesiones y hacerlo caer profundo…— se detuvo—. Y si es necesario derramar sangre en el proceso, lo haremos—resolvió fresco—. Acabaremos con él y con todas las personas que se pongan de su lado.

El azabache no contestó, pero su silencio significó una respuesta positiva a su propuesta. Esta vez no se conformaría con insipientes deseos de desquite, ahora, iría por su cabeza. No descansaría hasta ver a ese Hyuga destrozado, arrastrándose a sus pies y suplicando por piedad. Se encargaría de presentarle al verdadero Uchiha.

—No regresaré a Corea— volvió Madara—. Es necesario que me quede para que iniciemos con el lanzamiento del nuevo producto. Ya he logrado que varios de sus clientes firmen contrato con nosotros. Sí seguimos así muy pronto lo dejaremos trabajando con números rojos.

—Itachi no debe saber nada de esto— recomendó el Uchiha menor—. Al menos no toda la verdad. Él es demasiado amable cómo para iniciar una acción así, independientemente contra quien sea.

—Tienes razón. Itachi estropearía todo. Además, dejar en la calle a Hiashi solo sería el primer paso de nuestra venganza…—movió la cabeza con indecisión—. También tenemos que pensar en lo que haremos con esa tal Hyuga Hinata.

— ¿De qué hablas?— fue instintivo; cuestionó sin pensar.

— ¡No seas estúpido!— le alzó la voz, y él se contuvo de contradecirle—. Acaso crees que esa chiquilla no trabaja aquí para recolectar información sobre nuestras operaciones. ¡Abre los ojos, por Kami sama! Ella también es culpable, y como tal deberá de pagar.

Sasuke empalideció. Su pecho inició a oprimirle exageradamente, igual como había sucedido cuando había visto a aquel auto venírsele encima. Disimulado, aflojó el nudo de su corbata; se le dificulta respirar con regularidad y el bochorno en sus molletes era en exceso evidente.

—Hinata no tiene nada que ver en este asunto— inquirió algo desoxigenado.

—Estás en un error. Esa desgraciada lleva su misma sangre. Ha disfrutado y gozado a costa de nuestro esfuerzo y sufrimiento— dio unos pasos y se acercó apabullante a él, tocándole la barbilla con un dedo y subyugándolo a alzarle la mirada—. Apoya en sus sucios juegos a su padre ¡No puede estar más involucrada!

—Con ella no…— rebatió inquieto—. Déjala fuera de todo esto— le apartó el rostro. Madara lo oteó con suspicacia, pareciendo leer algo en su expresión. En defensa, él se concentró en ocultarse de la profunda inquisición.

—Espero que esta equivoca actitud de tu parte, no sea por algún tipo de interés en esa mujer. Porque eso sí sería un grave problema, sobrino— emitió amenazante—. Que no te quepa la menor duda que derramaré la sangre de cualquiera que interfiera en mis propósitos; sea hombre, mujer, conocido o… familia— le lanzó una mirada significativa.

—Lo sé— le escupió apático.

Claro que sabía de lo que era capaz, conocía de antemano sus límites. Sí él se autonombra demonio reconocía que Madara era el diablo hecho persona. Para su desgracia, era el accionista mayoritario de la empresa, la máxima autoridad tanto para él como su hermano. Sin descontar, que era el jefe de un efectivo grupo de sicarios dispuestos a inimaginables bajezas con tal de complacerlo.

Llevarle la contraria era una condena de muerte, para cualquiera, incluso para él. No dudaba que no se mortificaría en atacarlo sí expresaba su decisión de proteger a toda costa a la mujer que amaba. Sus posibilidades de salir bien librado, eran nulas.

—Empezaré a trabajar— su desquiciante voz lo sacó de sus penumbras—. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Sasuke. La destrucción de un desgraciado y todo su maldito imperio nos espera.

Al decir esto, Madara se dispuso a salir. Sin embargo, antes de desenclavar la puerta y marcharse, apreció de soslayo la figura inmóvil del azabache, y un tanto dubitativo comentó:

— Sí de verdad aprecias a esa mujer, te recomiendo que le aconsejes que se vaya lo más lejos de aquí; al lugar más recóndito de la tierra, donde exista la esperanza de que mis fuerzas no logren alcanzarla— hizo una pausa, aprovechando para adornar sus labios con una descarada sonrisa—. Porque si insiste en seguir ayudando a su padre, no me responsabilizaré de las consecuencias… Sabes—vaciló con añoranza—, alguna vez tú madre, que en paz descanse, me dijo que el amor más puro y especial es aquel que se basa en el casto sacrificio por parte de uno de los amantes. La pregunta que debes de contestarte Sasuke es, ¿Cuánto te importa esa chiquilla?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Entró a la oficina y su atención fue capturada por un esplendoroso ramo de lilas invadiendo casi todo el espacio del escritorio; el tamaño del arreglo era exagerado, pero no más que su emoción al inducir al responsable de tal obsequio. Tenía que admitirlo, se desubicó al apreciar esa maravillosa parcela de cielo a su frente, tanto, que dudó de la viveza de sus colores y de la embriaguez de su olor… Su reaccionar fue lento, sin embargo, al lograr despabilarse, su corazón corrió tan rápido como sus manos buscando la tarjeta con el nombre del destinatario.

Cuando finalmente dio con el delicado papel, una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios mientras sus dedos temblaban al abrir con torpeza el pequeño sobre. No lo pensó dos veces e incrustó sus excitados ojos en el texto.

 _"Heme aquí doblegado ante mi dueña... Siempre tuyo, U. Sasuke"_

El alentador suspiro que esbozó después, le aseguró que ya no podría vivir sin él. En ese momento no experimentó la molesta vergüenza que la había estado carcomiendo desde el día anterior. Se había reprochado una y otra vez por su comportamiento en su cita, y bueno… por su actitud posesiva y dominante con el Uchiha.

Le era desconcertante; ella no era así de intolerante y aventada, pero con él le brotaban sentimientos que jamás pensó tener, y debía de aceptar que esto le provocaba ciertos miedos y recelos… No obstante, pese al temor de los hallazgos de su personalidad, lo que sentía por él era tan fuerte, tan abrasador, que estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier sensación por estar a su lado. Era un hecho; por él abandonaría su timidez, le daría la bienvenida a la decisión y la firmeza, erradicaría su descontrolada inseguridad, por él… dejaría la puerilidad para unirse a la peligrosa piel de un demonio.

No soportándolo más, acurrucó la tarjeta en su pecho e inhaló la fresca fragancia de las lilas. Era innegable, su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; la insurgencia que se daba en su estómago era la prueba definitiva que un nuevo dueño se había proclamado en su corazón. _"¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…!_ " Estaba segura que podría repetir su nombre mil veces más y nunca se cansaría, ¿Cómo hacerlo?, si su mención era el alimento de sus anhelos, de la esperanza del futuro que siempre codició…

¡Oh lo amaba tanto! ¡Sentía que estallaría de amor!… Para su fortuna, su enfermedad tenía una solución, y ya no vislumbraba ningún impedimento por buscar la deleitosa cura.

Sin titubear, obedeció los arrebatados mandatos de su ambición. Salió casi corriendo de la oficina dispuesta a tirarse en sus brazos, queriéndose volver loca con la droga de sus besos y la confirmación de su afecto; ansiosa de disfrutar de su perplejidad al confesarle su incontenible y prolongado secreto… ¡Su amor por él!

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ignoró la advertencia de Karin de no entrar a la oficina. Nada, ni nadie la retrasaría en su encuentro con él. Sus pasos eran firmes e iban respaldados por la misma fuerza de las olas al reventar contra las costas… Ansiosa, se ubicó frente a la puerta; un cosquilleo revoloteó en su estómago mientras que una creciente emoción no desistía en abandonar sus labios. Dando un último suspiro agitado, alzó su mano y desenclavó la puerta. El brillo proveniente desde la ventana le hizo perder la visión por un segundo, pero cuando la recuperó, alistó su pecho para gritar lo más alto, lo más claro, lo más apasionadamente posible... ¿Eso era realmente el amor? ¿Ese sentimiento que la carcomía de felicidad? No estaba muy segura, pero lo quería seguir sintiendo, quería continuar en ese estúpido estado de coma. Quería sonreír hasta morir, solo ¡Quería estar con él!

— Sasuke…— el aire salió precipitadamente de sus pulmones, expidiendo su voz en un inverosímil susurro fantasmal.

Él no estaba solo, y aquello lo resintió como la más grande ofensa.

El nombrado se había percatado de su presencia, puede que mucho antes de que ella hubiera balbuceado sonido alguno; sin embargo, fue tiempo después que él tuvo la decencia de fijar su mirada en la insignificante mujer que lo observaba con incredulidad.

— ¿S-Sasuke?— volvió a repetir, pero esta vez la suspicacia había sido abruptamente sustituida por cargante decepción. Aquella maldita escena, tan irreal, tan cruda, no podía estar pasando—. ¿Q-qué está sucediendo?, ¿Qué haces con esa mu…? Es alguna clase de broma o algo así— le observó incómoda, cediendo al repetitivo pestañeo que la desubicaba—. Por q-que sí es así no me parece en nada divertido. Sasuke, tú…

—No seas impertinente— le cortó él mordaz—. Utiliza siempre el sama cuando te refieras a mí. Una empleada tan insignificante como tú no puede tomarse esas atribuciones con su superior— Hina quiso objetar, accionar y poder reventar la incoherente burbuja que la rodeaba, pero nada pudo hacer. Tanto su voz, como su cuerpo se habían paralizado ante su imprevisible cambio, ¿eso era real?—. Por qué no haces el favor de ahorrarnos el tedio de tu presencia y te sales… Vete, fastidias— no le indicó, le exigió.

La heredera se quedó de pie en medio de aquella abrumadora oficina, igual que un robot puesto en automático, rebobinando cada detalle de su relación, buscando el momento en que él había decido comportarse como un mísero canalla y ella había accedido conformarse con el papel de obstruido secuaz. ¿Cuándo, dónde, cómo…? Lo miraba y no lo reconocía. Lo escuchaba y no le entendía…

— ¿¡Qué es lo qué quieres!?— le gruñó, sacándola de sus pensamientos pero no de sus martirios—. ¿¡Por qué te quedas ahí!? ¡Vas a decirme algo o simplemente tengo que aguantar tu cara de mustia observándome!

Ella entrecerró los ojos en contraposición a los fieros de él. Por un instante presintió que caería en los mismos hábitos de antes; tontas e inoportunas lágrimas… No obstante, esta vez fue diferente **.**

Aspiró profundo antes de pronunciar palabra.

—Sí querías algo de privacidad debiste cerrar la puerta con llave— torció los labios, escondiendo su desconsuelo detrás de la más falaz muestra de simpatía; una sonrisa.

Él no se inmutó, por el contrario, acomodó mejor el bulto humano que se había mantenido indolente sobre su regazo, izándolo con mayor dominio hacia su ser.

—Tienes razón— le devolvió el Uchiha, en una desalmada nota de ironía—. No volverá a suceder. Retírate— despegó una de sus manos de la piernas de la fémina y señaló en dirección a la puerta—. Enllava al salir, no quiero volver a ser importunado… Ya sabes lo desalentador que puede ser para los ánimos.

El pelinegro no le tuvo más mínima consideración y se dejó consentir por los mimos de su compañía, ignorando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la rubia entre sus brazos. Hina cerró enérgicamente la boca y alzó las cejas significativamente, reprimiendo a toda costa un augurado musitar.

No era capaz seguir ese insano hilo de desvaríos, era demasiado… ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole eso, humillarla de esa manera?... Acaso, ¿se estaba dejando menguar muy pronto?, ¿estaba exagerando?; quizás, había una explicación para la actitud del azabache; posiblemente, las caricias que él insistía en darle a esa mujer no eran más que simples atenciones; probablemente, los besos en su boca solo eran mera curiosidad por su sabor y textura…; tal vez, sus significativos roces de piel contra piel eran con el loable propósito de dejarle ver lo miserable, oprimida y estúpida que podía llegar a ser.

Era una ingenua, una de lo peor… Jamás estimó volver a presenciar un acontecimiento así con otro antagonista, igual de cínico y descarado que el anterior. No, no estaba siendo justa; Sasuke era mucho peor, porque a pesar del reproche y la frustración que le escupía por sus ojos, del temblor incontrolado de sus labios y la palidez de sus manos empuñadas, nada le importó y siguió entretenido con su nueva conquista; sujetándola y tocándola como lo había hecho con ella, como ella misma se lo había permitido hacer tantas veces…

—¿Esto es real?— le cuestionó la ojiperla, con una mano resguardada en su pecho y el alma al vilo del colapso.

Su visión se le fue aguando durante el cargante mutismo que les absorbía… Él no le respondió, es más, había simulado no atenderle y distraerse con las murmuraciones de su amante.

¿Eso era todo?

¿Así terminarían las cosas entre ambos?... si era así, entonces, dónde quedaba el interés que se habían profesado, los momentos que compartieron juntos, su entrega total… ¡Kami!, él era más que el mezquino hombre que le estaba demostrando, solo tenía que recordar al Sasuke de antes; al inseguro, testarudo y encantador demonio de la noche anterior... No. No podía rendirse tan fácil y dejarlo ir sin una explicación de por medio, ¡de ninguna manera! Lo amaba tanto que no era una opción permitir ser arrastrada por su orgullo y dignidad herida.

¡Lo haría hablar!

—Dime por qué haces esto— retornó con decisión ganada—. ¿Hay una razón para que te comportes así?, ¿Sucedió algo que no me puedes decir?... ¡Contéstame Uchiha Sasuke!— le gritó enfurecida, obteniendo su codiciada atención al abalanzarse y estrellar los puños contra el escritorio—. ¡Si de ahora en adelante vas a comportarte como un verdadero sinvergüenza, ten el coraje de decirme en mi cara que solo has estado jugando conmigo, qué solo fui solo una más dentro de tú lista!, ¡Sé sincero por una buena vez!

La mirada carbonera la flageló y la llevó a un abismo más hondo que el desconsuelo. La respuesta que vio en sus ojos fue suficiente para entumecerla... Otra vez, de nuevo en la situación de víctima. En el papel de mujer engañada y herida.

Sacudió la cabeza, tozuda, increyente. Iba a volver a gritarle, a lapidarlo con mil y un reproches; si era necesario, lo haría reaccionar con las promesas del pasado, con la auténtica verdad plasmada en la nota de la mañana… sin embargo, la intromisión de la voz femenina, la disminuyó.

—Sasu, esta mujer ya me está cansando— rodó la vista con impaciencia, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos detrás del cuello masculino. El Uchiha no pareció incomodarse por su acción, pero tampoco le prestó el interés debido, ya que su vista seguía puesta en la sobrecogida pelinegra—. Ordénale que se vaya, me muero por estar contigo.

—Tú no me ordenas nada, Shion— le replicó frío, a lo que ésta respondió sonriendo y acurrucándose en su pecho, tal niña traviesa—. Pero tienes razón… la insolencia de esta Hyuga sobrepasa los límites. Aunque le dijera de cien formas distintas que no me interesa y que jamás lo hizo, no lo entendería— levantó las comisuras de sus labios, en lo que pareció ser una sádica sonrisa—. ¿Eso es lo que querías oír, no?... Pues ya está, ¡Solo me entretuve contigo, me quitaba la calentura!— el azabache enrigideció su postura y se inclinó pesadamente hacia el frente. El fruncimiento de su entrecejo, la tirantez de su mandíbula y el bochorno infernal de sus pómulos, respaldaron cada maldita palabra que le lanzó—. Aquí está tu respuesta; no me importas...

—Te amo… Sasuke— prorrumpió con la mirada encendida y un quiebre en su voz. Todo pareció detenerse a su alrededor.

El Uchiha resopló.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Que te amo… ¡te amo!— insistió con ahínco—, ¡que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, que te quiero como jamás pensé hacerlo!— mordió ardorosamente su labio ante su persistente titiritar. Luchó para poder continuar—. E-esta vez no me quedaré callada. Aceptaré mis sentimientos sin temor de lo que digan los demás, sin prevención de volver a sufrir… Te amo— esbozó sin aliento—. Ya no me importa si mi amor no es correspondido o sí me desprecias… ¡No puedo seguir callando este sentir que ahora no hace más que herirme!

La funesta elipsis que prosiguió después fue en extremo dolorosa, asfixiante, descorazonadora. No obtuvo nada de él; ni la más mínima muestra de consternación o culpa, nada… Por el contrario, su corazón estuvo a punto de desfallecer al discernir en aquellos impasibles ojos la misma letalidad de una espada atravesándola.

A él no le importó; la rechazó y ni se conmovió; la dañó y desconoció el hecho de haberlo hecho…

—Eso es todo...— fueron las primeras palabras que formuló; ácidas y carentes de emoción, como era él; el demonio Uchiha.

Hina permaneció impávida, asfixiándose con el escocer de los sollozos aproximándose. Se contuvo, no valía la pena llorar, ni pensar más… Ya todo estaba dicho, al menos, le quedaba la satisfacción de haberle confesado su verdad; de haberse lanzado y caído en batalla… Había perdido, pero lo había hecho luchando.

— Cierra la puerta al salir— le demandó él, sacándola de su dolor.

Ella suspiró dificultada.

—Claro… D-disculpe mi anterior impertinencia, Uchiha-sama— artículo temblorosa al mencionarlo.

No dijo más y empezó su caminata de regreso, escondiendo la pesadez de su cuerpo y la desorientación de sus sentidos detrás la luz agonizante de su rostro. Cada paso que dio hacia la salida fue un latido que dejó de dar su corazón, y un aliciente perfecto para que sus lagrimillas aparecieran…

¿Eso era realmente el amor? ¿Ese padecimiento tan insano que la dejaba sin aire, sin ánimos de seguir?, pues no lo quería seguir sintiendo… nunca más.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al introducirse de nuevo a su oficina se encontró con aquel ramo de lilas, seguía igual de bello y esplendoroso… Pensó que los sollozos que se había tragado en el corredor se escaparían impiadosos por sus ojos, pero un solo lamento no salió. Torpe, se fue desparramando al lado del escritorio. Un profundo dolor la atacó, tan fuerte que tuvo que llevarse las manos al pecho y contener las exageradas ganas de gritar. Pasó varios minutos respirando entrecortado y obviando el constante malestar, hasta que logró normalizarse.

En un impulso, tomó un retrato que yacía sobre la superficie; era una foto de su familia, de quienes realmente se comportaban como tal; Neji y Kaede. Fue extraño, estaba segura que aún no podía con el trago amargo de la partida de su primo, pero ya no experimentaba la típica dolencia que la engolfaba… Permaneció observando la imagen, sin parpadear, escuchando solo el débil acompasar de su respirar.

Sus orbes, cansados, le exigieron ceder y pestañar largamente, pero no lo hizo, bueno, no deseó hacerlo… Un indefinible ruidito le hizo despabilarse y parpadear. En el acto, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente ante la oscuridad que la carcomía. La luz del sol se había ido y por su ventana únicamente entraba el leve resplandor de las luces del exterior. Inmediatamente, agudizó la mirada y se fue al reloj de pared. Su corazón se aceleró al notar las horas transcurridas desde su consciencia.

Al reincorporarse del suelo un penoso lamento se le escapó de los labios. Su espalda y sus piernas literalmente le palpitaban. Trató de no darle importancia y dar sus primeros pasos, pero casi cae al hacerse la valiente. Tuvo que apoyarse del escritorio para mantenerse en pie.

Más desentumida, tomó el bolso en su silla y decidió marcharse, sin ver atrás, sin pensar en nada más que el dolorcillo que aún la atacaba. Al llegar y abrir la puerta, el corazón casi se le escapó al apreciar la figura de Sasuke en el corredor. Estaba a escasos pasos y con Shion a su lado. Sin pensarlo, entrecerró y se ocultó detrás… Fue insólito, aunque por su cabeza pasaban un sin número de recriminaciones y de improperios, su espíritu no se doblegó. Sabía que le dolía todo aquello, pero no lo sentía. Su corazón no se agitaba. Sus lágrimas no salían, ni se reprimían. Simplemente, se habían extinto de su ser.

Le gustó esa oportuna indiferencia.

— _Sasu, aún estoy muy desilusionada por lo mal que te comportaste conmigo aquella noche_ — escuchó hablar a la mujer—. _Y hoy ha sido muy desagradable todo lo que sucedió con esa empleadita tuya. Qué ofrecida y presuntuosa que fue_ — se quejó.

Unos segundos pasaron y no escuchó ninguna replica; quizás que ya se habían retirado. Estuvo a punto de hacer el intento de salir cuando distinguió aquella profunda voz rebotando en sus oídos.

— _Es una mocosa latosa_ — le había respondido él—. _No le des más importancia de la que tiene. Mejor, en lugar de estar recordando tonterías, que te parece si vamos a mí apartamento, tomamos un poco de vino y después…._

Cerró la puerta. No quiso escuchar lo que él diría a continuación. No era una adivinanza como terminaría Sasuke esa noche… ni tampoco como terminaría ella la suya.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Notas:** Bueno, las cosas están más que complicadas para nuestros protagonistas. Madara ya apareció y ya todo es un caos! Les viene la parte más difícil, y como se van desvelando las cosas, será muy doloroso tanto para Hina como para Sasuke.

¡Sasuke por Dios, dile la verda a Hina TT-TT! jejeje

 **MUCHAS gracias** por tener presente esta historia. Por Ustedes continúo:

 **Yuli2401, Patohf, Princesasuhina,** **Saara-Chan94** **,** **Luis620** **,** **Tomatito-kun** **, Lucia feranda, Kei, Kds, NN-chan,** **Guest (1), Guest (2),**

Luis620: Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado esta historia *-*. Respondiendo a tu pregunta; Kami-sama y Kami son expresiones japonesas que pueden traducirse como "Señor Dios" y "Dios", respectivamente. Es nuestro sinónimo de "Oh my god"… Nos seguimos leyendo!

Tomatito-kun **:** Espero que te haya agradado este capi. también B D… Y tienes toda la razón, es muy difícil mantener un ritmo cuando se tienen tantas cosas encimas; trabajo, estudios, proyectos… y en mi caso, hermanos molestos! jejeje

Saara-Chan94: Dime que te gustó el capi., sí, sí! *XD

 **Kisses de chocolate para todos, bye!**

 **p/d** : Últimos capítulos de NSLM.


	18. CAPÍTULO XVIII: Ni una sola lágrima más

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA FOREVER *-*!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII**

 **NI UNA SOLA LÁGRIMA MÁS**

Desconoció el tiempo que permaneció oculta en esa absorbente oscuridad. Cuando se percató ya se encontraba caminando bajo la serenidad nocturna, oteando las cambiantes luces de los semáforos y la luminosidad de la luna, que ese día parecía tener una melancólica esencia igual que la suya. El ruido de los escasos vehículos transitando ya no la molestaban más, no era que los tolerara, solo que sus oídos habían renunciado a atender otra cosa que no fuera el repetitivo martilleo de su corazón.

Apretó su abrazo al sentir una repentina ráfaga de aire cristalizando sus orejas y haciendo castañear sus dientes… No, otra vez. De nuevo ahí estaba esa opresión. Su pecho empezó a estrujarle y dificultarle la respiración. Era la tercera vez que lo padecía en lo que iba de la noche. No sabía que le sucedía, pero el dolor era terriblemente insoportable. La frustración la había llevado a querer llorar, pero ni una sola lágrima salía en su ayuda. Se apreciaba azotada, deprimida, y no podía hacer nada para erradicar esa desazón. ¡Era angustiante, desquiciante! ¡Cómo deseaba gritar y sacarlo de su sistema!

En un desconcertante momento se detuvo en media calle y aspiró hondamente. Bajó las manos hacia sus costados y cerró enérgicamente sus ojos. Cuando estuvo lista expidió el aire y gritó. Su chillido había sido tan ínfimo que para sus oídos resultó un pequeño murmullo de su incompetencia. Sin preverlo, el súbito claxon de un auto le hizo respingar y movilizar sus pies. Había sido imprudente, pero no hizo caso a las contrariedades del conductor y continuó marcando el paso que su instinto le exigía.

Tras unos minutos de somnolienta caminata volvió a parar, pero esta vez en un conocido lugar que le sacó el aire de golpe. Sin pensarlo se introdujo entre las murallas de árboles y juegos de hierro. De inmediato le pareció atender las risas de los niños y al sol tostar su piel sin inclemencia, pero eran cosas de su desvarío. No había ni una sola alma en el parque, más que la suya penando. Con leves espasmos acercó sus manos hacia la barandilla que poco tiempo atrás había sido testigo de sus insipientes anhelos de mujer enamorada. Sus ojos se escocieron al remembrar un momento en que sus manos llegaron a entrelazarse y desistieron de soltarse. Sasuke había alzado su mano y la había acercado a su boca, depositando un casto beso mientras escondía un leve sonrojo tras los perfectos mechones de su cabellera. Todo había sido tan perfecto ese domingo; el pequeño Lee, ella y él. Tan idílico, maravilloso… tan falaz.

Aún embebida por el ácido de los recuerdos, la opresión volvió, más fuerte, haciéndola sacar un sonoro gemido de dolor. Esta vez sí se escuchó. Apreciando la oscuridad envolverla, aferró sus manos a su cuerpo e intentó contener aquel brutal sentir, pero éste se intensificó tanto que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Su respiración iba de abundancia a escases en segundos, y su bochorno acrecentándose al punto de estimar una fiebre de 40. Un nudo no tardó en presentarse en su garganta y dar pase a unas viejas y ansiadas conocidas.

Las lágrimas iniciaron a expedirse por sus ojos, unas tras otras, segundo tras segundo. Al principio quiso detenerse, pero ante la descarga que significó no lo siguió conteniendo. Lloró, lloró a libertad, maldiciendo, berreando, golpeando el suelo con sus puños hasta cansarse.

— _N-ni… una sola lágrima más_ — se dijo entre ahogadas bocanadas de aires—. _No más… Por favor_ — farfulló impotente, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba—… ¡ _No quiero llorar más!_ _¡Detente, Hinata!_

Los sollozos continuaron saliendo exquisitos por sus adoloridos ojos. El brillo con el que fluían por sus mejillas parecía divino, celestial… como algo hermoso de apreciar, pero sanguinario de concebir.

Ese día se marchitó su corazón y cualquier esperanza murió. Había muerto por segunda vez, y ésta era la definitiva. Porque diferente a la anterior, ya no estaba él para hacerle ver que existía algo más allá de la decepción.

— _S-Sasuke, ¡¿Por qué?!..._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Él se quedó aguardando en el coche. Estaba decidido a no moverse de ahí hasta cerciorarse de que se transportaría segura a su casa. ¡Pero, Kami!, ya llevaba dos horas esperando y nada que salía. Estrelló el puño contra el volante. ¡Ya no podía más con la culpa y la angustia! La forma como la había tratado no tenía perdón. El solo recordarla frente a él, convulsionante y tragándose hileras de lágrimas, lo hacía querer de darse de golpes contra la pared. Gruñó y se llevó la mano a su frente, en un intento inútil por apaciguar sus propias recriminaciones.

Puede que la escena actuada que se había dado entre él y Shion frente a su oficina fuera la causa de su retraso. ¿Estaría llorando por su causa? ¿Lo estaría odiando? Esa era una posibilidad que le hacía querer despedazarse. Aquellas mentiras le habían dolido el alma, pero no más que la inacción de no responder a su confesión. ¡Kami-sama, cómo era posible que fuera el hombre más feliz y desgraciado del mundo al mismo tiempo!

Saber que ella lo amaba era la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida, la única. Era un aliciente para sus increyentes sentimientos reprimidos. Pero sabotearse así mismo haciéndola arrepentirse por su sentir, era la cosa más cruel, egoísta y bestial con la que pudo herirse y herirla. ¡Él amaba a esa mujer! La deseaba como una desenfrenada bestia a su presa. Necesitaba de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su alma, pero sobre todo de su corazón. La amaba ¡Oh, sí! Como loco, como desquiciado, como un demente.

Mordió su labio, tan fuerte que el colorcillo de la sangre contrastó con el blanquecino de rostro. Nunca se perdonaría si su tío desquitara con ella las faltas de Hiashi. ¿Un sacrificio por amor? No tenía necesidad de pensarlo, daría su vida por ella las veces que fuere necesario. Moriría por ella… Por eso tenía que alejarla de todo ese caos para salvarla, y aunque eso significara consumirse de dolor e impotencia por no tenerla… estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio. Tenía que.

Se reincorporó de golpe al verla salir y encaminarse sola por la calle. Por inercia vio el reloj de su muñeca, eran las ocho y media de la noche. Observó a los lados esperando ver algún coche aguardándola, pero no había nadie. Sin considerarlo, bajó del auto e inició a seguirla, procurando mantener distancia y no ser descubierto. Durante la caminata fungió como su fiel demonio guardián.

Por un momento, la vio detenerse en media calle. No comprendió su comportamiento, pero el latir de su corazón fue en aumento al observar un auto girar e ir en su dirección. Ella parecía demasiado ajena para advertir lo que sucedía. Por instinto empezó a caminar apresurado, trotar, correr. Le gritó para que reaccionara y siguiera, pero no hacía caso. No iba a llegar, esta vez estaba demasiado lejos. Se paró, petrificado al otear al carro a metros de distancia. Todo simuló paralizarse; el viento, las hojas de los árboles, él, ella… de súbito, el aire que antes lo asfixiaba salió expulsado por su boca y todo retomó su movimiento normal. El coche se había detenido a tiempo y ella ya había puesto el primer pie sobre la cera. Reprimió un rugido, alterado.

En una oportunidad observó su rostro y una insana sensación acometió contra su pecho. Estaba pletóricamente pálida. Sus ojos yacían hundidos y adornados con manchas oscuras y circulares a su alrededor. Desvió la mirada al no soportar la carga de culpa que eso le significó. Salió de su falta al alzar la vista y notar que ella se había detenido de nuevo. Se sorprendió al ver el lugar donde habían llegado. Una amargura no esperó en recorrerlo, pero ésta no se pudo extender a su placer. Un repentino grito había inundado sus oídos y hecho que su corazón galopara desenfrenado. La vio caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Quiso salir de su escondite y socorrerla, pero sus extremidades no le funcionaron. Todo su cuerpo quedó flagelado al atender los fuertes sollozos que la agredían sin piedad.

Retrocedió adormecido los escasos pasos que había dado y se ocultó bajo el amparo de un árbol. Tragó con dificultad y llevó su cabeza atrás, manteniendo el empuño fiero de sus manos y la constancia de unos hilillos de sangre que manchaban la grama. Kami, quería que ella se detuviera, necesitaba que parara… No lo soportaba. Las expresiones lo abandonaban al escucharla exigirse entre gimoteos y lagrimeos detenerse. Aquello fue demasiado. No podía más. Sentía que cada sollozo suyo era una desalmada puñalada contra su alma. Presentía que la culpa y la impotencia lo harían abdicar y abrazarla hasta quitarle el aliento, mientras la obligaba a creer que sus sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos.

— _N-ni… una sola lágrima más…_ — le escuchó berrear, y su débil barrera se disolvió. Cayó en su mismo estado. Sin fuerzas para sostenerse en pie, se fue desparramando por el junco hasta caer al suelo.

— _N-ni… una sola lágrima más…_ — murmuró ahora él, sintiendo quemarse ante la fatal descendencia de una real lágrima.

Aquella fue la segunda vez en su vida que dio rienda suelta a sus aflicciones líquidas- la primera frente a la tumba de su padre-. Y la primera vez, que pensó que era posible morir de amor.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tocaron a la puerta, pero no respondió. Aferró sus piernas más así y depositó su cabeza sobre estas.

—Hinata-sama, disculpe…— habían abierto, dejando que el brillo de afuera iluminara un poco la oscuridad de la habitación—. ¿Me permite pasar?

La heredera no contestó, pero se percató de la osadía de su primo al sentir la cama hundirse bajo su peso. Rápido demostró su desaprobación escabulléndose y abrazándose con más fuerzas de las necesarias.

—No es mi intención importunarla— expresó el peli café con envidiable serenidad—. Solo quería cerciorarme que estuviera bien…

No hubo respuesta.

El tick tack del reloj de pronto fue evidente. Segundo tras segundo sus oídos padecían martillados por la sofocante serenata. Y en los pequeños lapsos de misericordia, la aclamada trompeta del mutismo hacía sus propios estragos en su ser.

Quiso taparse con fuerza, con las manos, con una almohada, con lo que fuere y dejar de atender… pero desistió ante la pesadez grisácea sobre su espalda.

—Estoy bien…— murmuró casi imperceptible—. N-no tiene que…

— Kaede-sama me informó que había llegado muy desmejorada, por eso estoy aquí. Ella se preocupa bastante por Usted, al igual que yo— suspiró largamente, aparentemente contrito—. Sé lo que sucedió, el propio Uzumaki me lo ha dicho esta mañana. Es un desvergonzado…— reprimió chispas de irritación—. Fue un canalla, un bárbaro. Un diccionario con los peores calificativos no daría abasto para describir a ese ser del demonio… pero créame que no ha salido bien librado, se lo aseguro— apresuró en decir para luego callar. Un tensionado silencio casi los embargó, pero él no lo permitió. Lentamente fue destensando el puño que había creado y buscó aplomo—. Dígame, ¿Cómo se siente?— titubeó—. Es decir, ¿Cómo está llevando esta situación?

Hina abrió pobremente los labios, con la intención de exponer su argumento de siempre " _Estoy bien",_ " _No me afecta, de verdad_ ". Sinceramente, hubiera querido decirle lo contrario, pero por más bizarra que se creyera nunca hubiera tenido la endereza de confesarle que quien la había convertido en el despojo humano que tenía en frente no era Naruto, sino Sasuke, el demonio Uchiha.

No pudo hacer ninguna de las dos proezas. Su garganta se apreció tan árida que sí hubiera tenido el valor de emular palabra hubiera entonado una nefasta melodía.

—Será mejor que me vaya— regresó él, sin ocultar la desilusión que lo sometía—. No desea hablar y lo comprendo. Fui muy poco delicado al abordar este tema, perdóneme…— el colchón de la cama se movió un poco ante su aparente alzamiento, pero pronto se volvió a hundir—. Antes de irme…— reanudó algo inquieto—, quiero decirle que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para Usted y Kaede-sama. Mi traslado a Francia va a durar más tiempo del que estimé, así que podríamos convivir unos meses… Puede que no posea los lujos de mi tío, pero las recibiré con mucho cariño y complacencia. Creo que es lo que necesita en estos momentos— la superficie se hundió más. La heredera no le dio importancia hasta que sintió el inminente tacto de su primo encima, depositando un casto beso sobre su mollera. Se quedó estática—. Cuídese, Hinata-sama.

— ¡No!— lo atajó, izando su mano y tomándolo fervientemente por el brazo—. N-no se vaya, por favor— levantó su rostro y lo encaró.

Pudo advertir lo descompuesto de su semblante reflejado en él. Avergonzada lo soltó e inició a acomodar un par de sus cabellos. Se detuvo al sentir la calidez de su mano sobre la suya.

— No tiene que decirme lo que siente— Neji le sonrió y acarició dócil su mejilla—. Siéntase libre de llorar si así lo desea. No la juzgaré. Aquí tiene un hombro...

—Neji… nisan, yo— se mordió el labio y huyó a su visión. Pronto sus ojos se embebieron del agua que había estado conteniendo—. N-nisan, no sé qué hacer. El d-dolor es insoportable, demasiado grande…— cayó la primera lágrima.

Por un instante temió que la rigidez de su primo ganaría y se abstendría de hacer o decirle algo consolador. Él siempre era tan comedido y serio, sobre todo en esos asuntos. No obstante, se equivocó. Sin reaccionar observó cómo él alzó sus manos y la jaló hacía sí, encerrándola en un sorpresivo abrazo. Se quedó paralizada al apreciar el calor de su cuerpo transmitiéndose al suyo y los leves temblores que lo acometían al aumentar su estruje.

—Me tiene a mí, a Kaede— le recalcó él con decisión—. Continúe por nosotros, por favor…— susurró—. Sé que no es un incentivo suficiente, pero apelo por su caridad. Aléjese de todo esto que le hace daño y vuelva a respirar con tranquilidad— la izó más—. Permítase la oportunidad de disfrutar de un día sin sus demonios, y vuelva a vivir, a sonreír…. Sama— regresó con dolorosa ternura—. Mi pequeña Hinata, no esté triste. Hoy está oscuro, pero verá que mañana saldrá el sol, tocará en sus mejillas y usted tendrá que sonreír, porque se dará cuenta que el mundo no se ha parado, sigue, y está esperando por usted.

—N-Neji… ¿Por q-qué?— pudo apenas balbucear—. No lo siento así, n-…— paró y contuvo un fuerte hipido que casi la destroza. Le tomó segundos reponerse—. Ahora no entiendo sus palabras y no me importa— manifestó importunada, fastidiada—, solo quiero que me prometa algo… algo que necesito escuchar, sentir…— sus mejillas ya eran presas de su dolor.

—Lo que desee.

—No me deje…— con dificultosos movimientos fue levantando sus manos y correspondiendo al mantenido abrazo. No le importó la dolencia en sus articulaciones y aferró sus dedos a sus hombros como si garras fueran—. Mi padre sí antes me toleraba ahora me odiará, no lo dudo. Usted y mi nana son mi familia, lo único verdadero y real de mi vida— suspiró ahogada—. Lo necesito, los n-necesito mucho. No me deje, por favor, no me deje…

—Eso no tiene que pedírmelo.

—G-gracias— sollozó quebrada. En un instante sintió la suavidad de su hombro bajo su mollete y la fuerza de su apoyo alrededor de su espalda. Aquello fue la gloria. Por primera vez pudo quebrarse sin miedos o censuras. Por primera vez descansó en los hombros de alguien más… por primera vez no se sintió sola y desprotegida— _muchas gracias nisan, gracias…_ — murmuró hundiéndose más en él.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Diciembre

" _El invierno ha llegado y la lluvia no cesa. Mi corazón no deja de sangrar…_ "

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo** *

Enero

" _Continúa lloviendo… y yo siento que los días pasan sin sentido_. _Aún te amo, mi demonio_ "

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Febrero

 **"** _Gota tras gota, me debilito. No dejo de pensar en ti… Duele mucho mi pecho. ¿Qué estarás haciendo en esta noche lluviosa?"_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Marzo: Actualidad**

" _Al fin ha dejado de llover, y por mi ventana traspasa un poco de claridad… Uchiha-sama… Sasuke, espero que estés sintiendo el calor del sol abrazarte, porque son mis brazos estrechándote…_ "

— ¡Hyuga Hinata, deja de mostrarte tan indiferente!— chocó los puños agresivamente sobre el escritorio, provocando que un sonoro ruido se produjera—. ¡Chiquilla estúpida, deberías hacerme caso una sola vez en tu vida!— berreó encimándosele—. ¡Reanuda tu compromiso con Uzumaki Naruto!

—Lo siento, padre— contestó con mesura—. Pero eso no es posible. Naruto y yo decidimos dar fin a nuestro compromiso meses atrás. Además, él regresó a Francia y por lo que sé… no tiene planes de volver.

Hiashi entrecerró los ojos mientras la observaba con excesivo desprecio, casi con odio.

— ¡¿No tiene planes de volver?!— le lanzó con ironía—. Los tendría si te hubieras tragado tus lloriqueos y lo hubieras perdonado. Día tras día fui testigo de su arrepentimiento, aquí, en esta casa— señaló hacia el suelo—. ¡Eres una egoísta!

—P-padre, yo…

— ¡Pareciera que desconoces el hecho que solo la fusión con las empresas Uzumaki nos salvaría de la quiebra!— se sentó de golpe en la silla, empuñando las manos y luchando por no estrellarlas de nuevo contra la fina madera—. Entre unos meses nos declararemos en banca rota. Ya no nos queda más que algunas propiedades.

Hina no se conmovió. Permaneció igual que como había pasado los últimos quince minutos; rígida, con la mirada pérdida en uno de los cristales de la ventana y sus manos fieramente entrelazadas entre sí. Típica muñequita de trapo incapaz de llorar, incapaz de luchar… incapaz de sentir.

Los primeros días, quizás las primeras semanas, sí había resentido los funestas discusiones con su padre. Los golpes tanto físicos como emocionales le habían calado hasta lo más profundo de su alma, pero no duró para siempre. Su piel se fue acostumbrando a los cortes y las magulladuras. Su corazón fue aprendiendo a endurecerse. Y sus ojos también fueron cambiando, se tornaron oscuros y vacíos. La Hyuga de hace tres meses no existía más. Quien se encontraba bajo la búlica mirada de su progenitor, era otra.

—Hinata…— volvió él, modulando drásticamente el tono de su voz. Ella parpadeó y regresó de su engolfe—. Hija, eres la única esperanza para que podamos mantener nuestra posición y no perdamos nuestro patrimonio… Vuelve con Naruto, no estamos despedazando.

Hina cerró sus parpados con fuerzas. Por un momento figuró que su indolente fisonomía al fin demostraría alguna flaqueza y accedería. No sucedió. Pausadamente volvió a darle luz a sus corneas y lo enfocó a él solamente; sin pena, sin gloria.

—Perdóneme— emitió insulsa—. Es imposible…

— ¡Traidora!— le lanzó iracundo.

— Lo s-siento mucho, padre…— casi flaqueó—. Pero ya es una decisión tomada.

— ¡Todo es excusas contigo! ¡Prefieres morirte de hambre que ayudarme!— se alzó ágil de la silla y redondeó el escritorio, quedando a medio metro arriba de ella en cuestión de segundos. Hina no volvió y aferró más sus brazos a sí. Su cuerpo no tardó en expedir un evidente aroma, uno que Hiashi conocía muy bien, miedo—. Sí te rehúsas a obedecerme te negaré como hija y tendrás que abandonar esta casa de inmediato, ¿Acaso eso no te importa?

La ojiperla no contestó. No fue su amenaza lo que lo provocó, sino la tristeza que la embargó al no poder huir de la evidente transformación del poderoso Hyuga. Aquel soberano juicioso de la abundancia había desaparecido, y había dejado en su lugar a un hombre errático y febril, que vivía la mayor parte del tiempo preso en sus atormentantes pensamientos. Las últimas semanas habían sido un infierno. Los cambios de humor de su padre le habían valido perder el 50% de sus fieles empleados, sin descontar amistades de años, convenios, contratos… Estaba tan perturbado al punto de encerrarse días en su despacho, y solo salir para limpiarse y masticar cualquier tontería. Su caída estaba próxima, y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

Su apatía figuró enardecerlo infinitamente. Sin advertirlo sintió la hosquedad de su mano alzando su barbilla y subyugándola a verlo.

—Una hija que rehúsa a ayudar a su padre no merece ese apelativo— apretó su agarre—. Eres una ingrata, Hinata.

— Padre, por favor— apeló por un hilo de su juicio—. Aunque no le pueda ayudar comprometiéndome con Naruto, quizás pueda intervenir en los asuntos de la empresa y encontrar una forma de…

— ¡Calla!— le exigió, soltándola con brusquedad y levantando su otra mano para estrellarla contra su mejilla—. ¡Siempre has sido una total inútil! ¡Una perdedora que no me trae más que problemas y disgustos!— le espetó sin contemplación, aún con el brazo en el aire. La ojiperla no se cubrió, y con practicado valor quedó en espera del golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. Hiashi figuró congelarse por un momento y luego se apartó de ella—. Los malditos Uchiha nos han hecho pedazos…— regresó con ardor—. Madara vino a encender la mecha de la pólvora. Desde su llegada no he tenido un momento de paz. Ni siquiera he podido controlar a ese déspota de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sus ojos rápido se abrieron y buscaron a su padre detrás, quien se había contenido oteando los espectaculares retratos familiares. Por primera vez en toda la conversación Hina gesticuló una expresión lejana a la indiferencia o el vacío. Su cuerpo no esperó en responder ansioso a los recuerdos, trató de corregirlo, sin embargo, fue tarea imposible.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?— indagó, temiendo que su pregunta no fuera contestada.

—Ese impertinente es la fiel copia de Madara— continuó, ajeno en sus reflexiones—. Se las arregló para que todos los bancos y los proveedores nos cerraran las puertas. Por su causa no podemos solicitar financiamiento, ni crédito. Nuestra producción se ha reducido en un 70 %, y el capital de trabajo con el que contamos está en números rojos. ¡Maldito!— rezongó—. El muy infeliz no ha perdido tiempo y me ha amenazado con continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias... Incluso me chantajeó contigo ¡Cómo si me importara!

Su corazón se desaceleró en el acto, y la inmensa pesadez que recién la sobrepasó le hizo abandonar cualquier esmero de apatía. No lo concebía. Sasuke… ¿Había hablado de ella con su padre? ¿De qué? ¿Con qué propósito?

— ¿Y… él q-qué le dijo de mí?— pudo articular.

—Tu primo era un excelente elemento— repuso desvariando—. Es una pena que me haya traicionado huyendo con la competencia…— paró por un momento, y luego volvió con un sorpresivo gruñido. Hina respingó pero no hizo ningún sonido. Permaneció quieta al vilo de sus palabras—. En eso Sasuke tiene toda la razón, tú eres incompetente en comparación con Neji— dijo, ahora súbitamente sosegado—. Según él eres inútil, sin carácter, torpe— movió desinteresadamente la mano—, lo que ya todos sabemos.

—E-eso fue lo que él le dijo.

— ¿Debo de hacerle caso y exiliarte de todos mis negocios?— se cuestionó en su propia locura—. Sí, eso debo de hacer. Es lo corre…

—U-usted no haría tal cosa, ¿verdad, padre?— le preguntó ahogada, negándose a adolecer. La postura de Hiashi cambió al parecer finalmente atenderla. Sin esperar volteó y la divisó con su torso tornado hacia él. Se dejó ir hacia ella con arrojo renovado. Hina le mantuvo la mirada, aguantando el hueco que se había formado en su estómago. Mentiría si no confesara que la embargó gran temor al notar la bipolaridad de su padre.

Los segundos empezaron a transcurrir y ninguno de los dos tomó la palabra. En su caso particular la ojiperla no podía hacerlo. Sentía como la voz se le escondía mucho antes de pensar en utilizarla. ¿Cómo no? Sí el solo repasar los conflictos entre los Uchiha y su familia la desmembraba. Estaba enterada que su animadversión se debía a mutua diferencias de opiniones y culturas, pero esa excesiva crueldad de los Uchiha, de Sasuke especialmente, era descomunal e injustificable. ¿Por qué se esmeraba en pisotearlos a tal grado?

— _Los debí de haber matado igual que a Fugaku_ — fue rápido, un susurro casi imperceptible pero que por su cercanía lo había logrado captar.

— ¿Q-Qué dijo padre?— el soberano abrió enormemente los ojos, pareciendo haber olvidado su presencia en aquel despacho—. Padre, por favor respóndame— insistió, alarmantemente perturbada—. ¿A qué se refiere con igual que Fugaku? E-se señor, ese tal Fugaku que mencionó…— inevitablemente sus labios empezaron a temblar y su rostro a adornarse de intenso carmesí—, es acaso Uchiha Fugaku, e-el padre de Itachi y Sasuke…

—Sí— contestó resuelto.

No lo contuvo y una fuerte bocanada de aire atravesó por su boca. Su respiración se descontroló y comenzó a ir y venir sofocada. Sin pensarlo se refugió en la imagen de sus temblorosas manos sobre su regazo. Muy pronto todo su cuerpo inició a convulsionar.

—No puede ser verdad lo que afirma— su voz se quebró—. Padre, Usted me está confesando que es el a-asesino de ese señor. ¿Sabe la gravedad de eso?— apeló por su incredulidad. Hiashi no le respondió y eso le dio la pauta para envalentonarse y encararlo. Su mortificación acrecentó al otear la bien dispuesta sonrisa de sus labios. Aquello le aterró—. No, n-no puede ser…— ahogó un grito llevándose las manos a su boca.

Ahora lo entendía, todo tenía sentido. Sasuke sabía la verdad de esa atrocidad. A eso se debía su odio, su insistente empeño en verlos hundidos, acabados. Por ello la trató con aquel insano desprecio y rencor, para desquitarse de la hija del hombre quien le quitó a su padre. Kami-sama, ¿Cómo poder con ese inmenso dolor?, ¿Cómo enfrentar aquella nueva carga?

—No seas débil, muchacha— le corrigió sin interés—. Las personas nacen y mueren, ese es el ciclo de la vida— Hina no le hizo caso y se abrazó desconsoladamente, despotricando sus aflicciones en sus mejillas. Sus gimoteos llegaron a ser tan fuertes que tuvo que trasladar sus manos a sus oídos e intentar detener aquello de alguna manera, aunque fue imposible.

— ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!— chilló—. ¡Padre, por Kami! ¡Ha matado a una persona, a un ser humano inocente! ¡No tenía derecho, no lo tenía!— se encerró más en sus tormentos—. ¡No, no, no puede ser ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...!

— ¡Contrólate!— le exigió, golpeándola un par de veces en cada mejilla. Los sonidos de sus duros dedos contra su débil carne resonaron en todo el espacio. Esto la hizo reaccionar y cesar sus sollozos.

—Lárgate de mi casa, hija mía. No te quiero ver aquí…— le ordenó, pareciendo de nuevo inserto en otro mundo.

Fue perturbador, aunque sus palabras fueron dirigidas a ella, no la oteó en ningún momento. Sus ojos estuvieron todo el tiempo fijos en un anillo de oro en su dedo índice. Lo ladeaba, brillaba y sonreía. Lo volvía a ladear, no brillaba y refunfuñaba. Era evidente que la cordura lo atrapaba y lo dejaba en cuestión de minutos. Con todo el dolor de su alma tenía que aceptar que su padre perdía la razón.

Sin advertirlo, el líder salió fresco de la habitación. Por la serenidad de su semblante, yacía omiso de su propia confesión y de los restos desechos de su hija juntados en la silla.

La puerta se cerró y un silencio abrumador llenó el vacío.

— _Perdón S-Sasuke…_ — susurró, estremeciéndose de dolor—. _Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme… Perdóname…_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Entonces, hermanito ¿Vas a ir al cóctel de mañana?— le cuestionó, sentándose plácidamente en la silla y depositando unos documentos sobre el escritorio. El pelinegro no respondió—. Sasuke, ¿Estás aquí o debo de irte a buscar a la mansión Hyuga?

El azabache inmediatamente gesticuló una mueca de fastidio, pero no pasó a más. Ignoró a su reciente compañía y se dispuso a leer con alta apatía.

—Ya, perdóname— se excusó Itachi—. No quise molestarte. Solo quería confirmar tu asistencia. Ese evento es muy importante, estarán algunos de nuestros clientes, colegas y proveedores. Sería adecuado que fueras.

—No.

—Vale, Sasuke. Piénsalo un poco. No puedes encerrarte las 24 horas del día en la oficina. Necesitas salir y respirar un poco de aire fresco.

El mencionado se detuvo y lo encaró con cargada frialdad.

—Descansaré hasta que tenga a Hyuga Hiashi a mis pies— empuñó inconscientemente sus manos—. Hasta que no llegue ese día me dedicaré a hacer que suceda.

—Pero…— quiso replicar.

— ¡Nada, Itachi!— vociferó, tirando los papales—. ¡Deja de ser tan blando! Al fin estamos consiguiendo vengarnos de ese infeliz, no hay lugar para titubeos, ni contemplaciones…

Irritado, se reincorporó de su asiento, buscando sosiego en el paisaje de la ventana. Sus manos empezaron a tiritarle, fue muy evidente, por lo que las ocultó en sus bolsillos. Necesitaba controlar toda esa ira reprimida, contener todas aquellas emociones que se había obligado a adormecer, pero que se les escapaban en sus momentos de debilidad.

— ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?— gruñó.

—Sí— suspiró largamente—. No hubo ningún inconveniente. Pain aceptó mi petición y no tardará en comunicarse con Hina. Ahora es cuestión de que ella acepte la oferta de trabajo en el extranjero.

— ¿Dónde la ubicaran?— intentó resguardar su angustia solo para él.

—Alemania.

—Ya veo…

— Me estoy arriesgando mucho con lo que te diré…— expresó Itachi luego, con cierto atisbo de duda en su tono—. Ya te hecho esta pregunta antes y siempre me has insistido en que Madara no tiene nada que ver con tu cambio, pero si no es así, entonces a qué se debe tu actitud con Hina. Por momentos creo que la odias y por otros que la cuidas… y sinceramente no lo entiendo.

—Y no lo necesitas entender.

—Es decir— siguió inmerso en sus conjeturas—. Hace tres meses creí que ustedes tenían algo. Sus comportamientos lo delataban— el azabache rezongó ante esa afirmación, pero Itachi poco le importó y prosiguió—. Cuando regresé se habían distanciado. Incluso llegaste a expresarte muy mal de ella ante Hiashi. Llegué a pensar que habían terminado mal. Sin embargo, de la nada le das excelentes recomendaciones y le consigues un magnífico trabajo en el extranjero. Pero lo peor de todo… es que pareces resentir su lejanía. ¿Qué sucede realmente?

La aparición de la intensa luz de un rayo desde la venta cegó su vista. Se contuvo a decir palabra hasta que pasara la repercusión de la irradiación; el ruido fue estruendoso y apabullante, simuló que el cielo se había roto en mil pedacitos. Hermosa belleza natural, sin duda.

— ¿Qué sucede…?— repitió Sasuke después, conteniendo el ardor que saboteaba su bizarría y la validez de su voz—. Sucede que necesitas una vida, eso es lo que sucede.

—Bendito orgullo— lo lapidó sincero—. Tú la amas, no tienes que engañar a nadie ni engañarte a ti mismo. Es algo tan evidente que resulta ridículo que me lo ocultes. O tendrás el valor de rufarlo… Sasuke— lo llamó con firmeza—. ¿Tú la amas?

El pelinegro no contestó y se concentró en las gotillas de agua que se estampaban en los cristales de la ventana y nublaban la imagen del paisaje nocturno. En muy poco la visibilidad se tornó nula y el paño fantasmal opacó su propio reflejo.

—¿Yo la amo?— volvió el cuestionamiento contra sí, ladeando su torso y encarándolo con terrible fingida pasividad—. Esa hermano… es una pregunta sin respuesta.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Notas:** La verdad al fin ha sido revelada; Hiashi sí mató a Fugaku! BO… Las cosas no podrían estar más complicadas. Sasuke sigue insistiendo en su venganza contra el Hyuga, y si en unos de sus arrebatos, instado por Madara, logra matar al padre de la mujer que ama… ¿Hinata podría perdonarlo?, ¿Podría alguno de los dos vivir en paz con la sombra de un terrible pasado?, ¿El líder Uchiha les olvidaría y le dejaría estar juntos?... La verdad, son demasiadas cosas negativas, y todos los finales posibles no son nada alentadores…

Bueno, tengo que admitir que éste ha sido mi capítulo favorito jejeje. Fue divinamente doloroso escribirlo y leerlo T-T. Espero que Ustedes lo hayan disfrutado y hayan querido decir, **¡Ni una sola lágrima más!** TT-TT.

Muchas Gracias por sus follows, favs y reviews… Si les ha gustado este capi. no se olviden de comentar!

 **Kisses de chocolate para todos, bye!**

 **p/d** : Próximo capítulo Gran Final.


	19. CAPÍTULO XIX: Sacrificio

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (NARUHINA FOREVER *-*!)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO XIX**

 **SACRIFICIO**

Se acercó a la barra del bar y pidió un vodka doble. Reparó en el vistoso contenido caoba que se movía a su voluntad y se lo tomó de un sorbo. La sensación de fuego en su garganta lo atacó de inmediato, provocándole gesticular una mueca de desagrado y lanzar un gruñido al devolver el vaso contra la plancheta. Mientras el calor del trago se iba disipando de su boca, otro se iba asentando en el centro de su corazón. Su carbonera mirada se hundió en el vidrio vacío en su mano y su mente pareció divagar por un lugar muy distante al que se encontraba. Una amarga expresión no tardó en exhibirse en su rostro, la cual desalentó con un segundo y tercer trago.

Un tanto aturdido, apoyó su espalda sobre la barra de mármol y se dispuso a observar a la gente a su alrededor. En ese salón se encontraba toda la crema y nata de Japón, desde los altos funcionarios del gobierno hasta lo más significativos del mundo de la medicina. No pudo evitar bramar exasperado. ¡Maldita la hora en que había accedido ir a ese cóctel! Se había recluido en ese lugar pensando hallar un poco de tranquilidad, y lo único que se había encontrado era una muchedumbre de soberanos sin gracia y con excesivas ínfulas de superioridad.

Todo su día había sido agotador, y esta situación lo hacía volverse frustrante también. Mañana, tarde y noche había estado tratando de no pensar en ella, pero era como abstenerse de respirar. Todos los días eran así. Escasos cinco segundos se despabilaba de sus tareas, y ese tiempo era suficiente para que la sangre le hirviera y la ansiedad lo carcomiera. Por más que tratara, por mucho que se exigiera comprender que era preferible mantenerla lejos y ajena, su obstinado corazón no lo veía así… éste, era tan egoísta que solo la quería para él las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana y el resto de su vida.

—Sasuke, no crees que estás apresurando el paso de los tragos— le aconsejó, acomodándose a su lado y desistiendo en abandonar la cordial sonrisa que se había autoimpuesto desde hace una hora atrás—. La noche aún no ha terminado.

El azabache no tardó en responderle con pesadez.

—No fastidies. Suficiente he hecho con acceder en venir a este circo— enarcó una ceja, incrédulo—. No entiendo tu afán en asistir a estos eventos. Los empresarios no quieren hablar de negocios, solo parlotean de política sin llegar a ningún censo. Y sus vánales compañías, no hacen más que estar pendientes de los que visten los demás o del número de copas que llevan a cuestas. Es una estupidez.

—No seas gruñón, Sasuke— le sonrió afable—. Estas reuniones no solo sirven para conversar de negocios, también puedes socializar y reforzar lazos con allegados— el Uchiha mayor bebió un poco de su coñac y observó detenidamente a su alrededor. Una pícara sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al parecer divisar el aliciente perfecto para mejorar el estado de ánimo de su hermano—. Esa chica es un claro ejemplo de lo que te digo— le señaló alzando su trago—. Mira que hermosa que es…— ladeó su cabeza para observarla mejor—. De cabellos y mirada caoba, atlética, elegante y con personalidad. ¿No te gustaría conocerla?

Sasuke rodó los ojos crispado y los fijó al lado contrario de donde él le indicaba.

—Veo que no he logrado convencerte— repuso un tanto desanimado—. Qué te parece esa otra. Es blanca, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel…— vaciló al otear su rostro completamente—. Puede que sea un poco mayor, pero se mira muy bien. Se nota que es una mujer muy interesante, ¿No lo crees así?— no obtuvo respuesta y su rostro mostró su desilusión—. Antes no te hubieras negado la oportunidad de disfrutar una aventura con cualquiera de las mujeres en este salón. Casadas, solteras o viudas, todas te amaban y pocas era las afortunadas elegidas por ti…— le lanzó una mirada reveladora—. Al parecer Hinata se te ha injertado en lo más profundo.

—Deja de decir tonterías— lo cortó.

—Hina es una chica única— volvió—. Es una lástima que las circunstancias los obliguen a permanecer separados…— suspiró—. No tienes que seguir negándolo, es evidente que Madara es la causa de su lejanía. Sé que sí le confirmaras tus sentimientos no dudaría en mandarte lejos o lavarte el cerebro con tal de hacerte reaccionar, y sí eso no funciona, Hinata sería la más afectada. Por otro lado, Hyuga Hiashi sería capaz de encerrarla o desposarla con el primero en su lista de amistades... Y con lo que respecta a ti, te haría la vida imposible…—un corto mutismo los absorbió—. Siento decirlo, pero su relación está destinada al fraca…

—Eso ya lo sé— lo interrumpió, con una desganada voz que exponía su tormento—. No es necesario que me lo repitas…— trató de imprimirle frialdad a su tono—. Lo único que me interesa en este momento es finiquitar mi venganza. Verlo derrotado, en la miseria y suplicando por piedad es lo único que aviva mi deseo por vivir.

—Sabes, Sasuke…—retomó con congoja—, las relaciones que superan los obstáculos y se enfrentan al mundo entero por defender su amor, son las verdaderas. Sin importar la raza, religión, posición, incluso sí están consignadas al fracaso… dos personas destinadas a estar juntas, quedan juntas... — sonrió con esperanza—. Al menos, eso es lo que yo creo.

Sasuke abandonó un poco la rigidez de su cuerpo y una expresión de suavidad pareció hacerse presente en su rostro. " _Dos personas destinadas a estar juntas… quedan juntas"_. ¿Sería eso cierto? No. Era imposible que aplicara en su caso. Su destino ya había sido trazado por otros, y ya no les quedaba más que agachar la cabeza y tratar de vivir con lo que la vida les ofrecía. Con las migajas de felicidad de sus recuerdos y con la amargura de un futuro que no pudo ser… y que nunca podría ser.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Llevaba a cuestas el quinto trago y aún no podía arrancarse la rabia que lo invadió al divisarla entrando al salón de la mano de ese hombre. ¡Maldita sea! Ni cien tragos le hubieran causado los estragos suficientes para provocarle una amnesia de por vida.

Se tomó el sexto y ni siquiera arrugó la cara al sentir el punzante fuego del alcohol quemar su garganta. Su pecho se comprimía cada vez que los notaba socializando con la gente o sonriendo con insipientes halagos de interesados aduladores. ¡Kami, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en compañía de ese imbécil?! Por qué se comportaba tan dócil y grácil, sonrojándose cada vez que él alzaba su mano y le acariciaba la mejilla o le susurraba algo al oído.

— ¡Maldición! —rezongó echándose el séptimo.

—He… ¿Disculpe, señor… se encuentra usted bien?

Sasuke apartó su fiera mirada de aquella traicionera mujer y la posó en el veterano hombre que lo apreciaba con temor y preocupación.

—Sírveme otro— le ordenó.

Éste, sin desear aumentar su enojo vertió el alcohol en el vaso. Al detenerse, el azabache lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y con una clara intención de espetarle el a, b, c de los improperios. El bar tender al parecer comprender, rápidamente volvió a verter el líquido etílico, pero ésta vez, hasta que estuviera a una gota de rebalsársele.

El pelinegro no estimó y se lo tomó como si de agua se tratara.

—Hey, tú…— se dirigió de nuevo al hombre detrás de la barra—. Sabes quién es ese idiota— le señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza, mientras acercaba su vaso para que lo volviera a llenar.

—S-sí, señor— le volvió a servir, cuidando de atiborrarlo hasta el tope—. Ese joven es Sabaku No Gaara. Por lo que he escuchado decir, es el presidente de una prestigiosa compañía de medicamentos. Además de ser unos de los caballeros más populares entre las señoritas— el bar tender paró y cerró la botella con la velocidad que le permitieron sus arrugadas manos. La ubicó sobre la barra y dirigió su pasiva mirada al hombre motivo de su conversación—. Al parecer el señor Sabaku está muy bien acompañado por esa linda señorita. A menudo viene a este bar con bellezas de compañía, pero nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado con una fémina como ahora— sonrió con complacencia—. Sin duda, esa dama debe ser muy especial.

El azabache presionó fuertemente su carne contra el vidrio que contenía su consuelo, provocando que un leve crujido se oyera.

—No lo dudes— emitió el Uchiha entre dientes, mientras experimentaba como la bilis le explotaba—. Esa mujer es única... pero ya tiene dueño.

Sasuke tomó su trago de golpe y no esperó que le sirvieran más. Dejando al anciano perplejo hizo añicos el cristal con su estruje. Unas heridas poco profundas se le pudieron apreciar al abrir la mano y dejar caer trozos de vidrios ensangrentados sobre la barra.

—S-seño…— quiso decirle el anciano, pero fue inútil. En un pestañeo el pelinegro se reincorporó de la barra y se encaminó con determinado arrebato hacia su sufrimiento tangible, dejando un rastro de sangre con cada paso tambaleante que daba.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hinata lo observó al entrar al salón y su corazón se contrajo de inmediato. Desde hacía meses que no lo veía, y ahora, sin previo aviso, aparecía de nuevo en su vida. Kami, se notaba tan guapo y galante como lo recordaba, puede que más; su fría mirada carbonera, sus gestos duros e indiferentes, no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo el cálido hombre de siempre oculto tras la máscara de sus demonios.

Un fresco petrificante subió por su cuerpo al apreciar como sus miradas se cruzaron. Él no tardó en apartarla con apatía, y su pecho resintió tal acto. Pero… ¿Cómo pedir un poco de consideración para la hija del asesino de su padre? Reparó unos segundos más en él y notó que se encontraba solo. Sin quererlo, una ingrata punzada de celos la acometió al recordar la última vez en que se vieron, más bien, que lo encontró besándose con otra. Ese recuerdo se había convertido en su pesadilla personalizada, que cada día la hacía despertarse sudorosa y con leves espasmos de pena y resentimiento.

Siempre se recriminaba por eso. Sasuke nunca le había dicho que la amaba, todo lo contrario, siempre se había empecinado en demostrarle que para él no era más que una diversión. Fue una tonta en hacerse ilusiones. En pensar que había logrado amansar a la bestia y podían tener un futuro juntos. ¡Qué ingenua había sido! Alucinando con tonterías románticas, cuando él lo único que quería hacer era desquitar con ella el daño causado por su padre. Hacerla sufrir tanto como él había sufrido.

—Hinata, ¿Te sucede algo?— le preguntó atento, conduciéndola magistralmente por el salón.

La ojiperla parpadeó un par de veces, intentando sacar los malos pensamientos que de nuevo se adueñaban de su cabeza.

—No, todo está bien Gaara-sama…— titubeó un poco ante la mirada fija de su acompañante—. ¡Lo siento!— apresuró en decir sonrojada—. Dije que no le diría más sama y mire, soy un desastre— sonrió levemente para luego exhalar con tranquilidad—. Todo está bien, Gaara— corrigió—. Descuide.

Él pareció divertiste con su error, y en respuesta ella infló sus molletes como niña encaprichada. ¡Kami, con él siempre era una vergüenza tras otra, pero la verdad no lo podía evitar! Sus reacciones eran infantiles porque su trato era espléndido. El Sabaku nunca había dado muestra de incomodarse o molestarse con sus torpezas, al contrario, le parecían encantadoras y siempre se lo reafirmaba.

—Le prometí a tu primo que no pararías de divertirte durante toda la velada— le insinuó encantador—. Así que borra esa carita de tristeza y dame tu mejor sonrisa.

Hina, al ver la forma como aquellos ojos violetas empezaron a reparar en su escote y después se fueron a sus labios, le avergonzó en sobremanera. Gaara era galante, pero también bastante claro con sus intenciones, en parte por eso se había rehusado en ir con él a ese cóctel. Sin embargo, se vio obligada acceder ante la tozudez de su primo.

Hace un mes que se había mudado junto con su nana a la casa de Neji. Los primeros días fueron irreales, pero poco a poco se había ido adaptando a su nueva vida. Uno de los cambios más significativos fue su reciente amistad con el Sabaku, irónicamente el Jefe inmediato de su primo. Él había sido el responsable de haberla sacado de su encierro e introducirla de nuevo al mundo. Sin duda, su compañía había sido un maravilloso golpe de energía para su decaído estado de ánimo. No obstante, él era directo y honesto, y no había tenido trabas en confesarle su interés como hombre. Aquello le había hecho querer distanciarse. No estaba lista para comprometerse en una relación; no cuando el recuerdo de Sasuke seguía ardiente en su corazón…

—Mira quien está allá— señaló el peli rojo con interés, sacándola de su leve ensimismamiento—. Es Uchiha Itachi. He escuchado maravillas de él y de su hermano menor. Vamos— la jaló con cuidado—. Me gustaría conocerlo.

Hinata sintió sus pies torpes al seguir su paso. Mientras pasaban en medio del salón de baile y se apartaban de los manotazos y zapatazos que podían recibir de las parejas bailando, su pulso iniciaba a incrementarse y su piel a palidecerse ¿Itachi también la odiaría? ¿Sería capaz de reclamarle delante de todos los actos de su padre?

Cuando se percató, sus pies ya no se movían y frente de ella se encontraba la versión mayor y más pasiva de su amado demonio. Itachi la observó detenidamente con seriedad, pero escasos segundos pasaron y ya le dedicaba esa amable sonrisa con la cual siempre la había recibido en el trabajo. Ese acto, hizo que su corazón se comprimiera hasta achicarse a más no poder. No podría esperar menos de Uchiha Itachi.

—Hina, te ves hermosa— comentó el Uchiha después de intercambiar unas cordiales palabras con Gaara—. No cabe duda que con cada día que pasa aumenta tu belleza y encanto.

La ojiperla quiso responder a su halago, pero simplemente sus palabras no se formaron. Se sintió tan pequeña e insignificante, que sus nervios y su culpa lo único que le permitieron fue asentar con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso mismo le digo siempre— intervino el Sabaku—. Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo con tan grata compañía. Me temo que debo ser el más envidiado de todo el salón— Hina se cohibió y fue incapaz de ver al rostro a alguno de los hombres que se encontraban junto a ella—. ¿Y su hermano no ha venido con usted?— inquirió luego—. He escuchado que es una eminencia en su campo, y honestamente me gustaría hablar de negocios con él… Claro que podría ser en otra ocasión— vaciló por un momento, ladeando con espléndida sonrisa hacia su acompañante—. No quiero desaprovechar ni un solo momento con Hinata.

—Sí, ha venido— respondió Itachi reservado—. Pero al igual que usted consideró que es más conveniente que hablen en otra ocasión.

—Perfecto, le diré a mi secretaria que se ponga de acuerdo con la suya para concretar una reunión.

El Uchiha asintió y se llevó su trago a la boca.

—Disculpen mi indiscreción— comentó el pelinegro con una reciente sonrisa apenada—. Pero desde que los vi entrar una duda me acometió. ¿Ustedes son pareja?

En el acto, Hinata alzó su rostro antes cabizbajo y lo observó con sorpresa. ¿Por qué hacía esa pregunta? Acaso… ¿Eso aparentaban?

—Si les he molestado con mi curiosidad, les pido mis disculpas.

La ojiperla se sonrojó en sobremanera y quiso negar tal hecho, pero su voz se perdió. Le fue tan frustrante apreciarse así, que prefirió que Gaara aclarara aquel mal entendido. Pero para su asombro, el pelirrojo se limitó a tomarla suavemente por la mano y depositar un casto beso en ella. Este hecho, hizo que sus labios iniciaran a tiritar y que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se agravara aún más, sí es que eso era posible.

—No tiene que pedir disculpas— le respondió Gaara, volviéndose hacia él—. Es inevitable que dos enamorados despierten suspicacias entre las personas. El amor no es algo que se pueda andar ocultando, ¿Verdad, cariño?

La heredera pegó un respingón al sentir la mano del pelirrojo pasar por su cintura y estrecharla con dominio hacía él. Ella quiso hacer o decir algo para deshacer aquella cercanía, pero un repentino estrujón desde su muñeca la inmovilizó y le imposibilitó de accionar.

Con su corazón galopando a mil, siguió la dirección en la que ahora miraban aquellos dos hombres con extrañeza y sorpresa. Sintió que la fuerzas la abandonaban al toparse con aquella fiera mirada que minutos atrás la había quemado.

—S-Sasuke…— pudo gesticular al fin, mientras pasaba sus ojos de sus iracundas facciones al agarre ensangrentado de su muñeca.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?— le reclamó le pelirrojo con molestia—. ¡Suéltela!

El azabache estuvo lejos de hacerle caso y movió dominante su cuerpo, interponiéndose entre los dos.

— ¿Qué harás al respecto?— lo retó.

—Sí no la suelta, no saldrá con buena cara de este lugar. Así que le aconsejo que se busque a otra dama, porque Hinata está conmigo.

Itachi pareció querer intervenir y apaciguar los ánimos, no obstante, la risa burlesca de su hermano impidió cualquier acción.

—Quítate de mi camino imbécil… o perderás todos tus dientes— lo amenazó.

El Sabaku no respondió a aquella provocación hasta que un sonoro lamento de los labios de la ojiperla lo despabiló. El pelinegro había apretado más su agarre al punto de hacerla adolecer por ello.

Gaara enardeció y no dudó en alzar su brazo y comenzar la contienda.

Sasuke, ágilmente soltó a Hinata e interpuso su brazo evitando el primer golpe. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sostuvo con una mano el puño del pelirrojo y con su otra suelta le dejó ir un golpazo en la mejilla derecha, tirándolo al piso con hilillos de sangre ya saliéndole de los labios.

— ¡Eso es para que no te metas con mujeres ajenas!— le espetó irascible—. ¡Te dije que te dejaría sin dientes, idiota!

El azabache quiso seguir, pero esta vez Itachi sí se interpuso entre él y Gaara, quien aún seguía tirado en el suelo con las miradas de las gentes a cuestas. Sasuke pareció maldecir a lo bajo, pero muy pronto su visión se fue directo al ser que lo oteaba con claro terror.

Hina quiso pronunciar palabra y tranquilizarlo, pero no pudo más que emitir un leve sollozo al ser sacada a tropezones de aquel lugar.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Su corazón latía acelerado al tiempo que él la jalaba con brusquedad y la sumergía en una madriguera de árboles y oscuridad. Sus pies vestidos con altos tacones trataban de aferrarse firme en la maleza, pero su ineptitud en manejarlos y su negra visión de sus caderas hacia abajo no le permitían más que tropezarse cada dos pasos. Él la conducía más y más adentro de aquella desolación, y ella se veía obligada a reprimir unos leves gimoteos de dolor cada vez que caía y sus rodillas se restregaban contra la aspereza de la tierra y ramas caídas…

Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente; agradeció aquello. Los pulmones le ardían y cada vez que se esforzaba por inhalar, una severa sequedad se alojaba en su garganta... Trató de regularizar las sensaciones de su cuerpo, al lograrlo, sus ojos apreciaron más que escalofriantes matojos y sombras malignas producidas por la espeses de la noche. La luz de la luna daba un poco de luminosidad y alumbraba con majestuosidad la corriente de agua a su derecha. Por arriba de sus cabezas revoloteaban unas cuantas luciérnagas, las cuales los rociaban con un abrumador manto de tranquilidad y melancolía. Hasta ese momento se percató, pero el olor de su perfume la había abandonado, y solo el aroma a humedad y hierba sometían su sentido...

Un leve dolorcillo en su muñeca la sacó de su encantamiento. Sasuke había soltado su estruje, como sí su tacto ya le fuera intolerable. Hina acercó su adormecido brazo hacia su pecho y de inmediato sintió un rastro humedad en sus manos. Eso era… ¿Sangre? Agudizó su escaso enfoque para corroborar su temor, y al hacerlo, percibió como el abrazador sereno de la noche calaba hasta sus huesos.

Esa sangre no era suya, era de…

Sintiendo sus pies actuar como dos bloques de hielo, se aproximó hacia la tiesa figura que yacía de espaldas frente a ella. Él se tensó, lo percibió. Con un torpe movimiento de sus manos arrancó un poco de tela de su corto vestido rojo, y conteniendo la respiración, le tomó la mano sangrante. Éste de inmediato resintió su contacto y quiso zafarse, no obstante, su determinada insistencia en enrollar la tela, lo contuvieron. Por un momento, sus dedos pararon de su labor y sus manos permanecieron unidas en un febril acercamiento. Apreció un leve estruje en su enlace, ínfimo. Sin considerarlo le correspondió, y este fue el acabose para que todo terminara.

Él se alejó y su mano quedó sosteniendo al aire…

— ¿C-cómo… has e-estado?— aquellas palabras salieron solas. No lo pensó, solo dijo. Tal vez, buscando algún aliciente que le impidiera sabotear la presa de sus ojos.

Él no respondió, pero notó como su cuerpo se irguió al escuchar su tenue vocecilla retumbando en sus oídos.

— He oído que… que el pequeño Lee ha crecido bastante… E-espero que siga siendo tan hilarante como lo recuerdo— alzó con dificultad su mirada y su ajeno perfil le mortificó.

No pudo seguir.

Un silencio los acogió en su regazo. Hina sentía que se asfixiaba, que cada segundo que pasaba la daga de culpa y despecho la hacía agonizar. No hizo falta que él le hablara o reparara en su presencia para abofetearla como lo estaba haciendo. El inclemente viento era su fiel cómplice y se encargaba de hacerla padecer su desprecio.

—Discúlpame sí te he importunado con mi presencia…— se avalentó a pronunciar, revoloteando inquietos sus dedos en el proceso—. Realmente ignoraba que asistirías. No quise atosigarte o…, bueno lo que quiero decir es que te p-prometo no habrá asiduidad en nuestros encuentros. Lo de hoy no fue intencional.

Un repentino cantico de grillos ocultos extasiaron sus oídos. Sus mejillas y ojeras enrojecieron al cavilar ser esa la única contestación que obtendría. Él parecía hielo a espaldas, y ella vertiginosa gelatina. No pudo con aquello, no podía… Buscando escapatoria, movió apresuradamente sus pies y resolvió regresar a la oscuridad de la que habían salido.

—El tiempo no te ha cambiado del todo…— murmuró Sasuke, provocando que sus piernas se paralizaran y todos sus vellos se erizaran—. Continúas bajando la cabeza, pidiendo disculpas, ahogándote en tu propia inhibición… La chiquilla retraída de siempre, diría yo.

Le costó respirar, y por unos instantes solo el tranquilo correr del agua inundó sus oídos.

—Te equivocas— la voz apenas le alcanzó para responder.

— ¿Me equivoco?— le devolvió con un toque de ironía. Hina no pudo sospesar su intención. Su cuerpo reaccionó tembloroso ante el repentino crujido de sus pasos acercándose por detrás.

—Sí. He cambiado…— trastabilló nerviosa.

—Puede que tal vez sí…—inquirió dominante—. La Hinata de antes nunca hubiera permitido alentar las ilusiones de un pobre desgraciado de tal manera. ¿Qué satisfacción obtendrías?— reprochó incrédulo—. En este punto me parece más probable que haya sido solo por vanidad o soledad, pero por atracción o por complacencia, nunca.

—No puedes acreditar tal seguridad en tus palabras—masculló—. Además, tú mismo has dado validez a mi cambio.

—Dime, ¿Por qué has venido con ese imbécil?— mató la fingida serenidad y le lanzó con evidenciado ardor—. ¡Sabes que las intenciones de ese estúpido no difieren de las que tenía Deidara contigo! ¡Eso lo sabes y no parece molestarte!

Hina quiso reaccionar y contestar, pero por más que buscó, su voz se había marchado junto con su gallardía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Tu exterior ha cambiado…— prosiguió el Uchiha sombrío—. ¿Has cambiado para él? Nunca te vestiste así para mí, ni te mostraste tan cómoda con mi cercanía. ¿Realmente te interesa ese hombre?— escrudiñó mortificado—. Aún más que yo, Hinata…

Su insensibilidad amenazó con romper su voto de sequía. ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué tendría qué esmerarse en despertar algún interés en él? Ellos no eran nada, nunca lo fueron… pero por qué le reclamaba cómo sí el idílico mundo en donde tenían una relación, fuera una realidad para ambos.

Estuvo a punto de desvanecerse al sentir sus fríos dedos dejando una huella de calor en su espalda.

—Usas vestidos cortos que dejan tu piel al descubierto— deslizó su mano hasta el término de la tela y con inquietante lentitud la introdujo por debajo del vestido. Hina resintió su tacto, pero solo murmullos de aceptada sorpresa salieron por sus labios—. Te gusta el grosor de tus piernas, de tus muslos…—la acarició con urgida hambre y exquisito sometimiento, y ella no pudo contener un vergonzoso clamo de pudor quebrantado—. Caminas airosa entre los hombres, y ni siquiera te percatas del bello rubor de tus mejillas contrastando con el pálido de tus pechos…— llevó ambas manos a su cintura y la estrujó suavemente.

En un impulso, él la apretó con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia así, encerrándola entre sus brazos y descansando su cabeza en la almohada de sus cabellos.

—Dime que tus sentimientos no han cambiado— le pidió con un deje de necesidad, llevándola más a rogar por un atisbo de aire que a secundarle—. Déjame saber que lo que me gritaste la última vez que nos vimos sigue tan vivo como ese día. Dímelo…

Sus cabellos picaron su oreja y luego sus labios quemaron su piel. Su cuello se incendiaba con sus besos, con sus duros mordiscos. Se escuchaba balbucear palabras, pero el sonido nunca llegaba a sus oídos.

— Necesito escucharlo de tu boca—volvió insistente, obstinado—… Hinata, por favor. Dímelo.

¿Por qué le pedía eso? Acaso ¿Se burlaba ella? ¿La despreciaba tanto para querer seguir golpeándola de esa manera tan cruel e inhumana? Kami, percibía sus piernas tambalearse y su sensibilidad a flor de piel. Si no fuera por sus brazos asfixiando sus caderas ya hubiera caído despedaza al suelo. Quería ignorarlo, pero era imposible. En ese momento era incapaz de sentir, oler y apreciar otra cosa que no fuera sus garras encerrándola... ¡Qué tonto!, ¿Sí seguía amándolo? Cada día más.

—Suéltame…— susurró ella, conteniendo las convulsiones que la acechaban—. No sigas con esto. Yo no siento nada por ti…— mordió su labio inferior ante una oleada de placer. Su calor había bajado de su cuello y ahora degustaba de sus recién descubiertos hombros. Estaba a punto de arquear su cuello y dejarle saber los estragos que ocasionaba la asiduidad de sus dedos en su pecho, pero cerró enérgicamente sus ojos y forcejeó entre su agarre—. Suéltame— inmaterializó dificultosa su acción—. No sé de lo que me hablas… Estás un error, no siento nada, ¡Nada!— se rebatió más, pero fue él que repentinamente declinó. Irónicamente se decepcionó—. Y-yo no te amo— dijo esto último ya tambaleándose sobre sus pies.

No esperó y giró para enfrentarlo. Se desencajó a otearlo a plenitud. Parte de su rostro yacía oculto bajo el manto de la noche. Las sombras mudadas bajo su ojo impío y al lado de sus labios le daban un aire fiero y perverso, muy diferente al tímpano de hielo que siempre demostraba ser.

El viento comenzó a correr y el frío a susurrar.

Movió un poco su cabeza y sin antes pensarlo se acercó unos pasos a él. Iba decidida a argumentar la transferencia de su afecto, sin embargo, la repentina altivez de su voz haciendo eco en su pecho, la frenó.

—Eso no es cierto— musitó crédulo—. Es imposible que hayas cambiado tus sentimientos en unos meses. Estás mintiendo.

—N-no es así…— refutó acobardada—. Mis afecciones han cambiado, d-de veras— se agarró las manos entre sí y las apretó enérgicamente—. Ahora estoy interesada en alguien más, G-Gaara-sama— intentó sonreír pero su boca temblaba tanto que en su lugar tuvo que presionar su mandíbula con fuerza—. É-él es un buen partido que…

—Mientes— contrajo sus labios con inquietante autosuficiencia—. Sí fuera cierto, no reaccionarías a mi cercanía. No aclamarías por mis manos tocándote con ligereza…— bajó el tinte de su voz hasta oscurecerlo totalmente. Poco a poco terminó con la corta proximidad que los separaba. Hina se quedó quieta, atendiéndolo, perturbándose con la mezcla de menta, alcohol y deseo de su aliento—. No susurrarías mi nombre en murmullos inaudibles para tus oídos, pero no para los míos— ¿eso había hecho?—. Puedes mirarte ahora mismo, tiemblas, estas temblando. Mi presencia te perturba— la tomó por un brazo y la zarandeo con viveza—. ¡Estás excitada y solo yo puedo provocarlo!

Sintiendo la primera lagrimilla arder sobre su mejilla alzó su brazo suelto y le dejó ir una sonada cachetada. Él la recibió sin inmutarse. Silencio total. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y una flotilla de cristales empezaron a bajar frenéticos por su rostro.

— ¿¡Por qué lo haces!?— le espetó gimoteando—. ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme tan desdichada? ¡Tanto te divierte jugar conmigo! ¿¡Tan grande es tu odio hacia mí, hacía mi familia!?— no fue capaz de seguir manteniéndole la mirada y su visión se posó en la profunda oscuridad de la maleza a sus pies.

Sasuke pareció resentir el tema que ahora abordaban.

—Sé lo que…lo que— calló angustiada. Tuvo que reprimir unos hipidos para continuar— lo que mi padre fue capaz de hacerles. M-me lo confesó todo hace poco, y me parece irreal— se quebró—. Aún me es difícil creerlo. L-lo siento, sé que no existen palabras o acciones que puedan justificar que…— llevó una de sus manos a su boca y obstruyó un potente sollozo. Estuvo tentada a mantener sus ojos en sus piernas cortadas, pero se agarró de coraje y le devolvió la mirada. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante su inclemencia. La carga era exagerada—. ¡Te juro por Kami!— chilló desolada—, ¡Que sí en mis manos hubiera estado la posibilidad de evitarles tanto sufrimiento, lo hubiera hecho sin titubear! ¡No imagino el dolor y la rabia que te ciega en estos momentos, y lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento!— tomó su cabeza entre sus manos e intentó detener las imágenes de la confesión de su padre, pero éstas se repetían como un demoniaco castigo—… Perdón, p-perdónalo por favor…— se vio imposibilitada de seguir.

El nudo en su garganta la hizo enmudecer.

El calmado circular del agua junto la súbita ventisca nocturna envolvieron el ambiente, y por un momento impusieron su voluntad sobre ellos.

—Se cuáles son tus intenciones…— continuó ella minutos después, aun afectada, pero con la claridad para darse a entender—. He visto las acciones que han tomado en contra de mi familia…, y aunque lo comprendo, no lo justico. No puedo— pasó sus dedos por sus cuencas hinchadas—. Sasuke, mi padre está muy mal. Está completamente trastornado. Al punto de no poder distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía. La quiebra lo tiene al punto de la locura… y yo, no puedo hacer más que apreciarlo desde lejos. Está sufriendo mucho.

Quiso ser ilusa y discernir un hilo de exoneración e indulgencia en él, sin embargo, la extrema intransigencia y severidad que destilaba por su mirada, su boca, sus gestos, su cuerpo entero, le hizo temer por su propia seguridad.

—Sasuke…— mencionó con ruego—. Es muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto, pero mi amor por mi padre me impulsa a suplicarte, a rogarte, que te olvides de tu odio y nos permitas seguir adelante. Por favor, por Kami…— se fue deslizando suavemente hasta posar sus acribillados hinojos sobre la tierra húmeda y quedar de rodillas ante él—. Te lo imploro, por lo que más quieras, olvida tus rencores y permítele a mi padre vivir sus últimos días con tranquilidad…— la voz se le rompió—. Él ya está viejo y enfermo. Todas sus amistades lo dejaron, y las únicas personas que realmente nos preocupamos por él, no nos permite acercárnosle…— alzó alto su rostro y sus lágrimas cayeron hasta el nacimiento de su pecho—. Si lo deseas, yo tomo su lugar… arroja contra mí todo tu veneno, pero déjalo a él, por favor— llevó sus brazos al suelo e inclinó su cabeza ante su rígida figura.

— Qué tontería estás diciendo…— le lanzó entre incrédulo y furioso—. Después de todo lo que escuchaste de su viperina boca, ¿aún pides por él? Acaso no te dejó ver el monstro que realmente es, la basura inmunda de su ser…—salió de entre la penumbra y dejó ver todas sus irritables facciones—. ¿¡Por qué debería de tener compasión por un hombre que no la tuvo con nosotros!? ¿Ha? ¡Él sí es un demonio, querida! ¡Un maldito quien ha labrado su propia tumba!…— hizo una pequeña pausa en donde la observó con un desmesurado desprecio—. Veme, ¡Que me veas!— le gritó. Hina obedeció y elevó su hundida mirada hacia él—. Hiashi tendrá lo que se merece, por eso no te preocupes.

—No, no, no…— empezó a balbucear aterrada—. Desquítate conmigo, por favor… hazlo conmigo…

—Sí tanto lo pides lo cumpliré…— en un arrebato se inclinó y la alzó con facilidad del suelo—. Además, por qué no hacerte sufrir en carne propia lo que yo padecí.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de padecer sus palabras temiendo el zarandeó que se le aproximaba. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y esperó cualquier dolencia desde su rostro, su estómago o sus piernas… Sabía que él no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero deseaba que sí lo hiciera. Al menos así podría ayudarle a descargar un poco esa pesadez que lo carcomía por dentro. Si con su dolor podía apaciguar el suyo, con gusto lo aceptaría sin protestar.

Los golpes nunca llegaron, y en su lugar un inesperado abrazo acabó con ella. Su doloroso estruje la hizo convulsionar entre asfixiantes mares de lágrimas silenciosas.

—Tienes que alejarte de mí— le pidió el Uchiha con tormento, aferrándose con más aprehensión a su cuerpo—. La venganza me ha consumido. Vivo y moriré por ella.

Estuvo tentada a emular un sonido con su voz, pero sus manos arropándola y estrechándola hacia su pecho, incendiaron su cuerpo e inhabilitaron cualquier acción que no fuera sus lagrimeos expidiéndose por sus ojos.

—He llegado a la conclusión…— prosiguió desganado— que no podré conseguir la paz hasta que uno de los dos deje de existir. Hiashi debe pensar igual— Hina se removió inquieta ante su comentario, Sasuke lo percibió, pero no la dejó ir—. Sí él vive, yo no lo haré. Y sí yo vivo, él morirá— pareció sonreír amargamente—. Tú no puedes estar en medio de los dos. Debes de irte y olvidar…

Ya no quería oír más. A pesar de todos los maltratos y atrocidades, quería a su padre ¡Era su sangre, el hombre que le dio la vida!, y a Sasuke, lo amaba profundamente, era su vida, su verdadero amor. Y saber que ambos tenían las mismas intenciones de destruirse le calaba hasta lo más profundo. Estaba hastiada de tanto odio y resentimiento ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que dividirse?!

Hina se mordió el labio con fuerza y lentamente se fue separando de aquel desgarrador abrazo. Sentía sus brazos flojos y sus pies tan inestables como un espagueti. Como pudo se quedó en pie frente de él, queriendo decir una palabra que lo hiciera reaccionar, que lo coaccionara a cambiar de opinión, pero le fue imposible tan siquiera verlo a los ojos, porque estaba segura, no temería en confesarle que lo amaba con cada parte de su cuerpo y de su espíritu. Y qué sí moría ella lo haría también, pero que sí su padre lo hacía… nunca podría volverlo a ver de la forma como ahora lo apreciaba.

—Olvídate de todo y ven conmigo…— trastabilló ella con sus barreras desechas—. No sigas aumentando el odio de tu alma y permíteme suavizarla con mi cariño y compañía— apartó su enrojecida mirada de sus penetrantes ojos carboneros y ladeó sus labios en lo que pareció una fugaz sonrisa de pesimismo—. Sé que no me amas… y que nunca podré lograr que sientas lo mismo que yo, p-pero…— acercó su mano y posó su palma sobre su corazón, el cual palpitaba agitado—. P-pero yo te amo, Sasuke— reprimió un fuerte sollozo en su garganta—. Esa es mi verdad y mi cruz. Te amo, mi demonio. Y sí te sucediera algo no podría soportarlo, mi corazón se detendría al momento que dejara de latir el tuyo…Por favor, acéptame.

—De ninguna manera.

La respuesta había sido pronta y definitiva. Su rostro se descompuso por un instante.

—Debí suponerlo— lo secundó en un penoso halo fantasmal—. Nunca debí de proponerte esa tontería. Es más que evidente que…—no lo contuvo e hipó—, que mis sentimientos de nuevo no son correspondidos, y que, y que...

No continuó. Su boca fue sellada por los impetuosos labios del pelinegro devorando los suyos. Sintió su alma adormecerse y sus sentidos florecer. El balanceo magistral con que él movía su esencia dentro de ella y lo incitaba a seguirlo, la hacían olvidar y entregarse al desquiciante deseo de sus besos. Su perfume, sus roces, sus caricias, todo avivaba sus más oscuros susurros de necesidad. No tardó en alzar sus brazos y enrollarlos con torpeza a su nuca, mientras que con delicadas caricias masajeaba su rebelde cabellera.

—No trates de comprender mis acciones…— alegó el Uchiha contrito—. Aunque a veces parezca que te quiero herir, no es así. Aunque te digo que te vayas y me olvides, en realidad muero por que te quedes. No me juzgues por mis palabras. No me juzgues por mis acciones. Confía en mí, confía en nuestro amor…

Hinata parpadeó varias veces, no entendiendo aquella confidencia.

—Eres tan ingenua…— emitió con fascinación—, que aun diciéndote que te amo cómo un loco y que en estos meses he padecido como un condenado tu ausencia, no me creerías.

Sasuke acercó una de sus manos y frotó delicadamente una de sus sonrojadas mejillas, luego descendió sus dedos hacia la abertura de su boca y repasó su carne con sus yemas. El leve respingón que dio Hina ante su tacto, fue el estímulo perfecto para acercar sus necesitados labios y morder levemente los suyos, adentrándose en un juego que no hacía más que despertar sus adormitadas pasiones.

—Te amo, mocosa— le confesó al fin, dándole pequeños besos en los labios—. Te amo como un loco. Te amo. Te amo… Todas las tonterías que te decía, lo molesto y temperamental que me ponía al ver tu interés por otro, era por celos. Una maldita inseguridad que aún continúa quitándome el sueño— paró de darle caricias con su boca y fijó su carbonera mirada en la grisácea de ella—. Me sentía un desdichado al no tener tu atención, porque amaras a otro con una intensidad que envidiaba. Y cuando supe que al fin estabas viendo hacia mí…—enmudeció atormentado—. Debo de sonarte como un insensato que no puede contenerse de confesarte sus tormentos, pero la verdad es que… me hiere lo que siento por ti.

—Vámonos, v-vámonos lejos de aquí— hubo decisión y dolor en sus ojos—. Ya no me importa nada… Tú eres la clave de mi felicidad y sufrimiento. C-comencemos de nuevo…

—No. Nunca te pondría en la situación de elegir entre tú padre y yo…

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, Sasuke…— evitó lagrimear a toda costa—. Muéstrame la originalidad de tu amor abandonado todo y entregándote mí… s-sabes que yo te responderé de la misma forma…—respiró hondo, tratando de acomodar una sonrisa esperanzadora en sus labios—. ¿E-estarás dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio?... por nuestro amor.

Hinata lo sintió temblar y su corazón se contrajo. Finalmente su amor era correspondido. Al fin, la persona a quien amaba, la amaba con la misma intensidad… Soltó una risita histérica. No sabía sí de dolor, de felicidad o de amargura… Solo reía y lloraba a la vez, sin ningún motivo, pero por abundantes razones.

Se acurrucó en la calidez de su pecho y no tardó en ser arropada por él. De pronto apreció unas intermitentes gotas de humedad caer en su frente. Alzó un poco su rostro y buscó la nube presagiadora de tormenta, pero su alma se doblegó al notar los hilillos de pena desbordándose de la mirada de su amado.

—Tienes mi palabra…— lo escuchó pronunciar.

No le permitió decir más y poniéndose de puntillas alcanzó sus labios, sellándolos en un beso, quizás el más real e intenso de su vida.

— _Y tú mi corazón…_ — susurró ella, volviendo hacia él y enviciándolo con el sabor de su boca, de sus caricias y de sus jugueteos...

Aquel mágico lugar, dominado por la belleza de las flores, extasiado por el tranquilo susurro del agua y honrado con la magistral presencia de la luna, fue el único testigo del enardecido amor entre un demonio y una virgen. De la desenfrenada pasión y deseo que al fin eran liberados a plenitud. Pudores, juicios, razonamientos, censura, todo lo desecharon para tocar el alma del otro, para dejar una marca de fuego en su amante, formando un lazo que jamás podrían romper…

— _Te amo… Sasuke_ — murmuró una última vez, sumergida en el caluroso refugio de sus brazos.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **FIN?**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Notas: Hola!** Antes que nada, mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar.

Por otra parte, Dios! Lo terminé T-T. Mil gracias a mi beta reader (¡mi mamá!) por alentarme a seguir.

 **Ya no más NSLM.**

Los capítulos anteriores pronosticaban un terrible fin para nuestros protagonistas, pero vale, ¡el amor pudo más! Sasu al fin le dijo que la amaba, y no solo eso, prefirió vivir su amor antes que finiquitar su venganza o seguir con el temor hacía su tío… Un sacrificio muy grande, que en definitiva, les traerá graves consecuencias! (mmm… perfecto para una continuación XD jejeje)

Y Hina, al fin tomó las riendas… creo que fuera cual fuera la respuesta de Sasuke, ella hubiera sido capaz de secuestrarlo en contra de su voluntad!

Respondiendo reviews:

 **Nanami:** Espero que te haya gustado los acontecimientos de este capi! Gracias por seguir esta historia. ¡Se feliz!

 **Naahiove:** Bueno, Sasuke ha sufrido bastante… a su manera, pero lo ha sufrido jeje. Gracias por leer!

 **princesasuhina:** Por fin todo ha terminado! El azabache pudo entender que por más que quisiera no podía vivir lejos de ella. Creo que no hubiera podido vivir en paz sabiendo que Hinata se la pasaba en compañía del espléndido de Gaara. Saludos!

 **Kei:** Gracias por seguir está historia! Espero seguir leyéndonos. BD

 **Cyart:** ¡Qué bueno tenerte por acá! Sí, el fic es largo, pero corto a la vez jejeje, es un tanto difícil de explicar. Pero me gusta dejar dudas y cabos sueltos, perfectos para una continuación! Espero haberte entretenido con este capi. BD. Abrazos!

 **Julia** : Hola! Me encanta, ¡alguien que apoya la venganza de los Uchiha! La verdad, es que para mí, el antagonista de esta historia es Hiashi. Lo bueno, es que poco a poco Madara y Sasuke fueron logrando su propósito y lo han dejado desquiciado y en bancarrota… Y si, Naruto se quedó solo por tonto jejeje. Gracias por leer!

 **DAMIC00** : Espero que te haya agradado el desenlace de esta historia. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo , leer y comentar! Saluditos.

 **Playing with the angel:** Si jejeje Hinata se la pasa llorando bastante. La verdad es que cuando lo escribía si me sentía mal por ella, pero luego de tanta edición como que me volví inmune a su sufrimiento XD… pero vale, el premio que se llevó en el desenlace ¡Sasuke!, creo que vale la pena jejeje. Abrazos!

 **Tomatito-kun:** ¿Qué dices, esperabas este final? XD. Espero te haya gustado este desenlace. La verdad, es que escribí como cuatro finales diferentes. El que leíste aquí fue el único con final feliz! Los otros eran demasiado tristes (en ninguno quedaban juntos) jejeje. Mil Gracias por leer!

 **Elena:** Hello! BD Vale, dime la verdad. ¿Odias o amas a Sasuke? Jejeje, a pesar de todo yo sí lo amo XD. Es un tonto, brusco, huraño y aparentemente insensible, pero con sentimientos muy intensos . T-T El fic ya terminó y extrañaré tus comentarios! Gracias por animarme y alentarme a seguir hasta el final! Espero seguirte leyendo T-T

 **Saara-Chan94:** Hola! Espero que no me odies si te he hecho llorar de nuevo jejeje. Sinceramente disfruté escribiendo las últimas líneas, no sé si los lectores lo sintieron igual, pero me conmovió la situación de los protas T-T. Pero bueno, no podía dejarlos separados, habían sufrido demasiado para terminar así! Así que viva el Sasuhina! Mil gracias por leer, quiero decirte que tú último review me animó a publicar hoy… estaba indecisa, pero no podía dejar este fic inconcluso… así que GRACIAS! BD

Bueno… He recibido unos comentarios preguntando si iba a seguir publicando fics y pidiendo unas parejas… La verdad es que tengo en mente algunas historias, por lo que los insto a proponerme sus parejas favoritas y tal vez saquemos un fic interesante!

 **Kisses de chocolates para todos!**


End file.
